El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh
by NEW WOLF
Summary: Después de que Goku jr se mudara a Kouh nuevas aventuras, amores y retos tendrá que enfrentar en su nueva vida como demonio. Rated: Fiction M - Spanish - Romance/aventure -[Goku jr, Rias G., H. Akeno, raynare.]
1. El principio de la aventura

El legado sayajin en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

Después de que Goku jr se mudara a Kouh nuevas aventuras, amores y retos tendrá que enfrentar en su nueva vida como demonio.

Rated: Fiction M - Spanish - Romance/aventure -[Goku jr, Rias G., H. Akeno, raynare.]

Hola soy New WOLF y esta mi primer historia me inspire la retirada historia de high school dxgt tratare de que sea de su agrado.

 **Capitulo 1 El principio de la aventura**

En la ciudad de Kuoh se despertaba un joven de unos 17 años que tenía el cabello con un estilo muy alocado de color negro, con ojos negros como la noche, se notaba su musculatura de mucho entrenamiento y tenia puesto el uniforme de la academia Kuoh que consistía en una especie de chaleco blanco con rayas de color negro adentro tenía una camisa naranja pantalón negro y tenis azules.

-Goku baja a desayunar.

A si es se trataba de el tatarata (cuantos tataras eran) nieto de el guerrero mas fuerte Goku Goku jr y le llamaba su abuelita Pan la nieta de Goku y mr satan.

Goku: gracias por la comida abuelita pan.

Pan: listo para tu primer día en la academia.

Goku: si estoy muy emocionado por tener nuevos amigos con quien pelar.

Pan: Goku no todos pelean a tu nivel-dijo pan estrictamente.

Goku:(decepcionado) Ahhhh.

Pan sabía que su nieto heredero el instinto de pelea de su abuelito Goku pero quería que aprendiera más cosas además de las peleas.

Goku:(feliz) muy abuelita me esforzare mucho.

Pan: te deseo suerte Goku.

 **Cambio de escena**

Se ve a Goku jr caminando por las calles de Kuoh llamando la atención de todos (las mujeres con anheló y los hombres con celos) en fin noto que en la academia había más chicas que chicos, mientras caminaba dentro de la escuela buscando su aula y se fijo en un antiguo edificio y sintió un ki algo poderoso se fijo que había una hermosa chica con un cabello carmesí ojos muy azules y unos pechos muy grandes (no es que el sea pervertido pero cualquiera se fijaría) decidió ignorarlo por ahora y siguió su camino.

 **Dentro del edificio**

-Akeno quien era el chico de allá abajo-pregunto la pelirroja.

Akeno era una hermosa mujer gran cabello negro atada con un liston naranja hermoso ojos violeta unos pechos un poco más grandes que los de la pelirroja despedía un aura de Geisha.

Akeno: no lose Rias (En realidad ambas chicas eran demonios rias era hederá de la casa Gremorey y akeno era su reina y mejor amiga aunque no eran las únicas seres sobre naturales más adelante además de ser las dos onesamas de la academia).

Rias: tendremos que vigilarlo siento que su poder iguala al mío.

Eso sorprendió a Akeno.

Rias: dile a koneko que lo vigile.

Akeno: claro Buchou.

Después de ordenar que lo vigilaran se quedo pensando en ese chico (que pasaría si…).

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku por fin encontró su salón toco la puerta salió el profesor.

Profesor: ¿tú eres Goku jr?

Goku asiento.

Profesor: espera-le dijo el profesor.

Muy bien clase hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno así que vamos a recibirlo muy bien-los demás alumnos murmuraban quien podría ser-adelante.

Goku: hola a todos me llamo Goku me gusta la carne la leche y el pan a y las batallas.

Las chicas pensaron que era un príncipe musculoso y los chicos se morían se celos por la competencia sobre todo el dúo pervertido de Kuoh pero a todos le cayó bien Goku por su personalidad amistosa a Goku le gusto tener nuevos amigos pero se moría de aburrimiento por las clases sobretodo matemáticas al final de clases se fue a casa de su abuelita pan pero en el camino se encontró con una linda chica pelo negro ojos violetas hermosas piernas

Desconocida: hola.

Goku: hola ¿cómo te llamas?

Desconocida: Yuma Amano ¿tú eres Goku verdad?

Goku: si.

Yuma: que bien me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo.

Goku se sorprendió nunca había salido con una chica.-A…si.

Yuma: que bien te veo el domingo.

Después ambos se retiraron pero apareció un loli peli platino con ojos color almendra.

Loli: tengo que informar a buchou.

 **Cambio de escena**

Loli: eso fue lo que paso buchou.

Rias: buen trabajo koneko.

Akeno: Rias los ángeles caídos han hecho su movimiento hacia los usuarios de Sacred Gears ¿qué vamos a hacer con ese chico.

Rias: vamos a vigilar su cita y si algo sucede lo reencarnare en mi nuevo sirviente.

Akeno: no crees que es muy egoísta dejarlo morir y luego revivirlo sin siquiera conocer de este mundo Rias.

Rias:(seria) Akeno sé que eso parece pero que él prefiere vivir como demonio a ser asesinado de esa manera por los ángeles caídos. ¿Descubriste como se llama?

Akeno: Si le pregunte a Sona(otra demonio que más adelante hará su debut) se llama Goku jr,

Edad: 17 años.

Tutores: su abuela pan.

Ancestros: Son Goku y mr Satán.

Rias tenía el rostro con una expresión de asombro por eso le era tan conocido su rostro y nombre.

Rias: Akeno el es pariente del legendario Son Goku quien se enfrento a enemigos muy poderosos (pikoro,freezer,cell,majin buu,bills entre otros) sin duda es alguien que tiene que estar con nosotros y más si tiene un Sacred Gears dile a Yuto que también lo vigile solo por precaución.

Akeno: De acuerdo.

Rias seguía pensando (si en verdad es su pariente significa que….).

 **Cambio de escena**

Se veía a la chica ojo-violeta caminando hasta que recordó como sucedió todo esto.

FlashBack

Se notaba un tipo en sus veinte años, rubio con toques de negro y bastante alto.

Desconocido: Raynare tengo que pedirte algo.

Raynare: que es lo que desea azzazel-sama.

Azzazel: necesito que vigiles a este chico su nombre es Goku jr.

Raynare ¿Goku? Entonces es pariente de-no pudo continuar ya que Azzazel le interrumpió.

Azzazel: es lo que quiero que descubras y también si pose algún Sacred Gear.

Raynare: está bien Azzazel-sama.

Fin del FlashBack

Raynare:(pervertida) si de verdad eres pariente de él sería divertido estar contigo.

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku:y eso fue lo que paso abuelita.

Pan estaba sorprendida una presencia poderosa en la escuela parecía que las peleas seguían a todos lados a los sayajines pero también que su nieto consiguiera una cita, nunca le enseño sobre mujeres a su nieto o sexualidad en si a si quería saber más sobre eso.

Pan: Goku como es la chica.

Goku: bueno es linda pero sentí algo raro en ella.

Pan: raro en qué sentido.

Goku: bueno su ki era algo elevado pero sentí que trataba de ocultarlo.

Pan: será mejor que tengas mucho cuidado Goku no sabemos qué es lo que está en esta ciudad.

Goku: de acuerdo abuelita Pan.

 **Momentos después**

Goku dormía tranquilamente pero de repente todo se torno de fuego después de eso noto que en las llamas se apreciaba la figura de un dragón rojo con ojos verdes.

Goki:(curioso) hola ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Dragón: ohhh tú eres mi nuevo socio.**

Goku: insisto ¿quién eres?

 **Dragón: llámame Draig.**

Goku: Draig ¿en dónde estamos?

 **Draing: en tus sueños socio veras tu eres el nuevo dragón emperador rojo ósea el sekiryuutei que se encuentra en tu Boosted Gear.**

Goku:(inocente) no entiendo.

 **Draig: lo entenderás después por ahora tengo que despedirme.**

Goku: espera.

De la nada goku despertó y noto que estaba en su cuarto no había señales de draig pero se percato que alguien lo estaba llamando.

-Goku Goku GOKU GOKU-la voz comenzó a gritarle.

Goku: ¿eres tu kaio-sama?

Kaio-sama: si por fin te encuentro necesito decirte algo.

Goku: ¿qué cosa?

Kaio-sama: ya te diste cuenta de los poderes que se localizan en tu nueva ciudad-Goku asintió-puestas en medio de un pleito entre facciones de los demonios ángeles y ángeles caídos.

Goku: ¿qué es eso que me dices?

Kaio-sama: que tengas cuidado esos seres son muy impredecibles.

Goku: gracias Kaio-sama oiga ¿usted conoce a un dragón llamado draig?

Kaio-sama se sorprendió porque Goku sabía ese nombre

Kaio-sama (sincero) si Goku si lo conozco. 

Goku: me podría decir que es lo que él quiere me dijo que me llamaba sekuitute-dijo Goku pensando (milagro).

Kaio-sama: Goku es **sekiryuutei** se les llama a si a los poseedores del….-

Asi kaiosama empezó a contarle todo sobre todas las facciones su guerra todo eso goku solo pensó en dos cosas su desayuno de 40 platos mínimo y ese tal draig poco después el kaiosama se retiro y goku estaba emocionado encontró rivales para pelear.

 **Cambio de escena**

Rias y todo su sequito se encontraban en la ciudad en la espera de la cita.

-Buchou que es lo que haremos-pregunto un chico rubio con ojos grise se caracterizaba por su lunar debajo del ojo derecho

Rias: Vigilaremos yuto para determinar que vamos a hacer con Goku.

En eso apareció Goku que rápidamente los identifico (son 4 dos de ellos son los más fuertes que emoción) pensó rápidamente pero identifico el ki de Yumma recuerden que Goku a un no sabe cómo se llama de verdad pero sentía a un mas curiosidad después de la plática con kaio-sama.

Yumma: hola goku-kun.

Goku: hola yumma.

Yumma: así comenzamos con nuestra cita.

Goku: claro.

Así durante todo el día Goku hizo todo lo que ella quería comieron en un lujoso restaurant que Goku pago (recuerden que el participaba en los torneos de artes marciales) además la cantidad que comió era suficiente para alimentar a varias personas sin hogar Raynare se sorprendió de la cantidad que comió fueron a los arcade de ahí a tiendas para chicas sin perder a los demonios ni un solo momento y Goku lo sabía.

Pararon en un pequeño parque fueron hasta la fuente y ahí Raynare dijo algo.

Yumma: ne Goku-kun.

Goku: si.

Yumma: ¿podrías hacer algo por mi?

Goku: claro.

Se acerco a su oído y dijo…

Yumma: ¿morirías por mi?

Goku dijo…

Goku:(incrédulo) perdón no entendí.

Yumma:(dolida) perdóname me divertí mucho contigo pero es mi trabajo.

De repente se trasformo su ropa fue cambiado por un traje de cuero de los de sadomasoquismo y su cuerpo cambio se veía más maduro y aparecieron dos alas negras como la noche.

Yumma: ah por cierto mi nombre es raynare.

Goku no pudo contener su emoción (por la batalla no por el cuerpo más atrevido de Raynare aun).

Goku: que divertido entonces si voy a pelear.

Raynare: no tu vas a morir- ella creó una lanza de luz lista para matarlo pero…

Goku: bien atácame-eso sorprendió a la caído pero no iba a desistir lo ataco con la lanza pero Goku la esquivo mu ágilmente creó una esfera de ki y la lanzo Raynare apena pudo esquivarlo pero Goku ya tenía otra lista para lanzarla y lo hizo e impacto a Raynre y la dejo muy lastimada(y eso que no utilizo el 10% de su poder), los demonios veían sorprendidos la acción sobre todo los ataques y forma de pelear de Goku mucho más completo que el de ellos pero regresando a la pelea Goku ni siquiera sudaba mientras que la caído ya no podía

Raynare:(gritando) espera.

Goku:(haciendo pucheros) a porque.

Raynare: eres muy superior a mí de verdad eres su pariente.

Goku: ¿pariente? a te refieres a mi abuelito Goku si él es mi tataratarata cuantos eran bueno es mi abuelito.

Raynare: bien complete mi misión.

Goku: ¿Qué misión?

Raynare: comprobar si aun que daban sayayines y dime ¿tienes un Sager Gear?

Goku: ¿un qué?

Raynare: olvídalo ya tengo lo que necesitaba además eres muy guapo.

Raynare: adiós te veré algún día Goku-kun.

Goku estaba dispuesto a irse cuando…

-Espera.

Escucho el grito de alguien se fijo que era la chica pechugona del otro día

Rias: necesito hablar contigo.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno me disculpo por borrar la historia a si de pronto pero quería mejorar las faltas de ortografía ya que la mayoría de los comentarios no criticaban la historia solamente la ortografía.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, recuerden Goku si pertenecerá al sequito de Rias.**

 **Espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF**


	2. Oferta y alianza

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 2: Oferta y alianza**

Después de su pelea contra Raynare Goku se encontró con los demonios Gremory

Rias: espera.

Goku miro confuso a la pelirroja y de inmediato sabía que iba pasar algo muy raro.

Rias: necesito hablar contigo.

Goku aun no sabía que pasaría pero tuvo que ponerse en pose se pelea cuando noto que todos los demonios lo rodearon.

Rias: no te preocupes no pelearemos (no le ganaríamos)-notando como Goku se desanimo parecía que quería volver a pelear-quiero proponerte que seas mi nuevo sirviente.

Goku: ¿tu nuevo qué? (entonces kaio sama tenía razón sobre los demonios).

Rias: me presento mi nombre es Rias Gremory.

Akeno:(sonriendo) ara ara me llamo Akeno Himejima gusto en conocerte Goku-kun.

Kiba:(feliz) me llamo Kiba Yuuto gusto en conocerte.

Koneko:(inexpresiva) Koneko Toujou.

Goku:(emocionado) vaya kaio sama me dijo la verdad lo sobre natural existe que emoción podre pelear con seres más fuertes (además de él).

Los demonios del grupo Gremory no podían creer que alguien estuviera emocionado por conocer lo sobre natural y más aun por pelear se preguntaban si el Son Goku original era así de entusiasmado por las batallas (si supieran) apate ¿Quién era ese tal kaio sama?

Goku: pero ¿Por qué yo?

Rias: eres muy fuerte dominaste la batalla contra esa ángel caído demasiado fácil sin siquiera signos de estar cansado además tengo entendido que eres descendiente del primer Son Goku.

Goku no sabía que decir pensó que si aliaba con los demonios podría pelear con cualquier ser muy poderoso pero no quería depender de la estrategia de alguien.

Goku: ¿seguiría todas tus órdenes?

Rias: si pero todo tiene sus privilegios.

De repente un ruido extraño provenía del lugar todos estaban atentos a lo que podía pasar hasta que se dieron cuenta que provenía del estomago de Goku.

Goku:(divertido) perdón es que solo comí 20 platos de carne.

El pensamiento en general (porque no está gordo).

Goku: en cuanto la oferta de ser tu sirviente lo pensare.

Después de decir eso se retiro del parque en eso Kiba se acerco a Rias.

Kiba: buchou usted cree que se nos una.

Rias: no lose pero le ruego al maou que si acepte.

 **Cambio de escena**

Grigori es el lugar donde viven todos los ángeles caídos en especifico en un especie de laboratorio donde había distintos proyectos sobre Sacred Gears se encontraba Azzazel esperando a Raynare para que le dijera los resultados de su investigación. En ese momento apareció Raynare un poco lastimada debido a su batalla previa con Goku en eso Azzazel llega a preguntarle:

Azzazel: ¿qué te paso?

Raynare: estoy bien solamente tuve que comprobar si era parte de su familia.

Azzazel: ¿y?

Raynare: si es loes y lo peor es no utilizo todo su poder aparte pude sentir que poseía una especie de Longinus pero no supe exactamente cuál.

Azzazel: bueno lo hiciste bien ahora necesito que te encargues de otra misión.

Raynare: de acuerdo Azzazel-sama y ¿Cuál sería esa misión?

Azzazel: tengo la sospecha que hay traidores dentro de nosotros y planean algo grande y tiene que ver con esta persona.

En eso momentos apareció la imagen y una joven mujer de unos 16 años vestida de monja un lindo cabello rubio y unos ojos verdes que representaban una gran inocencia y pureza incomparables.

Azzazel: necesito que vigiles a esta monja y averigües quiénes son esos malditos que me traicionaron y los detengas.

Raynare lo pensó un momento sabia lo importante de la misión pero no sabía si podría con todo pero recordó que conoció a alguien que estaría dispuesto a ayudarla solo necesitaba convencerlo de alguna manera y sabia cual.

Raynare: está bien Azzazel-sama cumpliré con la misión.

Después se retiro dejándolo a él solo pensando que podría pasa ahora que el heredero de Son esta aquí en la ciudad Kuoh además la misión que le encargo a Raynare era de suma importancia para el bien de todos (si el Sacred Gear de la monja es el que creo que es nos hará mucha falta).

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku llego a su casa pensando (milagro) la propuesta de la demonio creía que si le preguntaba a kaio-sama el sabría que decirle también estaba Dende el también podría ayudarlo pero eso sería en otro momento solo le preocupaba una cosa y esa era comer, sentía mucha hambre en cuanto abrió la puerta se encontraba su abuelita Pan esperándolo para que le contara como le fue en su primera cita pero ella sabía que Goku lo primero que llego a hacer fue pedir que le sirvieran algo de cenar.

Después de la cena Pan hizo la pregunta:

Pan: ¿cómo te fue?

Goku: pues descubrí que lo sobre natural si existe aparte de que se alojan en esta ciudad ah y una demonio me ofreció unirme a su equipo.

Después de que Goku dijera eso a Pan se desmallo debido a la impresión de lo que le paso a su nieto Goku se preocupo y luego de 10 minutos y Pan reacciono y le pregunto algo a el:

Pan: ¿y qué es lo que piensas hacer?

Goku: no lose pensé en preguntarle al kaio-sama o también a Dende pero puedo pelear con seres muy fuertes pero no quiero cambiar mi estilo de pelea.

Pan: sabes que apoyo en cualquier cosa que tú decidas pero si tienes dudas pregúntale a Kaio-sama.

Goku:(feliz) gracias por todo abuelita.

Luego de la conversación con su abuelita Goku decidió pedir ayuda a Kaio-sama y lo que le recomendó fue:

Kaio-sama: mira Goku sinceramente no sé qué decirte es tu decisión solo te recomendare esto recuerda que solo eres 50% humano si te unes a cualquier facción perderás esa parte humana y será modificada de acuerdo a que facción tu decidas ser parte pero siempre tendrás el 50% de sayayin y siempre ten en cuenta esto siempre contaras con mi apoyo y amistad.

Goku le agradeció ese sincero apoyo y amistad ya que fue él quien le entreno para superar sus propios límites y alcanzar el nivel de su abuelito.

 **Cambio de escena**

Después de pensarlo toda la noche estaba listo para dar su respuesta a los demonios pero se distrajo cuando escucho el grito de alguien

AUUUCH  
Eso le hizo quererla ayudar notando que tenia ropas de monja con colores verde y blanco.

Desconocida: porque siempre me caigo.

Goku:(bromeando) quizás sea la gravedad.

Desconocida: jiji eres chistoso espera ¿puedes hablar italiano? debe ser obra del señor.

Goku entonces recordó que Dende le había enseñado los distintos idiomas humanos y de los otros planetas creo que aprendió.

Goku: lo siento mi nombre es Goku ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Desconocida: ohh que amable mi nombre es Asia Argento y voy en camino a la iglesia de esta ciudad.

Goku: bueno sé dónde queda a si quieres puedo llevarte.

Asia: muchas gracias Goku-san.

Durante el camino vieron a un niño llorando se veía que se raspo la rodilla por eso Asia se acerco a ayudarlo.

Asia: los hombres no deberían llorar por esto.

En eso un brillo color verdoso apareció en las manos de Asia sorprendiendo a Goku y mas al notar como la herida de las rodilla del niño se fue curando después de que la herida sanara el niño se levanto feliz en eso apareció la mama y se lo llevo no sin antes el niño gritar:

Niño: gracias one-chan.

(Tiene el mismo poder que las semillas del ermitaño) fue el pensamiento de Goku luego de ese acontecimiento Goku decidió hablar.

Goku: eso fue…genial ¿Dónde aprendiste eso Asia?

Asia: fue el regalo de dios lo utilizo para ayudar a la gente ¿no te asustaste?

Goku: porque debería ayudaste a ese niño y además eres una buena persona.

Asia agradeció esas palabras fue la primera vez que alguien era amable con ella, luego se fueron rumbo a la iglesia justo cuando llegaron Goku sintió kis malignos se le hacían familiares después recordó que el ki de Raynare era justo igual a esos solo sin la maldad no quería dejarla pero recordó que podía tener ayuda.

Goku: bueno Asia nos vemos después.

Asia: adiós Goku-san.

 **Cambio de escena**

Dentro de la iglesia se identificaban tres figuras una era una loli gotica con cabello rubio con ojos azules, la otra era una mujer muy alta con cuerpo voluptuoso cabello azul, la ultima era un hombre con un cabello negro tenia puesto un sombrero además de ojos azules vestía con un abrigo, se llaman Mittelt, Kalawaner y Donhaseek.

Mittelt: ¿cuando llegara ese monja y también donde esta ese imbécil de Freed?

Kalawaner: no se pero necesitamos el Sacred Gear de ella para ser los más poderosos.

Donhaseek: recuerden que la necesitamos con vida hasta esta noche y Freed se va asegurar que ella llegue si no simplemente lo asesinamos.

En eso apareció un tipo con cabello albino, ojos rojos, ropa de sacerdote y lo que más lo caracterizaba era esa cara de sádico psicótico su nombre es Freed Sellzen.

Freed: hola amigos de mierda díganme asesino demonios de mierda o a sus clientes ya quiero matar y bendecirlos si será muy divertido quiero sangre, sangre, Sangre.

Los ángeles caídos tenían que admitir que ese sacerdote loco era muy peligroso para ellos pero necesitaban ayuda para capturar a Asia pero sabían que al final lo matarían por el bien de todos, en eso oyeron que la puerta se abrió y lo peor estaba por venir.

Asia: hola ¿hay alguien?

Freed: Asia perra ven aquí ahora necesitamos que nos ayudes a "bendecir" alguien.

Asia no sabía que es lo que pasaba pero vio que se trataba de un sacerdote a si le hizo caso

Asia:(inocente) padre ¿a quién vamos a bendecir?

Freed: eso no te importa perra solo obedéceme si no quieres que te viole aquí jajajajajajaja.

Después de decir eso Asia se asusto a un mas pero no le quedaba de otra tenía que obedecerlo cuando salieron los caídos empezaron a armar el ritual para la atrocidad que iban a hacerle a Asia pero lo que ninguno se dio cuenta es que eran vigilados por alguien que no dudo ni un segundo en detenerlos.

(Goku espero que me ayudes porfavor no quiero que alguien tan buena muera por culpa de estos malditos)

 **Cambio de escena**

Dentro del viejo edificio de la academia se encontraban el sequito de Rias Gremory se notaba que estaban molestos:

Akeno: buchou otro cliente ha sido asesinado por un sacerdote exiliado.

Rias se bañaba mientras recibía la noticia (se que se la imaginan).

Kiba: no puede ser ese maldito nos está provocando.

Mientras alguien toco la puerta Yuuto fue abrirla y se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de:

Goku: hola ¿disculpa tienes comida?

Después de que Goku pasara y se sonrojado por ver la figura de Rias (quien no) comenzó a comer sin darse cuenta que era lo de Koneko y por eso recibió un golpe, luego de eso Rias salió y vio a Goku comiendo como loco decidió hablar.

Rias: ¿entonces qué has pensado de mi oferta?

Goku: lo he pensado y tengo una oferta que hacerles.

Akeno: ¿y cuál sería esa?

Goku: me uniré a su equipo si me ayudan a salvar a alguien.

Rias: y ¿a quién sería?

Goku: a una amiga que es una monja llamada Asia esta secuestrada por los cuervos.

Los demonios no sabían que decir primero salvar a un seguidor de dios era algo muy delicado para la pequeña estabilidad de las facciones pero querían que Goku se uniera con ellos.

Rias: mira Goku los demonios estamos en una situación complicada con los caídos y los ángeles por eso no podemos atacar a ninguna de las facciones no queremos provocar otra gran guerra más muertes innecesarias así….

No pudo continuar debido a que Goku la interrumpió.

Goku:(triste) entiendan porfavor ella no sabe lo que pude pasarle Kaio-sama me advirtió de todos ustedes, el cielo y los cuervos lo que pueden hacer pero confió en ustedes se ve que no son malos porfavor se los suplico.

Los demonios no sabían que decir Goku no los critico por ser demonios además de que el confía en ellos esas palabras tuvieron reacciones diferentes: Kiba pensó que volvió a conseguir a un amigo, Koneko le agrado saber que el sayayin no la juzgaba sintió el alivo, mientras que Rias y Akeno vieron que Goku no era malo y sintieron algo raro en su pecho parece que se habían enamorado de el por eso Rias contesto:

Rias:(conmovida) Goku no importa si no te unes a mi sequito te ayudaremos a salvar a tu amiga.

Akeno:(sentimental) Goku-kun te ayudaremos pase lo que pase.

Kiba:(determinado) Goku-kun te ayudare además detesto a los caídos.

Koneko:(inexpresiva) te ayudaremos Goku-sempai.

Goku:(feliz) gracias amigos.

 **Cambio de escena**

Era de noche todos los demonios del sequito de Rias junto con el sayayin estaban dispuestos a entrar a derrotar a los cuervos y salvar a Asia, durante el camino Goku sintió un ki familiar entonces el miro hacia el cielo cuando identifico a….

Goku:(gritando) Raynare.

Raynare: hola Goku veo que tienes nuevos amigos.

Ella no le agradaba la presencia de los demonios y a ellos tampoco les gustaba que un ángel caído estuviera con ellos.

Rias: tú eras la que trato de asesinar a Goku ¿Qué haces aquí? Vas a atacarnos.

Raynare: mira maldita tu lo querías convertir en tu esclavo a si que cállate, pero Goku necesito tu ayuda para salvar a la monja.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Goku: que curioso justo yo también te iba a pedir lo mismo, pero ¿Por qué tú la quieres ayudar?

Raynare: mi jefe Azzazel-sama me pidió que la rescatara de los desertores de Grigori y de paso tienen a un maldito sacerdote exiliado llamado Freed que está maltratando a Asia y el es responsable de la muertes sus clientes.

Eso enfureció a todos pero Sobre todo a Goku una persona tan amable como Asia no merecía ese destino.

Rias: entonces ayudas.

Raynare: por supuesto.

Goku:(grito enojado) vamos a salvar a Asia de esos mañnacidos.

Todos: SI

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

 **Hola espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo 2 para el próximo será el rescate de Asia así como otro acontecimiento.**

 **Espero sus Rewis**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	3. Acción y consecuencia

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 3: Acción y consecuencia.**

Después de que Goku y los demonios aceptaran la ayuda de Raynare decidieron ir en busca de Asia y detener a los desertores de Griori en la puerta principal se encontraron con el sacerdote loco Freed.

Freed:(excitado) vaya pero si son mas demonios de mierda que cortar, un cara de chango rabioso y una perra caída debe ser mi gran noche para matar.

Rias: eres demasiado vulgar para ser un sacerdote por cierto antes de acabar contigo tengo que preguntarte algo.

Freed: ¿qué es perra?

Rias: ¿Por qué asesinaste a nuestros clientes?

Freed: eso es fácil de responder perra, los mate porque vendieron su alma a ustedes, ya no eran humanos eran escoria que debía deshacerse por confiar en los demonios.

Lo mismo le pasara a la perra de Asia-chan por tener ese Sacred Gear, ahh antes de que ella muera la violare tan rico que gemirá tan fuerte que…

No pudo continuar porque Goku lo golpeo en el rostro causándole que escupiera una considerable cantidad de sangre.

Freed: tu chango rabioso me las pagaras.

Gouk: evitare a cualquier costo que ustedes malditos asesinen a Asia.

Antes de que el loco sacerdote sacara su espada Kiba se interpuso.

Kiba: parece que sabes pelear con espadas bueno yo seré tu oponente, buchou, Goku-kun vayan lo detendré.

Rias: Yuuto derrótalo.

Goku: Kiba tienes que ganarle.

Kiba sabía que Goku quería lastimar a Freed por lo que dijo de Asia pero acepto el duelo porque su oponente es un sacerdote y el los odia(parte de su pasado que revelare en otro momento), además se veía que conocía de espadas.

Kiba:(confiado) por supuesto buchou y claro que ganare Goku-kun.

Después de las palabras de Kiba los demás se fueron en búsqueda de Asia, Freed y Kiba decidieron comenzar la pelea.

Freed:(emocionado) muere demonio de mierda.

El sacerdote ataco con la espada a Kiba pero el saco una espada que utilizo como escudo, entonces aprovecho que Freed no tenia defensa para lastimarle una de sus piernas con otra espada, eso sorprendió a Freed ¿de dónde salió esa otra espada?

Kiba: por si te lo preguntas mi Sacred Gear es Sword Birth, significa que puedo crear todas las espadas demoniacas que quiera.

Eso molesto a el sacerdote pero no quiso dejar de atacar por eso lo ataco de frente, cuando Kiba se fijo que lo quería volver a cortar el simplemente desvió el ataque para después golpearlo con el mango de la espada en las costillas, sacándole el aire, entonces Kiba siguió cortándolo por todos lados dejándole unas cuantas heridas, cuando estaba por clavarle una espada en el corazón comenzó a sentir que sus piernas ardían, entonces se fijo que Freed tenía una pistola.

Freed: mira imbécil te confiaste así que solo te dispare balas sagradas, ya sabes las que los demonios de mierda como tu sienten un dolor infernal porque fueron hechas para los exorcistas mataran a los malditos demonios de mierda, pero me desquitare por lo que me hiciste antes de matarte.

Freed castigo de la misma forma a Kiba, con una buena velocidad corto el cuerpo del demonio pero con heridas más profundas, después de unos 2 minutos de tortura Kiba estaba por perder la conciencia por la pérdida de sangre en eso Freed estaba por asesinar a Kiba hasta que…

Goku: toma esto estúpido.

Goku golpeo a Freed en el estomago, para después darle un codazo en la nunca dejándolo inconsciente.

Goku: ¿estás bien?

Kiba: solo necesito ayuda.

Goku: come esto.

En eso Goku saco una semilla (todos sabemos qué clase de semilla) se la coloco a Kiba en la boca, cuando acabo de comer la semilla sentía como sus heridas sanaban, ya no sentía ningún dolor y además recupero toda su energía.

Kiba: ¿Qué era esa semilla Goku-kun?

Goku:(divertido) es un se-cre-to.

Kiba: pero ¿Por qué regresaste?

Goku: sentí que tu ki iba disminuyendo, además somos amigos no podía dejarte morir así como si.

Kiba:(conmovido) gracias.

Goku: entonces vámonos nos están esperando.

 **Cambio de escena**

Dentro de la iglesia se encontraban esperando Rias, Akeno, Raynare y Koneko.

Raynare: ¿Por qué carajos se están tardando tanto?

Rias: no lose pero espero que se encuentren bien sobre todo Goku.

Raynare:(molesta) escucha Gremory no todos quieren formar parte de lo sobrenatural, así que mejor aleja tus tetas de Goku.

Rias:(enojada) mira Goku puede decidir si se une a mi sequito o no pero tú lo querías asesinar aun nose cómo es que Goku confía en ti, alguien tan corriente como tú.

Ya ambas se habían hartado por poco empezaban una pelea de no ser porque Koneko dijo:

Koneko: buchou ya llegaron.

En eso las demás voltearon.

Rias:(gritando) Yuuto ¿Qué diablos te paso?

Kiba: lo siento buchou pero me confié de no ser por Goku-kun hubiera muerto.

Akeno: ara ara ¿y el sacerdote?

Goku:(gracioso) lo deje dormido.

A todos les escurrió una gota de sudor estilo anime.

Despues de eso todos fueron a buscar a Asia pero de repente Raynare pregunto algo que todos querían saber:

Raynare: oye Goku ¿sabes qué clase de Sacred Gear pose Asia?

Goku: ¿Qué son esos Sacred Gears?

Rias: Goku, los Sacred Gears son armamentos creados por el dios bíblico que se utilizan principalmente para defenderse de lo sobrenatural, aunque también puede destruir lo que quieras.

Akeno: el tipo más poderoso que existe son los Longinus de esos solo existen 13.

Goku empezó a recordar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que paso cuando conoció a Asia.

Goku: bueno recuerdo que Asia curo a un niño que se lastimo pero lo que me sorprendió fue que de sus manos saliera un brillo verdoso.

Rias y Raynare se sorprendieron porque se dieron cuenta de que poder poseía Asia.

Raynare: Asia pose el Twilight Healing tiene la habilidad de sanar las heridas de los humanos, demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, Yokais, etc. Ahora tiene sentido porque están tan desesperados por matar a Asia ese Sacred Gear es muy poderoso.

Goku no podía creerlo asesinar a su amiga solo por poder, no podía permitirlo.

Después de volver a buscar llegaron al final del pasillo ahí el sayayin sintió 4 kis uno se iba debilitando y los otros incrementando, abrió la puerta y lo que vio los sorprendió:

Asia había sido hatada con cadenas a una cruz, se notaba que la golpearon y mucho, cuando los cuervos notaron 6 presencias:

Mittelt: Raynare ¿Qué carajo haces con los demonios?

Raynare: van a ayudarme a detenerlos, ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Donhaseek: te diré él porque, nos hartamos de ser solo sirvientes una vez que obtengamos el poder de la monja ni Azzazel se atreverá a meterse con nosotros.

Raynare: entonces no tengo otra opción, por órdenes de Azzazel-sama deben ser destruidos.

Kalawaner: no nos queda otra hay que vencerlos.

Goku se lanzo contra Donhaseek para golpearlo sin piedad, las dos restantes se quedaron a pelear con los demonios y Raynare.

Donhaseek daba patadas a Goku que con su velocidad fácilmente esquivaba, era el turno del sayayin para atacar uso su rodilla para golpear el mentón del caído para luego con los dos puños golpearlo en la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara en el piso.

Goku: eso fue todo.

Con la provocación una vez más Donhaseek ataca de frente aunque Goku ya estaba listo con una patada al estomago lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas para una vez más golpearle en el rostro casi le rompe la nariz, después volvió a golpearlo en el estomago mientras decía:

Goku: libera a Asia maldito.

A él caído no le quedaban muchas opciones ya casi no podía respirar bien entonces en su desesperación creó una lanza de luz clavándosela en el estomago. De inmediato Goku sintió un dolor muy fuerte eso fue aprovechado por el cuervo para salir corriendo no sin antes golpear a el sayayin tan fuerte que se estrello contra una pared.

¡Goku!

Ese fue el grito de todos sus amigos que no podían creer que asi fuera derrotado.

Mittelt: vaya el principal problema quedo eliminado, Raynare aun puedes unirte a nosotros.

Rayanre:(enojada) no lo hare, los destruiré por lo que le han hecho a Asia es mas buena que nadie más, pero sobre todo por hacerle esto a Goku.

Raynare utilizo su rodilla para lastimar a Mittelt en el estomago, luego golpeo su espalda con tal fuerza que la hizo estrellarse contra una ventana casi la saca de la iglesia, luego creó una lanza de luz pero Mittelt se recupero también creando una lanza ambas las utilizaban como espadas. Raynare estaba ganando la pelea pero se olvido de Donhaseek , el se acerco por detrás de Raynare(no piensen mal) y le golpeo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la dejo inconsciente.

Pero para Kalawaner no era más sencillo enfrentarse ella solo a todo el sequito de Rias es un infierno. Koneko golpeaba varias partes, Kiba trataba de cortarla con su espada, Akeno con magia de rayos y Rias lanzaba algo negro con tonos carmesí. Pero Mittelt llego a ayudarla a pelear, mittelt se encargaba de Kiba y Koneko mientras que Kalawaner peleaba con Rias y Akeno.

Akeno estaba preocupada.

Akeno: Rias Goku-kun no sobrevira si sigue perdiendo sangre ¿Qué hacemos?

Rias se quedo pensando no quería que Goku muriera y menos sin salvar a su amiga pero si lo revivía sin su permiso entonces el sayayin estaría forzado a seguir sus ordenes no sabía qué debía hacer.

Donhaseek aprovecho para completar el ritual asi el solo sería un ángel caído clase alta pero se detuvo cuando escucho un ruido.

 **Boost,Boost,Boost,Boost** .

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo desapareció en cuestión de segundos

Momentos antes en el interior de Goku

Goku: ¿Dónde estoy?

 **Draig: vaya socio sí que la estas pasando mal.**

Goku: Draig ¿me puedes decir que paso? ¿Dónde estamos?

 **Draig: bueno estamos en el interior de tu mente y la razón es que estas con una herida fatal si sigues perdiendo sangre morirás socio.**

Goku:(sorprendido) no puede ser, no podre salvas a Asia, no volveré a ver a mi abuelita Pan y no volveré a pelear con él.

 **Draig: socio tengo entendido que poses unas semillas curativas, ¿porque no las comes?**

Goku: lo que pasa es que me quede sin energías para siquiera moverme.

 **Draig: bueno ese no es problema yo te puedo dar la energía.**

Goku:(sorprendido) ¿en serio? Gracias Draig.

 **Draig: ahora socio concéntrate para libera mi poder.**

Goku: okey.

 **Draig: BOOST BOOST, BOOST, BOOST and BOOST.**

De regreso al exterior.

Goku: ¿qué le paso a mi brazo?

El brazo derecho del sayayin estaba cubierto por una especie de guante color rojo, en vez de de dedos tenia garraras, todo el guante representaba como tener escamas, tiene varios detalles en verde, en el centro de la mano hay una esfera color esmeralda.

Entonces Draig hablo:

 **Draig: socio pon tu brazo cambiado sobre tu herida y al mismo tiempo come una de esas semillas.**

Goku hizo lo que le dijeron comió la semilla del ermitaño y puso su mano sobre su estomago y:

 **BOOST, BOOST, BOOST.**

Goku empezó a sentir como ya no sentía dolor y recupero todas sus energías.

Goku: oye función gracias Draig ahora por favor me puedes decir ¿qué es lo que le paso a mi brazo?

 **Draig: por fin despertaste el Boost Gear.**

Goku:(confundido) ¿el qué?

 **Draig: después te explico ahora escucha, apunta al ángel caído que te lastimo y di Dragón shoot.**

Goku hizo lo que le dijo Draig apunto hacia Donhaseek que se estaba acercando a Asia y grito:

Dragón shoot.

Presente.

Como paso Donhaseek desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro.

Goku: vaya que poder es verdad Asia.

Con una velocidad sobrehumana Goku libero a Asia y también noto como Raynare estaba inconsciente también la rescato.

Rias:(sorprendida) entonces Goku pose el Boost Gear.

Akeno: ara-ara Goku-kun es muy fuerte.

Kiba: tiene una gran velocidad.

Koneko: fuerte.

En ese momento Rias noto que las otras caído pensaban escapar.

Rias: no lo harán.

De sus manos salió el mismo poder negro con tonos carmesís lanzándoselas haciendo que desaparecieran al instante.

Después de asesinar a las dos caídos los demonios fueron a buscar a Goku afuera de la iglesia.

Goku: rápido Asia, Raynare coman esto les hará bien.

En cuanto las dos mencionadas comieron las semillas del ermitaño empezaron a sentirse mejor.

Raynare: Goku ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Cuando iba a responderle una voz los interrumpió:

Freed: vaya se salvaron demonios de mierda la próxima vez que los vea los matare y tu cara de chango me agradas solo por eso te matare primero, adiós lávense sus diente y púdranse.

Todos estaban imaginándose a Freed y sus palabras pero el sayayin se emociono encontró otro rival.

Raynare: oye Goku ¿tienes el Boost Gear?

Goku:(emocionado) si.

Raynare: Azzazel-sama se sorprenderá.

Asia:(llorando) Goku-san gracias por salvarme y a ustedes también.

Goku: no es nada Asia somos amigos después de todo.

Raynare: Asia se que no me conoces pero créeme no iba a permitir que tu murieras por esos desgraciados traidores.

Asia: gracias Raynare-onesama.

Raynare se sonrojo parece ser que consiguió una verdadera amiga en Asia y un amor en Goku.

Goku: por cierto en cuanto al trato que hicimos….

Rias: ya dije que no era necesario que te unieras con nosotros.

Goku:(sonriendo) pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y además son mis amigos ahora asi que porque no ser un demonio/sayayin.

Rias y Akeno se sonrojaron parece ser que podían confiar en él y quizás algo más.

Asia: Goku-san si usted se convierte en demonio yo también lo hare.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Rias: puedo saber tus motivos.

Asia: Goku-san es mi amigo y quiero siempre estar con él, perdón Raynare-onesama.

Raynare: no te preocupes lo entiendo es mas tengo una sorpresa los veo luego.

Rias: bueno Goku, Asia bienvenidos a mi familia.

Rias saco una ocho piezas de peón y se las coloco a Goku de inmediato empezaron a brillar y meterse dentro de el sayayin haciéndolo oficialmente parte de él sequito de Rias.

Con Asia fue lo mismo solo que con una pieza de afil.

Rias: me presento soy Rias Gremory la rey es un gusto conocerlos.

Akeno: ara-ara me llamo Akeno Himejima soy la reina un gusto.

Kiba: soy el caballero de Rias Gremory Yuuto Kiba un gusto en conocerlos.

Koneko: Koneko Toujo torre un gusto.

Asia:(nerviosa) soy la nueva afil de Rias-sama Asia Argento un gusto.

Goku: soy el nuevo peón Son Goku jr un gusto conocerlos.

Después de la presentación todos se fueron Goku y Asia se fueron a casa del sayayin cuando llegaron Pan se encontraba molesta.

Pan: GOKU ¿Dónde diablos estabas y quién es esa?

Goku:(asustado) abuelita puedo explicarlo ella es Asia y…

Pan y ¿Quién es la otra?

Goku no sabía de que hablaba hasta que volteo y se fijo que en la puerta estaba…

Rayanre: hola soy Raynare y a partir de ahora voy a vivir aquí.

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **¿Qué les pareció? Mándeme sus rewis.**

 **Si las peleas les parecieron cortas es que no quería poner tanta pelea a si las hice cortas.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo empieza el arco de Riser.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	4. Nuevos retos

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 4: Nuevos retos.**

Después de que Goku salvara a Asia y ambos se convirtieran en demonios, Goku decidió que Asia debía vivir con él y su abuelita Pan se llevaron una sorpresa:

Raynare: hola mi nombre es Raynare y a partir de hoy voy a vivir aquí.

Goku y Asia no podían creer lo que escucharon pero para el horror del sayayin el ki de su abuelita estaba incrementando y no para bien.

Pan:(enojada) Son Goku Jr tienes un minuto para explicarme qué diablos está pasando si no te mandare al otro mundo.

Goku:(aterrado) espera abuelita mira lo que pasa es que Asia iba ser asesinada, había caídos exiliados en esto, me convertí en demonio junto con Asia, también poseo un poderoso artefacto llamado Boost Gear y lo de Ray no se te lo juro.

Raynare y Asia no podían creer que el descendiente de el primer Son Goku le tuviera miedo a una anciana pero la caído decidió intervenir para prevenir una masacre.

Raynare: bueno eso lo voy a explicar yo.

 **FlashBack**

En Grigori se encontraban discutiendo a Azzazel y Raynare acerca de la misión.

Azzazel: bueno repasemos, Goku jr se unió a los demonios, el pose el Boost Gear, la monja Asia se unió también a ellos y además pose el Twilight Healing y los traidores fueron asesinados pero tenían de compañero a un sacerdote exiliado loco.

Raynare:(nerviosa) a si es eso fue lo que paso.

Azzazel se quedo pensando por una parte de verdad él quería que la monja y el sayayin se unieran con ellos, pero por otro parte el no era un hombre egoísta además el sentía que había descubierto suficiente.

Azzazel: bueno Raynare puedes relajarte lo hiciste bien, me demostraste que eres capaz de ser de clase alta.

Raynare:(feliz) gracias Azzazel-sama, ¿le podría pedir algo?

Azzazel: claro tómalo como recompensa.

Raynare:(sonrojada) quiero vivir con Goku.

Eso sorprendió a el gobernador pero cuando noto el sonrojo en el rostro de su sirviente supo de que se trataba.

Azzazel: bueno acepto, pero tienes que tratar de mejorar la relación demonio/caído.

Raynare: si gracias Azzazel-sama.

 **Fin del FlashBack**

Raynare: por eso estoy aquí.

Asia: entonces vivirás conmigo Raynare-onesama.

Raynare abrazo a Asia con ternura para ella Asia es su hermanita menor que tiene que cuidar.

Pero no todo era color de rosa porque ella jurarían que vieron destellos dorados que provenían de Pan.

Goku: abuelita cálmate por favor.

Pan se lo pensó primero no quería mandar a nadie al otro mundo y por otra parte le había prometido a su nieto todo su apoyo.

Pan: mira Goku es cierto que te prometí todo mi apoyo en lo que tu decidieras, aunque quiero agregar algo.

Goku: ¿Qué sería?

Pan: quiero conocer a tus nuevos compañeros.

Goku: por supuesto abuelita.

Pan: y en cuanto a ustedes dos.

Raynare y Asia:(con miedo) ¿sí?

Pan: no quiero problemas.

Raynare y Asia: está bien.

Pan: bueno todos a dormir.

Goku: pero…

Pan:(seria) a dormir.

Goku,Raynare y Asia:(con miedo) si.

Luego de eso Pan le mostro a las nuevas donde estarían sus cuartos, antes de dormir Goku necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Goku: ¿Kaio-sama?

Kaio: ¿Goku? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Goku: quiero decirle algo.

Kaio: dímelo.

Goku: acepte convertirme en demonio y además desperté el Boost Gear.

Kaio-sama no se sorprendió de Goku se haya convertido en demonio, el sabia que a él le interesaban rivales fuertes y lo sobre natural se los ofrecía. Lo que si le sorprendió un poco fue que despertara el espíritu de draig, aunque siendo el parte de un legado que se ha dedicado a ser lo imposible posible.

Kaio: bueno Goku te agradezco que me tomes en cuenta, también estoy orgulloso que hayas tomado decisiones por tu cuenta y además de despertar el Boost Gear tan rápido nadie antes lo había hecho. Eres igual que tu abuelo Goku.

Goku no ocultaba su alegría ya que su mentor estaba orgulloso de él, además de haber despertado más rápido que nadie el poder de Draig y que podía por fin

Goku: gracias Kaio-sama, a si una cosa más.

Kaio: ¿Qué puede ser?

Goku: tengo una amiga que pertenece a los ángeles caídos y vive en mi casa.

Kaio-sama no sabía que decir, Goku ya pertenecía a los demonios y tener a alguien de Grigori significaba que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Kaio: solo te diré algo ten cuidado Goku.

Goku: lo tendré, gracias Kaio-sama.

Kaio: no hay porque agradecer.

Luego de eso ambos cortaron comunicación y Goku se durmió. A la mañana siguiente Goku, Asia, Raynare y Pan fueron a la academia para hablar de la situación actual.

 **Cambio de escena**

En el viejo edificio se encontraban Rias y Akeno bebiendo te, a Kiba leyendo y Koneko comiendo, cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Rias: Yuuto ve abrir por favor.

Kiba: si buchou.

Cuando abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que eran:

Kiba: buchou son Goku-kun, Asia-chan, Raynare y una señora.

Rias: a que bien pasen ¿disculpe quien es usted?

Pan: a lo siento me presento soy Pan la abuela de Goku, además nieta del primer Son Goku e hija de Gohan el primer hijo de Son Goku.

Todos (excepto Goku) se sorprendieron entonces esta anciana estaba en una ligua muy por encima de la de ellos.

Rias:(nerviosa) ho hola mi nombre es Rias Gremory, soy una demonio y la ama de Goku.

Akeno:(nerviosa) ara-ara yo soy Akeno Himejima.

Kiba:(nervioso) yo soy Yuuto Kiba un placer conocerla.

Konelo:(inexpresiva pero un poco nerviosa) Koneko Toujou.

Pan: oigan no estén tan nerviosos solo quiero saber algo.

Akeno: ¿Qué sería?

Pan: necesito saber qué es lo que ustedes hacen.

Rias: señorita Pan le puedo asegurar que nada malo le pasara a Goku, segundo nosotros no somos como nos describe la biblia esos tiempos terminaron.

Pan:(seria) te creo por ahora. Bueno Goku, Asia, Raynare ya me voy compórtense sobre todo tu Goku.

Goku: claro abuelita nos vemos

Asia:(nerviosa) adiós.

Raynare: adiós.

Y con una velocidad increíble Pan desapareció de la vista de todo, ni siquiera Goku supo cuando fue que se fue, los demonios y Raynare pensaron que era muy veloz para la edad que tiene, luego de esa conversación Rias y los demás querían saber algo de Goku.

Rias: oye Goku puedes responderme algo.

Goku: claro.

Rias: ¿tu familia han sido siempre humanos?

Goku: no era humano 100%.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Akeno: ¿Qué significa eso Goku-kun?

Goku: miren yo provengo de una familia de raza guerrera alienígena llamada sayayin.

Asia: Goku-san ¿Qué son los sayayines?

Goku: no saben-todos negaron-bueno los sayayines son una raza alienígena que es similar a los humanos solo que somos mucho más fuertes que los humanos promedio, solo nos interesa pelear con rivales fuertes, tenemos la característica de que nacemos con una cola, con esa cola nos trasformamos en un enorme simio llamado Ozaru solo cortándonos la cola volvemos a la normalidad eso solo ocurre cuando vemos luna llena.

Raynare: ¿por eso no tienes cola?

Goku: así es, otro dato es que cada vez que peleamos nos hacemos mucho más fuertes tanto que podemos convertirnos en súper sayayin.

Todos: ¿Qué es súper sayayin?

Goku: es la forma más poderosa de toda la raza sayayin no tienen números específicos solo conozco 4.

Nadie podía creer que existieran esa clase de guerreros y pensar que tienen al descendiente del más poderoso.

Akeno: ¿y existen mas sayayines?

Goku:(triste) desgraciadamente solo somos mi abuelita, dos personas más y yo, la raza esta casi extinta debido a que el planeta donde habitaban fue destruido por un maldito estúpido.

Todos pusieron cara de tristeza pare ser que no tenían que saber todo, eso lo noto Goku.

Goku: no se preocupen eso fue hace muchos años además el malnacido esta muerto gracias a mi abuelito Goku.

Todos regresaron a la normalidad.

Rias: gracias Goku, ahora Raynare ¿Qué haces aquí?

Raynare: Azzazel-sama me dio autorización de estudiar en esta academia para mejorar la relación demonio/caído.

Akeno:(enojada) y ¿Dónde vives? Supongo que en alguna esquina.

Raynare:(molesta) te equivocas maldita vivo con Goku y Asia bueno también con su abuela.

Eso sorprendió a los demonios pero molesto a Rias y Akeno e hizo sentirse superior a Raynare.

Asia: buchou ¿de qué trata este edificio?

Rias:(calmada) Asia este es el viejo edificio escolar lo utilizamos para hacer el club del ocultismo, fingimos que eso para que nadie sepa que es lo que en realidad somos, aquí discutimos cosas como contratos y pedidos cosas así.

Goku: vaya.

En eso sonó el timbre quiere decir que las clases están por comenzar, todos se fueron a su salón, a Raynare y Asia les toco en el mismo salón que Goku solo que él no sabía.

Ya en el camino al solon Raynare y Asia iban discutiendo.

Asia: Raynare-onesama me sorprende que Goku-san se un alienígena.

Raynare: bueno yo no estoy tan sorprendida tenía una teoría de que él no era un humano común eso lo comprobé cuando nos conocimos, pero ser alguien de otro planeta es algo que aun no puedo creer.

Asia: estoy muy nerviosa.

Raynare: no te preocupes tu y yo estamos en el mismo salón si algo te molesta solo dímelo.

Asia:(feliz) gracias.

Cuando llegaron al salón tocaron la puerta en eso salió el profesor.

Profesor: ustedes son las nuevas alumnas-ellas asintieron-esperen un poco.

Profesor: bueno alumnos hoy tenemos unas nuevas alumnas.

Todos los chicos se emocionaron y las chicas sentían asco al verlos de esa manera.

Profesor: pasen.

En cuanto entraron Goku las reconoció de inmediato y no perdió tiempo en saludarlas.

Goku: Asia, Yumma hola.

Asia:(animada) Goku-san hola.

Raynare:(me encanta que Goku esté aquí pero no debió saludarnos)

Todos los chicos se empezaron a sentir celosos porque Goku conocía a las nuevas bellezas de Kuoh y las chicas también estaban celosas porque las nuevas conocían a Goku, en eso todos empezaron a hacer alboroto.

Profesor: orden, bueno señoritas preséntense.

Asia: hola soy Asia Argento por favor cuiden de mi.

Raynare: me llamo Yumma Amano un gusto.

Profesor: ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?

Chico 1: ¿de dónde vienen?

Asia: yo vengo de Italia.

Raynare: yo vengo de aquí de Japon.

Chico 2: ¿tienen novio?

Asia:(nerviosa y sonrojada) n novio no tengo.

Rayanre:(molesta) no es de su asunto.

Chico 3: ¿Dónde viven?

Asia y Raynare: con Goku/san.

Todos voltearon a ver al sayayin que estaba comiendo arroz (donde lo saco no se) despreocupado, al finalizar el caos las clases retomaron, durante el trayecto del día Asia ya había hecho amigas y tenia pretendientes, con Raynare solo se quedo observando la ventana ignorando a todos excepto a Asia y Goku. Terminando las clases el sayayin, la caído y Asia se fueron al club de lo ocultismo para discutir algo que Rias quería que vieran.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el club Rias y Akeno discutían algo cuando oyeron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Rias: koneko ¿puedes abrir por favor?

Koneko: si buchou.

Goku: buchou aquí estamos.

Asia: hola a todos

Rayanre: hola tetas Gremory

Rias: hola Goku, Asia y hola a ti también perra caída.

Rias y Akeno miraban con odio a la caído mientras esta las miraba igual.

Goku: buchou ¿para qué nos necesita?

Rias: Akeno.

Akeno: si buchou, hemos recibido una orden del duque para que eliminemos a un renegado.

Goku:(emocionado) entonces vamos a pelear.

Rias: Goku por hoy quiero que tu y Asia no participen y solo observen y además les voy a explicar las evil pices.

Asia: ¿Qué es eso?

Kiba: es con lo que nos revivieron como demonio.

Goku:(triste) bien.

Raynare: ¿y yo qué?

Akeno: puedes venir pero no seas puta.

Raynare: como me dijiste estúpida.

Rias: alto, mejor vámonos

 **Cambio de escena**

En un almacén abandonado se encontraban los jóvenes buscando algo o alguien, cuando estaban en el medio escucharon algo que los desconcentro.

Goku: siento un ki por ahí.

Voz descocida: ¿pero qué es esto? Huelo algo dulce pero amargo.

Rias: demonio exiliado Viser por haber asesinado a tu amo y hacer destrozos en mi territorio en nombre del clan Gremory te destruiré.

Viser: no me hagas reír solo eres un niña mimada así que te matare.

Cuando salió de las sombras se apreciaba una figura femenina desnuda pero de la mita baja tenía el cuerpo de un cien pies.

Rias: Yuuto.

Kiba: si buchou.

Viser: mueran malditos.

Cuando ella se lanzo contra Kiba el saco una espada y con una velocidad escapo y comenzó a cortar el cuerpo de Viser.

Goku:( él es rápido pero no lo suficiente)

Rias: Yuuto es la pieza caballero eso significa que es el más rápido y tiene un increíble uso con la espada.

Viser: ahhhhhhh.

Kiba le había cortado un brazo y un chorro de sangre apareció de inmediato.

Rias: Koneko.

Koneko: si.

Viser: malditos imbéciles.

Viser aplasto a Koneko pero de repente Viser fue levantándose y todo por que Koneko la cargaba.

Koneko: vuela.

Y la estrello contra el piso y le patio el rostro.

Rias: Koneko es la torre eso quiere decir tiene la mayor fuerza y defensa de tosos.

Goku:(pero no lo utiliza con sabiduría)

Rias: Akeno.

Akeno:(sadica) si buchou ahora ¿Qué voy a ser contigo?

En eso de las manos de Akeno salían rayos que chocaron con el cuerpo de Viser pero en la cara de Akeno parecía que gozaba el sufrimiento de Viser.

Rias: Akeno es mi reina es la segunda pieza más fuerte después de mi, pose todas las características de las demás piezas, se especifica en ataque mágicos y es una sádica de primera.

Akeno:(sádica) ara-ara aun no termino contigo.

Goku:(bueno ella es fuerte pero algo bloquea su poder completo)

Raynare:(bueno tenemos algo en común)

Rias: no se preocupen ella es amable con sus compañeros pero una vez que empieza la pelea no se detiene hasta que su insisto se lo ordene, Akeno ya detente.

Akeno: tan pronto bueno.

Rias: últimas palabras.

Viser: mátame.

Rias de inmediato saco una energía obscura con la que Viser desapareció por completo.

Goku:(es poderosa pero tiene exceso de confianza)

Akeno: buchou el la rey es la pieza más poderosa esta piezas se adaptan al poder del anfitrión, en este caso ella pose el poder de la destrucción.

Asia: ¿Qué pieza soy yo?

Rias: afil se especializa en el poder mágico y tu Goku eres mi peon tienes el poder de promocionarte a cualquier pieza en territorio enemigo.

Eso emociono a el sayayin cada vez mas tenia mayor poder, luego de eso todos se fueron pero no se dieron cuenta que eran vigilados por alguien

Desconocio: disfruta tu libertad mientras puedas mi querida Rias.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Que les pareció espero sus rewis.**

 **En el próximo capítulo todo aparecerá alguien que ayudara a nuestro héroe a vencer a su nuevo reto.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	5. El compromiso

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 5: El compromiso.**

Había pasado una semana después de la pelea con Viser en ese lapso de tiempo Goku y Asia repartían volantes con el símbolo Gremory, ese era uno de los trabajos de los novatos así la gente podrá llamarlos y que cumplan sus deseos.

También practicaba sus nuevos poderes demoníacos con la ayuda de Rias, también mejoraba su uso de la Boost Gear con los consejos de Draig.

En ese tiempo Raynare conocía mejor a los demonios y su relación iba mejorando sobre todo con Goku y Asia, con Kiba y Koneko podría decirse que eran confiables y por ultimo con Rias y Akeno era lo mismo peleas sobre todo por Goku este último no entendía nada de nada pero aun así podían confiar en ellas.

En el presente se encontraba a Goku practicando en un cuarto que parecía futurista, con una maquina que marcaba 200G y afuera estaba Pan observando.

Goku:(cansado) vaya parecer que ya no resisto más.

Pan: es porque llevas en la habitación de gravedad 2 horas y con 200 de gravedad aumentada es obvio que te cansarías más rápido, recuerda que eres un parte demonio ahora y poses un artefacto poderoso que aun no dominas a la perfección.

Goku: un último minuto.

Goku coloco sus manos en una posición abierta, las coloco atrás, de repente una extraña luz blanca salía de sus manos haciéndola tomar forma de esfera y grito:

Goku: Kame Hame Ha.

Y esa energía salió disparada hacia una pares que al hacer contacto casi la destruye por completo.

Goku:(triste) vaya incluso mi Kame Hame Ha se debilito un poco.

Pan: no te deprimas es normal, recuerda entrena así serás mucho más fuerte.

 **Draig: ella tiene razón socio, si seguimos entrenando en poco tiempo podrás despertar el Balance Breaker.**

Goku: Draig ¿qué es eso?

 **Draig: es la forma definitiva de cualquier Sacred Gear.**

Goku:(emocionado) entonces tú tienes más poderes que bien por fin superare mi poder.

Pan: lo ves Goku tienes nuevos objetivos se que los superaras como siempre lo has hecho.

Goku: quizás Kaio-sama o Dende puedan ayudarme.

Pan: bueno por ahora ve arriba, date una ducha, desayuna y ve a clases.

Momentos después.

Goki de inmediato fue a desayunar comiendo como si no hubiera mañana todo ante la mirada de Asia y Raynare.

Asia:(sorprendida) ¿Cómo Goku-san no engorda?

Raynare: no importa sigue siendo guapo.

Asia: ¿dijiste algo Raynare-onesama?

Raynare:(sonrojada) no

Goku después de su desayuno fue a bañarse, cuando salió se puso el uniforme estaba listo para ir a clases, junto con Asia y Raynare se despedían de Pan.

Pan: pórtense bien y lo digo por ti Goku igualmente por ti también Raynare.

Goku: claro abuelita.

Asia: gracias abuela Pan.

Raynare:(fastidiada) ¿solo porque usted lo dice?

Pan:(seria) si.

Raynare:(temblando) okey.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Los chicos iban caminando para llegar a la academia cuando se encontraron con una loli peli platino que estaba parada en la entrada.

Asia: hola Koneko-chan.

Koneko:(inexpresiva) hola, buchou los espera en el club.

Goku: ¿a todos?

Koneko: si.

Raynare: vamos a ver que quiere la maldita.

Club del ocultismo.

En el club se encontraban Kiba, Akeno y Rias esta última con una mirada perdida como pensando que sería el fin de algo que ella quiere, cuando se oye la puerta sonando.

Akeno: adelante.

Koneko: buchou ya los traje.

Rias no respondía.

Kiba: ¿buchou?

Rias aun estaba en silencio, Akeno sabia el porqué pero no podían hacer nada.

Akeno: Rias.

Rias: ¿Qué? A lo siento no estaba poniendo atención, gracias Koneko.

Goku: buchou ¿pasa algo?

Rias: no te preocupes no es nada malo solo quería informarte que esta noche harás tu primer contracto.

Goku:(feliz) que bien.

Asia: felicidades Goku-san.

Akeno: ara-ara te felicito Goku-kun.

Kiba: felicidades Goku-kun.

Koneko: feliz.

Raynare: me alegro por ti Goku pero ¿Por qué me llamaron a mi también?

Akeno:(malicia) solo para decirte que puta eres.

Raynare:(molesta) mejor cállate estúpida.

Mientras esas dos seguían discutiendo Goku pudo darse cuenta de que Rias estaba triste.

Goku: buchou ¿segura que no pasa nada malo?

Rias: nada malo.

Goku: buchou ¿podríamos seguir entrenando?

Rias: claro, mañana en el parque a las 4:30 AM.

Raynare: solo no le enseñes tus tetas.

Rias:(irritada) cállate arpía de quinta.

Luego de ese "amigable" encuentro todos se fueron a clases, fue un dia tranquilo pero para Goku era un vil aburrimiento solo tareas y tareas.

Goku fue al club para poder hacer su primer contracto, ahí lo estaban esperando Rias y Akeno, en el piso estaba el símbolo Gremory.

Rias: Goku que bien llegaste.

Goku: si no quería perderme esta oportunidad.

En eso el símbolo comienza a brillar.

Akeno: buchou el cliente está llamando.

Rias: bien Goku dame tu mano.

Goku obedeció y le dio su mano, Rias estaba dibujando el símbolo Gremory en la palma de Goku.

Rias: con esto podrás regresar al club, bueno Goku colócate en el centro del símbolo.

Goku: okey.

Akeno: buena suerte Goku-kun.

Después de decir eso el sayayin desapareció.

 **Cambio de escena**

Goku se encontraba en una habitación un tanto interesante, posters eróticos en las paredes, varias consolas de videojuegos y varios juguetes también, en eso sintió una débil presencia.

Desconocido: ¿tú eres el demonio que me mandaron?

Goku: si mi nombre es Goku ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Desconocido: me llamo Kasumi y quiero pedirte un favor.

Goku: claro dime qué quieres.

Kasumi: vera ahorita en mi escuela están jugando el equipo de volleyball y quisiera poder entrar a su vestidor.

Goku:(confundido) ¿Por qué?

Kasumi: parte de la vida del hombre es poder observar las bellezas que el mundo nos da, a si maduramos.

Goku:(inocente) vaya tiene mucho sentido lo que dijo.

Goku entonces acompaño a Kasumi a su escuela, lo ayudo a colarse en el vestidor pero a Goku le entro la curiosidad y sé que con él.

Por los siguiente 20 minutos Kasumi se emocionaba porque las chicas de su escuela se desvestían den frente de el pudo observar su cuerpos mientras que el sayayin no entendía nada, pero consiguió que Kasumi firmara el contracto porque según él es un buen acompañante, después de eso regreso al club.

Club del ocultismo.

Rias se encontraba sola debido a que todos se fueron pero tenía una mirada triste aunque se alegro cuando vio llegar a Goku.

Rias: bien ¿Cómo te fue?

Goku: bien firme el contracto, además Kasumi-san en divertido.

Rias: ¿Qué te pidió?

Goku:(inocente) que le ayudara a entrar al vestidor femenil para apreciar la belleza que nos da la vida.

A Rias no le gusto oír eso que su siervo viera mujeres desnudas y mas por la influencia de otro es algo que no podía permitir, pero era el primer cliente de Goku a sí que lo dejo pasar por ahora.

Rias: bueno descansa mañana entrenaremos y felicidades por tu contracto.

Goku: gracias, hasta mañana buchou.

 **Cambio de escena**

Después de llegar a casa Goku les dijo que ya tiene un cliente Asia y su abuelita Pan lo felicitaron pero Rayanre le pregunto que le había pedido y Goku respondió lo mismo.

Goku:(inocente) me pidió que lo metiera al vestidor femenil para apreciar la belleza que nos da la vida y me quede ahí también.

Asia no sabía que decir, Pan se palmeo la cabeza su nieto ya estaba experimentando pero alguien expulsaba un ki maligno y se trataba de Raynare.

Raynare:(molesta) Goku no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Goku:(confundido) pero yo solo…

Raynare:(sádica) que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Goku:(sumiso) está bien.

Luego de eso todos se fueron a dormir. A la mañana siguiente Goku se había preparado para el entrenamiento con Rias, se fue a la 4:00 Am al parque y ya se encontraba Rias hay con la misma mirada triste.

Goku: buchou ya llegue.

Rias: hola Goku creo que deberíamos empezar.

Goku:(emocionado) genial y ¿con que empiezo?

Rias: algo fácil 300 vuelta al parque corriendo.

Y así el sayayin empezó a correr en tan solo 5 minutos ya llevaba 100 vueltas cosa que no sorprendió a Rias, después se puso a hacer 300 lagartijas con 3 toneladas encima de su espalda.

Rias: Goku ¿seguro que puedes?

Goku: claro buchou de hecho lo esto logrando con 5 toneladas.

Rias: ¿de qué estás hablando? Solo te puse 3 toneladas.

Goku terminaba sus lagartijas cuando se le ocurrió quitarse sus muñequeras y botas y dejarlas caer en el suelo, cuando cayeron dejó unas grietas cosa que sorprendió a la pelirroja.

Goku: cada una de mis muñequeras pesa 50 toneladas lo mismo con mis zapatos.

Rias trato de levantar una de las muñequeras pero no la podía ni mover.

Rias: ¿todo el tiempo te movías con esto puesto?

Goku: si.

Rias:(que tan poderoso puede ser un sayayin).

Por 3 horas Goku y Rias practicaban para mejorar su nivel hasta que oyeron a alguien llamando.

Asia: buchou-san, Goku-san.

Goku: hola Asia.

Rias: que bueno ya llegaste.

Goku: Asia ¿Qué haces aquí?

Asia: quise ayudar con el entrenamiento pero como no se pelear solo pude traer comida.

Goku: gracias Asia.

Rias: Asia si sigues así serás una gran esposa.

Asia:(nerviosa) yo u una g ran esposa.

Goku noto otra vez esa mirada triste en Rias pero lo dejaba pasar por ahora.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Después de un día aburrido en la academia Goku llego muy cansado a casa pero antes de dormir necesitaba saber algo.

Goku: oye Draig.

 **Draig: dime socio.**

Goku: ¿tú crees que algo malo le esté pasando a buchou?

 **Draig: bueno ella es una diablesa de alta clase supongo que tiene alguna clase de presión.**

Goku: ¿Cómo cual?

 **Draig: supongo que algún matrimonio forzado.**

No pudieron continuar debido a que un símbolo en el medio de la habitación apareció y de ahí salió la hermosa pelirroja.

Goku: buchou ¿Qué tiene?

Rias empujo a Goku en la cama, se monto en él y le dijo:

Rias:(desesperada) Goku rápido toma mi virginidad.

Goku: ¿Qué?

 **Draig: te lo dije socio.**

Goku: Draig ¿Qué es virginidad?

 **Draig: bueno como te lo explico, es que no se cómo decirte.**

No pudieron continuar debido a que Goku veía a Rias desvestirse para quedar como vino al mundo, luego de quedar totalmente desnuda Rias agarro la mano del sayayin y se la puso en sus grandes y suaves tetas.

Rias: ¿estás nervioso?, yo también lo estoy.

Goku: bucho no se qué…

Rias: no te preocupes aprenderemos juntos.

Antes de que algo mas pasara un símbolo similar apareciera en el medio de la habitación revelando una joven hermosa mujer, con cabello plateado, maquillada, unos hermosos ojos color celeste, con unas grandes tetas y vestía un traje de maid francesa colo azul.

Rias: maldición es muy tarde.

Maid: ojou-sama ¿trata de romper el acuerdo haciendo esto?

Rias: era la única forma de que mi padre y hermano se dieran cuenta de que esto no es lo que quiero, nunca me escuchan siempre estoy sola.

Maid: Lord Gremory y Sirchzens-sama estarán decepcionados al saber que le dio su pireza a un humilde siervo.

Rias:(molesta) yo tomo mis decisiones Grayfia, si yo le quiero dar mi pureza a él es porque le tengo un gran cariño asi no insultes a mi siervo no te lo perdonare.

Ahora la identificada como Grayfia miraba a Goku y debía admitir una cosa, sentía un poder increíblemente grande dentro del sayayin.

Grayfia: me disculpo por mi actitud mi nombre es Grayfia fiel sirviente de la casa Gremory.

Goku:(confundido) hola me llamo Son Goku jr.

Grayfia:(nerviosa) ¿Son Goku jr? Eres pariente del primer Son Goku.

Goku:(orgulloso) si es mi abuelito, oh también tengo a un amigo en mi brazo su nombre es draig.

Grayfia casi le da un ataque al corazón, un pariente del primer Son Goku ya es algo impresionante, que sea siervo de Rias también es increíble pero poser el Boost Gear, Grayfia tenía miedo si el sayayin se lo propusiera podría acabar con todo.

Rias: Grayfia ¿viniste por mi hermano, padre o por voluntad propia?

Grayfia: todas.

Rias: ¿podemos hablar en otro lugar?

Grayfia: si.

Rias: Akeno también viene.

Grafya: es normal que el rey siempre este acompañado por su reina.

Rias: Goku gracias por ser tu.

Luego de decir eso Rias beso en la boca a Goku sorprendiéndolo a él y a Grayfia.

Rias: hasta mañana Goku.

Grayfia: adiós Goku-sama.

Luego de eso ambas desaparecieron por el mismo símbolo que entraron.

Goku: Draig.

 **Draig: ¿si socio?**

Goku: ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el camino a clases Goku les platico a Asia y Raynare lo que paso anoche con Rias.

Raynare:(molesta) esa maldita tetuda me las pagara.

Asia: Raynare-onesama cálmese.

Raynare:(aun más molesta) calmarme esa puta se atrevió a besarlo y para colmo casi violarlo yo la mato, vamos al maldito club.

Club del ocultismo.

Goku y las demás llegaron al club pero sintieron un ki de mas, entonces entraron.

Goku: Grayfia-san ¿Qué pasa?

Grayfia: ojou-sama ¿quiere que les explique?

Rias: no, lo que pasa es que…

De repente un símbolo apareció en el medio del club y de ahí salió un tipo muy joven con pintas de ser un chico malo, cabello corto rubio, vestía un traje rojo pero con la camisa abierta y aparte tiene un ki poderoso.

Akeno:(molesta) Phenex.

Desconocido: ahh pasado tiempo desde que estaba en el mundo humano, mí querida Rias es hora de irnos.

Rias: aléjate Riser no pienso irme contigo a ningún lado.

Goku: ¿disculpe quien es usted señor?

Riser: ohh un chango parlante que divertido.

Grayfia: Goku-sama el es Riser Phenex, el tercer hijo y heredero de la casa phenex y el prometido de ojou-sama.

Riser: ya lo escuchaste chango así que quítate.

Raynare: me sorprende que él sea un heredero.

Riser: ohh miren esto una perra caída.

Raynare: cierra ese asqueroso culo imbécil si no quieres que te lo cierre yo.

Rias: el no es nada para mí.

Riser: eso es frio, recuerda que tu padre tiene miedo de que tu clan desaparezca, en la última gran guerra varias casa demoniacas desaparecieron, varias casa de demonios importantes, eso mas la natalidad de los demonios nunca nos recuperaremos si no te casas conmigo.

Rias:(molesta) mi casa no desaparecerá tomare un heredero.

Riser:(feliz) entonces vámonos.

Rias: pero no serás tú, aun los viejos demonios respetan esa clase de decisiones.

Riser: sabes yo también tengo la presión de ser heredero de mi clan así que si tengo que quemar a todos tus siervos para llevarte conmigo lo hare.

Rias:(con miedo) no te atrevas.

Antes de que algo malo pasara Goku golpeo a Riser en el rostro y lo mando a estrellarse en la pared.

Goku:(serio) cálmate.

Riser: maldito idiota, me las pagaras.

Grayfia: calmado los dos, mi maestro sabia que esto pasaría por eso propuso una solución.

Riser: ¿Cuál sería?

Grayfia: un Ratin Games.

Goku: ¿Qué es eso?

Kiba: un Ratin Games es un juego en donde dos reyes participan con sus siervos para ver quién es mejor, se basa en el juego de ajedrez, solo los demonios maduros pueden participas.

Grayfia: seria un partido no oficial, si ojou-sama gana su boda será cancelada.

Rias: acepto.

Riser: también yo.

Rayanre: esperen, te ayudare Gremoy-eso sorprendió a todos-porque honestamente este impotente me enferma.

Grayfia: se lo comentare a mi amo.

Grayfia se fue.

Riser: ohh Rias ¿solo ellos son tu equipo?

Rias: si.

Riser: que pérdida de tiempo, mire esto.

En eso Riser proyecto una imagen de varias chicas hermosa.

Riser: ellas son mi equipo, tenemos mucha experiencia y fácilmente acabaremos con ustedes, pero para que veas que soy bueno te doy 10 días de entrenamiento.

Rias: ¿me das ventaja?

Riser: un Ratin Games no solo se gana con corazón si no también con poder, te veré en 10 días, ahh por cierto cara de chango-volteo Goku- me las pagaras.

Cuando Riser desaparición un ki nuevo se hizo presente pero solo Goku lo identifico.

Desconocido: vaya tienes un nuevo reto Goku.

Goku:(feliz) señor Piccolo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Mándenme sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	6. Entrenamiento

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 6: Entrenamiento.**

Después de que Riser se fuera alguien apareció y solamente Goku lo reconoció.

Goku:(feliz) señor Piccolo ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Piccolo:(serio) vine a visitarte pero parece ser que tienes un nuevo reto.

Goku: señor Piccolo hay algo que quiero decirle.

Piccolo: ¿es que ahora eres parte demonio y poses el Boost Gear?

Eso sorprendió a los demonios y a la caído pero no al sayayin.

Goku: etto si.

Piccolo:(sonriendo) bueno ya lose y también Dende. Pero cambiando de tema vámonos todos.

Rias:(seria) disculpe pero ¿a dónde nos piensa llevar?

Piccolo: mira niña mimada pienso ayudarlos a vencer a ese demonio.

En ese momento Goku convenció a todos que Piccolo en verdad quiera ayudarlos, al principio nadie confiaba pero pensaron que de verdad necesitaban ayuda.

Piccolo: bueno tomen mi mano.

Goku tomo su mano y los demás se tomaron de él, justo después de eso todos desaparecieron muy rápidamente.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el cielo se encontraba una enorme plataforma y en ella una especie de templo además de muchos árboles, alguien se encontraba regando las plantas, alguien muy bajito y gordito, su color de piel era muy obscuro y vestía un chaleco rojo, pantalones blancos, un turbante y zapatos como de duende.

Desconocido: vaya el señor Piccolo no ha regresado.

En ese justo momento Piccolo y los demás aparecieron.

Goku:(feliz) Mr Popo.

Mr Popo: hola joven Goku.

Goku: ¿Cómo ha estado?

Mr Popo: bueno como siempre muy tranquilo, por cierto felicidades por ser el nuevo emperador rojo.

Rias: esperen ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Además ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Alguien detrás de Rias le dio la respuesta y era nadie menos que Dende.

Dende: bueno señorita Gremory este es el templo sagrado el lugar donde yo el actual Kamisama vive.

Goku: hola Dende.

Dende: hola Goku hubiera preferido volver a vernos en otras circunstancias, señor Piccolo ¿podría por favor explicarles lo que hacen aquí?

Piccolo: escuchen niños malcriados y Goku e Asia, nosotros sabemos que van a pelear contra un arrogante e estúpido Phenex así que quisimos ayudarlos a ganarle.

Goku:(emocionado) eso significa que ¿volveré a entrenar con usted?

Piccolo: si.

Goku:(feliz) que alegría.

Raynare: tengo una duda ¿Por qué alguien como ustedes nos quieren ayudar?

Dende: en el pasado nosotros nosotros fuimos conocidos como los Guerreros Z, junto con otros que desgraciadamente ya no están con nosotros incluyendo a el primer Son Goku y siempre peleamos por el bien del planeta y en más de una ocasión del universo.

Piccolo: además Goku es nuestro amigo y creo que eso nos hace compañeros.

Rias: pero es un asunto de demonios y ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?

Dende: bueno el significado de Kamisama es ser el guardián de la tierra y por eso tengo que saberlo todo, y si mal no recuerdo tienen a un ángel caído en su equipo.

Piccolo: bueno basta de tanta explicación, para vencer a Riser mierda Phenex yakitori tienen que vencer sus poderes y estrategia, por los próximos días sentirán un infierno viviente.

Goku:(emocionadísimo) genial empecemos.

Akeno: pero ¿Qué exactamente vamos a hacer?

Dende: sus puntos fuertes y débiles.

Goke:(serio) pero antes tengo algo que decir, Mr Popo-todos estaban pendientes a lo que quería decir- me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos cayeron al suelo estilo Anime.

Piccolo:(molesto) maldito cretino no tenemos tiempo.

Goku:(triste) pero tengo mucha hambre.

Mr Popo: después de entrenar comeremos.

Dende: bueno señorita Rias, señorita Akeno y señorita Asia vengan conmigo.

Rias, Akeno y Asia: de acuerdo.

Piccolo: entonces Goku, niño bonito, gata y caída perdida vámonos.

Con Dende.

Dende: bueno señorita Rias.

Rias: ¿si Kamisama?

Dende: su poder es impresionante pero no tiene la experiencia para crear planes.

Rias: como no era un demonio maduro no pensé en necesitar estrategias.

Dende: bien con usted nos enfocaremos en tener una mente estratégica.

Rias: estaré en sus manos.

Akeno: ara-ara y ¿yo qué?

Dende: usted es la reina ¿verdad?

Akeno: si

Dende: bueno con usted nos enfocaremos en la mejora de sus ataque mágicos, así como de sus rayos.

Asia: etto Kamisama.

Dende: usted señorita tengo conocimiento de que usted tiene poderes curativos.

Asia:(nerviosa) si.

Dende: te ayudare a mejorar tu capacidad de rapidez para curar.

Akeno: ¿usted sabe algo del Sacred Gear de Asia-chan?

Dende: no pero sé que es tener poderes curativos, así que empecemos con el entrenamiento.

Con Piccolo.

Goku y Piccolo comenzaron a pelear sin razón aparente, el sayayin daba patada al rostro y estomago pero el namekusein los bloqueaba con los brazos, aun así Goku desapareció y apareció muy rápido sorprendiendo a Piccolo y lo golpeo con un codazo que hizo que el namekusin escupiera sangre y para rematar un rodillazo al rostro.

Goku: señor Piccolo sé que eso no fue suficiente.

De repente Piccolo apareció enfrente de Goku y lo masacro a golpes de cualquier tipo, Piccolo quería rematarlo pero Goku volvió a desaparecer y apareció a espaldas de Piccolo y le dio un codazo en la espalda baja, luego lo volteo para golpearlo en el estomago y pero esta vez Piccolo lo agarro del brazo y lo estrello contra el piso.

Piccolo: enano sal ya sé que aun no te rindes.

Cuando salió Goku del piso se podía apreciar que ya estaba lastimado, sangraba del rostro y su ropa estaba algo destrozada, aunque Piccolo estaba igual que él, sangrando del rosto y la boca además de la ropa destrozada pero se notaba que ambos estaban sonriendo.

Goku salió volando contra Piccolo para rematarlo con un poderoso cabezazo directo a la nariz pero eso lo aprovecho el namekusein para patearle la cara, ambos conectaron los golpes e inmediato más sangre salía aunque Piccolo patero la pantorrilla del sayayin y lo remato con un codazo en la boca del estomago pero antes de caer Goku lanzo una esfera de ki en el rostro de Piccolo.

Goku: señor Piccolo no iba a ser suave.

Piccolo: yo tampoco greñudo.

Ambos se recuperaron y tuvieron la misma idea se golpearon con sus puños el rostro (como en dragon ball super capitulo 50) cuando se separaron Goku invoco algo.

Goku: bueno servirá de práctica Boost Gear.

Draig: Boost.

Piccolo: muy bien era lo que quería.

Piccolo coloco dos de sus dedos en su frente y estos comenzaron a expulsar una especie de electricidad y grito:

Piccolo: viento destructor.

La electricidad salió en forma de espiral pero Goku contraataco con:

Goku: Kame Hame HA!.

Cuando ambos ataques chocaron crearon un verdadero infierno pero el viento destructor ganaba terreno.

Goku: maldición es muy fuerte, ya se ¿Draig?

Draig: como digas socio, Boost,Boost,Boost.

El poder del Kame Hame Ha aumento drásticamente haciendo que explotaran y destruyendo parte del templo, al final ni Goku ni Piccolo podían seguir.

Goku:(cansado) creo que esta vez es un empate que pena.

Piccolo: enano tu poder estuvo algo débil.

Goku: lose pero no se que sea.

Dende: quizás yo te pueda ayudar.

Goku: Dende ¿Qué paso? No estarías con buchou, Akeno-san y Asia.

Dende:(divertido) estaba pero escuche que empezaron a pelear cosa que no es sorprendente, lo que quería saber es que tanto el templo sufrió.

Mr Popo: no se preocupe Kamisama yo lo arreglo.

Dende: te lo agradezco Mr Popo, en cuanto a tu poder Goku tengo entendido que eres el peón.

Goku:(orgulloso) si consumí las 8 piezas.

Dende: parecer que tu cuerpo y sistema aun no se acostumbran a que seas parte demonio e encima el sekiryuutei.

Goku: entiendo ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Piccolo: solo puedo pensar en algo superando tu propio poder.

Eso sorprendió al sayain pero lo entusiasmo.

Goku: lo hare me superare mi propio poder.

Raynare: oigan tengo una duda, ¿Por qué mierdas empezaron a pelear?

Piccolo: sabía que Goku entendería lo quería hacer mientras peleáramos y eso era que activara sus otros poderes, recuerden que la habilidad del peón es la promoción y no lo utilizo pero si uso el poder del Boost Gear en ese último ataque.

Kiba: entonces ¿Goku-kun se vuelve más fuerte con cada batalla?

Goku: cada vez que estoy en peligro o me enfrento con alguien muy fuerte supero mi propio poder.

Piccolo: bueno niño bonito- Kiba volteo- tengamos un duelo.

Kiba: pero señor usted esta lastimado.

Dende: oiga señor Piccolo pienso que Asia puede avanzar si lo cura a usted y a Goku.

Goku: claro con tal de ayudar a Asia.

Dende: Asia ven.

Asia:(nerviosa) ¿si Kamisama?

Dende: cura a Goku y al señor Piccolo.

Asia: está bien.

Asai utilizo su Sacred Gear y alrededor de 4 minutos tanto Goku como Piccolo estaban completamente curados.

Goku: me siento mejor gracias Asia.

Asia:(sonrojada) no es nada Goku-san.

Piccolo: gracias niña.

Asia:(nerviosa) de nada señor.

Dende: Asia tardaste 2 minutos por persona, eso es mucho tiempo tendremos que hacer que tardes por lo menos 30 segundos.

Asia: lo hare Kamisama.

Kiba: entonces ¿peleamos?

Piccolo: no me durarías nada.

Piccolo vs Kiba.

Kiba saco una espada y con una buena velocidad se dispuso a atacar pero se vio sorprendido cuando Piccolo pateo su mano, en eso el namekusein le dio un cabezazo en la frente causando que el demonio tambaleara.

Kiba utilizo otra estrategia lanzo su espada esperando que Piccolo se moviera para esquivarlo y golpearlo pero eso no paso de hecho Piccolo detuvo la espada con una mano y para mayor sorpresa la rompió.

Piccolo desapareció de la vista de todos (excepto Goku) y apareció por detrás de Kiba y lo mando a volarcon una pequña esfera de ki.

Y antes de que Kiba pudiera levantarse Piccolo le dio una patada en las costillas.

Piccolo:(serio) acabamos.

Kiba: ¿porque? Aun puedo pelear.

Piccolo: físicamente sí, pero mentalmente no.

Kiba: ¿Qué quiere decir?

Piccolo: cuando rompí tu espada te vi dudar, eso me quiere decir que literalmente dependes de tus espadas para luchar y por si fuera poco tu defensa es muy mierda.

Kiba:(desilusionado) es la desventaja de ser un caballero.

Piccolo: tendremos que mejorar tu defensa.

Goku vs Koneko y Rayanre.

Goku esquivaba con facilidad las lanzas de luz de Raynare y los golpes de Koneko.

Goku: vaya supongo que es lo correcto Promoción torre.

Con eso dicho la defensa y fuerza del sayayin se elevo un poco mas, Koneko sentía que podía ganarle con fuerza pero el sayayin le golpeo levemente el estomago pero fue más que suficiente para hacer que la loli no pudiera continuar.

Goku: Promoción caballero.

Con eso su velocidad aumento y fue tras Raynare. La caído al no darse cuenta de donde estaba Goku nunca vio llegar una patada.

Goku: creo que me pase, Rayanre, Koneko-chan ¿se encuentran bien?

Raynare:(triste) no te preocupes solo me siento algo humillada ni en nuestra primera batalla en el parque me venciste tan rápido.

Koneko:(inexpresiva pero se notaba su tristeza) estoy bien senpai.

Piccolo: enana- eso molesto a Koneko- tu problema es que eres muy lenta tendremos que mejorar eso y en cuanto a ti caída- Raynare volteo molesta- eres muy confiada por eso pierdes.

Rayanre: ¿yo confiada?

Piccolo: vimos tu pelea en la iglesia te confiaste al punto que no te diste cuenta de lo que tu oponente hacia por esa razón perdiste, a él greñudo le paso lo mismo pero es pasable por despertar el Boost Gear, pero como peleadora eres formidable solo te bajaremos de la confianza un poco.

 **Salto de tiempo.**

Habían pasado 4 días desde que el entrenamiento empezó y en ese tiempo todos mejoraron sus habilidades, Goku podía utilizar mejor el poder de Draig y la Promoción, Rias sabia mejor la función de ser un rey y su poder de destrucción era decente, Akeno sabia mas de magia de todo tipo y sus rayos tenían más poder, Asia era más rápida al momento de usar su Sacred Gear, Kiba era más decente en defensa y combates cuerpo a cuerpo, Koneko era mucho más rápida y Rayanre tenía mejore tácticas de pelea.

Con Rias.

Dende: bien señorita Rias, quiero que haga una esfera de poder de la destrucción y la lanza contra ese árbol y usted señorita Akeno lance un muy poderoso rayo contra ese mismo árbol.

Rias y Akeno: entendido.

Cuando ambas lanzaron sus ataques se unificaron y causaron que mucho más que un árbol explotara.

Dende: cuando unifican sus ataque tiene una mayor oportunidad de vencer a sus oponentes.

Rias: de verdad gracias Kamisama.

Akeno: ara-ara que amable es usted Kamisama.

Goku vs Piccolo II.

Tanto Goku como Piccolo creyeron que tenían que desempatar su anterior pelea.

Goku se lanzo con tanta velocidad contra Piccolo que creó un terremoto aunque eso no fue problema para el namekusein ya que de una patada a la mandíbula hizo que retrocediera pero Goku le dio un rodillazo al rostro causándole que volviera a sangrar.

Goku: Promoción caballero.

Al decir eso el sayayin desapareció y apareció dándole una patada en la nuca a Piccolo luego un derechazo a la mejilla izquierda y para rematar una gran esfera de ki sobre el cuerpo del namekusein.

Piccolo solo sonreía y la sangre brotaba y algo sorprendente paso, su brazo se alargo y agarro al sayayin por el pie izquierdo y lo levanto para estrellarlo contra el piso una y otra vez hasta que lo lanzo contra un árbol.

Goku: Promoción torre.

Goku Salió volando siendo perseguido por el extraterrestre verde pero lo que Piccolo no noto es que Goku ya estaba atrás de él y antes de que algo pasara le dio otro cabezo en la nariz y lo levanto solo para dejarlo caer contra el templo.

Cuando Piccolo Salió Goku ya estaba enfrente y lo golpeo en el estomago y luego un codazo en el cuello pero Piccolo lo golpeo también en el corazón dejándolo paralizado y lo tomo por los cabellos para estrellarlo contra las paredes y lanzarlo hacia el techo del templo.

Goku ya estaba muy golpeado y sangraba mucho pero el sonreía, esperaba a el namekusein pero no salió.

Goku: Boost Gear.

Entonces Goku empezó a buscarlo y sintió como un ki se acercaba y entonces volteo y no vio nada pero sintió un dolor en la espalda y cuando se dio cuenta Piccolo le dio un puñetazo en la espalda, pero no cayo si no que le dio a Piccolo de codazos en el rostro para luego voltear y darle de golpes en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre.

Piccolo noto como Goku estaba confiado en su ataque que le volvió a dar un codazo en el cuello y para rematar un rodillazo en la manzana de adan, en ese momento Goku escupió un charco de sangre.

Ya ambos cansados y muy lastimados decidieron acabar con la pelea como la última vez.

Piccolo: viento destructor.

Goku: Kame Hame Ha!.

Draig: Booost Boost.

A diferencia de la última vez ninguno de los dos quiso cesar el ataque, pero a Goku se le ocurrió una idea.

Goku: Promoción caballero.

En eso el sayayin escapo dejando sorprendido a Piccolo pero escucho algo que lo hizo voltear hacia atrás.

Goku: Dragón shoot.

La energía del ataque fue muy fuerte que Picclo no logro bloquearla y le dio de lleno haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Goku:(cansado) creo que no puedo más.

Piccolo:(cansado) felicidades enano me ganaste.

Goku: gracias señor Piccolo.

 **Salto de tiempo.**

Era la última noche antes del Ratin Games y Rias estaba afuera del templo contemplando la noche.

Goku: ¿buchou?

Rias: ahh hola Goku ¿tu tampoco puedes dormir?

Goku: no porque mañana tendremos una gran pelea contra un Phenex.

Rias: ¿sabías que Riser está invicto en esos juegos?

Goku: ¿en serio?

Rias: si ha ganado 8 y perdió 2 intencionalmente para su propio beneficio, sabes eso es aterrador pensar que mañana tendremos que pelear contra él y su legendario sequito.

Goku: buchou ¿Por qué no quiere casarse con él?

Rias: porque él no me ama solo le importa mi nombre Gremory y aunque este orgullosa de mi nombre solo quiero que me amen como Rias pero mis padres crearon esto porque creen que perderé.

Goku:(determinado) venceremos a Riser y serás libre para hacer esas cosas de no sé que del amor pero no permitiré que pierdas.

Rias:(sonrojada) gracias Goku.

Para sorpresa del sayayin Rias lo volvió a besar en los labios.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo empieza el Ratin Games.**

 **Mándenme sus rewis.**

 **Se des pide NEW WOLF.**


	7. Rating Games

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 7: Rating Games.**

En el cuarto del sayayin se encontraba el y su abuelita Pan platicando, lo curioso es que la apariencia del sayayin estaba cambiada, cabello color dorado y las pupilas de sus ojos eran verdes.

Pan:(seria) Goku ¿seguro que quieres pelear como super sayayin desde el principio?

Goku:(confiado) descuida abuelita todo está bajo control.

Pan: esos demonios se llevaran la sorpresa de su vida.

En esos momentos alguien tocaba la puerta.

Goku: adelante.

Asia: etto Goku-san, señora Pan.

Goku: Asia ¿Por qué tienes eso puesto?

Asia vestía la ropa de monja con la cual conoció a Goku y a los demás.

Asia: buchou dijo que podía usar lo que me pareciera más cómodo y relajante para el encuentro.

Goku: es entendible.

Asia:(confundida) pero Goku-san ¿Por qué su cabello y ojos cambiaron de color?

Goku:(troll) al final Asia te lo diré.

Asia hizo un pichero que honestamente es muy Kawai, en esos momento Raynare ingreso.

Raynare: Goku, Asia ya vamon…

Pan: ¿qué pasa Raynare?

Raynare: ¿Por qué Goku esta rubio y con ojos verdes?

Goku y Pan:(divertidos) sorpresa.

En eso Asia abrazo el brazo de Goku, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Asia:(miedo) Goku-san tengo mucho miedo, vamos a una pelea muy temible y el destino de buchou depende de que ganemos.

Goku:(serio) no te preocupes Asia, venceremos a Riser.

Raynare: si, a mi me vale madres Gremory solo quiero destruir a ese pendejo.

Asia: Goku-san ¿me puedo quedar con usted?

Goku: si.

Asia: ¿por siempre?

Goku: por siempre.

Raynare veía esa escena con muchos celos pero lo dejo pasar porque se trataba de su hermanita.

Pan: bueno los acompaño al club.

 **Club del ocultismo.**

En el club se encontraban Rias y Akeno jugando ajedrez, Koneko estaba comiendo pero usaba unos guantes rosas sin dedos y Kiba estaba sentado. Cuando aparecieron Goku y los demás, los demonios se sorprendieron por el cambio de look del sayayin.

Rias: Goku ¿Por qué te teñiste el pelo?

Goku y Pan cayeron al suelo estilo anime.

Pan: no se lo tiño.

Akeno ¿entonces? Además tienes diferentes los ojos.

Goku:(divertido) es una sorpresa.

Pan: como sea ¿los entreno bien el señor Piccolo?

Kiba ¿usted lo conoce?

Pan claro, el fue como mi niñero.

Rayanre: ¿ese viejo cascarrabias fue su niñero?

Pan: si ¿hay algún problema?

Todos: no.

En esos momentos apareció el círculo de la familia Gremory revelando a la fiel maid Grayfia.

Grayfia: ojou-sama ya casi es tiempo.

Tanto Pan como Grayfia sintieron la presencia de la otra y se quedaron viéndose, fueron varios segundos muy fríos.

Pan:(su ki es muy elevado, se nota que es muy poderosa.)

Grayfia:( a pesar de su apariencia siento un poder temible.)

Pan: hola mi nombre es Pan.

Grayfia: buenas noches yo soy fiel empleada de la casa Gremory, me llamo Grayfia.

Pan: disculpe la pregunta pero ¿será posible que yo vea el Ratin Games?

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Grayfia: si, venga conmigo.

Cuando Pan se acerco al grupo Grayfia activo un círculo de trasporte y todos desaparecieron.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Cuando el círculo apareció nuevamente todos pudieron notar que estaban en el club.

Raynare: oigan el maldito trasporte no funciono.

Rias: si funciono, miren el cielo.

Entonces todos notaron como el cielo era muy distinto y no solo eso parecía ser que la academia fuera un campo de guerra.

Grayfia: nos encontramos en una dimensión hecha específicamente para este encuentro, pero podrán usar su poder libremente.

Goku:(feliz) lo que significa que mi plan es libre de ejecutarse.

Grayfia: tienen 10 minutos de preparación, yo me retiro, vámonos Pan-sama.

Pan: Goku si no ganas no tendrás comida.

Goku:(nervioso) si abuelita.

Después de eso ambas desaparecieron dejando al grupo solos.

Asia pregunto algo que quizás no era lo mejor en estos momentos.

Asai: buchou ¿usted tiene otro afil?

Rias:(nerviosa) ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Asia: bueno es que cuando me convirtió en demonio solamente vi una pieza de afil.

Los Gremory no estaban listos para eso, pero Rias decidió dar una respuesta.

Rias:(seria) si tengo otro afil, pero él no está disponible actualmente, en un futuro les contare todo.

Eso dejo desconcertado a el sayayin y la ex monja pero supusieron que Rias tendría sus razones.

Grayfia: les tengo que avisar que las dos casas demoniacas Gremory y Phenex estarán viendo el partido, al igual que mi maestro el actual Lucifer-sama.

Eso fue un balde de agua helada para todos excepto Goku, Asia y Raynare esta última por ser un caído y los otros dos por no conocer lo que están hablando.

Goku:(confundido) ¿Quién es ese Lucifer?

Rias:(nerviosa) es el más fuerte gobernante del inframundo además de mi hermano mayor.

Raynare: ¿tu hermano gobierna el inframundo? Eso explica porque eres tan mimada.

Rias se molesto por lo que dijo la caído (pero es un poquito verdadero)

Kiba: Licifer-sama es el más poderoso de los 4 actuales maous que dirijen el inframundo.

Asia: ¿pero porque se apellida distinto?

Kiba: originalmente el hermano mayor de buchou iba a ser el heredero de la casa Gremory pero después de la gran guerra los maous originales murieron y tenían que remplazarlos, porque sin maous no existiría el inframundo, además se le conoce como Crimson Satán.

Goku:(feliz) quisiera pelear con él.

Eso no sorprendió a los demás.

Asia: ¿y cuántos maous hay?

Akeno: 4: Lucifer, Levitan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus.

Grayfia: bueno ultimo recordatorio, hasta que no acabe el partido no podrá abandonar esta dimensión.

Luego de decir eso Pan y Grayfia desaparecieron, los 10 minutos los aprovecharon para planificar una estrategia hasta que:

[Hola a todos mi nombre es Grayfia fiel sirviente a la casa Gremory y seré el referí de este Rating Games no oficial entre Rias Gremory vs Riser Phenex, en la cual está en juego la liberación del matrimonio.]

[Por opinión de Rias-sama y Riser-sama el campo de batalla será una réplica de la escuela que asiste el séquito Gremory.]

Raynare: es similar.

[La base de Rias-sama será el club del ocultismo en el viejo edificio, mientras que la base de Riser-sama será la oficina del director en el nuevo edificio.]

Akeno: ara-ara será interesante.

[Los peones solo podrán promocionar hasta que estén en la base enemiga, y como bonus podrán usar todo su poder.]

Goku:(mi sorpresa si podrá funcionar.)

[Que comience el Ratin Games, solo terminara hasta que un rey se rinda.]

Rayare: los peones serán una molestia si se promocionan.

Goku: solo los derroto y listo.

Rias: Yuuto.

Kiba saco un mapa de la escuela en el cual se podía notar todas las posibles trampas.

Kiba: tenemos cerca un bosque que divide las basases.

Rias: eso quiere decir que podrían tendernos una emboscada si solo cruzamos sin un plan.

Akeno: ser sigilosos es mejor.

Rayanre: tienes razón perra.

Akeno: gracias puta.

Kiba: buchou ahí un gimnasio en medio, creo que tendríamos que ir ahí primero.

Rias: creo que ahí habría peones y torres listas para pelear, atacaremos el gimnasio primero.

Rias: Koneko, Yuuto coloquen trampas alrededor de todo el campo solo recuerden donde las colocaron. Akeno…

Akeno: hai.

Rias: quiero que te prepares para las trampas mágicas.

Akeno, Koneko y Kiba: si buchou.

Rias: pero antes todos colóquense estos comunicadores, con esto estaremos en contacto.

Todos se los colocaron y los anteriores mencionaos salieron.

Goku: y ¿ya puedo pelear contra Riser?

Rais: siéntete aquí.

Rias: señalo un asiento vacío al lado de ella, y el sayayin confundido acepto la orden.

Rias: ahora acuéstate aquí.

Rias señalo sonrojada su regazo, el sayayin aun confundido se acostó notando una enorme suavidad y comodidad que lo hizo casi dormirse.

 **Draig:( se han besado 2 veces ahora una almohada de regazo, bien por ti socio.)**

Asia y Raynare veían la escena con muchos celos, pero Rias toco la frente de Goku cosa que extraño al sayayin.

Rias: listo e removido los sellos.

Goku: ¿Cuáles sellos?

Rias: cuando te convertí en mi siervo tenía que limitar tu poder de peón para que no se sobresaliera de los limites ya que utilice las 8 piezas, pero luego de tus peleas con el señor Piccolo me di cuenta que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Goku: ¿ya puedo pelear contra Riser?

Rias: aun no, recuerda que puedes promoverte a cualquier pieza excepto a rey esa necesitas mi permiso.

Koneko: buchou ya puse trampas.

Rias: bueno ve al gimnasio y espera a Goku.

Koneko: hai.

Rias: ve al gimnasio.

Goku: de acuerdo.

Goku desapareció rápidamente y sin ser detectado.

Asia: buchou y ¿nosotras que vamos a hacer?

Rias: lo último que Riser espera es que vayamos a pelear contra él, así que vamos contra él, solamente la barata y yo pelearemos tu serás de apoyo para curarnos.

Raynare: bueno acabemos con ese pendejo.

Gimnasio.

Goku: ¿lista Koneko-chan?

Koneko: si.

Cuando los dos entraron notaron que había 4 mujeres, dos gemelas peli verdes, con ojos azules, tenían puesto un uniforme deportivo muy similar al de la academia y estaban armadas con moto cierras, además de tener una cara de asesino maniaco.

La otra era una peli azul, con ojos marrones claros, vestía un kimono rojo/blanco y estaba armado con una especie de bastón de madera.

Y la última era una peli negra con bollocos estilo chino, con ojos azules, vestía una especie de vestido chino azul con toques dorados.

Peli azul: buenas noches mi nombre es Mira, las gemelas se llaman Ile y Nel y la ultima se llama Xuelan.

Koneko: sempai yo me encargo de la china, ella es la torre.

Goku: bien, peleare contra las peones.

Goku vs Mira y las gemelas.

Goku:(feliz) hola…

Gemelas:(locas) muere pendejo muere.

Las gemelas intentaron cortar a Goku con las moto cierras pero este fácilmente las detuvo con las manos.

Ile: este pendejo nos detuvo.

Nel: a matarlo.

Goku simple mente las libero no sin antes destruir las moto cierras.

Goku: los niños no deben jugar con eso.

Mira por detrás trato de golpearlo con su bastón pero Goku solo se movió un poco y así estuvo hasta que Mira ya no podía moverse.

Mira:(molesta) no me está tomando enserio.

Goku: señorita disculpen pero yo quiero pelear contra Riser.

Mira y las psicóticas trataron de atacar a Goku juntas pero el libero una diminuto porción de ki para detenerlas.

Goku:(no es por ser grosero pero ellas son algo débiles.)

Goku solo utilizo una versión débil del Kame Hame Ha para dejarlas noqueadas, mientras que con Koneko tenía algo de problemas contra Xuelan ya que esta se dedicaba a golpear a Koneko de manera que ella no podía contra atacar, entonces Goku noto eso y sencillamente lanzo otra esfera de ki contra Xuelan dejándola lastimada.

{Goku, Koneko abandonen el gimnasio.}

Goku: ¿Por qué?

{Solo háganlo.}

Entonces Goku y Koneko se fueron muy rápidamente.

Xuelan: ¿Por qué diablos se fueron?

Entonces el gimnasio exploto.

[3 peones y una torre de Riser Phenex eliminados.]

Salón VIP.

En un salón se encontraban 5 personas, un peli rojo con barba del mismo color, ojos azules y vestido con un elegante traje negro, su nombre es Lord Gremory actual líder de la casa Gremory.

El siguiente era un hombre rubio con ojos azules, vestido con un elegante traje blanco, su nombre es Lord Phenex y es el actual líder de la casa Phenex.

Una hermosa mujer castaña, con ojos color violeta, vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco, su rostro era exacto al de Rias, su nombre es Velena Gremory, actual esposa del líder de la casa Gremory.

La otra mujer era rubia con unos bonitos ojos azules, vestía un hermoso vestido morado, su nombre es Lady Phenex actual esposa del líder del clan Phenex.

Y por ultimo un peli rojo más joven, con ojos azules, y vestía un atuendo de rey con mirada tranquila, su nombre es Sirechz Lucifer, si el actual Maou y hermano mayor de Rias.

Lord G: vaya que buena estrategia de Rias.

Lord P: si y mira que eliminar a los peones primero es muy listo.

Velena: creo que subestimábamos lo que podría hacer en este partido.

Lady P: si pero aun es muy joven en algún momento tendrá que fallar.

Voz desconocida: no si mi nieto está en su equipo.

Lord G: Grayfia ¿Quién es esta señora?

Pan: mi nombre es Pan, nieta del legendario guerrero Goku y ese rubio con traje naranja es mi nieto Goku Jr.

Eso sorprendió a los demonios ¿el heredero del legendario guerrero Goku está compitiendo?

Voz desconocida: vaya el greñudo peleara como supersayayin.

Sirechz: disculpe pero ¿Quién es usted?

Voz: mi nombre es Piccolo y vengo en representación del Kamisama de la tierra para observar el desempeño de este Ratin Games.

Ahora les dio un ataque de nervios, dos miembros del clan de Son Goku y un representante del Kamisama de la tierra.

Sirechz: mucho gusto mi nombre es Sirechz, actual maou Lucifer, me sorprende saber que un sayayin este en el equipo de mi hermana.

Pan: aun no han visto nada.

Campo de batalla.

Akeno: ara-ara mi ataque resulto buchou.

Lo curioso es que estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa.

{Bien hecho Akeno.}

Goku:(decepcionado) yo les quería ganar.

Entonces Goku sintió un ki aproximarse y vio una explosión cerca de de donde estaba parada Koneko.

Goku:(alarmado) Koneko-chan.

Goku corrió pero era tarde Koneko se desvanecía.

[Una torre de Rias Gremory es eliminada.]

Voz desconocida: vaya si que fue muy fácil.

Goku volteo para encontrarse con una mujer con pelo morado, su cabello le cubria medio rostro, vestía con ropas de mago muy reveladoras.

Peli morada: hola chango mi nombre es Yubelluna y soy la reina de Riser-sama.

Goku:(molesto) pagaras por lo que hiciste.

Goku se dispuso a atacar pero apareció Akeno.

Akeno:(seria) Goku-kun ve con Kiba-kun al bosque, yo me encargo de ella.

Goku: está bien.

Goku desapareció muy rápido.

Yubelluna: vaya sacerdotisa del rayo tendré el honor de derrotarte y probar que soy mejor que tu.

Akeno:(desafiante) para eso tendrás que callarte reina bomba.

Yubelluna: ese apodo es de muy mal gusto.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Goku buscaba por medio del ki a Kiba pero aun tenía en la cabeza si su plan funcionaria, entonces escucho:

[3 peones de Riser Phenex se retiran.]

Eso sorprendió a Goku pero noto a cierto rubio que estaba ahí.

Goku: hola Kiba.

Kiba: hola Goku-kun.

Goku: ¿tú eliminaste a los peones?

Kiba: si, y no fue nada fácil.

Entonces delante de ellos aparecieron los dos últimos peones que parecían gatos, dos caballeros, dos afiles y un afil.

1 Afil: hola mi nombre es Mihae.

Ella viste con un kimono muy colorido, con cabello negro y ojos color avellana.

1 Caballero: mi nombre es Karlamine.

Ella viste una armadura que cubre brazos y pechos, su cabello es café y tiene ojos verdes.

2 Caballero: soy Siris.

Ella tiene un cabello largo color negro, con ojos cafés y usaba un top blanco con detalles negros, short rojos y una espada muy grande.

Torre: soy Isabela.

Ella usaba una máscara que le cubría medio rostro, pelo cortó color café, vestía una chaqueta verde y usaba pantalones que de una pierna estaban rotos.

Peones: somos Ni and Li.

Ni tiene cabello azul y ojos rojos, y Li cabello rojo y ojos azules, ambas vestían un uniforme escolar y lo característico son sus orejas y colas de gato.

2 Afil: hola mucho gusto yo soy Ravel Phenex, la hija menor del clan Phenex.

Ella viste un elegante vestido rosado, como su hermano ella es rubia con coletas en forma de taladro y ojos azules.

Goku:(feliz) vaya por fin podremos pelear.

Pero entonces escucharon un anuncio que no era nada bueno.

[La reina de Rias Gremory ha sido eliminada.]

Eso sorprendió a los Gremory.

Ravel: oni-sama ya tiene la victoria asegurada.

Karlamine: caballero de Rias Gremory te reto a un duelo de espadas.

Siris: yo igual.

Kiba:(emocionado) como un caballero no puedo desistir, acepto su duelo.

Goku: me encargo del resto.

Goku vs el resto.

Goku solamente se dedicaba a esquivar los golpes de Isabela y los hechizos de Mihae y los intesto de ataque de Ni y Li.

Goku: que fastidio, pero es tu turno Draig.

Goku activo el guantelete cosa que sorprendió a él sequito de Riser pero no podían mostrar miedo si querían ganar.

Goku: dragón shoot.

 **Draig: BOOST, BOOST, BOOST.**

Después de ese poderoso ataque las oponentes de Goku quedaron eliminadas excepto Ravel quien escapo.

[1 torre, 1 afil y 2 peones de Riser han sido eliminados.]

Kiba vs las caballero.

Kiba no podía dejar de atacar y escudarse porque las dos caballeros de Riser eran increíblemente poderosas. Eso no fue excusa para perder, Kiba invoco más de 10 espadas, las levanto con la mente y las arrojo contra sus oponentes que apenas podían resistir su ataque, con un último esfuerzo Kiba corto a Siris con tan brutalidad que casi la corta en dos partes.

[1 caballero de Riser Phenex es eliminado.]

Karlamine hizo algo sucio, utilizo un golpe bajo que sorprendió a Kiba y lo remato cortándole el pecho y lastimándolo del hombro derecho.

Karlamane: peleaste bien pero es tu fi…

Antes de que pudiera acabarlo, Goku lanzo un poderoso Kama Hame Ha contra ella eliminándola.

[1 caballero de Riser Phenex se retira.]

Goku: Kiba ¿estás bien?

Kiba :(desapareciendo) perdón por ser un estorbo.

[1 caballero de Rias Gremory eliminado.]

Ravel: oye mi Oni-sama esta en el techo del consejo estudiantil ¿crees ganarle?

Goku: por supuesto.

Salón Vip.

Piccolo:(serio) vaya nadie puede contra el greñudo creo que ese estúpido va a perder.

Pan: por su bien espero que no provoque a Goku.

Los demonios no podían creer que el sayayin ni siquiera este sudando.

Campo de batalla.

Goku se fue de prisa al consejo y noto como el ki de Rias y Raynare se estaban debilitando.

Goku: maldición, si buchou pierde todo esto será en vano.

Entonces noto como Yubelluna estaba volando sin protección o defensa alguna.

Goku: esto es por Akeno-san y Koneko-chan Dragón shoot.

La reina bomba se dio cuenta muy tarde.

[La reina de Riser Phenex eliminada.]

Momentos antes con Rias.

Rias y Raynare estaban en muy malas condiciones, con varios moretones y casi sin reservas mágicas, resulta ser que Riser las estaba esperando en el edificio y las embosco con sus fuertes brasas, Asia ya estaba cansada de usar su Sacred Gear tantas veces.

Y no es que no lo hayan lastimado pero la habilidad de sanar rápidamente de Riser era una pinche injusticia, como último recurso Rias lanzo una esfera de destrucción y Rayanre unas lanzas de luz pero el malnacido simplemente las destruyo con fuego.

Riser: solo ríndanse, no pueden conmigo.

Rais: aun podemos ganar.

Riser:(arrogante) lo dudo tu estas desesperada así que las dominare como las putas que son.

[La reina de Riser Phenex eliminada.]

Eso sorprendió a todos ¿Cómo que la reina bomba fue eliminada?

Entonces una esfera blanca con azul impacto a Riser mandándolo a volar.

Goku: ¿están bien?

Rias:(feliz) Goku perdónanos por ser débiles.

Asia: me alegro que Goku-san este bien.

Raynare:(deprimida) solo masacra a ese pendejo.

Goku rápidamente las llevo lejos de ahí y se dedico a pelear contra ese pajarraco.

Riser:(molesto) tú cara de chango me las pagaras, ¿Por qué te teñiste el pelo?

Goku, Pan y Piccolo cayeron estilo anime, entonces Goku decidió volver a su estado normal.

Goku:(orgulloso) déjame explicarte que es lo que soy, Yo soy uno de los pocos sayayines que quedan con vida y la razón porque estaba mi cabello de otro color es porque todo este tiempo estaba como super sayayin.

Eso hizo que todos los demonios tuvieran un ataque de pánico, además notaron que tenia la Boost Gear, fin del mundo.

Sirechz:( cuando se encuentre con el Vanishin Dragón será verdaderamente brutal.)

Riser:(miedoso) no me asustas te matare.

Goku: te mostrare algo.

Goku se arrodillo un poco y comenzó a gritar, cuando esto paso toda la dimensión comenzó a temblar y del cuerpo del sayayin salían rayos, todos excepto Piccolo y Pan se sorprendieron y sucedió Goku volvió a transformarse en super sayayin pero esta vez un aura dorada lo cubría, pero no terminaba ahí porque el poder seguía incrementando y de la nada mas rayos salía y todo el piso se rompía y el aura dorada se incremento pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue que el guantelete de Draig apareciera y dijera:

 **Draig: Balance Break activado.**

Entonces una especie de armadura cubrió por completo a Goku: La armadura representaba el cuerpo de dragón, era rojo intenso, las manos, rodillas y pecho tenían una esfera color verde, tenía una cola de dragón, picos en los codos, hombros, rodillas y rostro color dorado y la máscara tenia ojos verdes era muy extraño el diseño para describirlo, lo curioso es que el aura dorada aun seguía ahí y es mas se incrementaba.

Goku:(feliz) lo logre pude unificar el poder de Draig y el super sayain fase 2.

Antes de que el fénix dijera algo Goku apareció enfrente de él y lo golpeo en el rostro tan fuerte que le rompió la nariz y ante de reponerse el sayayin/dragón lo seguía masacrando a golpes, entonces utilizo su cola para sostenerlo y golpearle la espalda una y otra vez hasta que se aburrió.

Goku: disculpa mi rudeza pero no quiero humillarte tanto.

Eso enfado a Riser pero antes de que hiciera algo Goku le dio una patada en la nuca y lo extraño es que no se podía curar.

Riser: ¿Por qué chingados no me puedo curar?

Goku: Kame Hame Ha x20.

Goku disparo ese Kame Hame Ha con el poder de Draig, el resulto dejar medio muerto a Riser.

Goku: no te puedes cura porque tu cerebro aun procesa que hay alguien más fuerte que tú y no está listo para pensar en otra cosa. Amenazaste a buchou, a Rayanre, a Asia, te crees mejor que todos y eres demasiado arrogante para ser un bueno para nada.

Goku estaba dispuesto a acabar con él hasta que:

Ravel:(llorando) por favor detente.

Ravel se coloco enfrente de Goku y este simplemente le acaricio la cabeza.

Goku se quito la máscara y se podía notar su sonrisa.

Goku: si lo quisiera muero lo habría matado el día que lo conocí, solo quiero que aprenda su lección y además que niña tan buena eres.

Ravel se sonrojo.

Riser:(muy lastimado) me rindo.

[Riser-sama no puede continuar, la ganadora es Rias Gremory.]

Rias: Goku.

Rias ya curada brinco a los brazos de su salvador.

Goku: buchou ¿está bien?

Rias: si pero no puedo creer que ganamos gracias a ti.

Goku:(sonrojado) no es nada.

Rias: aun así podrían haber más compromisos en el futuro.

Goku: entonces peleare para salvarte, después de todo soy tu peón.

Rias beso por 3 vez a Goku y esta vez enfrente de todos, Akeno desde una enfermería, Rayanre ya curada y Asia mostraban celos.

Pan: parece ser que voy a ser bisabuela.

Piccolo: solo espero no terminar cuidándolos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **En el siguiente capítulo será el volumen 3 y la aparición de alguien.**

 **Y ¿debería continuar con mi otra historia llamada El mundo después del nuestro?**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	8. Capitulo 8: El pasado y un conocido vuel

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 8: El pasado y un conocido vuelven.**

Luego de la demostración de poder de Goku en el Ratin Games, Rias había ganado y por lo tanto su compromiso con Riser se anulo lo que nos lleva a la siguiente escena, en la habitación del sayayin mas específicamente su cama se encontraba Goku completamente dormido pero lo acompañaba cierta pelirrojo y completamente desnuda.

Rias: Goku duerme mucho pero es mejor asi.

Así es Rias Gremory se fue a vivir con nuestro querido amigo sayayin, sus palabras exactas fueron:

 **FlashBack.**

Rias: quiero convivir y mejorar mi relación con mis siervos.

Hubo varias reacciones: Goku feliz, a Pan le daba igual, Asia estaba feliz y a la vez triste y Raynare tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

En ese momento el sayayin se despertó y lo primero que vio fue las hermosas tetas de Rias.

Goku:(sonrojado) buchou ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Rias:(sonriendo) nada solo quise dormir con mi adorable y poderoso peón.

Goku:(nervioso) pero ¿Por qué esta desnuda?

Rias:(juguetona) lo que pasa es que no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda y ahora parece que no puedo dormir sin ti.

Las pocas neuronas de Goku trataron de no perder el control porque si bien Goku no sabe nada sobre sexualidad eso no quiere decir que no se emociona si una bella mujer esta desnuda frente a ti.

Goku:(nervioso) buchou no se qué decir.

Rias: ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Goku: ¿Qué?

Rias:(pervertida) yo no tengo problemas, hare cualquier cosa que te haga feliz.

En esos momentos Rias empezó a besar el cuello del sayayin confundido que no sabía porque pero le encantaba esas sensaciones pero lo más increíble estaba por comenzar, Rias coloco una de sus tetas sobre la boca de Goku haciendo que este chupara su pezón.

Goku:(con la boca ocupada) ¿buchou?

Rias:(excitada) Ahh-Ahh.

Pero al hablar estimulo más a Rias haciendo que esta abrazara contra sus pechos a Goku.

Y para subir las cosas un poco más la vagina de Rias ya estaba muy húmeda, tomo una de las manos del sayayin y hizo que se rozara su intimidad.

Rias:(excitada) Ahh-Ahh Goku no te detengas.

El sayayin por instinto comenzó a manosear a Rias por su intimidad y tetas.

Goku:( ¿qué es lo que le está pasando a buchou? Y más aun ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?)

Y luego de 2 minutos de jugar con las tetas y la intimidad de la pelirroja esta se vino y empapo toda la mano del sayayin con sus jugos, pero por curioso Goku chupo uno de sus dedos de la mano que utilizo en la vagina de Rias.

Rias:(Goku está probando mis jugos, que lindo.)

Goku( esto es muy dulce me pregunto que será.)

Todo empeoro cuando Rias le arranco la camisa al sayayin y admiro su trabajado torso.

Rias: vaya Goku de verdad entrenas mucho.

Entonteces la diablesa empezó a besar el abdomen de nuestro querido amigo que por alguna extraña razón le encanto.

Goku: mmm.

Rias escuchaba los ruidos de Goku y eso la prendió aun mas entonces hizo algo muy pervertido:

Goku:(sorprendido) ¡Buchou!

Eso fue debido a que Rias empezó a tocar el miembro del sayayin y aun mejor le quito los pantalones.

Rias: Goku recuerdas cuando intente romper mi compromiso contigo la primera vez.

Goku asintió con la cabeza.

Rias: ahora vamos a terminar lo que empezamos esa noche.

Esta vez la diablesa empezó a masturbar al sayayin muy lentamente, haciendo que este se sintiera raro.

Entonces Rias se subió sobre Goku y empezaron a hacer un 69, con cada lamida y mamada los dos empezaron a calentarse un poco más debido a que los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo y por primera vez en su vida el sayayin se vino y por si fuera poco fue en el rostro pero más en la boca de Rias.

Goku:(sonrojado) buchou eso se sintió bien pero que eso blanco que tiene en su rostro.

Rias comenzó a limpiarse el semen con la mano para luego chupar su mano.

Rias:(traviesa) luego te explico, ahora viene lo mejor.

Por quien sabe razón Goku termino encima de Rias y esta no parecía importarle.

Rias: Goku coloca tu entrepierna sobre la mía.

Goku apenado hizo lo que le pidieron.

Rias:(sonrojada) ahora introdúcela lentamente y con cuidado es mi primera vez.

Goku no sabía que quiso pero hizo lo que le pidieron, lentamente y con el mayor cuidado introdujo su pene en la vagina de Rias.

Rias:(gritando de dolor) Ahhh.

Goku se asusto por el grito y por la sangre que salió de la vagina de Rias.

Goku:(asustado) lo siento buchou no quería…

Rias:(jadeando) descuida Goku… es… solo temporal.

Goku espero un momento hasta que Rias le diera permiso.

Rias: solo muévete despacio.

Goku se movió despacio, poco a poco el dolor de la primera vez de Rias se volvió muy placentero y lo dijo porque no dejaba de gemir y gritar el nombre de Goku cosa que el sayayin le incomodaba.

Rias:(sonrojada) Goku muévete más rápido.

Goku se movía a un más rápido tanto que noto como las tetas de Rias empezaron a rebotar de arriba abajo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero parecía ser que ambos se querían venir otra vez.

Goku: Rias creo que me va a pasar otra vez.

Rias:(gritando) Goku Goku solo hazlo dentro de mí.

Para evitar que el sayayin escapara puso sus piernas en su cintura y no tenía otra manera de escapar.

Goku: Rias ya no aguanto más.

Rias: Goku yo tampoco puedo soportarlo.

Y sucedió tanto Goku como Rias se vinieron, Goku vacio toda su descarga dentro del vientre de la diablesa y esta última empapo todo el pene del sayayin con sus jugos.

Al final ambos estaban cansados bueno solo Rias, Goku estaba más confundido que cansado.

Rias:(cansada) vaya eso fue hermoso.

Goku: Buchou siento haberla llamada por su nombre.

Rias: de hecho quiero que a partir de ahora me llames Rias.

Goku:(nervioso) bueno… Rias ahora me podrías decir que fue lo que hicimos.

Knock Knock.

Voz: Goku-san ya es hora de despertar.

Goku:( es Asia quizás ella me explique qué fue lo que Rias y yo hicimos.)

Rias:(maliciosa) Asia espera un poco Goku y yo tenemos que alistarnos.

Goku:( ¿Por qué ella tiene esa sonrisa malvada?)

En esos momentos Asia abrió la puerta y la sorprendió el hecho de que Goku y Rias estuvieran desnudos.

Rias: buenos días Asia.

Asia tenía los ojos llorosos pero más que nada una expresión molesta. (Kawai.)

Asia:(molesta) yo no perderé también me desanudare.

En eso Asia comenzó a desvestirse y brinco a la cama donde estaban Goku y Rias, pero faltaba una chica muy explosiva y como si la invocaran (yo la invoque) la caído apareció en la habitación y lo primero que noto fue que los tres estaban desnudos pero noto mas como un pequeño rastro de sangre salía de la vagina de Rias y una sustancia blanca en ella.

Raynare:(encabronadísima) maldita vaca lechera.

Rias:(desafiante) oh apareció la ramera que a todos le dan.

Raynare: Asia vete de aquí ahora.

Asia asustada por la manera de Raynare, rápido se vistió y escapo para localizar a la única persona capaz de detener un posible duelo de sangre.

Rias: ¿quieres pelear maldita?

Raynare: claro que si pendeja.

Rias ya tenía una esfera de destrucción y Raynare varias lanzas de luz listas para lastimar mortalmente a alguien.

Pan: alto.

Goku y las otras dos notaron como Pan estaba molesta.

Pan: ¿Qué ocurre?

 **Cambio de escena.**

Goku: Itadakimasu.

Todos ya se encontraban desayunando en la mesa del comedor bueno solo Goku las demás estaban discutiendo.

Pan:(calmada) con que eso paso.

Las chicas notaron que se quedo callada y luego de unos segundos puso una sonrisa, era la primera vez que la veían sonreír.

Pan:(sonriendo) que alegría voy a ser bisabuela.

Rias: ¿no le molesta lo que Goku y yo hicimos?

Raynare:(molesta) a mí sí.

Rias: tú no cuentas desnudista.

Pan: bueno lo curioso es que mi abuelita Milk dijo que la primera vez que mi abuelo y ella lo hicieron este tampoco supo que era.

Raynare:(entonces las mujeres pueden violar a sayayines idiotas es una tradición.)

Rias: pero ¿no se supone que ya tendría que saber de ese tema?

Pan: ¿ustedes creen que alguien que solo piensa en pelear y en comida le importarían esos temas?

Las tres jovencitas miraron a Goku que seguía comiendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Rias, Asia, Raynare: no.

Goku: abuelita ¿tú sabes lo que Rias y yo hicimos?

Pan:(nerviosa) si.

Goku: ¿me lo podrías explicar?

Pan: ¿crees que podrás entenderlo?

Goku:(gracioso) creo que no.

A todas les salió una gota estilo anime.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Se encontraba a Goku y las demás caminando hacia la academia pero se notaba la tensión entre la diablesa y la caído.

Rias: ah Goku lo olvidaba, los miembros del club van a venir a tu casa a tener una reunión.

Goku: ¿Akeno-san y los demás van a venir?

Rias: si, lo que sucede es que es momento de limpiar el edificio.

Goku: bueno solo le dices a mi abuelita Pan.

Rias: gracias Goku.

*Chu*

Rias beso en la mejilla a Goku y en encelo a Asia y sobre todo a Raynare.

Raynare: no creas que tienes la victoria.

La caído beso con mucha lujuria a el sayayin en los labios, que de por si estaba confundido con la cogida de la mañana y ahora más porque Rias y Raynare estaban en una competencia de quien besa mejor.

Lo malo es que lo hicieron en frente de los alumnos en la entrada de la academia.

1 Estudiante:(celoso) ¿acaso el cabello de mono fue besado por Rias-onesama?

2 Estudiante:(celoso) ¿la belleza de Yumma lo beso en la boca?

Estudiantes masculinos: muere niño bonito.

Estudiantes femeninas:(tristes) no perdimos a Goku-kun.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Dentro del salón de clases de el sayayin todos pero todos sus compañeros lo bombardearon con preguntas un poco fuera de lo común.

Estudiante 1:(llorando) ¿Por qué Rias-senpai te beso?

Estudiante 2:(amenazante, pero para Goku) si no me dices porque Yumma-san te beso en la boca te golpeare.

Estudiante 3:(molesto) eres un maldito.

Estudiante 4: ¿no tienes suficiente con el nuevo ángel Asia-chan?

Estudiante 5: seguro violas a Rias-senpai y Akeno-senpai, pendejo de mierda.

(Bueno este último fue solo con una y fue al revés.)

El profesor se molesto porque todos lo ignoraron.

Profesor: clase a su lugar.

Todos obedecieron.

Profesor: gracias, el día de veremos cómo va su desempeño en las materias, así que empezaremos con un examen de cálculo.

Goku:(triste y gritando) No por favor todo menos eso.

A Raynare se le cayó la cara de vergüenza.

Raynare:( eres descendiente del guerrero más poderoso, el inframundo te tiene miedo, eres el emperador rojo y le tienes miedo a un simple examen de cálculo.)

(Yo en lo personal si.)

 **Cambio de escena.**

Se encontraban el sayayin, la caído y Asia almorzando tranquilamente en una banca de la academia después del examen que por cierto apenas lo aprobó Goku.

Rayanre: no fue tan difícil.

Asia: me alegra que lo hayamos aprobado.

Goku:(cansado) nunca más.

Asia: Goku-san creo que no es para tanto.

Goku: Asia ni siquiera el súper sayayin fase 2 con el Balance Breaker combinado es tan complicado.

Raynare:(curiosa) por cierto ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cuándo fue que obtuviste tanto poder?

Goku: luego les dijo.

Raynare aun tenía ganas de matar a alguien la primera razón por lo de esta mañana y la menos importante por la simpleza de que Goku no le contaba a ella como obtuvo tanto poder.

Raynare: Goku solo te voy a decir algo.

Goku: dime.

Raynare:(molesta) si esa puta lechera rojo quiere dormir contigo mándala a la mierda.

Goku:( ¿Por qué Ray suena tan molesta?)

 **Draig:( porque lo hiciste con la Gremory antes de con ella.)**

Goku:( Draig ¿tu viste lo que yo y Rias hicimos?)

 **Draig:( claro y déjame felicitarte por dejar de ser virgen socio.)**

Goku:( ¿dejar de ser qué? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué hoy usan un lenguaje tan extraño y complicado?)

 **Draig:( a veces me pregunto si todos los sayayines son unos inocentes o idiotas.)**

Goku:( oye Draig ¿somos amigos?)

 **Draig:( si.)**

Goku:( entonces tú me puedes decir ¿qué hice con Rias hoy en la mañana?)

 **Draig:( sabes estoy de acuerdo con tu abuela, dudo mucho que entiendas.)**

Los que pasaban cerca del lugar creían que Goku estaba loco por como sus expresiones faciales cambiaban de manera rápida, solo Asia y la caído sabían que pasaba.

Asia: ¿cree que Goku-san este hablando con Draig-sama?

Raynare: bueno supongo que sí, o también se está volviendo completamente loco tratando de saber que fue lo que le hizo la vaca lechera.

Asia:( con miedo) Raynare-onesama ¿odia a buchou?

Raynare:(calmándose) descuida Asia es solo un instinto.

Asia: es que tengo miedo de que algún día usted me…

No pudo continuar porque Raynare la abrazo contra su pecho.

Raynare:(cariñosa) ya te lo dije Asia yo nunca te odiare es más las dos personas que más quiero son tu y Goku.

Goku vio la escena con mucho cariño.

Goku: parece que Asia vive una vida mejor.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Goku: Rias ¿está disfrutando su estadía en la escuela?

Akeno: ara-ara si, ella dice que desde que estas aquí todo es más divertido.

Se preguntaran ¿Cómo Akeno y Goku terminaron hablando solos?

Antes del fin del descanso Goku dijo que necesitaba ir al baño y en el camino se encontró con Akeno y ella decidió llevarse a Goku para hablar pero había un pequeño problema, el sayayin se estaba aguantando las ganas de ir al baño.

Goku: Akeno-san de verdad tengo que ir al baño.

Akeno:(ignorando) Goku-kun ¿tu estas disfrutando la academia?

Goku:( ¿ella me ignoro?) Si la estoy disfrutando, Akeno-san en serio tengo que ir al baño.

Akeno:(sádica) solo respóndeme una pregunta y podrás ir.

Goku: okey.

Akeno:(seductiva) ¿disfrutaste teniendo sexo con Rias?

Goku:(confundido) ¿sexo? ¿Así se llama?

Akeno: no me has respondido.

Goku:(sonrojado) si me gusto.

Akeno:(pervertida) bueno Goku-kun solo espera cuando sea mi turno.

Goku:(confundido) ¿turno?

Akeno: creo que tenías que ir al baño.

Goku salió corriendo pero aun se quedo pensando en la actitud de la peli negra.

Akeno: muy pronto Goku-kun conocerás lo que es bueno.

Después de decir eso se lamio la punta de sus dedos.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Después de que acabaran las clase Goku, Rias, Raynare y Asia se dirigieron hacia su casa (recuerden que la casa solo es de Goku y Pan.)

Goku: ¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Rias: verificar que hayan cumplido con sus deberes de demonio, como contractos y esas cosas.

Asia: ahh entiendo, Raynare-onesama.

Rayanre: ¿si Asia?

Asia: ¿no va a acompañar?

Raynare: claro, no tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer.

Rias: bueno también podríamos mejorar nuestra relación.

Raynare: mientras no me molesten.

Rias:(molesta) ¿Qué quieres decir?

Raynare: no sé cómo seguir presumiendo lo que tú y el hicieron hoy en la mañana.

Rias:(orgullosa) ahh eso no te preocupes creo que después de todo era obvio que yo iba hacer la primera.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Después de llegar a casa Rias le dijo a Pan que los demás miembros del club iban hacer una reunión aquí, acepto solo con la condición que no la molestaran o rompieran algo eso ultimo lo dijo mas por nuestro querido sayayin.

En 10 minutos comenzaron a arribar los demonios.

Akeno: ara-ara hola.

Koneko: hola.

Kiba: buenas tardes.

Pan: pasan los demás están en el cuarto de Goku.

 **Cuarto de Goku.**

Rias: así que Akeno tuvo 10 contractos nuevos felicidades.

Akeno: gracias buchou.

Dijo eso mientras guiñaba el ojo hacia el sayayin.

Rias:(molesta) okey sigamos 8 nuevos contractos para Yuuto.

Kiba: hago lo mejor que puedo.

Rias: para Koneko fueron 7 felicidades.

Koneko:(inexpresiva como siempre) gracias.

Rias: Goku obtuvo 5.

Goku:(apenado) bueno me esforcé en otras cosas.

Rias: y Asia hizo 3 nuevos contractos.

Akeno: felicidades Asia-chan.

Kiba: eso es bueno.

Koneko: bueno.

Goku: eres muy buena Asia.

Raynare: claro es mi hermanita.

Rias: lo que esperaba de mi dulce afil.

Asia:(apenada) gracias amigos por su apoyo.

Rias estuvo sonriendo por el comportamiento de su afil y Raynare les pregunto algo.

Raynare: así ¿Qué hacen esto cada mes?

Akeno: si, sirve para ver si hemos mejorado o empeorado.

Raynare: es la primera vez que no me insultas, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso tu cerebro abandono tus tetas?

Akeno: no solo es que estaba pensando un nuevo apodo como ángel caca.

Parecía ser que estas dos volverían a pelear pero Rias las detuvo.

Rias: chicas ahora no, hay que saber algo importante.

Goku: ¿Qué?

Rias: ¿desde cuándo eres súper sayayin?

Goku: desde que tengo 10 años.

 **(Vean Dragón Ball GT 100 años después.)**

Kiba: pero ¿desde…?

Goku: bueno ocurrió cuando estaba solo en el templo de Kamisama.

 **FlashBack.**

Era como el quinto día de entrenamiento después de una larga jornada todos descansaban menos el sayayin.

Goku: oye Draig.

 **Draig: dime socio.**

Goku: ¿me dijiste que aun no he despertado tu forma definitiva del Boost Gear?

 **Draig: es correcto, solo lo podrás despertar si elevas tu poder y sé muy bien que estas ocultando poder.**

Piccolo: es cierto, no utilizaste el súper sayayin en ningún momento.

Goku: es que tengo un plan.

Piccolo:(incrédulo) ¿TU? Y ¿cuál es?

Goku: ¿Qué tal si activo el Balance Breaker convirtiéndome en súper sayayin 2?

Piccolo: bueno creo que el súper sayayin normal bastaría, pero no lo sé creo que te estás arriesgando de mas.

Goku: escuche que un Phenex puede regenerarse rápidamente es si tuviera semillas del ermitaño con él.

 **Draig: pero eso ocurre si está concentrado en su sanación, creo que no solo quieres activar el Balance Breaker, si no también quieres humillar a ese cretino.**

Goku: nadie en el inframundo sabe quien soy bueno solamente Grayfia-san pero ella no sabe hasta qué punto soy poderoso.

Picccolo: ¿entonces qué harás?

Goku: simple, entrenare a escondidas para que sea una sorpresa durante el Ratin Games y tener de esa manera la victoria.

 **Draig: socio si no controlas bien tu energía esta te podrá consumir matándote al instante.**

Piccolo: y la única manera de revivirte seria con las esferas del dragón pero ni Dende sabe donde están.

Goku: creo que también es necesario volverá busca las esferas.

Piccolo: imposible, tengo entendido por Pan que Shen Long desaprecio junto con tu abuelo Goku hace mas de 100 años.

Goku: también tenía entendido que usted tendría que estar en el infierno por siempre.

Piccolo:(pensativo) quizás sería bueno volver a buscar esas esferas.

 **Fin del Flash Back.**

Goku: y así fue.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, ¿el entreno en secreto una técnica que lo podría haber matado? Y no solo eso también era posible revivir personas con unas simples esferas.

Pan: así que por eso el señor Piccolo me estaba diciendo todas esas cosas el día del partido.

Todos observaron que Pan entro con una gran charola con comida.

Goku:(feliz) ¿ya es hora de cenar?

Pan:(seria) siempre es hora de comer contigo, además esto lo preparo Asia hace rato.

Asia se sonrojo por ser el centro de atención pero se alivio cuando vio a Goku saltar para devorar todo mientras su abuela lo volvía a regañar pero él seguía comiendo.

Goku:(feliz) esto esta delicioso, gracias Asia.

Asia: me hace feliz que a Goku-san le guste mi cocina.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare miraban con celos la escena pero luego pensaron que Asia también merecía cariño.

Rias tomo una taza de té y la probo.

Rias: de verdad esta delicioso Asia.

Akeno: gracias por el te Asia-chan.

Raynare: de verdad eres muy buena cocinera Asia.

Asia:(feliz) me alegro que les guste.

Pan luego tuvo una pequeña risa y todos la miraban curioso.

Pan entonces saco un pequeño libro que decía:

Pan:(sonriendo) este es el álbum de fotos de Goku.

Todos pero todos querían ver cómo era Goku de pequeño y en cuanto lo abrieron vieron que Goku de niño era muy lindo.

Akeno:(pervertida) ara-ara Goku-kun fue a la playa desnudo.

Goku:(distraído) ¿dijo algo Akeno-san?

Akeno: nada no te preocupes.

Koneko: sempai tragón.

Lo dijo porque en una foto se ve al sayayin comiendo en un concurso de perros calientes que gano por cierto.

Goku: esos hot dogs estaban deliciosos.

Pan: pero cuando llegamos a casa vomitaste en mi alfombra.

Goku:(asustado) abuelita eso fue hace 5 años.

Pna:(seria) y desde hace 5 años estoy esperando que la laves O me consigas una nueva.

Goku sintió un poco de miedo tenía que reconocer que la limpieza no era lo suyo.

Goku: abuelita ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?

Pan seguía mirando muy seriamente a su nieto.

Rias y Raynare: Goku de pequeño, Goku de pequeño, Goku de pequeño.

Asia: yo también las entiendo.

Rias y Raynare: Asia ¿tu nos entiendes? Qué bien.

Ellas vieron unas fotos de cuando Gku era muy pequeño y cuando estaba en la primaria.

Pan:( tengo un mal presentimiento.)

Incluso Kiba miraba unas cuantas fotos, el se reía por las situaciones de las fotos hasta que:

Kiba: disculpe señora Pan.

Pan: ¿sí?

Kiba:(serio) ¿recuerda esta fotografía?

En la fotografía se podía apreciar a un Goku muy Joven junto con un niño castaño sonriendo tomándose una foto pero en el fondo se podía apreciar una espada muy extraña que parecía que brillaba.

Pan: ahh ese es un amigo de la infancia de Goku, creo que se llamaba Shido.

Goku:(pensando) ah sí recuerdo que siempre me defendía de los abusadores.

Rias:(incrédula) ¿sufrías bulliying?

Goku: es que era muy llorón antes.

Kiba: ¿pero recuerdan esta espada?

Goku: si, me dijo que su padre las coleccionaba.

Kiba:(riéndose) las coincidencias existes.

Goku y Pan se quedaron sorprendidos por la actitud del rubio, pero Rias sabía lo que pasaba.

Pan recordó algo muy importante.

Pan: ahh es cierto Goku.

Goku: ¿Qué pasa?

Pan: ve al bosque de la academia a las 10:00 pm hoy.

Goku:(confuso) ¿Por qué?

Pan: hay alguien que te está esperando y tú lo conoces.

Goku:( entonces el está aquí.)

Rias: yo también voy.

Pan: no solo puede ir Goku.

Rias quería discutir que porque es la ama de Goku tiene que ir pero la seriedad de Pan la hacía desistir.

Goku: no se preocupen nada malo va a pasar.

Rias se calmo y acepto que Goku fuera pero no dejaba de mirar a su caballero.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el aeropuerto de Kuoh se podían apreciar dos personas con túnicas blancas con toques verdes.

Desconocida 1: ¿segura que es este el lugar?

Desconocida 2: claro después de todo yo nací en esta ciudad.

En esos momentos la desconocida 2 saco la misma foto que estaba en el álbum del sayayin.

Desconocida 2: quizás también él se encuentre aquí, ohh mi señor ayúdanos a resolver nuestro objetivo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en el bosque de la academia kuoh donde Goku fue citado para encontrarse con alguien que él conocía.

Goku: me pregunto porque hasta ahora decidió mostrarse.

De repente una esfera de ki ataco a Goku que el fácilmente esquivo.

Goku:(feliz) ha pasado tiempo Vegeta.

Del humo salió la figura de un joven de la misma edad de Goku, vestía un traje de pelea azul, botas blancas y guantes blancos y lo curioso era su peinado de puntas que estaba hacia arriba.

Vegeta JR: también me alegra verte Goku mi buen amigo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Si el lemmon no les gusto mi única razón es que es la primera escena que escribo de ese género.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	9. Algo malo se acerca

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 9: Algo malo se acerca.**

Goku y Vegeta JR empezaron a pelear lanzándose al mismo tiempo esferas de ki que al impactar hicieron una explosión que destruyo un poco el bosque.

Goku:(emocionado) hora de ponernos serios.

Vegeta: estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos se trasformaron en súper sayayin y la verdadera pelea comenzó: Goku comenzó al golpear con su puño la nariz de Vegeta que por instinto lo esquivo y golpeo al sayayin anaranjado en la espalda con el codo y al mismo tiempo un rodillazo en el estomago, para liberarse Goku con su codo golpeo el pecho de Vegeta repetidas veces hasta que se libero y lo remato con una patada a la quijada del sayayin azulado que lo mando a volar, Goku fue a perseguirlo pero Vegeta ya lo estaba esperando porque lo golpeo justo en la boca haciendo que sangrara.

Vegeta: eres el primero en sangrar amigo mio.

Goku:(feliz) por ahora.

Goku comenzó a lanzar esferas de ki forzando a Vegeta a cubrirse y bajara la guardia porque el sayayin anaranjado le dio una patada en la espalda y lo remato con un rodillazo al rostro haciendo que Vegeta cayera al piso, cuando se levanto se podía observar que sangraba por la nariz.

Vegeta: te has vuelto más poderoso.

Goku: se que no estás peleando en serio.

Vegeta: tu tampoco.

Goku: estoy esperando a que peles en serio.

Vegeta: déjame enseñarte una técnica.

Vegeta coloco sus brazos en forma de x y electricidad comenzó a salir a si como su ki Aumento drástica mente, la electricidad y energía de ki comenzaron a viajar hacia sus manos que estaban cerradas además el piso comenzó a quebrarse:

Vegeta:( gritando) **Punto fatal.**

El sayayin azulado lanzo el ataque, cuando salieron disparados comenzaron a fusionarse creando una enorme esfera de Ki y electricidad que desgraciadamente Goku no pudo esquivar, ¿Por qué se llama punto fatal? Porque ataca principalmente tus puntos débiles del cuerpo o las partes más lastimadas.

Vegeta desgraciadamente sabia que ese ataque es relativamente nuevo y aun no lo domina a la perfección, se noto que lo canso un poco, cuando se quito todo el humo que provoco el ataque se podía apreciar a el sayayin anaranjado lastimado de los brazos ya que se protegió un poco.

Goku:(asombrado) eres increíble pero yo también tengo algo nuevo.

Goku invoco su Boost Gear y se dedico a usarlo.

Goku: Dragón shoot.

El ataque sorprendió a Vegeta pero pudo desviarlo aunque eso le costó más debido a que Goku ya estaba frente a él y le aplico el mismo ataque a quemarropa.

Vegeta también salido lastimado pero la batalla aun seguía, Vegeta apareció detrás de Goku y le dio una patada en la nuca después lo volteo para golpearlo con el puño el rostro específicamente el ojo izquierdo y después le dio un rodillazo a ese mismo ojo para rematarlo lo sujeto por un brazo y lo lanzo hacia el cielo y lo ataco con:

Vegeta: **Punto fatal.**

El ataque esta vez iba más cargado y le dio a Goku con mucha fuerza, cuando se calmo el sayayin anaranjado venia cayendo y causo un gran cráter donde aterrizo, se podían apreciar ya moretones y heridas más profundas.

Vegeta: levántate sé muy bien que eso no es suficiente.

Y como por arte de magia Goku se levanto y volando con una poderosa patada golpeo a Vegeta en el estomago y le dio más patadas al estomago para después pasar hacia el rostro, con una patada le rompió la nariz y le hizo sangra pero ahí no terminaba, Goku le dio varios cabezazos a la nariz haciendo que el sayayin azulado temblara, luego desapareció y apareció detrás de él para golpearle la espalada y rematarlo con un poderoso:

Goku: Kame Hame Ha.

El ataque impacto con todo a Vegeta y lastimo tanto como a Goku como a Vegeta.

Ya ambos estaban cansados y lastimados pero su orgullo no les permitirá dejar la pelea así.

Goku/Vegeta:(gritando) AHHHHHHHHH.

Eso es porque ambos se trasformaron en súper sayayin 2, Goku comenzó por atacar con un puñetazo al rostro de Vegeta, esta contraataco con un rodillazo a las costillas haciendo que Goku lo golpeara en el estomago pero Vegeta le pateo el rostro una vez más en ese ojo, pero ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento y se atacaron con esferas de ki haciendo que explotaran con tal fuerza que los dos salieron disparados fuera del bosque.

Vegeta:( y lo peor es que aun no peleamos en serio.)

Goku:( me sorprende que no pelemos en serio y ya estemos lastimados.)

Ambos decidieron volar para localizarse no les tomo mucho mas de 30 segundos y la pelea siguió en el aire.

Ambos se golpeaban al mismo tiempo que era difícil saber quien le atinaba, así siguió hasta que ambos se golpearon el rostro y Vegeta le dio un rodillazo en ese ojo otra vez haciendo que Goku se desequilibrara, aprovecho eso para darle un rodillazo en la espalda haciendo que el sayayin anaranjado se quejara de dolor, Vegeta trato de volver a atacar pero esta vez Goku le dio un codazo justo debajo del ojo derecho pera continuar con un puñetazo en las costillas de el sayayin azulado haciendo que este se sintiera muy adolorido.

Vegeta decidió contraatacar con una esfera de ki justo en el rostro de Goku pero este se defendió lanzando una esfera de ki haciendo otra explosión pero esa fue la oportunidad de vegeta ya que le dio un cabezazo justo en la frente para rematarlo con rápidos y poderosos golpes en el estomago haciendo que Goku escupiera sangre pero Vegeta seguía golpeándolo en el estomago hasta que Goku le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que Vegeta la bloqueara con sus manos y con eso con su otra pierna pateo su rostro y lo remato con un rodillazo a la nariz y le regreso el favor golpeándolo en el estomago, Vegeta contraataco dando un giro y golpearlo en el estomago para luego arrojarlo contra el piso, cuando Goku se estrello el sayayin azulado aprovecho para atacar: Extendió su dedo índice y anulas de la mano izquierda, de repente energía de ki y electricidad que rodea su cuerpo y grito:

Vegeta: **Cañón Galick de dedo.**

La energía Salió disparada de los dedos del sayayin azulado y su víctima era obviamente Goku que cuando se dio cuenta del ataque activo su Boost Gear y activo un poderoso quizás su más poderoso:

Goku: Dragón shoot.

Cuando ambos impactos chocaron destruyeron todo el bosque haciendo lo cenizas, afortunadamente no había personas o animales cerca de ese lugar ya que ya no había bosque, pero tanto Goku como Vegeta estaban en el piso tendidos y muy lastimados, ya llevaban varias horas peleando pero su orgullo les decía que aun no habían terminado así que se volvieron a levantar y gritaron al mismo tiempo:

Goku/Vegeta: yo ganare esta pelea.

Ambos elevaron su ki hasta donde podían alcanzar incluso más y decidieron que era hora de acabar con lo que empezaron hace7 años, ambos atacaron con su mejor ataque:

Goku: **Kame Hame Ha.**

Vegeta: **Cañón Galick de dedo.**

Ambos ataque colisionaron creando varios temblores en la ciudad, por suerte Japón en muy sísmica así que no le prestaron atención a ese detalle, pero regresando a la batalla ambos no cesaron ni por un segundo incluso aumentaron su energía para no ceder y que continuase su lucha, ya llevaban 5 minutos de dura colisión cuando por fin los ataque explotaron se llevaron todo lo que estaba a su alcance y como ya no había bosque lo que se llevo fue a los dos sayayines.

Ambos salieron lastimados de la explosión pero aun así querían seguir peleando, su cuerpo ya no podía pero su corazón se los ordenaba.

Ambos con la energía que les quedaba corrieron y se golpearon el rostro una última vez que los dejo noqueados y cayeron al suelo al mismo tiempo.

Era oficial su batalla queda en un empate.

Pero una anciana aparece en el destruido bosque y observa a los dos jóvenes heridos, era nada más y nada menos que Pan.

Pan: par de tontos pero son iguales a los originales.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Goku y ahí estaban Rias, Raynare y Asia preocupadas porque no aparecía su amado greñudo.

Rias:(preocupada) ya han pasado 6 horas desde que se fue.

Asia:(llorando) no quiero que algo malo le pase a Goku-san.

Rayanre:(molesta) se fue sin despedirse siquiera.

Rias:(molesta) es cierto solo se fue voleando creo que volveremos a hacerlo.

Rayanre:(maligna) tienes razón, tener sexo contigo debe ser lo más horrible del mundo.

Rias:(encabronada) cállate zorra que si alguien tuviera sexo contigo de seguro terminaría con sida o herpes.

Rayanre y Rias ya se estaban matando con la mirada, una asustada Asia se escondió debajo de la cama del sayayin hasta que Rias hablo.

Rias: Asia ve abajo y espera a la señora Pan y a Goku.

Asia: ¿pero…?

Rayanre: descuida hermanita no la asesinare, solo quiero que tu estés a salvo.

Asia salió corriendo de las asesinas tetonas y decidió esperar al sayayin.

Rias: ¿lista perra?

Rayanre: lista maldita puta.

Ya iban a comenzar a pelear cuando:

Asia:(preocupada)¡GOKU-SAN!

El grito de Asia las detuvo y bajaron para encontrarse con Pan cargando a Goku y Vegeta.

Pan: Asia curarlos.

Asia de inmediato los curo, no tardo más de 5 minutos hasta que los dos despertaron.

Goku:(bostezando) ¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegamos a mi casa?

Vegeta: mas importante aun, ¿Quién gano?

Pan:(molesta) ¿Por qué diablos destruyeron todo el maldito bosque?

Goku se asusto por el grito de su abuelita mientras que Vegeta le dio igual pero Rias decidió gritar también.

Rias:(molesta) Goku ¿Por qué llegaste tan lastimado? ¿Y qué es eso que destruiste todo un bosque?

Raynare:(molesta) y además ¿Quién es este pendejo?

Vegeta:(enfadado) ¿Cómo me llamaste insecto de clase baja?

Pan se molesto con todos así que les dio un zape a todos, bueno menos a Asia por ser una niña buena.

Pan:(seria) déjense de tonterías un momento y les explicaremos con mejores detalles, primero que nada preséntate.

Vegeta: ¿y como para qué?

Pan: porque yo lo digo.

Vegeta:(molesto y cansado) bueno ya que, yo soy Vegeta JR, heredero de las instituciones de la corporación capsula, a y lo más destacado que soy heredero del príncipe de los sayayines Vegeta.

Las jóvenes estaban en shock, ahora no solo Rias tenía en su nobleza al tataranieto del Son Goku original si no que también en su territorio estaba el tataranieto del príncipe de los sayayines Vegeta.

Rias:(incrédula) ¿y qué haces aquí?

Vegeta: bueno quería pelear contra mi mejor amigo y saber que tan fuerte se había puesto y también advertirle algo.

Goku: ¿Qué es amigo?

Vegeta:(serio) parece ser que la patrulla roja ha regresado.

Eso tenso a Goku y a Pan pero las demás no entendían de qué estaban hablando.

Pan:(molesta) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Vegeta: bueno…

 **FlashBack.**

Hace 2 días nos encontramos en la capital del oeste donde sede el principal edificio de la corporación capsula, dentro de ese edificio Vegeta JR estaba entrenado en su propia cámara de gravedad, después de estar entrenando 3 horas con gravedad al 300% decidió descansar pero no sabía lo que iba a pasar:

Vegeta: todo está muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Entonces se escucharon varias explosiones debajo de Vegeta.

Vegeta: demonios proviene del sector de armas y vehículos.

Entonces el bajo rápidamente y observo algo que lo molesto: 5 tipos estaban robando y haciendo explotar todo el lugar pero el logo de su uniforme fue lo que más lo molesto.

Vegeta:(molesto) oigan insectos.

Todos voltearon.

Criminal 1: vaya pero si es el próximo jefe de esta maldita empresa Vegeta JR.

Vegeta:(más molesto) ¿y ustedes idiotas pertenecen a esa estúpida patrulla rojo?

Criminal 2: si ¿hay algún problema?

Vegeta:(ya encabronado) si ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

Criminal 3: ahh eso, bueno nuestro jefe dijo que esta empresa es una amenaza para nuestros planes.

Criminal 4: y ya vemos porque, fabrican armas para destruirnos ¿verdad chango rabioso?

Vegeta:(ya explotado) yo solo basto para matarlos a ustedes 5.

Criminal 5: inténtalo estúpido bastardo, todos acaben con él.

Entonces todos los criminales empezaron a disparar y lanzar bombas Molotov, Vegeta fácilmente las esquivaba y decidió que no eran más que unas viles e insignificantes cucarachas.

Vegeta: todos ustedes me hartaron, **Punto fatal.**

Todos los criminales recibieron el ataque muriendo al instante excepto uno que Vegeta interrogo.

Vegeta: mira estúpido dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres en verdad?

Criminal:(mal herido) querer no es tener.

Vegeta:(molesto) te deje vivo para que me digas quien es tu jefe y que busca de mi.

Criminal: de cualquier forma voy a morir, solo te diré nuestro propósito.

Vegeta: ¿Cuál es?

Criminal: es destruirte a ti, Son Goku JR, su abuela Pan a y esa última sayayin.

Vegeta:(molesto) ¿Por qué?

Criminal: de esa manera nadie podrá detenernos de destruir y reconstruir este maldito mundo a nuestra imagen y gloria, disfruta tu vida mientras puedas.

Al final esa escoria murió pero preocupo un poco al sayayin azulado.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Vegeta: y eso fue lo que paso.

Nadie creía lo que escucharon.

Goku:(preocupado) y ella ¿está bien?

Vegeta: ¿tú crees que no la iba a cuidar? Está entrenando con Kaio-sama.

Vegeta: pero ¿Quién será su nuevo jefe?

Goku: alguien muy cobarde, mira que unirse con esos malditos.

Pan:(pensante) debe ser algún personaje del pasado.

Rias quería interferir pero vio que los sayayines seguían confusos.

Raynare: ¿Quiénes son la patrulla roja?

Goku: una banda de maleantes que hacen lo que sea por gobernar, no les importa a quien tengan que sacrificar.

Pan: su abuelo el primer Son Goku los enfrento cuando era niño y los derroto. Pero hace 2 años regresaron y desde ese entonces nos molestan con su presencia.

Vegeta:(molesto) pero esos malditos creen que pueden molestarnos yo personalmente los mandare al maldito infierno.

Goku: gracias por advertirnos Vegeta.

Vegeta: de nada.

Pan: ¿Dónde te estás quedando?

Vegeta: de hecho quería saber si podía vivir aquí un tiempo.

Pan: claro ¿tú qué dices Goku?

Goku: claro que si puedes vivir aquí amigo.

Ambos chocaron los cinco y pensar que hace solo unas hora ellos estaban peleando a muerte.

Vegeta: supongo que ustedes son las demonios y tú la caído.

Eso si las sorprendió.

Asia:(sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Goku: se lo dije por teléfono.

Todas cayeron al suelo estilo anime.

Rias: bueno, me llamo Rias Gremory, mucho gusto.

Asia:(tímida) hola soy Asia Argento.

Rayanre: mi nombre es Rayanre.

Vegeta: solo no me molesten.

Pan: bueno a dormir que tienes escuela en una horas.

Goku: oye amigo ¿vas a estudiar en mi escuela?

Vegeta: no que aburrido.

Goku: ya se.

Todos se fueron a dormir excepto Pan que seguía pensando quien podría ser el nuevo jefe de la patrulla roja.

Pan: ojala Dende tenga la respuesta.

 **Cambio de escena.**

Se puede ver a Goku y a las demás chicas de su casa (y futuro harem) caminado hacia la escuela.

Goku:(aburrido) que lastima no gane la pelea.

Rias:(curiosa) ¿Por qué pelearon? ¿No son amigos?

Goku: somos los mejores amigos pero está en nuestra sangre pelear con oponentes fuertes y vencerlos, así nos hacemos fuertes.

Rayanre: pero ¿tenían que destruir todo el bosque?

Goku: no pero fue inevitable.

Asia: ¿inevitable?

Goku: si, lo que sucede es que no medimos nuestra fuerza.

Rias: tienes suerte de que no hubiera nada ahí, de lo contrario estarías en muchos problemas.

Raynare: y ese greñudo ¿no va a estudiar?

Goku: no, es igual a mi le aburren los estudios, pero hay una pequeña diferencia.

Asia: ¿y cuál es?

Goku: el es heredero de la corporación capsula, por eso no es necesario sus estudios.

Rias:(incrédula) ¿la famosa corporación capsula?

Rayanre: según recuerdo sus inventos son esenciales para el mundo.

Rias: de cualquier manera Goku, Asia y si tu quieres Raynare pueden venir en el receso al club, hay alguien que quiere conocerlos.

Goku: okey.

Asia: de acuerdo buchou.

Raynare: mientras no me hagas enojar.

Rias: bueno nos vemos después.

Rias decido besar a Goku en los labios enfrente de la caído cosa que por supuesto la enojo y mucho.

Rias:(malvada) adiós.

Goku seguía sorprendió por el beso y por la actitud de Rias.

Rayanre:(molesta) lo primero que le digo y lo primero que hace, maldita estúpida.

Asia:(nerviosa y celosa) vámonos a clases.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en el templo sagrado de Kamisama donde están Vegeta, Pan, Piccolo y Dende, parecía ser que estaban discutiendo algo.

Piccolo: ¿la patrulla roja?

Vegeta: si, ellos atacaron la corporación hace unos días destruyendo las armas de combate y proclamaron que tiene un nuevo líder.

Dende:(curioso) ¿y cuál su objetivo?

Pan: según Vegeta es asesinar a Goku, Vegeta, a ella y a mí.

Piccolo y Dende no sabían que decir, por un lado si ese es su objetivo fácilmente solo uno de ellos podría asesinar a toda la organización, pero el otro lado es ese nuevo líder tiene que ser alguien que conozca muy bien a los sayines para poder manejar la patrulla roja con tanta facilidad.

Dende:(molesto) lo siento mucho pero no sé quien podría ser su nuevo líder.

Piccolo: porque nos hemos concentrado en un peligro de esta ciudad.

Pan se sorprendió.

Pan: ¿un peligro?

Piccolo: si, desgraciadamente los demonios están involucrados.

Vegeta:(curioso) ¿y es muy peligroso?

Dende: quisiera evitar cualquier ataque pero desgraciadamente no se va a poder.

Piccolo: se trata de un poderoso ángel caído.

Pan:(incrédula) ¿Cómo Raynare?

Dende: no es mucho más peligroso, este ki pertenece a un líder pero no se cual.

Piccolo: parece ser que esos niños salen de un problema para meterse en otro más peligroso.

Vegeta: entonces yo ayudare.

Eso no sorprendió a nadie.

Vegeta: mi pelea con Goku quedo en empate y necesito desquitarme con algo.

Dende: solo recuerda que es un líder.

Vegeta: ¿y qué?

Todos sonrieron a su respuesta pero Piccolo les comento algo.

Piccolo: oigan creo que es momento de volver a buscar las esferas del dragón.

Eso sorprendió a Vegeta Y a Dende.

Vegeta:(incrédulo) ¿Por qué?

Piccolo: siento que en el futuro dependeremos otra vez de ellas, y más si la patrulla roja ataca de nuevo.

Dende: Mr popo.

En esos momento Mr popo apareció.

Mr popo: ¿Qué desea Kamisama?

Dende: necesito que busques algún indicio de que las esferas del dragón han regresado al mundo humano.

Mr popo: por supuesto Kamisama.

En esos momentos como llego desapareció.

Vegeta: a veces me sorprende lo leal que les a ustedes.

Dende:(feliz) el es un gran amigo.

Piccolo: y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar.

Pan:(feliz) algún día por fin la paz reinara en todos lados.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

El receso había comenzado y tal y como lo prometieron Goku, Asia y Raynare fueron ala club del ocultismo, en cuanto llegaron sintieron varios kis distinto pero solo 3 les llamaron la atención, en cuanto entraron vieron:

Una joven chica con cabello cortó negro y lentes de leer morados, ojos color morado y viste el uniforme escolar femenino.

La otra es otra joven mujer de cabello largo negro, con ojos color cafés y lentes azules.

Un joven rubio con ojos grises además de vestir el uniforme varonil de la escuela.

La siguiente en una chica con cabello café con colas de caballo y una diadema azul y ojos cafés.

La otra es una chica con cabello café largo, ojos verdes y unas llamativas medias verdes.

La siguiente en una chica con cabello plateado ojos azules-verdes.

La siguiente es una chica con cabello azulado y ojos azul obscuro.

La última es una chica con cabello rojizo y ojos cafés.

Goku: Rias ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Pero antes de que ella respondiera:

Rubio: Rias –senpai ¿no le ha contado sobre nosotros?

1 Chica: Saji hace mucho que él no es demonio así que es normal que reaccione de esa manera.

Akeno: Goku-kun ellos son el consejo estudiantil pero en realidad son demonios como nosotros.

Chica 1: hola me presento mi nombre es Sona Sitri, hereda de la casa demoniaca Sitri y presidenta del consejo estudiantil mucho gusto.

Raynare:(confundida) ¿no te llamas Souna Shitori?

Sona: esa es solo un camuflaje, así que tú eres la ángel caído que se unió al equipo de Rias.

Raynare:(orgullosa) solo porque mi hermanita Asia y Goku están con ella.

Todos se sorprendieron por ese argumento.

Chica 2: yo soy la vice presidenta Tsubaki Shinra, soy la reina.

Chica 3: mi nombre es Reya Kusaka, afil, mucho gusto.

Chica 4: mi nombre es Ruruko Nimura, peón.

Chica 5: Momo Hanakai y soy el afil.

Chica 6: hola soy Yura Tsubasa y soy la torre.

Chica 7: yo soy Tomoe Meguri y soy caballero.

Saji:(presumido) yo soy Saji Genshirou, secretario del consejo estudiantil y peón de Kaichou.

Goku:(feliz) ¿tú eres un peón? Genial ¿quieres ser mi amigo?

Saji se mostro presumido.

Saji:(molestando) ¿Por qué quería ser amigo del cara de chango numero uno de la academia?

Sona:(molesta) Saji como te atreves a actuar así, discúlpate.

Saji:(molesto) discúlpame por ser tan rudo.

Goku:(divertido) ¿actuabas rudo? No me di cuenta.

Algo dentro de Saji se rompió.

Rias: Asia preséntate.

Asia:(nerviosa) si, hola soy Asia Argento, afil de buchou cuiden de mi.

Raynare: soy Raynare, futura ángel caído clase alta, ahh si una cosa muy importante: Si molestan a mi hermanita Asia pueden irse despidiendo de este mundo.

A todo les salió una gota estilo anime.

Solo faltaba alguien de presentarse.

Goku:(feliz) hola mi nombre es…

No pudo continuar debido a que Saji lo interrumpió.

Saji:(arrogante) a nadie le importa un demonio quien seas.

Todos se quedaron cayados por su forma de hablar.

Goku:(confuso): ¿te sientes bien?

Saji:(molestando) dime ¿Quién tú podrías ser para ser mejor que yo?

Goku: Son Goku JR.

Todos los del consejo estudiantil (excepto Sona y su reina) se sorprendieron por la verdadera identidad del joven.

Goku:(preocupado) ¿Por qué se quedaron cayados?

Saji:(exaltado) ¿eres pariente del Son Goku original?

Goku:(orgulloso) si es mi tátara tátara cuantos tátaras eran bueno el es mi abuelito Goku.

Saji:(con miedo) yo consumí 4 piezas de peón ¿tu cuantas consumiste?

Goku se quedo pensando si decirlo o no.

Rias: Goku.

Goku: ¿sí?

Rias:(orgullosa) puedes decirlo.

Goku: bueno, yo consumí 8 piezas de peón.

Ahora si todos los del consejo estudiantil no podían creer que este cara de chango (apodado en esta historia) era hasta este momento el peón con mas piezas consumida y pariente del poderoso Son Goku original.

Akeno:(con malicia) y es el actual poseedor del Boost Gear.

Ya a los del consejo les iba a dar algo.

Raynare: y venció fácilmente a ese pendejo de Riser Phenex.

Ya todos murieron y revivieron de la impresión.

Goku:(inocente) oigan están muy pálidos.

Saji:(con mucho miedo) eres un fenómeno.

Goku:(feliz) eres muy amable al decir eso.

Sona: bueno el punto era presentarnos.

Rias: bueno lo era hasta que tu peón quiso exhibirse.

Sona:(desafiante) es hora de irnos, te veré mañana en el torneo Rias.

Rias:(desafiante) igualmente Sona.

Todo el consejo estudiantil se fue después de eso.

Goku: que amigables fueron.

Akeno:(pervertida) ara-ara Goku-kun creo que mereces una recompensa por ser tan increíble.

En eso Akeno beso en los labios a Goku cosa que obviamente lo sorprendió.

Akeno:(sonrojada) ¿Cómo estuvo mi primer beso?

Goku:(inocente) se sintió muy bien.

Akeno: me alegro que te haya gustado, ¿quieres más?

Rias y Raynare:(molesta) de ninguna manera.

Akeno: ara-ara y ¿Por qué no?

Raynare: porque yo soy la siguiente.

Rayanre beso violentamente al pobre sayayin.

Rias: lo mejor es dejado para el final.

Rias beso a Goku, ahora si las pocas neuronas que le quedaban murieron después de esos beso.

Rias:(provocativa) vamos Goku, vamos a volver a tener sexo.

Goku: ¿ehh?

Raynare:(molesta) de ninguna manera puta.

Akeno:(pervertida) no Rias la siguiente soy yo, Goku-kun y yo lo acordamos.

Rias: ¿queeeee?

Goku seguía muy confundido pero noto la presencia de su mejor amigo.

Vegeta: si ella te viera ten por seguro que no sería agradable.

Goku: hola ¿Cómo te fue?

Vegeta: regular, hay algo que tienen que saber.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En un callejón muy obscuro se encontraba nuestro endemoniado sacerdote Freed matando gente.

Freed:(excitado) eso es por ser una mierda.

Y lo peor es que se cago encima de su víctima.

Freed:(aburrido) ¿Qué mas sigue?

De repente un adefesio (admitámoslo es horrible) apareció frente a Freed: tenía la cara arrugada, ojos rojos, era demasiado alto y lo peor es que tenía diez paras de alas de caídos.

Desconocido: lo siguiente es provocar que los demonios salgan.

Freed: y matarlos y cagarme en ello.

Desconocido: después imbécil, después de que el plan funcione.

Freed:(aburrido) pero quiero matar.

Desconocido: entonces has que un demonio salga a pelear contigo.

Freed se emociono debido a que tenía a varias personas en mente.

Freed: ya se a quien.

Desconocido: solo has lo bien.

Freed: como ordena jefe Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: al final los ángeles caídos gobernaran.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	10. Pasado

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 10: Pasado.**

Nos encontramos en la pista de tenis donde Rias y Akeno se encontraban jugando contra Sona y Tsubaki.

Saji:(gritando) kaichou por favor gane no quiero hacerles udon.

Así es a los dos grupos se les ocurrió apostar que el equipo perdedor tendría que hacer udon para los ganadores y eso obviamente nadie quería hacer (solo Goku quería comerlo).

Sona:(seria) ya lo oíste Rias por el orgullo de la casa Sitri no pienso perder.

Rias:(sonriendo) tampoco creas que pienso darte la victoria, por el orgullo Gremory te venceré.

Todo el partido estaba muy parejo ya que utilizaron sus poderes desde el principio, pero no solamente los miembros de ambos clubes estaban presente si no toda la academia, los hombres obviamente de pervertido mirones y las mujeres por admiración (bueno Raynare no) y de los hombres solo Kiba lo veía normal y Goku bueno es Goku.

Goku:( ohh yo creí que iban a pelear).

 **Draig:(socio creo que deberías ver el uniforme).**

Goku confundido obedeció a Draig y noto lo que quería decirle, a las 4 chicas se les veían las pantys.

Goku:(Draig ¿Por qué me pediste que las viera?)

 **Draig:( solo quería asegurarme que tu cerebro aun funcionara, después de todo la pelea con el otro sayayin aun no te recuperas).**

Y es cierto aun que ya pasaron unos días la pelea contra Vegeta JR tuvo mayores consecuencias: no se recupero del todo bien ese ojo aun tenía signos de estar lastimado y no podía pelear por mucho tiempo, para Vegeta fue lo mismo pero con su nariz que aun no puede respirar tan bien y sus costillas aun le duelen.

Pero regresando al juego de tenis Rias y Akeno parecían estar sonriendo y no porque estuvieran ganando el juego:

Rias:( bien Goku ya se dio cuente de mi ropa interior, espero que le guste).

Akeno:(Goku-kun espero que disfrutes la vista).

Pero Raynare se dio cuenta.

Raynare:(malditas ya me las pagaran).

Sona se fijo que su amiga/rival estaba sonriendo.

Sona:(curiosa) oye Rias ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?

Rias:(distraída) porque es un gran día.

Durante un buen rato el partido parecía que nunca iba a cavar debido a que cada anotación de las Sitri las Gremorys lo empataban.

Rias:(desafiante) Sona creo que ya es hora de acabar esto.

Sona: estoy de acuerdo.

Rias: sabias que tengo 108 diferentes estilos de lanzamiento.

Sona: entonces yo tengo 108 defensas para eso.

 **Club del ocultismo.**

Koneko: buchou creo que se pasaron.

Lo decía debido a que las 4 raquetas quedaron totalmente destruidas.

Akeno:(feliz) lo que sucede Koneko-chan es que cada vez que Rias y kaichou se enfrentan siempre será divertido o muy serio.

Raynare: solo tengo una duda.

Asia: ¿Cuál es Raynare-onesama?

Raynare:( enfadada) ¿Por qué apostaron que el perdedor tendría que preparar udon?

Akeno: no lo sé, yo quería apostar que si ganábamos te azotaríamos como la vil perra que eres.

Eso oviamente enfado a la caído.

Raynare:(molesta) mira estúpida cierra esas nalgas antes de que lo haga yo.

Akeno:(provocando) quiero ver que lo intentes.

Ya iban a comenzar a pelear cuando notaron que Rias apareció.

Rias:(intrigada) ¿oigan que sucede?, saben que mejor no me digan nada.

Goku:(divertido) creo que sí.

Rias: muy bien escuchen-todos prestaron atención-como saben nuestro partido de tenis termino en un empate así que decidimos continuar la apuesta con otro juego.

Asia: ¿Cuál juego?

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en el gimnasio de la academia y todo el club del ocultismo está vestido con el uniforme deportivo.

Goku: ¿quemados?

Rias: así es, con este juego todos podremos participar.

Kiba:(distraído) ahh pasado tiempo desde que hice esto.

Goku y Rias notaron el tono de voz de Kiba y se preocuparon.

Goku: oye Kiba ¿Qué te sucede?

Kiba: no se qué quieres decir.

Goku: bueno te he notado muy distraído.

Qué ironía, no nota su distracción pero si la de los demás.

Kiba(molesto) solo concéntrate en ganar este partido Goku-kun.

Goku iba a decir algo pero Rias interrumpió.

Rias: muy bien chicos vamos a calentar los musculo.

Asia: ¿Cómo?

Akeno: haciendo estiramientos.

Comenzaron a calentar y una que otra vez Akeno se le insinuaba al sayayin molestando a Rias y Raynare y confundiendo al idiota greñudo aun más.

Luego de eso el consejo estudiantil llego y listos.

Sona: bueno espero que estén listos.

Rias: siempre.

El partido comenzó y como era obvio Asia fue la primera eliminada, luego de eso Saji decidió dar órdenes como general.

Saji:(gritando) chicos ataquen a él chango esta distraído.

Y lo peor es que era cierto el sayayin no estaba poniendo atención.

 **Mente de Goku.**

Goku: oye Draig ¿me hablabas?

 **Draig: si socio creo que tenemos que hablar de algo.**

Goku: y ¿de qué? Lo que pasa es que estoy en el medio de algo.

 **Draig: de hecho tiene que ver con tu compañero caballero.**

Goku se sorprendió.

Goku:(confundido) ¿también notaste su conducta?

 **Draig: si, creo que tendrías que preguntarle a tu ama lo que le pasa.**

Goku: creo que tienes razón, Rias sabría la respuesta.

 **Draig: aun así piensa con mucho cuidado la situación.**

Goku: lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por siempre apoyarme Draig.

 **Draig: no gracias a ti por ser mi primer amigo. Por cierto mejor sal de aquí porque estas por ser eliminado.**

 **Fuera de la mente de Goku.**

Y en cuanto salió de su mente noto como por lo menos 6 balones le iban a golpear.

Goku: oh no.

Como pudo los esquivo todos con su gran rapidez e incluso logro detener uno.

Goku:(feliz) genial atrape uno.

Y con mucha "delicadeza" lanzo el balón.

Saji: carajo esquívenlo.

Y todas las chicas esquivaron el balón excepto:

Tsubaki: Saji esta inconsciente.

Y como era muy obvio Saji recibió el golpe en el rostro y lo dejo ko.

Goku: lo siento.

Rias: bien hecho Goku ahora a ganar este juego.

Luego de esas palabras el club del ocultismo domino el encuentro hasta que Sona lanzo una bola directo a Kiba.

Raynare: oye idiota quítate.

Pero él no se quitaba.

Goku: oye Kiba.

Goku trato de desviar el balón pero ignoraba que era mágico y le dio en las costillas.

Rias:(asustada) Goku.

Ella sabía que aun no se recuperaba totalmente de su empate contra Vegeta JR.

El club del ocultismo se aserco a verificar el estado de salud de Goku.

Goku: oigan estoy bien.

Asia: Gokyu-san déjeme curarlo.

Goku: en serio amigos estoy bien.

Rias: no lo estas ese balón llevaba magia.

Raynare: entonces la plana ya está desesperada.

Koneko: pero Goku-sempai apenas y respira.

Y es cierto Goku tenía dificultades para respirar y ver.

Raynare:(intrigada) ¿solo por un balonazo? Sé que llevaba magia pero…

Entonces hizo memoria y recordó como hace 2 noches fue esa famosa pelea amistosa.

Raynare:(molesta) es por culpa de ese greñudo de la corporación capsula.

Koneko: ¿Quién?

Goku:(feliz) ahh es cierto aun no estoy curado del todo, ve el lado alegre.

Rias: y ¿Cuál es?

Goku:(alegre) Vegeta esta igual que yo.

Raynare: si igual de idiota.

Pero Akeno veía al caballero que estaba muy callado.

Akeno:(molesta) ara-ara esto es grave, Yuuto-kun ¿Por qué no te movías?

Sin embargo el rubio del equipo Gremory no dijo nada.

Raynare:(molesta) es cierto fácilmente lo podías esquivar.

El seguía sin decir nada.

Rias: después veremos eso, Asia lleva a Goku atrás y cúralo.

Asia: está bien.

En eso Asia se llevo al sayayin a curarlo.

Rias:(molesta) oye Sona, buena jugada.

Sona:(seria) yo quería derribar a tu caballero pero al parecer elimine a tu pieza más fuerte, eso es un logro para el clan Sitri, vencer a un miembro de la familia Son es un honor y más si es el Sekiryuutei en cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento.

Rias: es cierto pero mi adorable peon no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

Sona: el decidió jugar.

Akeno: ara-ara kaichou yo que usted no me confiaba.

Tsubaki:(seria) nunca lo hacemos.

El partido comenzó otra vez.

 **En los vestidores.**

Asia le pido a Goku que le mostrara donde le dolía y el se levanto la camisa sonrojando a Asia totalmente.

Goku:(confundido) oye Asia ¿estás bien?

Asia:(apenada) si estoy bien.

Goku: okey.

Entonces Asia comenzó a curar a Goku pero noto como su ojo se veía muy hinchado.

Asia:(preocupada) Goku-san ¿le duele mucho?

Goku: no te preocupes Asia, he estado en peores situaciones.

Asia: si pero aun así no me gusta verlo herido.

Goku coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de Asia.

Goku:(feliz) eres una buena niña Asia.

Asia se sentía feliz.

Goku:(serio) pero en mis venas corre sangre de guerrero y por esa razón no puedo simplemente huir de cualquier reto.

Asia:(asustada) pero aun así no puede simplemente morir.

Goku:(feliz) descuida Asia, no pienso morir aun, pero eso no quiere decir que voy a dejar de pelear. Tu oíste lo que dijo Vegeta si la patrulla roja me encuentra tendré que pelear para sobrevivir además de que no sé quién es su nuevo jefe.

Asia comprendió que al ser un sayayin el y su amigo tenían que hacerse más fuertes.

Goku: incluso mi abuelita Pan en su momento quiso superarse a si misma.

Asia: solo prométame una cosa Goku-san.

Goku: ¿Qué es?

Asia:(determinada) siempre me permitirá estar a su lado.

Goku está sorprendido por la determinación de Asia.

Goku: de acuerdo.

Asia se alegro y continúo curando a Goku.

Asia: Goku-san lamento no curarlo bien esa noche.

Goku: descuida.

Por fin Goku estaba curado totalmente.

Goku: gracias Asia.

Asia:(feliz) por nada Goku-san.

Goku: bueno vamos a ver cómo están por allá.

Asia: está bien.

Entonces regresaron al gimnasio y notaron que solo quedaban Sona y Rias y Akeno, los demás estaban sentados.

Goku: ¿Qué paso?

Raynare: bueno yo y las tetas asesinas eliminamos al resto del consejo estudiantil, pero la plana me elimino y su reina elimino a la gata y al estúpido niño bonito.

Asia: ya veo.

Goku: y ¿la reina de kaichou?

Rayanre: la estúpida de Akeno la elimino.

En la cancha Rias y Akeno estaban concentradas en vencer a Sona.

Sona: bien terminemos con esto.

Akeno lanzo un balón pero Sona lo detuvo y ella lo lanzo contra Akeno y esta vez Rias lo detuvo con magia.

Rias: se acabo Sona.

Rias lanzo el balón y esta vez Sona no pudo esquivarlo.

Akeno: ara parece ser que ganamos.

Sona: felicidades, acepto mi derrota.

El consejo estudiantil se fue después de eso y cuando todos pensaban celebrar la victoria…

SLAP.

Rias le dio una cachetada a Kiba sorprendiendo a todos.

Rias:(molesta) ya despertaste.

Kiba apenas se dio cuenta que lo golpearon.

Kiba:(confundido) ehh ¿qué paso? ¿Ganamos?

Rias:(molesta) si pero sin tu ayuda.

Kiba: me disculpo entonces.

Kiba se dispuso a irse pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

Rias:(preocupada) Yuuto tú no eres así, dime que es lo que te pasa, que ¿acaso después de tantos años aun no me tienes confianza?

Kiba se quedo callado ¿acaso su ama dudaba de él?

Kiba: como lo dije antes me retiro buchou.

Y lo irónico es que comenzó a llover en cuanto salió del gimnasio.

Goku: espera.

Kiba volteo para ver que el sayayin estaba atrás de él.

Kiba:(molesto) ¿Qué quieres?

Goku: Kiba estoy preocupada por ti.

Eso le pareció gracioso al rubio tanto que comenzó a reírse.

Kiba:(riéndose como loco) ¿tu preocupado por mi?

Goku:(confundido) si ¿Qué tiene de gracioso?

Kiba: Goku-kun aun eres muy ingenuo.

Goku se quedo como ¿what the fuck?

Kiba:(molesto) yo tengo problemas que tu no entiendes, es mas no tendrías porque ya que eres parte demonio eso quiere decir que tienes que ser egoísta.

Goku: pero no somos amigos.

Kiba: ¿amigos? Creo que me acabas de recordar la razón de mi existencia Goku-kun, gracias.

Goku:(confundido) ¿no es por proteger a Rias?

Kiba negó con la cabeza.

Kiba:(determinado) no es para vengar a mis amigos caídos en ese maldito experimento, mantente alejado de mis asuntos.

En eso Kiba desapareció y Goku activo su Boost gear.

Goku: Draig.

 **Draig: lo sé socio, algo anda mal con ese tipo.**

Goku: tendré que preguntarle a Rias.

 **Draig: buen plan pero recuerda que tienes que ser directo.**

Goku: creo que puedo hacerlo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el cuarto del sayayin se encontraban Goku, Rias, Asia y Raynare y Vegeta, aparentemente Goku pregunto porque Kiba actuaba tan raro y la razón porque Vegeta estaba ahí es porque estaba aburrido.

Vegeta: así que un compañero tuyo esta raro.

Goku: si, pero empezó a comportarse extraño desde que vino a mi casa.

Vegeta:(molestando) ahh o sea que tu lo hiciste "rarito".

Goku:(confundido) no te entendí.

Vegeta: no me sorprende.

Rias decidió intervenir ya que se le hizo demasiado tonta su plática.

Rias: Vegeta-san ¿Por qué esta aquí?

Vegeta: me aburrí de estar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad a 300 y como esta no la actualizo decide ver que estaban haciendo.

Goku:(feliz) espera ¿puedo actualizar la cámara de gravedad a más de 300?

Vegeta: si, luego te digo como.

Asia:(preocupada) Vegeta-san ¿Cómo se siente?

Vegeta: ¿hablas de la pelea con él?-Asia asintió-descuida yo he estado en peores condiciones, pero aun me duelen las costillas y no puedo respirar bien.

Asia:(apenada) lo siento pero mi Sacred Gear no funciono bien esa noche.

Vegeta: descuida puedo ir con Dende mañana.

Raynare: y yo ¿Por qué carajos estoy aquí?

Rias: no lo sé creo que Goku te invito a su cuarto.

Goku:(inocente) es que no recuerdas que me pediste que te dejara entrar a mi cuarto en la noche.

Raynare:(sonrojada) bueno eso es…

Goku:(inocente) y luego me dijiste que me dejarías entrar en ti.

Raynare se avergonzó, Rias se enojo, Asia no entendió tampoco y Vegeta estaba pensando…

Vegeta:(este tonto opto por el harem y ni siquiera lo sabe o se hace idiota).

Vegeta: oye Goku tengo que decirte algo.

Goku: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: tuve sexo con ella.

Goku:(sonriendo) y ¿no te cansaste?

Vegeta: si, si eres tonto.

Rias: bueno Goku dijiste que Yuuto actuaba raro después de venir aquí.

Goku: bueno eso notamos mi abuelita Pan y yo.

En eso entro Pan al cuarto.

Goku: abuelita.

Pan:(molesta) Vegeta después hablamos de porque le hiciste eso a ella.

Vegeta:(indiferente) ella es mi novia, aparte ella siempre me provoca.

Pan: dejando eso a lado, Kiba actuó raro después de que vio esta foto.

Entonces Pan les mostro la foto en la que aparece esa extraña espada y ese "niño" junto a Goku.

Vegeta: ¿ese es Shido?

Goku: creo que sí.

Pan: Rias se que esta espada en el fondo es la principal causa del comportamiento de Kba, creo que nos merecemos respuestas.

Rias no sabía cómo explicar que su caballero tenía un pasado doloroso por una simple teoría.

Rias: esa espada se llama Excalibur.

Raynare:(exaltada) ¡Excalibur!

Vegeta: ¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?

Rias: esa espada puede matar a los demonios con un solo corte debido a su enorme poder sagrado.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Rias: verán hace muchos años la iglesia dio aprobación a un proyecto que se le llamo Espada Sagrada, este proyecto quería que alguien pudiera dominar los fragmentos de la espada.

Pan: ¿fragmentos?

Raynare: en la última guerra se rompió en 7 fragmentos y cada uno tiene un poder especial.

Rias: ninguna Sacred Gear puede competir con esta espada debido a su poder sagrado, hace años Yuuto fue seleccionado para darle tratamiento artificial.

Asia: entonces Kiba-san ¿puede usar la espada?

Rias lo negó con la cabeza.

Rias:(triste) ni Yuuto ni ninguno de sus compañeros pudieron adaptarse a ese tratamiento. La iglesia se dio cuenta que nadie podía controlar ese poder por eso fueron tachados de defectuosos, algunos murieron en el tratamiento o fueron asesinados por sacerdotes entre ellos esta Yuuto.

Asia:(asustada) esto es horrible, ¿Por qué nunca supe de eso?

Raynare: la iglesia se lo guardo por mucho tiempo, debido a que se dieron cuenta de que fue un horrible error, aunque algunos sacerdotes piensan que solo necesitaban nuevos conejillos de indias.

Rias:(triste) Yuuto logro escapar debido a que sus compañeros lo ayudaron sacrificándose aunque no llego muy lejos.

Goku y ¿Qué paso?

Rias lo encontré moribundo y me di cuenta de su enorme talento y lo reviví como caballero pero me di cuenta de que en su mente y corazón estaría la venganza en contra esa espada ya que fue la razón principal de su tortura.

Goku: ahora todo tiene sentido.

Rias: trate cuanto pude de hacer que olvidara ese odio pero simplemente lo distraje por poco tiempo.

Goku: Vegeta ¿tú crees que esto esté involucrado con lo te dijo Dende?

Eso sorprendió a las jovencitas.

Vegeta: puede ser.

Rayanre: ¿de qué hablan?

Pan: hace unos días fuimos al templo sagrado a buscar información de la patrulla roja pero nos dijeron algo igual de peligroso.

Vegeta: uno de los líderes de los caídos esta en esta ciudad.

Eso sorprendió a todos pero más a Raynare.

Raynare: ¿te dijo cual?

Pan: no, lo siento.

Raynare: tengo que consultar algo con Azzazel-sama.

Raynare salió de la habitación.

Pan: bueno creo que es todo por esta noche.

Goku: vaya no puedo creer que Kiba viera ese infierno.

Rias: lo peor es que nunca tuvieron el resultado que querían.

Asia: aun no lo puedo creer, la iglesia es malvada.

Rias: la biblia marca a los demonios como los seres más malvados de la historia, pero para mí eso son los humanos, ponte a pensar lo que han hecho desde el principio de su existencia, siempre va a ver algo que los motive a ser actos malos.

Goku: no sé porque pero siento que tus ideas las he oído en alguna otra parte.

Vegeta: fíjate que yo también las he escuchado en alguna otra persona.

Pan: el pasado volvió para jodernos otra vez.

Asia: creo que no podemos hacer nada hoy.

Pan: es cierto, todos a dormir.

Vegeta y Pan abandonaron la habitación dejando solo a Goku, Rias y Asia.

Rias: bueno a dormir.

En eso Rias se desvistió que dando como vino al mundo para sorpresa del sayayin y la rubia.

Goku:(sonrojado) Rias ¿Qué haces?

Rias: tú sabes que no puedo dormir si no estoy desnuda.

Goku: ya lo sé pero ¿Por qué te estás desnudando aquí en mi cuarto?

Rias:(seductora) pienso dormir contigo y quizás volver a tener sexo.

Goku: ehhh.

Asia:(llorosa) yo también me desnudare.

En eso la linda Asia comenzó a desvestirse en frente de Goku.

Goku:(sorprendido) ¿tú también?

Rias: Asia ¿Qué haces?

Asia: no quiero que Goku-san sea solo de buchou, aun sabiendo que estoy perdiendo.

Rias: ohh, pero lo siento Goku es mío.

Asia: también es mío.

Rias: entonces hagamos que Goku elija con quien quiere dormir.

Goku se sorprendió.

Asia: entiendo, Goku-san por favor elíjame.

Goku:(confundido) Asia yo no sé…

Rias:(confiada) todos sabemos que yo seré la elegida.

Lo dijo poniendo sus tetas (ricura) en el rostro del sayayin.

Goku: mmm.

Al intentar hablar solo estimulaba a Rias.

Rias:(jadeando) si continua Goku.

Pero un instinto asesino forzó a todos a voltear para atrás y ver a una encabronada Raynare.

Raynare:(encabronada) tu aleja tus ubres maldita vaca.

Rias:(molesta) ohh pero si es la piruja malparida ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Raynare:(tratando de calmarse) que te alejes de Goku.

Rias: lo siento pero Goku y yo vamos a dormir juntos.

Eso sorprendió a Raynare.

Asia:(nerviosa) aun no elije buchou-san.

Eso alegro a la caído, que comenzó a desnudarse para sorpresa de todos.

Raynare:(feliz) entonces Goku me elijara a mí.

Goku nunca antes vio a Raynare desnuda y por alguna razón desconocida (excitación) se emociono y sonrojo.

Goku:(Ray se ve muy hermosa).

Entonces una vez más el torneo por ver quién dormía con el idiota comenzó desde cero.

Rias: como ya dije Goku dormirá conmigo.

Asia:(nerviosa) Goku-san ¿me dejaría dormir con usted?

Raynare: Goku nunca me has visto denuda ¿cierto?

El sayayin asintió.

Raynare:(provocativa) entonces elíjeme a mí y disfrutaras como nunca.

Goku no sabía que decir, ¿a quién elijarían ustedes?

Atrás de la puerta del cuarto del sayayin se encontraba Vegeta JR y parecía divertirse con lo que pasaba del otro lado del cuarto.

Vegeta:(riéndose) es lo único malo de los Harems siempre tienes que consentirlas a todas.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En medio de la lluvia se encontraba Kiba muy cabizbajo, pensando en la actitud que mostro en el partido contra los Sitri pero todo eso no importo cuando presencio una energía muy igualada a la de él.

Voz: hola demonio de mierda.

El solo conocía a un impotente con ese vocabulario, cuando subió su vista a un poste de luz noto que la voz provenía de:

Kiba:(enojado) Freed.

Freed: ohh me conmueve saber que aun no me has olvidado demonio de mierda.

Kiba saco un espada, preparado para el peor escenario posible.

Freed:(excitado) ohh quieres pelear me encanta eso.

Kiba entonces se lanzo contra Freed quien lo esquivo con una velocidad que lo igualaba.

Freed: prepárate para el round 2

Entonces el estúpido desquiciado sacar:

Kiba:(asombrado) es…

Freed:(emocionado) Excalibur.

Kiba: pero como…

Freed: mi jefecito es un amor psicópata como yo, además tiene gran poder.

Kiba trato de moverse para atacar pero una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo.

Voz: no es el momento de pelear niño.

Kiba: señor Piccolo.

Piccolo: tu maldito loco lárgate antes de que no te tenga piedad.

Freed: no importa ya deje en claro lo que voy a hacer, adiós demonio y marciano de mierda.

Kiba se molesto porque lo detuvieron.

Kiba:(molesto) no tenía derecho a detenerme.

Piccolo:(serio) si no lo hacía hubieras muerto, ve a casa y prepárate porque mañana será un día largo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	11. Exorcistas

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 11: Las exorcistas.**

Comenzaba a salir el sol y en un cuarto muy peculiar cierto greñudo se estaba levantando.

Goku:(bostezando) ahh que aburrido, hoy si tocan clases.

Entonces noto que estaba en el piso.

Goku:(confundido) ¿Cómo termine aquí abajo?

 **FlashBack: La noche anterior.**

Rias:(molesta y desnuda SI) no ya te lo dije que esta noche Goku dormirá conmigo y mañana y también pasado mañana y toda la vida.

Raynare:(molesta y también desnuda ahh que ricura) no lo creo tetas Gremory ese idiota lindo es mío y de nadie más.

Rias:(presumida) entonces dime ¿Quién tomo su primera vez? Ah ya se fui yo.

Raynare:(molesta) ya cállate.

Entonces la caído tomo una almohada y se la lanzo a la demonio quien parecía molestarse y se la lanzo con algo de poder de la destrucción.

Asia:(asustada) ahí no volvieron a pelear.

Goku por el otro lado miraba todo esto con confusión.

Goku:(me pregunto porque se están peleando, tendrá algo que ver con esa cosa llamada periodo.)

Goku: oigan chicas.

Entonces las "damiselas" voltearon a verlo.

Goku:(inocente) ¿se pelean por su periodo?

Las tres chicas tuvieron una cara roja de vergüenza.

Rias:(avergonzada) Goku…

Raynare:(molesta) Goku…

Ambas:(molestas) No digas pendejadas.

Entonces las chicas empezaron a arrastrar al sayayin cabeza hueca y lo que es peor es que hicieron que se entretallara contra la pared.

Goku:(golpeado) buenas noches.

Entonces el idiota se cayó al piso y se estrello con la pata de la cama.

Rias/Raynare/Asia:(preocupadas) Goku/san.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Goku: ohh eso ocurrió.

Rias noto como Goku ya estaba despierto.

Rias:(bostezando) ohh buenos días Goku.

Goku:(sonriendo) buenos días.

Raynare: hola Goku ¿dormiste en el piso?

Goku: si, ustedes hicieron que me quedara inconsciente.

Rias y Raynare se apenaron.

Asia: jola a todos.

Goku: hola Asia.

Entonces un ruido muy fuerte alerto a todos pero notaron de donde provenía.

Goku:(apenado) lo siento pero tengo hambre.

Rias: descuida en estos momentos prepararemos el desayuno.

Goku:(con estrellitas en los ojos) ¿en serio?

Asia: si solo espere un poco Goku-san.

Raynare: pero antes…

Raynare entonces beso a Goku en los labios cosa que no paso desapercibida por las otras dos.

Raynare:(presumida) ¿Qué tal?

Goku:(confundido) ¿dulce?

Raynare: me alegra que te gustara.

Entonces las tres diosas(es decir jovencitas) salieron de la habitación del joven ignorante (pero envidiado) y lo dejaron pensar algo.

Goku: me pregunto que es ese famoso ki maligno que se acerca a la ciudad y ¿Qué habrá sido de Kiba? Sin mal no recuerdo él se fue muy molesto.

Pero uno recueros llegaron de la nada a su mente.

 **FlasBack.**

Nos encontramos con un Goku JR mucho más joven como de unos 8 años llorando y junto a él un "niño" de pelo castaño corto(es la misma ropa de la foto del anime solo que en vez del pervertido esta el fuerte).

Goku:(llorando) waaahhh no puede ser.

Niño: ¿Qué paso ahora G-kun?

Goku:(aun más triste) es que mañana mi abuelita cumple años y estuve ahorrando para comprarle un regalo pero…

Niño: ¿Qué paso con el dinero?

Goku:(aun llorando) me lo robaron Shido.

Ahora el niño identificado como Shido estaba muy atento.

Shido:(curioso) ¿por quién?

Goku: por…

Pero no pudo terminar debido a que Shido parecía que se enojo por algo de la nada.

Shido:(molesto) por favor dime que no es esa bolsa de mierda de perro de Tyson.

Goku avergonzado puso su mirada hacia el suelo y con eso Shido quien fuel el maldito ladrón.

Shido:(encabronado) vamos por ese retrasado digno del Teletón.

Goku:(sorprendido) Pero Shido…

Shido: ¿Cuánto dinero era?

Goku: 3000 Yenes.

Shido: vamos por ésa marica, siempre está en el campo de la escuela después de clases.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en una cancha de fútbol donde se encontraba un joven rubio de aparentemente 10 años viniendo un uniforme deportivo blanco y son tenía una bolsa que parecía estar llena.

Chico: vaya creo ha sido el dinero más fácil de mi vida, pero lo mejor fue verlo llorar por su dinero.

En eso llego Goku y Shido.

Shido: oye cretino.

El chico rubio volteo.

Chico: ¿me hablas a mi? Ohh pero que interesante me vas a dar más dinero llorón.

Shido: el no vino a darte nada, al contrario vinimos para quitarte ese dinero Tyson.

Tyson: ohh y ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer? ¿Pelear?

En eso algo dentro de Goku le exigía romperle la cara a base de chingadasos pero lo ignoro.

Shido: acércate.

En eso Tyson se acerco a Shido lentamente con una sonrisa burlona que se le quito cuando…

Tyson:(adolorido) ARGGG.

Resulta ser que Shido le dio una patada en los bajos.

Shido:(sonriendo) te lo buscaste maldito asqueroso.

En eso Goku tomo la bolsa y comenzó a sonreír.

Goku:(feliz) gracias.

Shido: de nada, ahora escucharme bien retrasado si tú crees que puedes abusar de alguien más recuerda esto, esa parte que te golpe puede desaparecer.

Eso perturbo a Tyson.

Shido: vámonos Goku.

Goku: si.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Goku: vaya supongo que tengo que agradecerle a Shido que me animo a seguir mi pasión.

Rias: Goku a desayunar.

Goku: ya voy.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En la entrada de la academia se encontraban Sona Sitri y su bella reina Tsubaki, estaban tranquilas hasta que…

Tsubaki:(alarmada) kaichou ¿sintió eso?

Sona: si, pero ¿de dónde proviene?

En eso notaron que en la entrada se distinguía dos siluetas, ambas vestían túnicas blancas con toques verde/azulado.

Desconocida: buenos días Sona Sitri ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Rias Gremory?

Sona: ¿Qué quiere con ella?

Desconocida 2: solo hablar pacíficamente de algo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el templo sagrado de Kamisama se encontraban discutiendo Piccolo y Dende, parece ser de lo que el mayor de los verdes detuvo anoche.

Dende: ¿así que Kiba-kun?

Piccolo: si, parece ser que el niño bonito iba a pelearse con una especie de estúpido relleno de mierda sacerdote loco.

Dende: pero ¿en serio cree que se trate de una autentica Excalibur?

Piccolo: desgraciadamente como no tengo tanto conocimiento acerca de esos objetos no sabría decirte a ciencia cierta.

Dende se quedo pensando en varias teorías de porque diablos un estúpido mental como Freed tendría una poderosa espada como esa, que tiene que ver Kiba con eso y aun no saber que en es la fuerza poderosa que sintieron.

Piccolo: ¿en qué piensas?

Dende: sabes creo que tengo una idea.

Piccolo: ¿Cuál?

Dende: Goku es lo suficientemente cercano a Kiba-kun para poder decirnos que tiene, quizás con eso tengamos una mejor idea.

Piccolo: creo que eso servirá, pero recuerdas que la presencia maligna aun no ha cesado ¿verdad?

Piccolo: lo sé, según recuerdo era un líder caído, solamente tenemos que ir con el más confiable de todos.

Piccolo se sorprendió como nunca en la vida.

Piccolo: Dende te recuerdo que el a pesar de no tener malas intenciones nunca me gusto su forma de actuar.

Dende: se que no se llevan bien pero vamos a darle una oportunidad.

Piccolo lo pensó mucho pero sabía que quizás era la única oportunidad que les quedaba de descubrir qué diablos estaba pasando.

Piccolo: primero vamos con Goku, en estos momentos debe estar en clases.

Dende: bueno vamos, además nunca he estado en una escuela.

Piccolo:(aburrido) ambos sabemos que solo lo dices para poder comportarte como Zeno-sama.

Dende hizo un puchero.

Dende: ¿Por qué él puede tener una infancia y yo no?

Piccolo hizo un facepalm.

Piccolo: él es el dios de los 12 universo, tu solo de la tierra.

Dende hizo otro puchero.

Piccolo:(solo espero acabar con esto cuanto antes, si vuelvo a oler a whisky destruyo la ciudad).

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya el sol se estaba ocultando en la ciudad de Kuoh y los miembros de la casa sayayin parecía que estaban preocupados por algo.

Goku: entonces ¿nunca llego a la escuela?

Rias:(preocupada) no, estoy muy preocupada.

Raynare: pero no creen que hoy simplemente no quiso venir a la escuela, ya saben como un chino normal debes odiar la escuela(yo si).

Asia:(triste) Kiba-san no es así.

Koneko: correcto, Yuuto-sempai debe haberle pasado algo.

Rias: adelante.

En eso entraron Sona y Tsubaki.

Sona: con permiso Rias, necesitamos hablar en privado.

Rias: ¿en dónde?

Sona: nuestro lugar especial.

Rias supo entonces que era algo serio.

Rias: está bien, llamare a Akeno para que nos acompañe.

Sona: de acuerdo, vayámonos.

Rias: nos vemos chicos.

En eso las tres bellezas desaparecieron.

Goku: ya se fueron.

Asia: Goku-san ¿de qué creen que hablen buchou-san?

Goku: no se, solo sé que tengo antojo de burritos.

Todos cayeron estilo anime.

Raynare: ¿puedes dejar de pensar en tragar como cerdo?

Goku:(triste) pero Ray hace solo 12 horas que comí algo.

Koneko: sempai idiota.

Asia: Goku-san, si quiere puedo darle lo que me sobro de mi almuerzo.

Goku:(con estrellitas en los ojos) ¿en serio?

Asia: si.

En eso Goku el greñudo sayayin se fue directo a buscar la comida de Asia, y cuando la encontró ya saben…

Goku:(con la boca llena) esto esta delicioso Asia.

Raynare: no seas puerco.

No pudieron continuar debido a que Piccolo y Dende aparecieron en el medio del club.

Goku:(sorprendido) señor Piccolo, Dende.

Dende: hola a todos.

Piccolo: hola enanos.

Goku:(sorprendido y atragantándose) ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Koneko:(tapándose la nariz) mejor aun ¿Por qué huelen tanto a whisky?

En eso tanto Piccolo como Dende empezaron a olerse.

Piccolo:(molesto) ese maldito, me las pagara.

Dende: espera primero lo primero.

Piccolo:(enfadado) bien, Goku ¿Qué es lo que tiene de malo el niño bonito?

Goku y los demás se sorprendieron por esa pregunta.

Goku: ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Piccolo: lo digo porque ayer por la noche evite que lo asesinaran.

Eso alarmo a todos (bueno a Raynare y a Vegeta no obviamente).

Asia:(preocupada) ¿Cómo que casi asesinan a Kiba-san?

Raynare: ya explicate

Piccolo: bueno es un poco complicado.

Dende: lo que sucede es que Kiba-kun se enfrento a un sacerdote exiliado de nombre Freed.

Solo escuchar ese nombre asusto y molesto a 4 personas dentro del club.

Raynare:(molesta) ¿Cómo es que ese maldito esta en esta ciudad otra vez?

Piccolo: no solo es eso si no que el tenia en su posesión un arma muy peligrosa para todos.

Goku:(intrigado) ¿Cuál arma?

Dende:(serio) excalibur.

Todos:(sorprendidos) ¡¿QUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE?!

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En una especie de sauna se encontraban 4 chicas: Rias, Akeni, Sona y Tsubaki y lo único que vestían era una simple toalla.

Rias: ha pasado tiempo desde que estaba aquí.

Akeno: ¿venias seguido?

Sona: desde que éramos niñas veníamos aquí para hablar, ya que esto es mi propiedad.

Tsubaki: esto tiene una barrera muy fuerte por lo cual solo pueden entrar los que tengan permiso de kaichou.

Después de hablar todas se quitaron las toallas (que ricura).

Akeno: ara-ara no me sorprende que compartieran todos sus secretos.

Rias:(traviesa) eran ridiculeces como ser regañadas por mi madre, es más ahora que recuerdo Sona hablaba mas sobre su hermana.

Eso avergonzó a Sona.

Akeno:(sonriendo) ara creo que debimos invitarla.

Sona:(roja) eso es cosa del pasado.

Rias: pero supongo que esto es serio.

Sona: lo es.

Tsubaki: Rias-sama hay algo que debe saber.

Rias: ¿Qué cosa?

Akeno: ara por favor kaichou no nos deje con la preocupación.

Sona:(aun más seria) esta mañana entre en contacto con afiladas de la iglesia.

Eso sorprendió y preocupo a las Gremorys.

Akeno:(preocupada) ¿contacto?

Rias: ah pasado tiempo desde que estaban aquí, y ¿Qué querían?

Sona: querían hablar contigo Rias.

Rias:(confundida) ¿Qué? Hablar con un demonio dos súbditas de la iglesia, eso es de locos y ¿Qué les dijiste?

Sona: acepte, se verán en tu club después de clases.

Rias: pero aun así esto es muy sospechoso.

En eso Rias tuvo un recuerdo de cuando vio cierta fotografía, entonces se alarmo.

Rias:(preocupada) Sona lo siento pero tengo que irme, vámonos Akeno.

Akeno: si.

Sona:(confundida) ¿adónde van?

Rias: recordé algo muy importante.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En la calles de Kuoh se encontraban los chocos restantes del club del ocultismo junto con Piccolo.

Goku: vaya entonces Kiba debe estar muy intenso últimamente.

Raynare:(sarcástica) ¿lo dices porque se enfrento a una Excalibur el solo?

Goku:(gracioso) si.

Piccolo: siempre serás igual que tu tatarabuelo.

Goku:(emocionado) ¿por lo fuerte?

Piccolo: eso y por lo tragón e idiota.

Goku:(con un puchero) mm siempre es malo conmigo.

Piccolo: si fuera malo contigo nunca te hubiera entrenado.

Cabe recalcar que no había demás gente en las calles.

Koneko: yo cruzo en este semáforo.

Asia: ¿ya te vas Koneko-chan?

Koneko: si, adiós.

En eso cruzo la calle.

Goku: adiós Koneko-chan.

Raynare: saben solo se cómo es que Goku, Asia y el rubio llegaron al clan de la ubre maligna mientras que las demás no sé nada.

Asia: es cierto.

Piccolo: no se preocupen por pequeñeces, estoy seguro que algún día lo sabrán.

Goku: si, quizás.

Piccolo: vámonos, quiero hablar con Pan.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya enfrente de la casa del sayayin se encontraban todos hasta que…

Goku:(tenso) señor Piccolo…

Piccolo: si también lo sentí, es igual al del sacerdote de anoche.

Asia:(preocupada) la señora Pan.

En eso Goku y Piccolo se preocuparon, sabían que Pan a pesar de su edad todavía podía patear culos pero ¿y si tenían una Excalibur?

Piccolo: Goku tu, Asia y la caída entren primero y algo pasa dímelo por telepatía.

Goku:(serio) de acuerdo.

En eso Piccolo desapareció y los demás iban a entrar a la residencia esperando lo peor.

Goku: ¿abuelita?

Pan: ohh Goku, que bueno que llegaste te quiero presentar a alguien.

En eso aparecieron sentadas en un sofá dos hermosas chicas: la primera tenia cabello castaño/naranjado con dos coletas muy largas, unos hermosos ojos violeta y su expresión era de felicidad, mientras que la segunda tenia cabello azul con un mechón verde, ojos color avellana y una expresión fría, cabe recalcar que ambas vestían túnicas blancas.

Asia: y ¿ellas quiénes son?

Pan: bueno la de ojos violeta es la amiga de la infancia de Goku, Irina Shido.

Eso sorprendió a todos y aun más a Goku.

Goku:(con cara de kha) ¿tú eres Shido?

Irina:(feliz) si, ah pasado mucho tiempo G-kun.

Irina trato de abrazarlo pero fue detenida por su compañera.

Goku: pero se supone que eras niño.

Pan:(molesta) GOKU.

Irina: no se preocupe Pan-obasama, en esos tiempos me vestía y actuaba muy masculina.

Pan: bueno es cierto, pero disculpa no recuerdo el nombre de tu amiga.

Desconocida: Xenovia.

Pan: vaya es muy seria.

En eso la chica identificada como Xenovia miro muy fríamente a Asia y esta se asusto, Raynare noto esto y coloco a la rubia atrás de ella.

Goku:(confuso) oye Irina y ¿Qué hacen en Kuoh?

Irina:(sonriendo) vine a atender unos asuntos muy importantes, pero quise verte así que tome un respiro y aquí estoy.

Raynare: y ¿tu amiga?

Irina: ella nunca estuvo en esta ciudad, por lo tanto le estoy dando un tour.

Xenovia: Irina es hora de irnos.

Irina: ¿tan rápido?, bueno nos vemos mañana G-kun.

Goku:(feliz) si nos vemos.

Raynare: por favor nunca vuelvan.

Pan: cuídense.

En cuanto se fueron las chicas apareció el namekusein favorito de todos.

Piccolo:(preocupado) Pan ¿no te hicieron daño?

Pan: no se preocupen, si detecte el poder sagrado y simplemente inicie la conversación para que no sospecharan.

Goku: vaya que lista.

Pan:(orgullosa) siempre he sido feliz sabiendo que soy muy lista.

Piccolo: y mas porque por un tiempo saliste con él.

Pan se sonrojo.

Pan:(sonrojada) pasado es pasado.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya en la habitación del sayayin se encontraba Rias muy preocupada.

Rias:(llorando) que bueno que estén bien.

Rias abrazo a Goku y Asia frente a una Raynare celosa (Rias+Goku=Raynare celosa o encabronada).

Asia: buchou-san qué bueno que está bien.

Rias: si, la reunión de Sona fue para advertirme de esto, pero nunca pensé que se atrevieran a entrar a esta casa, yo estaba muriéndome de la preocupación.

Goku: Rias, yo no soy un debilucho.

Voz: no pero si un idiota.

Se fijaron que afuera del cuarto estaba Vegeta.

Goku: hola amigo.

Vegeta: hola.

Raynare: ¿Dónde estabas?

Vegeta: mira Raynuro…

Raynare:(molesta) es Raynare, Raynare, RAYNARE grábatelo bien chango.

Vegeta:(aburrido) lo que sea, no estaba debido a que ella me llamo para poder vernos y como ella vive en otra ciudad pues me tarde todo el día.

Asia: ¿Quién es ella?

Goku: luego hablamos de ella, por cierto Rias algo le paso a Kiba.

Eso tenso a Rias.

Rias:(preocupada) ¿Qué le paso?

Raynare: anoche se enfrento con el impotente de Freed y no solo eso el maldito pose una Excalibur.

Rias estaba muy alterada por esa bomba.

Rias: eso explica porque no apareció hoy.

Goku: y ¿Qué te dijo kaichou?

Rias: que mañana después de clases las afiladas de la iglesia van a venir a hablar conmigo sobre una situación.

Asia: ¿Qué situación?

Rias: no se bien pero lo veremos mañana.

Vegeta: creo que iré a esa junta.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Raynare: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: no tengo nada que hacer.

Goku: oye tengo una mejor idea.

Vegeta: ¿Cuál es?

Goku: desempatemos nuestra pelea.

Eso le gusto al heredero de la corporación capsula.

Vegeta: que gran idea.

Rias: esperen, si pelean en la casa la señora Pan se enojara con ustedes.

Pan: así es.

En eso entro Pan a la habitación.

Pan: Vegeta debes de saber algo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué cosa anciana?

Pan: (maliciosa) que acabo de hablar con tu madre y ella me dio total autoridad sobre ti, lo cual significa…

Vegeta:(asustado) ¿Qué significa?

Pan:(malvada) que si te portas mal, te mandare a estudiar a la academia donde van ellos.

Vegeta le dio un ataque al corazón y como soldado obediente dijo…

Vegeta:(firme y asustado) me portare bien señora abuela de Goku.

A todos les salió una gota estilo anime.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Goku y Vegeta iban camino al club del ocultismo para poder saber que quieren las mandadas de la iglesia.

Goku: me sorprendió lo cambiada que estaba Irina, de un chico violento a una chica alegre.

Vegeta: bueno sorpresas te da la vida, solo espero que no nos demoremos mucho.

Goku: bueno ya llegamos.

Goku toco la puerta y le respondieron que pasara. Cuando entro vio como Irina y su amiga Xenovia ya estaban dentro del club y por sus mirada todos estaban muy serios e incluso noto como Kiba volvió(por ahora) al club.

Rias: Goku colócate al lado de Asia.

Goku hizo lo que le pidieron, entonces Rias hablo.

Rias: bien señoritas ¿de qué es lo que quieren discutir conmigo?

Irina: primero que nada permítanme presentarnos: soy Irina Shido y ella es mi compañera Xenovia.

Xenovia: vinimos aquí para recuperar las Excaliburs robadas a la iglesia de Italia.

Vegeta:(presiento que esto no terminara bien).

Xenovia: yo pose la Excalibur Destrucción.

Irina:(alegre) la mía es Mimic, su habilidad es cambiar a la forma que yo dese.

Rias: muy bien pero aun no entiendo el punto de venir a mi ciudad.

Xenovia: localizamos que las espadas están en algún lugar de esta ciudad.

Rias: ¿sabe quien los robos?

Irina: los caídos.

Xenovia: y no cualquier caído, si no que fue uno de sus líderes Kokabiel.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Rias: y nosotros ¿Qué tenemos que ver con esto?

Xenovia: estamos aquí porque se nos ha ordenado que ningún demonio interfiere en nuestra búsqueda por lo tanto venimos aquí para decirles que se alejen de esta situación.

Rias parecía molestarse.

Rias:(un poco molesta) por tus palabras acaso ¿estás insinuando que nosotros colaboramos con los caído para robarles las Excaliburs?

Irina: no se lo tome mal, es solo que nuestros líderes temen que los demonios interfieran y arruinen la busque incluso si se trata de la mismísima hermana del mauo Lucifer, por eso se los décimos. Muchos de nuestros compañeros murieron por tratar de recuperarlas.

Rias: entonces sabes que soy hermana del maou, entonces por su nombre nunca haría algo para avergonzarlo, a todo esto solo ustedes dos nunca podrán vencer a un cadre.

Xenovia: aun así estamos preparadas.

Vegeta: ¿para morir?

Irina: estamos dispuestas si es por el bien de nuestro señor.

Xenovia: bueno nos retiramos, pero recuerden nuestras palabras.

Rias: ¿no quieren merendar algo?

Irina:(sonriendo) no gracias.

Cuándo estaban por irse Xenovia vio a Asia.

Xenovia: no quería decir algo pero ¿no eres la bruja santa Asia Argento?

Asia se tenso por eso.

Asia:(nerviosa) yo…

Raynare:(molesta) y ¿Qué si lo es?

Xenovia: más bajo no pudo haber caído ese hipócrita, respóndeme ¿aun crees en dios?

Irina: Xenovia es hora de irnos, además ella es una demonio.

Xenovia: aun siento que creencia en ella.

Irina:(sorprendida) ¿eso es cierto Asia-san?

Asia: bueno yo creí en el toda mi vida, no es fácil olvidarme.

Xenovia: entonces déjame matarte, incluso tu puedes ser perdonada.

Cuan Xenovia le iba a poner un dedo Goku le lanzo una esfera de ki.

Goku:(molesto) creo que tienes que calmarte, ella sufrió mucho y tu dios nunca la ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba, si vuelves a levantarle la mano te arrepentirás.

Xenovia se sorprendió por el ataque pero parecía ser que no iba a cesar.

Xenovia: ¿te crees mucho? Solo eres un demonio reencarnado pero…

Kiba: muy quieres pelear, entonteces yo seré tu oponente.

Xenovia: ¿y tú eres?

Kiba: tu sempai, pero yo soy un fiasco.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Hola me da gusto volver a escribir.**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto pero mis tiempos en clases fueron muy estresantes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y pera la próxima subiré un nuevo capítulo de un mundo después del nuestro.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	12. El plan comienza

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 12: El plan comienza.**

En la parte trasera del club del club del ocultismo se encontraban las enviadas del cielo Irina y Xenovia, las chicas del club del ocultismo y un Kiba molesto y Goku JR confundido.

¿Cómo llegue a esto?-pregunto muy extrañado Goku.

Después de que Kiba declarara que quería pelea Irina dijo que ella también quería participar y como el único hombre que quedo es el chango pues…

Comencemos-dijo la peli azul (verde).

Cuando dijo eso tanto ella como Irina se quitaron sus túnicas blancas y dejaron descubiertos sus trajes de batalla que consistía de unos trajes muy atrevidos de látex negro muy suculentos.

Tener mucho cuidado-grito la pelirroja-incluso si no es una batalla oficial aun pueden morir.

Goku asintió muy atento pero noto como el rubio se reía muy tétricamente.

Kiba ¿estás bien?-pregunto el greñas.

La oportunidad de destruir mi pasado-lo dijo muy extraño-lo que he querido derrotar por mucho tiempo esta frente a mí, creo que estar cerca de los demonios y de un Sayayin atraen poderes.

Kiba no perdió más tiempo y se fue corriendo directo contra Xenovia activando su Sword Birth sacando 2 espadas que intento atacar pero Xenovia le dio una patada en el estomago y saco su Excalibur en un intento de matar rápidamente a kiba que con su velocidad apenas escapo.

¿Sword Birth eh?-dijo Xenovia muy curiosa-le da a su poseedor la oportunidad de crear varias espadas demoniacas, y según recuerdo ese poseedor escapo de ser eliminado del proyecto, ¿eras tú?

Con el tonito que lo dijo irrito demasiado al rubio.

(Esa piruja está bien pendeja)-eso eran los pensamientos de Raynare.

Kiba volvió a crear otras espadas con las que no perdió tiempo en atacar a la estúpida que las esquivaba muy fácilmente, pero Kiba saco una espada del piso que casi corta a la peli azul.

Mientras tanto con los otros dos irina trataba de cortar al sayayin pero este ni sudaba para esquivar los ataques.

¡GOKU-KUN!-grito la castaña-¿Por qué te uniste a los demonios?, mi amigo de la infancia que siempre cuide, ¿Por qué?

Goku seguía esquivando pero Mimic siempre cambiaba de modo de ataque y ahora se encontraba peleando con una forma de zig zac, cosa que no duro mucho debido que Goku brinco hacia atrás de Irina.

Oye Irina creo que sería mejor que no peleáramos-dijo el greñas muy sincero sorprendiendo a todos incluso Kiba.

¡NO!-grito Irina- esto es una prueba divina de mi señor para fortalecerme, señor la acepto Amen.

Irina volvió a usar a su Mimic y esta vez creó una especia de arco y flechas que comenzó a lanzar al greñas que se dio cuenta muy rápido y empezó a esquivar lo mas que pudiera pero una estaba muy cerca y si no fuera porque activo el Boost Gear para agarrarla.

Longinus-Irina se sorprendió.

Con los expertos de espadas se detuvieron debido a que Xenovia golpeo a Kiba en la pierna haciendo que se callera para observar lo que aconteció con su compañera.

Vaya el Boost Gear se encuentra en este país tan lejano-exclamo muy irritada-en el grupo Gremory solo hay puros Herejes, estos divinos regalos de Dios deberían estar con nuestros superiores.

Kiba golpeo la pierna de Xenovia causando qe esta se cayera y estuviera al nivel de Kiba.

SI sigues distrayéndote te juro que te arrepentirás-Kiba sentencio tratando de cortar a la peli azul esta uso su Excalibur para bloquear el ataque pero causo que Kiba la atacara con otra espada que salió de un costado de Xenovia.

No me subestimes Goku-kun-ese fue la declaración de la castaña que seguía atacando al greñas pero este seguía esquivando muy fácilmente.

No lo hago-declaro Goku-yo nunca eh subestimado ningún oponente, es solo, que creo que no es necesario pelear Irina, después de todo somos amigos de la infancia.

Algo dentro de la castaña la obligo a detenerse y entonces pensó que Goku era muy superior a ella y quizás a su compañera y después de meditarlo un rato sonrió y dijo…

Ataca-dijo sonriendo Irina sorprendiendo a todos.

No me sentiré feliz si no me atacas con algo de tu fuerza-su argumento dejo a todos perplejos.

Entonces el sayayin se alejo un poco de Irina y levanto su brazo con el Boost Gear y grito…

 **[Boost,Boost].**

Dragón shoot.

El disparo impacto el piso donde estaba la castaña haciéndola volar por los aires y cuando estaba por estrellarse en el piso Goku la atrapo.

¿Estás bien?-pregunto el greñas preocupado.

Si-respondió sonriendo la castaña-ahora lo estoy.

Luego de decir eso le acaricio una mejilla al bobo.

(Siempre has sido mi escogido)-esos eran los pensamientos de la jovencita castaña.

Cabe recalcar que mientras esta tenía un momento con el estúpido las demás chicas del club del ocultismo no estaban felices…

Rias tenía un aura negra carmesí rodeándola.

Akeno sonreía muy tétricamente y estaba cubierta de un aura dorada.

Raynare simplemente se imaginaba cosas que ni en un fanfic clase M salen.

Asia simplemente hacia lindos pucheros.

Mientras que en el otro lado Kiba se encontraba muy cansado y sangraba por la nariz, parecía ser que Xenovia le estaba rompiendo el culo.

Senpai creo que debería rendirse-con el tonito que le decía eso hacía que Kiba se encabronara mas y se desesperada.

Kiba trato de atravesarle el corazón pero esta simplemente se agacho y le dio un codazo en la boca haciendo que sangrara por esta y lo remato por cortarlo con su Excalibur.

Creo que debo retirarme-decía Xenovia-pero antes…

Le dio un pisotón que hizo que el rubio escupiera más sangre por su boca.

En eso antes de retirarse de Kiba una esfera de energía blanca y azul casi le dio en el rostro.

Oye-el sayayin le grito-¿crees que puedes hacerme lo mismo a mi?

En eso Xenovia miro como su compañera le decía que ni siquiera lo pensara.

Paso-Xenovia lo dijo muy seria.

¿Por qué no?-seguía insistiendo el chango-¿acaso será por miedo?

Los demás no podía creer que Goku provocara a esa chica para pelear, pero ella solo dijo lo siguiente…

Mi objetivo de hoy era decir eso, lo demás fue extra-lo dijo muy seca.

Irina se empezó a acercar a Xenovia dispuestas a irse pero entonces la castaña dijo algo muy drástico…

Goku-kun en recompensa por tu victoria te digo que el blanco acaba de despertar.

Los demás se les helo la sangre debido a la pinche sorpresa de su vida.

 **[Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar]-esos eran los pensamientos de Draig.**

MMM-esos eran los pensamientos del bobo-me pregunto qué tan fuerte será.

Bueno nos retiramos-dijo Irina.

Si-acepto Rias-Xenovia gracias por contenerte.

Xenovia solo ladio la cabeza en señal de que daba igual.

ESPERA-el grito de Kiba las detuvo-aun no termino.

Tu no-Xenovia lo interrumpió-pero yo sí.

DETENTE-Kiba se desperro-se quien está ayudando a Kokabiel.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba.

¿Quién?-fue la pregunta de Irina.

Un sacerdote callejero-Kiba tomo aire-Freed Sellzen.

Ese nombre tenso a todos.

¿EL TRAGA MIERDA DE FREED?-ese fue el grito histérica de Raynare.

Con que Freed eh-las enviadas de la iglesia lo pensaron-ya vemos, adiós.

Kiba trato de detenerla pero el dolor era insoportable para el al punto de casi desmallarlo.

Bueno adiós-Xenovia lo dijo secamente.

Espérame-Irina le grito-Goku-kun nos vemos-le dijo eso guiñándole el ojo muy coqueta.

Luego de esa acción las chicas del club se volvieron a enojar, pero Rias se acerco a Asia y le dijo…

Asia cura a Yuuto-esas eran la palabras de Rias.

Si-respondió la rubia.

Cuando termino de ser curado Kiba rápidamente se levanto y comenzó a correr.

Espera Yuuto-Rias le grito-no te puedes ir, eres el caballero Gremory si te vas no te lo perdonare.

Kiba se detuvo de golpe.

La única razón por la que escape es por mis compañeros que lo pagaron con su vida-Kiba comenzó a llorar-les debo mínimo la destrucción de la Excalibur y no hay nadie que me lo impida.

OYE estúpido ¿adónde vas?-Raynare le grito.

Ara Kiba-kun no sea un niño malo-Akeno sonreía pero se notaba su preocupación.

Rias y Goku miraban la escena muy preocupados, un enceguecido por la venganza en Kiba no duraría mucho en una simple batalla, menos contra su objetivo.

 **[Socio sé lo que piensas-dijo el dragón por la mente-así que dile a los sujetos verdes y a tu amigo** **que te ayuden].**

(Gracias por el consejo)-Goku le agradeció sus palabras.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En una especie de callejón muy obscuro se distinguía una cabellera albina y ojos rojos, era el pendejete de Freed.

Ohh, que bien me siento-parecía estar excitado-No hace mucho casi masacro al rubio demonio de mierda de no ser por esa mierda verde, falta poco jefecito para que nos hagamos con esta ciudad de pirujas.

De las sombras aparecía ese feto encarnado de Kokabiel.

Si-Kokabiel sonreía macabramente-pero aun así nos hacen falta 2 espadas y Balba las necesita para completarla.

Por cierto ¿Dónde está el pedófilo de Balba?-al desquiciado parecía preocuparle su inexistencia en el momento.

Esta haciendo algunas pruebas-le respondió el feto-descuida aun nos es útil, aun.

Bueno-Freed estaba por tener un orgasmo-porque hay alguien mi lista de niños malos que aun no recibe su castigo.

Por la mente sangrienta de Freed pasaban imágenes de un greñudo específico.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Rias, Asia, Raynare y Goku ya habían regresado a casa y ahí los estaban esperándolos la abuela Pan, Vegeta y una chica muy hermosa, su cabello era muy negro como la noche, sus ojos eran de color avellana clara, rivalizaba en términos de tetas con Rayanre y vestía un vestido de gala color rosa con tacones rojos.

Hola Goki-la chica llamo muy cariñosamente a él chango de la academia-¿Qué te has olvidado de mí?

Goku parecía muy nervioso, cosa más rara caballero.

N no-Goku tartamudeaba-es solo que…

La chica parecía que aumentaba su aura porque parecía my molesta.

Entonces aun-interrumpió la joven-¿Por qué no me llamas?, ¿o escribes? O incluso mejor aun ¿Por qué no me visitas y me dices todo lo que has vivido como un maldito demonio? DIME.

El grito y el hecho que le pellizcara la mejilla no ayudaba a permitir a Goku explicar.

Señorita Videl-interrumpió la masacre la abuela de Goku-DETENTE AHORA.

La amenaza de Pan hizo que la ahora nombrada Videl soltara al tonto.

Como digas abuelita Pan-el hecho de que le haya dicho abuelita a Pan hizo que las demás chicas dijeran…

¡QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!

Luego de que Goku se levantara del piso y se pusiera al lado de Vegeta, Videl decidió hablar.

¿No les dijiste de mi?-Videl interrumpió.

No es su culpa-Vegeta defendía a su amigo-Ni siquiera todos los del grupo de demonios saben que existo solo ellas 3.

Bueno que mas da-Videl recupero la clase-hola soy Son Videl, la segunda bis nieta de Pan, prima de Goku y actual prometida de Vegeta JR.

Dijo eso mientras abrazaba el brazo derecho de Vegeta con sus tetas haciendo sonrojar a el heredero de la corporación capsula.

Oye quítate-decía apenado el pelos parados-¿Qué no ves que hay niños?

Ni que les este dando detalles de cómo me agarraste por atrás y luego…

La chica Videl no pudo continuar debido a que su abuela la asusto con una sola mirada.

Bueno-Pan decidió hablar-¿Por qué ustedes 4 vienen tan tristes?

En eso Rias les conto todo lo que paso en la tarde en el club, como las enviadas de la iglesia los amenazaron, Xenovia tratando de matar a Asia y la pelea que más bien fue una masacre para Kiba y que después de eso se fue corriendo a quien sabe dónde.

Vaya-Pan estaba sorprendida-no esperaba que Kiba-kun fuera así de ciego.

¿Ciego?-Asia no entendió.

Eso se usa para decir que cuando alguien solo piensa en venganza por lo general solo se concentra en ese objetivo no importándole lo demás y eso casi siempre termina mal para el que busca la venganza-aclaro la abuelita de todos más seria que de costumbre.

Vaya-Videl comenzó a hablar-entonces eres un mal rey Rias Gremory.

Eso ofendió a la carmesí.

¿Disculpa?-dijo Rias muy enojada.

Lo que oíste-Videl no se intimidaba-no es de extrañar que Goki sintiera lastima por ti y se uniera a tu equipo.

Videl cállate-Vegeta trato de calmar la situación un poco.

No déjame acabar-Videl decidió poner en su lugar a Rias-Eres una lástima, primero que nada no lo ayudaste a superar su pasado o siquiera hablar de ello con él, no hiciste nada para que avanzara con su pince vida solo dejaste que ese odio se consumiera y creciera al punto de que no le importa lo que le pase a los demás, lo ignoraste todo este tiempo y quieres que te haga caso, ¿Qué CLASE DE PUTA ASQUEROSA DEJA QUE SU HERMANITO SE PUDRA POR EL ODIO?

Nadie dijo nada solo notaron como Rias agachaba su cabeza y se levantaba, camino hacia la Sayayin y…

¡PUM!

No una cachetada o jalón de mejilla le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda que los tomo a todos por sorpresa.

Rias…-fue todo lo que Goku dijo.

Luego de eso Rias se subió por las escaleras y se oyó un fuerte portazo.

Todos los demás vieron a Videl con ojos de porque le dijiste eso.

Dije la verdad-Videl siguió igual de seria-alguien en algún punto se lo diría.

Asia se acerco temerosa después de toda la escena a Goku.

Goku-san ya me voy a dormir-dijo una tímida Asia.

Yo igual Goku-Rayanre también dijo eso.

Bueno buena noches-Goku les respondió de una forma seria.

Las chicas rápidamente se subieron a sus cuartos para evitar esa situación incómoda.

Goku-Videl le llamo-siento si ofendi a tu novia pero era tiempo que dejara de actuar como gata mimada y se convirtiera en un verdadero líder.

Goku se quedo meditando algo.

Tengo algo de lo que quiero hablarles.

Vamos al salón de practica-Vegeta sugirió eso.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el lugar donde se encontraba la cámara de gravedad los 4 Sayayines estaban muy serios.

Tengo un plan para acabar con los planes de los malos-Goku les dijo eso.

¿Y cuál es?-Vegeta estaba muy intrigado.

Bueno todo gira en torno de las Excaliburs-Goku lo dijo y todos asintieron-si colaboramos con Irina y su amiga para destruirlas y convencemos a Kiba de que lo haga el pues asunto listo.

A los demás se les complico la mente.

Piénselo Kiba las quiere destruir por odio mientras que la iglesia prefiere verlas destruidas que los ángeles caídos y sobre todo que Kokabiel las use junto con Freed, sin las espadas Kiba logra su venganza, la iglesia logra su objetivo y solo tendríamos que lidiar con el líder en una pelea-aclaro mas emocionado Goku.

No si entendimos-Vegeta hablo por todos-es solo que no esperaba ese razonamiento tuyo debido a tu cabeza llena de aire.

Oye-Goku se ofendió.

Es un buen plan-Pan hablo-pero necesitamos un apoyo.

Creo que tu y yo abuelita debemos ir al templo sagrado por el señor Piccolo-Videl aclaro ese punto.

Yo secundo eso-Vegeta expreso su aprobación.

De paso que estas aprobando-Videl sonrió muy coqueta-¿apruebas el color de mi lencería?

Con eso sonrojo a Vegeta, enojo a Pan y confundió a Goku.

Pero si ustedes dos van al templo eso quiere decir que solo Goku y yo vamos a ir por las de la iglesia-Vegeta argumento.

No-Videl hablo-les traje un amigo.

De eso de la nada un pequeño robot blanco con negro apareció en el medio de la habitación y es muy conocido…

GIRU-grito Goku feliz.

Giru parecía estar brincando de alegría.

Giru, Giru, Giru, Pan vieja-el pequeño robot parecía que no perdía el toque de molestar a Pan.

Maldito-Pan se cabreo un poco-aun después de un siglo sigues siendo muy molesto.

Giru eres vieja-Giru seguía molestándola.

Pues claro si soy bis abuela-Pan no quería seguir discutiendo-hay veces en las que desearía volver a ser una niña pequeña y ser mimada por mi abuelito.

Todos veían como Pan parecía estar a punto de llorar por los recuerdos.

Giru-Goku le hablaba el tonto al robot-¿Por qué mi abuelita está a punto de llorar?

Giru-Pan extraña los viejos tiempos-Giru le respondió con una respuesta que lo puso a pensar.

Pero Pan no quería que nadie la viera llorar así que se recompuso.

Bueno Videl-la anciana le llamo a su bis nieta-¿Giru en que ayudara?

Bueno abuelita, Vegeta y su compañía han modificado a Giru para que pudiera rastrear energía o ki que se distinguieran del de los humanos-Videl les explicaba el plan-por lo que creo que si hay energía muy sobre saliente Giru la encontrara.

Solo hay una falla con ese plan-Vegeta interrumpió a su novia.

¿Cuál amor mío?-Videl estaba muy intrigada.

Esta es la ciudad sede de algunos de los demonios y ángeles caídos del mundo humano-Vegeta lo decía con cara de ahh.

Ohh-Videl no pensó en eso.

Giru, Videl pendeja-Giru parecía que le gustaba trolear a las mujeres sayayines.

¿Qué dijiste?-Videl casi se convierte en súper Sayayin del enojo.

N Nada Giru-Giru se hacia el desentendido.

Pero Goku seguía mas distraído de lo normal.

¿En qué piensas?-vegeta le llamo la atención.

Creo que aun necesitamos a alguien-Goku dijo sus pensamientos.

¿Quién?-Vegeta lo interrumpió.

Bueno-Goku solo dijo eso…

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Después de un largo de un largo día de clases en donde Rias no le hablo a Goku ni una sola vez, de hecho no durmió con el cosa que lo extraño pero eso no importaba, él y Vegeta se encontraron en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad y parecía que esperaban a alguien.

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que llegue?-Vegeta sonaba desesperado.

No se-Goku le resto importancia porque el comía muy feliz.

Oye Son.

El grito de esa voz hizo que los dos se dieran vuelta hacia atrás y notaran a nadie menos que…

Saji-grito Goku.

Si, al que estaban esperando los Sayayines era el peón presumido de Sona Sitri Saji.

Ven siéntate-el greñudo Son le ofreció muy cortes mente que se sentara.

¿Para qué me llamaste?-el rubio estaba intrigado.

Primero sienta ese culo plano y luego te decimos-Vegeta como todo un caballero le pidió que se sentara.

¿CULO PLANO?-Saji se enojo por el cariñoso apodo del nuevo príncipe Sayayin-el único culo plano eres tú.

Oh, ya entiendo eres de los que pelea-Vegeta parecía muy feliz.

Cabe resaltar que los otros cliente y el resto de gente los veía como un trió de locos de ensalada de locos (Clásico Mexicano).

Escuchen dúo de simios-Saji se cabreo mucho-díganme que carajos quieren para irme de aquí, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

De acuerdo-Vegeta comenzó la discusión-lo que sucede es que…

Después de unos 6 minutos de Explicación Saji se puso de pie y dijo…

¡¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS?!

Otra vez la gente metiche los vio como retrasados.

Baja la voz-Goku le pidió amablemente.

Están locos-Saji sudaba frio-no me importa lo que les pase pero eso no afecta a mi grupo es mas ¿Por qué lo ayudas? No creo que seas demonio.

Estoy aburrido-Vegeta respondió su pregunta-y Goku es mi amigo y por lo que se un cadre es muy fuerte.

No es excusa-Saji seguía insistiendo.

Mira culo sucio-Vegeta demostró una caballerosidad de primera papú-Yo no tengo nada que ver con los demonios y aun así lo hare, ¿quién garantiza que tu ama no tenga que lidiar con esto después?

Saji no quería discutir eso pero el sabía que el caballero dijo un punto.

Ahora la bronca es el grupo de Son por lo que no tengo nada que ver.

Saji se levanto de la mesa dispuesto a irse pero por más que caminara no avanzaba y noto como su camisa era sujetada por…

Koneko-chan-Goku la llamo-¿Cuánto tiempo te ibas a tardar?

Koneko estaba muy inexpresiva como siempre.

¿Destruir las Excaliburs?-Koneko se sorprendió.

Si, mira Kiba busca destruirlas por venganza y las chicas de la iglesia piensan que es mejor que estén destruidas que con los caídos-Goku explicaba su teoría a la Loli.

Saji siempre intentaba escapar pero Koneko se lo impedía.

Tengo una duda-Koneko hablo.

¿Sí?-Goku quiso saber cual era.

¿Quién es él y porque nos ayudara?-la Loli dijo eso mientras apuntaba a Vegeta.

Goku no supo que responder hasta que…

Solo soy un apoyo para esta gran batalla-Vegeta respondió por el tonto.

(Gracias amigo)-mentalmente Goku lo agradecía.

Koneko no muy convencida de lo que dijo solo asintió por ahora.

Koneko-chan por ahora no le diga nada a buchou-Goku le pidió eso-no quiero que aun se enteren de lo que voy a hacer.

Koneko puso una expresión de tristeza increíblemente.

Aun con todo el dolor de mi corazón que es ocultarle cosas a buchou quiero ayudar a Yuuto-senpai-Koneko acepto la condición.

Bueno entonces…-Goku no continúo debido a que Saji grito.

NOOOOOOOO.

¿Por qué gritas?-Vegeta se irrito.

¿Qué no entiendes? Kaichou me matara.

¿Quién?-Vegeta estaba confundido.

Mi ama-Saji lloraba cómicamente.

¿No crees que es extremista decirlo?-Goku se confundió.

Claro ya que tú tienes a la amorosa Rias-senpai como ama, aun si se enoja no les grita, en cambio Kaichou si la desobedezco el gritarme es el menor de mis problemas-el rubio parecía que se orinaba encima.

Bueno en ese caso-Vegeta parecía comprensible-Loli llévatelo.

Koneko obedeció a Vegeta y se llevo cargando a el pobre rubio que lloraba por piedad.

Luego de caminar un rato decidieron que era tiempo de llamar a los otros miembros del improvisado equipo.

Oye-Vegeta llamo a su amigo-¿Dónde crees que estén esas dos?

Bueno eso es muy sencillo-Goku sonreía-están ahí.

Goku apunto y los demás notaron como dos personas pedían limosna y tenían puesta unas túnicas blancas.

 **Con las mendigas.**

Una moneda para esta cordera de Dios que necesita de sus sagrados alimentos.

Las demás personas no les hacían ni el menor caso a las sexis monjas.

Ah por eso odio estos países tan ateos-la peli azul se enojaba.

¿Pero como conseguiremos dinero?-Irina estaba muy triste.

Es tu culpa por haber gastado nuestro dinero en ese estúpido cuadro-Xenovia explico la razón del porque eran vagabundas.

No es estúpido-Irina se defendió-el señor del museo me dijo que era una pintura de un pastor.

¿En serio?-¿Xenovia no le creía?-¿qué pastor?

Es el pastor…-Irina se quedo fría debido a que no sabía quine vergas era el de la pintura.

Creo que prefiero estar sola a que seguir de niñera contigo-Xenovia insulto a Irina.

Oye…-Irina no pudo decir nada debido a que su estomago rugía y el de Xenovia también.

Oigan-las chicas oyeron un grito que provino del príncipe.

VEGATA-KUN-Irina le grito feliz.

Xenovia solo se le quedo viendo.

(Parece que pose el mismo nivel que Goku)-esos eran sus pensamientos.

¿Quieren comer algo?-Vegeta muy groseramente les pregunto.

SIIIIIIII-sin dudarlo las dos aceptaron.

Ya en un restaurante familiar las dos chicas de la iglesia y Goku comían como si su vida dependiera de ello, para la sorpresa de Koneko y Saji veían como Goku devoraba su 9 plato de comida.

(¿Cómo vergas no está gordo el cabrón?)-el rubio Sitri no daba crédito como es que el tonto comía tanto.

(¿No comió unas 2 flautas de carne antes?)-la Loli no creía que Goku siguiera comiendo.

(Espero que el page lo suyo, si no que hijo de puta)-el príncipe de los Sayayines pensó mas en el gasto.

Otro más por favor-Goku e Irina le dijo a la mesera que les diera otro platillo.

(¿OTRO?)-esos eran los pensamiento de el rubio y la Loli.

(Creo que pediré un filete para llevar)-Vegeta se contagio de hambre por sus amigos de la infancia.

Bueno gracias por la comida, aunque le vendiéramos nuestra alma a los demonios-comento Xenovia muy rara.

Primero que nada yo no soy un demonio insecto-Vegeta se ofendo por el comentario-y segundo lo hicimos porque queremos hablar con ustedes de un tema delicado.

Señor bendice a los demonios tan amables Amen-Irina rezo después de comer pero causo que Saji y Koneko tuvieran una jaqueca y Goku bueno es Goku.

Lo siento-Irina se disculpo-Y ¿Qué es ese tema delicado?

La destrucción de las Excaliburs-Vegeta lo comento muy serio.

Las exorcistas se tensaron mucho y como si el diablo controlara esta historia el rubio Gremory apareció en el restaurante y con una mirada my seria.

Kiba-Goku noto la presencia de su amigo perturbado.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En la misma sauna que Rias y Sona platicaban de niñas ahí se encontraban y por lo que parecía la pechugona carmesí seguía bastante seria y la plana trataba de averiguar que tenía.

Rias-Sona le hablaba a su amiga-¿Qué tienes?

Sona-la pelirroja trataba de no llorar-ayer se me dio a entender que he sido un fracaso como rey todo este tiempo, y lo peor es que tienen razón nunca en verdad hice algo para que mis siervos superaran su horrible pasado y que cada vez que lo pienso es el mismo resultado.

Sona escuchaba muy atenta su relato.

Y lo peor es que golpe en el rostro a la persona que me lo hizo saber-Rias lo que le dolía era no solo la verdad si no él como reacción luego-y no le he hablado a Goku en todo el día ni siquiera sé donde está.

Sona no creía que su amiga sintiera eso.

Rias-Sona hablo-¿todo esto es por Kiba-kun?

En parte-Rias seguía triste-ni a Akeno o a Koneko las he ayudado con su horrible pasado.

Rias eres alguien que trata a sus siervos como su familia-Sona trato de animar a su amiga-yo sé que no dejaras que Kiba-kun se vuelva un exiliado, por eso eres un buen rey te preocupas por tus siervo y quieres ayudarlos a componerse incluyéndote en el proceso.

Rias parecía querer llorar pero de felicidad, la habían alentado a que se superara como rey.

Gracias-Rias agradeció las palabras de su amiga.

De reente en el centro aparecieron los hologramas de Akeno y Tsubaki.

Hola Akeno-Rias saludaba.

Tsubaki ¿Qué sucede?-la plana le pregunto a su reina.

Lamentamos la interrupción-Akeno se disculpo.

Pero tenemos problemas en la ciudad-Tsubaki dijo la razón de su intromisión.

¿Qué problemas?-Rias estaba algo alterada.

Graves problemas-Akeno le respondió seria.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya caía la noche en la ciudad y en un edificio abandonado se encontraba el impotente de Freed pero parecía estar acompañado de alguien con ropa de sacerdote, barba gris, de lente y muy gordo.

¿Qué hacemos aquí estúpido?-el gordo pregunto.

Calma pedófilo-Freed le respondió-el jefecito quiere que nos enfrentemos a alguien.

Querrás decir que tú los mataras y practicaras necrofilia con ellos-el gordo se rio de él.

Uno de esos bastardo lo conoces-Freed dejo de reírse.

¿Quién es?-el gordo se intereso.

El sobreviviente-Freed le dijo quien era y el gordo comenzó a sonreír.

Ohh bueno vamos a buscarlos-el gordo lo dijo muy depravado.

(Descuida Kiba-chan el tío Balba llegara pronto)-esos eran los pensamientos del gordo.

(Goku-kun espero que estés listo porque voy a divertirme)-Freed estaba igual.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Y espero que tengan paciencia con el arco de Kokabiel es que lo quiero hacer poco a poco.**

 **Feliz año nuevo.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	13. Guerra parte 1

El legado de Goku jr en kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 13: Guerra parte 1.**

Así que eso es-KIba decía después de oír el plan-pero siendo honesto de da asco saber que la iglesia me está dando permiso.

Se agradecido demonio-Xenovia miraba muy mal a el rubio-te permitimos vengarte, o amenos que quieras otra derrota humillante contra mí.

Los dos espadachines se miraban muy intensamente y tensando a los demás con excepción de Goku y Vegeta.

Oye Kiba-kun ¿usted odia las Excaliburs?-Irina preguntaba muy tontamente.

Pero claro que si maldita-Kiba respondió muy enojado por esa absurda pregunta.

Pero debido a ese experimento gente como yo o Xenovia obtuvimos el poder-la castaña trataba de alegrar el ambiente.

NADA DE ESO IMPORTA-el rubio grito muy encabronado-ninguna vida merecía ser sacrificada para ese estúpido y mierdero proyecto, al final fue un total fracaso que su estúpida gente oculto por años.

Cabe decir que todos se sorprendieron por el cambio de actitud del caballero, Irina trato de responder pero ahora Vegeta intervino en la discusión.

INSECTOS-el príncipe siempre amable-escuchen muy bien porque no pienso en repetirlo, tenemos que estar unidos para este duelo así que no importa si se caen bien o de la verga tenemos que resolver esto antes de que se salga de control.

Kiba y las exorcistas parecían querer matarse pero por la interferencia del Sayayin no sería en un futuro cercano.

Una duda-Goku hablo-¿saben el nombre del que organizo ese proyecto?

Su nombre es Valper Galilei también conocido como Balba-Xenovia respondió.

(ESE BASTARDO, NUNCA LO OLVIDARE)-Kiba aun no olvidaba esa cara.

De acuerdo-Irina con trabajo acepto-si algo pasa nos llaman por este número.

Irina le dio un papel con un número a Goku.

Claro que si-el idiota respondió con una sonrisa.

Nos vemos-la peli azul respondió a secas para después desaparecer.

Oigan aun no entiendo que tiene que ver Kiba con las espadas-Saji que era el menos informado interrumpió.

El caballero exhalo aire para explicar su pasado.

Mira Saji-kun-Kiba hablo-cuando era un niño fui reclutado para el proyecto de espada sagrada, originalmente se suponía que niños con talento y dones serian solamente puestos a algunas pruebas.

¿Y qué paso?-Saji parecía asustado.

Todo era una mentira-Kiba comenzó a tensarse-solo fuimos conejillos de indias para ellos, experimentos y torturas solamente eran soportadas por la fe pero no fue suficiente mis compañeros murieron asesinados por esos bastardos y yo escape con su ayuda y jure que los vengaría.

Después del final del relato Saji se puso a llorar.

BUAH-el peón Sitri no paraba de chillar-no sabía que pasabas por todo eso, ahora he decidido ayudarte no importando que me pase.

Si gracias-Kiba apreciaba el gesto, en eso noto a Vegeta-pero ¿Quién eres tú?

Vegeta solo lo ignoro.

Es un amigo muy fuerte-Goku decidió responder-el nos ayudara.

Bueno-el rubio no confiaba-pero Goku-kun ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Bueno principalmente porque somos amigos-Goku sonreía muy sinceramente-y lo segundo buchou se sentiría muy mal si te vas.

En eso la Loli jalo de la camisa a Kiba.

Si Yuuto-senpai se va voy a estar muy sola-el tono de voz era uno muy triste.

Ahh-Kiba parecía sonreír-si Koneko-chan me habla así no puedo resistirme.

Ante toda esa escena el príncipe heredero parecía muy pensativo.

¿Qué pasa?-Goku se acerco a su amigo.

Oye tu el traumado-Vegeta la hablo a Kiba-¿a qué edad te metieron a ese proyecto?

¿Eso qué importa?-Kiba se confundió.

Solo responde-Vegeta insistía.

Bueno entre a los 9 y escape a los 10-Kiba respondió-¿para qué?

Goku ven conmigo-el heredero llevo a Goku a otro lado para hablar.

¿Qué suceda amigo?-el idiota se preocupo.

¿Qué edad le calculas al caballero?-Vegeta seguía de preguntón.

No más de 17 ¿Por qué?-el chango naranja se confundió.

Es una ligera sospecha pero recuerdas que antes de destruir a la patrulla roja nos dijeron que ayudaron a gente muy poderosa-Vegeta parecía muy asustado.

No crees que…-el tonto parecía entender.

Acabamos con esos pendejos cuando teníamos 11 y dijeron que ayudaron a cambiar el mundo con cierto artefacto sagrado-Vegeta parecía tener algo-yo dijo que ayudaron a la iglesia con eso proyecto por 2 años hasta que los destruimos, la iglesia sola no tendría ese tratamiento tan moderno sin ninguna compañía los ayudaba, y recuerda que ganaban mucho dinero.

Eso lo cambia todo-Goku se enojo y sorprendió mas.

Hay que encontrar a ese vejete de Balba para que nos confiese todo-Vegeta parecía muy determinado.

¿Por qué crees que está en esta ciudad?-el chango pregunto.

Es el proyecto de toda su vida-Vegeta parecía más serio-pero que por su culo sucio está involucrado con lo que pasa ahora.

¿Tú crees que su nuevo líder esté involucrado ahora?-Goku parecía estar proponiendo una teoría.

Como te dije encontremos a ese culo sucio y obliguémoslo a decirnos todos-el príncipe estaba dispuesto a todo ahora que para él y Goku era personal.

 **Salto de tiempo.**

Ya había pasado todo un día desde que se acordó ese equipo muy disfuncional, ahora se encuentran en un edificio abandonado todos poniéndose ropas de la iglesia.(Ya saben cual es).

Esto es absurdo-Saji se quejaba-¿Por qué tenemos que usar esto?, es decir somos demonios carajo.

Yo no-Vegeta se quedo con cara de eres un pendejo.

Si para completar mi venganza tengo que usar esto entonces lo hare-Kiba no se quejaba.

Hola-Irina llego a la escena-¿ya están listos?

Si-respondieron todos.

Vámonos-Xenovia parecía ser la mandona.

Ya en el camino de noche estaban preguntándose cual seria el plan para hoy pero Xenovia pregunto algo que si dejo algo en claro.

Son Goku-la peli azul hablo.

Si-Goku respondió.

No pareces preocupado por que el dragón blanco despertó.

No-dijo el idiota alegre.

¿Por qué?-Xenovia no se lo creía.

Bueno-Goku comenzó a responder-yo ya sabía que en algún momento iba a aparecer por eso simplemente lo voy a esperar y a pelear con él.

Espera-Vegeta interrumpió-si tienes un nuevo rival el también es mi rival.

NO-Goku hizo pucheros-es mi rival por cuestiones de mi Sacred Gear.

Bueno-Vegeta parecía indignado-si yo no puedo pelear con él, tú tampoco pelearas con ese inepto de Arthur.

NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD-el chango no le gusto ese último comentario.

Los demás se les quedaban viendo con cara de WTF.

Si son amigos de Irina-Xenovia parecía estar acostumbrada.

OYE-Irina no le gusto ese último comentario.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En lo que parecía ser los muelles de la ciudad se encontraba en el medio un hombre para ser más precisos el mismo hombre que le permitió a Rayanre vivir con Goku, si es Azzazel.

Ahh-el cuervo parecía muy tranquilo-Ya sabía que esto iba a suceder, solo espero que no haya muchos destrozos.

Azzazel-una voz lo llamo.

Cuando se voltio miro que era un joven ce cabello platino, ojos azules, chaqueta negra con una camisa gris, pantalones obscuros con tonos tinto además con una cadena y unos zapatos negros.

Ohh Vail-Azzzel saludaba al ahora identificado Vail-gracias por venir.

Para que me llamaras se requiere que sea muy grave ¿Qué es?-Vail iba directo al grano.

Kokabile-Azzazel solo dijo ese nombre.

Ese pendejo decidió actuar-Vail parecía aburrido-yo quiero un recto de verdad.

Lo tendrás-Azzazel parecía negociar-tu rival a despertado y va tras él.

Vail abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y luego comenzó a reírse de una manera muy peculiar.

¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Azzazel muy curioso.

Dime-Vail comenzó a ponerse más relajado-¿en verdad él es heredero de ese guerrero?

Azzazel parecía aburrido.

Si-Azzazel le respondió molesto-según mi fuente él es el principal heredero ya que desarrollo una fuerza y habilidades increíbles, además…

¿Además?-Vail se emocionaba cada vez más.

Bueno los Sayayines restantes-el cuervo parecía dudar de su acción-se encuentran en esta ciudad en estos momentos.

El rostro del platino no podía demostrar más felicidad que la que esa noticia le permitió tener.

Sayayin y Sekiryuutei, además de ser parte demonio-Vail solo babeaba-esta va a ser la generación más poderosa de la historia.

Es casi igual a ti-Azzazel solo parecía aburrido.

¿Qué hay con los otros?-Vail parecía estar excitado.

Aun no es tiempo-Azzazel regañaba a Vail-solo encárgate de ese pendejete de Kokabiel antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Vail solo decido caminar lejos de Azzazel, parecía irse no sin antes decir esto último.

¿Crees que si después de acabar con ese cabron, el decida pelar contra mí?-el platino no quería irse sin saber eso.

El mayor medito mucho su respuesta, por lo que sabe por parte de Raynare 3 de los Sayayines pelearían sin problemas.

Creo que los detendrían antes de que pelearas-las palabras de Azzazel demostraron ser sinceras.

MMM-Vail se quedo pensando-no importa, tarde o temprano el vendrá por mí.

Vail entonces desapareció.

Solo espero que esto funcione-el mayor parecía algo nervioso-porque si no Sirzechs no dejara de molestarme tanto como ella y el maldita sea, te odio pinche toca huevos.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En las calles de Kuoh se encontraban Goku, Kiba, Saji y Koneko porque…

 **FlashBack.**

Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-Goku preguntaba.

Sería más fácil si nos dividimos-Xenovia empezó a pinar.

Concuerdo-Kiba estaba de acuerdo-pero no pienso ser parte de tu equipo.

Xenovia miraba a el rubio Gremory con muy malos ojos igual que el a ella.

Irina parecía querer separarlos.

Chicos-la castaña intervino-recuerden lo que dijo ese chico de ahí.

Irina sabia que Vegeta no quería ser revelado aun como lo que es.

Vegeta cansado de esta mierda intervino.

DEJENSE DE MAMADAS-siempre amable Vegeta-como se ve que son más infantiles que Goku…

OYE-el tonto se quejo con un puchero.

(Siempre tan lindo)-Irina no dejaba de mirar a su "amigo".

Esto es lo que haremos-Vegeta el líder-Ustedes las exorcistas y yo iremos al oeste, mientras que los demás vigilaran el maldito este ¿quedo claro?

Bueno…-Saji quiso intervenir pero…

Me vale una diarrea de perro si están de acuerdo-Vegeta el conquistador (No en serio porque tiene novia con esa pinche actitud).

Está bien amigo-Goku hizo una pose militar.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Oye Son…-Saji llamaba al chango.

¿Si Saji?-Goku siempre sonriente.

¿Qué puto problema tiene ese culero amigo tuyo?-el rubio Sitri aun estaba ofendido.

¿Problema?-Goku no entendía-bueno que su compañía siempre está en la cima y con eso tiene que dirigirla con su mama.

¿Sabes qué?-Saji parecía creído-no importa porque la próxima vez que me hable con ese vocabulario voy a patearle el culo sucio.

 **(Si y Peña Nieto es un gran presidente para México).**

Saji-Goku parecía apoyar a su rival-no tendrías ni la mas mínima oportunidad.

Los demás miraban a Saji como diciéndole estas bien pendejo mijo.

Como sea-el rubio Sitri exploto-vamos a buscar a esa espada ya me quiero ir a mi casa.

Caminaron por al menos 20 minutos sin que nada pareciera sospechoso.

Esto es aburrido-Saji ya se había cansado-ahora estaría viendo a los pinches Simpson.

Ahh-Goku parecía llorar-es cierto pasaba a las 8 carajo Videl me lo va a contar todo.

(¿Videl?)-ese fue el pensamiento de los demás.

¿Por qué la vida es cruel?-Goku lloraba de forma cómica-solo quería ver a Homero hacer el oso.

(¿Cómo TU AHORA?)-otro pensamiento de equipo.

Mejor sigamos buscando-Kiba hablo-aun nos queda mucha ciudad.

NO-Saji ya se quería ir a la verga de ahí.

Volvieron a caminar unos 10 minutos más hasta que Goku sintió un Ki horrible.

(Diablos está muy cerca)-el chango sabia a quien le pertenecía este Ki.

En eso llegaron a un kiosco y una horrible voz de marica los alerto…

HHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAA PPPPPUUUUUTTTTTTOOOOSSSS.

Después de ese cantico horrible del techo del kiosco se vio la figura de…

¡FREEED!-fue el grito del caballero y el peón Gremory.

Esa voces-Freed se notaba excitado-son los mierdecillas de Kiba-kun y el chango rabioso.

Baja a pelear mala imitación del joker-Goku insulto a él chaparro depravado.

¿MALA IMITACION?-Freed se enojo-para que te lo sepas maldito pedazo de mierda caliente yo soy original pinche puto.

En eso Kiba no espero mas y se quito las ropas de la iglesia y con una espada salto hacia el techo con intención de destrozar al loco pero este salto y saco su Excalibur.

Cuidado tiene esa espada sagrada-Saji se espanto.

Freed solo parecía querer jalar el ganso.

Solo acérquense mierdas y los matare aquí y ahora y esta vez no habrá ninguna cumbia marcianera que los ayude pendejos-Freed solo esperaba la hora de atacar.

Goku solo se quedo viendo y antes de que otra cosa pasara lanzo una esfera de ki muy leve.

Inútil-Freed solo corto la esfera con su Excalibur, con lo que no conto es que Goku lanzara un BOOST muy potente a su cara.

Freed recibió el golpe de lleno y noto como una línea morada lo tomo del brazo.

[Sacred Gear Line] activada-Saji activo su Gear y lo hizo para lanzar muy lejos a ese maniático.

Koneko-Chan-el chango llamo a la Loli-llama a Irina y dile que encontramos una pista en este lugar.

Koneko se alejo para hacer la llamada, en eso Freed regreso al campo de batalla.

No es suficiente-Freed parecía molesto-NO ES SUFICIENTE PUTOS DEMONIOS DE MIERDA.

Kiba no aguanto más y se fue directo contra el estúpido impotente pero Freed solo hizo un movimiento con la espada y el arma de Kiba fue destruida.

Mi Excalibur-chan es más poderosa que tu mierda-después de que el loco presumiera su arma le dio un golpe en los bajos a Kiba para rematarlo con un puñetazo al rostro.

Solo ten miedo estúpido-Freed parecía serio dándole una patada al pecho de el caballero.

Después de esa patada y que Kiba estuviera tendido Freed salto hacia Goku con la intención de cortarlo pero una esfera de Ki le corto el camino.

¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-Goku le preguntaba a su salvador que era Vegeta.

Lo siento-Vegeta hablaba-es que compre unos doritos y en la tienda estaban pasando los Simpson.

Ahh-Goku se deprimió-¿Qué capitulo?

La casita del horror 5-Vegeta respondió.

ESA ES LA MEJOR CASITA DEL HORROR-el chango de naranja lloraba cómicamente.

Del piso Freed se levanto.

¿Otra mierda?-Freed parecía molesto-¿Cuántas hay aquí?

Cierra ese culo maldito-Vegeta no le importaba una mierda el albino-entonces ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

¿Jefe?-Freed se puso un poco nervioso-mira mierda…

No pudo continuar debido a que el caballero seguía insistiendo en cortarlo con una espada pero Freed solamente hacia un simple movimiento con su Excalibur y nuevamente destrozando el arma de Kiba para golpearlo con el mango de la espada sagrada en el estomago.

AHHHHHHHHHHH-fue el grito de dolor del rubio Gremory.

Pendejo-Saji volvió a usar una **LINE** de su Sagred Gear para tomar a Freed del brazo pero este solamente corto la línea, pero comenzó a sentirse débil.

(¿Qué mierda me hizo esa marica?)-el albino comenzó a pensar.

Todos notaron como Kiba seguía insistiendo en levantarse y pelear pero el castigo que ha recibido a pesar de ser poco con el objeto que lo ha atacado no es un juego.

Maldita sea-Kiba seguía tras de Freed pero el albino simplemente lo volvió a dar un golpe bajo y le remato cortándole con la espada la espalda del segado.

KIBA-SENPAI-Koneko llego a la escena con una patada voladora a Freed que lo mando estrellarse con el kiosco.

Kiba-senpai reaccione-Koneko se sentía impotente por no hacer que Kiba se recuperara.

Goku tu…-Vegeta le iba a preguntar algo a su amigo pero este lo corto.

Si-Goku comenzó a acercarse a Kiba para abrirle la boca y forzarlo a comer una misteriosa semilla.

En eso el rubio lastimado se recupero como por arte de magia y todas sus heridas se regeneraron.

¿Qué paso?-Kiba estaba extrañado.

Te di de comer esa semilla de la ultima vez-Goku parecía molesto.

Gracias-Kiba lo dijo a secas.

(A diferencia de los Sayayines este idiota si se enoja no sirve para ni una riata)-Vegeta mentalmente expresaba su opinión.

En eso Freed se levanto del Kiosco solo para ser recibido por un Boost de Goku directo al hígado.

MALDITOS ENGENDROS-Freed ya se había hartado.

Solo te lo diré una vez más-Vegeta se harto- ¿Dónde está ese maldito padre?

OHH hablas de…-el albino no pudo continuar debido a que se escuchaban unas risas del demonio.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

En eso de las sombras asqueroso el mismo gordo asqueroso que estaba hace unos días estaba con Freed y para desgracia de todos Kiba lo reconoció y trato de matarlo pero Goku le ordeno a Saji que activara su Sagred Gear una vez más pero en Kiba.

Perdón niño bonito-Saji sujeto a Kiba de la garganta y lo arrastro hacia ellos.

GAHAGASUELTAME-Kiba no quería aguantarse las ganas de masacrar a eso dos pendejos.

Vaya veo que has estado bien Kiba-El gordo hablaba muy sínicamente.

En eso dos espadas aparecieron al lado del gordis y trataron de cortarlo pero una vez más el albino las destruyo.

¿Cuándo entenderás demonio de mierda?-Freed parecía aburrido-mientras tenga esta Excalibur-chan soy mucho mejor que tu maldito homosexual.

En eso el gordo se acerco un poco más al grupo de nuestros héroes y Saji.

MMM, ya veo ¿con que Sword Birth? Tanto potencial desperdiciado en un don nadie estúpido y llorón imbécil como tu Kiba, medas asco de solo pensar que tú eras el mas apto.

Maldito seas tú y tu estúpida vida Galilei-Kiba hablaba con odio puro y para rematarlo le escupió al rostro al gordo.

Como dije-Valper no le tomo importancia-un don nadie, llorón y estúpido niño como tú me da asco.

En eso Valper se alejo del grupo para regresar con Freed.

Me llamo Valper Galilei alias Balba-el gordo se presento a los demás-díganme ¿Quién pidió hablar conmigo?

Yo-en eso Vegeta se coloco en el centro de la conversación.

Ohh y dime ¿Quién eres tú?-Balba estaba interesado en el joven Sayayin.

Mi nombre no importa ahora solo quiero que me respondas una pregunta-Vegeta estaba por preguntar lo más personal para él y Goku-bueno de hecho son 2 cosas.

¿Y que son esas 2 cosas?-Balba estaba intrigado.

¿Quién es su jefe?-Vegeta pregunto algo muy importante.

Valper se tomo eso por sorpresa pero parecía que en este punto el plan no iba a ceder porque se revelara información irrelevante.

Te lo diré-Balba comenzó a sonreír-nuestro jefe es el cadre de los ángeles caídos más poderosos y malignos, su nombre equivale a la guerra es el grande y poderoso Kokabiel.

Cabe decir que Koneko, Saji y Kiba estaban sorprendido por saber que efectivamente todo este tiempo Kokabiel era el cerebro, Freed parecía querer jalársela y los Sayayines estaban confundidos.

(¿Cadre Kokabiel?, ¿será fuerte?)-esos eran los pensamientos de Goku.

[ **Un cadre es lo mismo que un Maou para los caídos en Grigori socio]-Draig le advertía que Kokabiel no era un chiste.**

(Según Piccolo un cadre es muy fuerte, quizás esta aventura valga la pena)-Vegeta solo pensaba muy sonriente.

¿Y bien niño?-Valper parecía aburrido-¿Cuál es la segunda pregunta?

Antes de que Vegeta hablara cierta peli azul y castaña se acercaron al campo de batalla pero parecían molestas.

V-kun-Irina inflo sus cachetes muy lindamente-¿Por qué te fuiste de la tienda sin nosotras?

Solo se la pasaban comiendo-Vegeta le resto importancia.

En eso las exorcistas notaron como es que un exiliado portaba una espada Excalibur.

Freed nos volvemos a ver-Xenovia parecía conocer al loco.

Ahhh Xenovia puta ¿Cómo has estado?-Freed era un verdadero bastardo.

¿Cómo obtuviste esa espada?-la peli azul no se andaba con juegos o mariconeras.

Mi jefecito me la dio como muestra de gratitud-Freed imitaba la voz de una damisela se alta clase, (carmesí, amada y odiada).

Oye no importa que finjas la voz ya sabemos que eres un maricon bien cogido-Vegeta siempre con sabias palabras.

Freed se canso de Vegeta y se dispuso a tacarlo pero fue detenido por Galilei.

Ahora no-el gordo parecía querer huir-discúlpame jovencito por no poder responder tu pregunta pero ahora tengo que irme.

En eso balba se subió a la espalda de Freed y este comenzó a correr como camionero de México.

Oye regresa ahora-Xenovia se fue a perseguir a esos depravados sexuales.

Oye espera-Irina se quejo.

Irina-Goku le llamo

¿Sí?-Irina se detuvo.

No dudes en llamarnos si no puedes con esto-Goku se notaba preocupado.

Irina sonrió.

Claro-la castaña comenzó a correr.

En eso Saji noto como ya no sentía el peso extra de Kiba.

¿Qué carajos?-Saji noto como Kiba había escapado.

Chicos Kiba escapo-Saji lo grito preocupado.

Los sayayines y Koneko miraron a Saji como diciéndole pendejo.

Ya lo sabemos-los tres lo dijeron en coro.

En eso de la nada dos círculos mágicos comenzaron a salir del suelo muy conocidos por los chicos.

¿Qué sucedió aquí Goku?-del círculo rojo salió Rias y su reina Akeno.

Saji ¿Qué sucedió?-del circulo azul salió Sona y su reina Tsbaki.

¡KAICHOU!-grito Saji del miedo.

Buchou-eso fue todo lo que dijo Koneko.

Goku no entendía nada y a Vegeta le daba igual no tenía que responderle a nadie de ellas por sus acciones.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en una bodega abandonada donde los jóvenes estaban hablando de lo que sucedió hace solo unos minutos atrás.

¿Destruir las Excaliburs?-Rias no se creía nada de lo que Goku le dijo.

¿Por qué no?-Goku no entendía su negatividad.

¿No te das cuenta de lo peligroso que eso suena?-Rias gritaba histérica-aun si eres tu eso es demasiado riesgoso.

Buchou-Koneko trato de hablar pero la mirada de Rias fue más que suficiente para callarla.

Akeno veía todo en silencio y noto como es que ese chico que estaba con ellos no se preocupaba de nada.

Ara ara-Akeno empezó a hablarle a Vegeta-¿Quién eres tú?

Cuando Rias voltio para ver que su reina le hablaba al otro Sayayin y noto como el de azul no parecía estar preocupado.

Soy un amigo de Goku-Vegeta solo respondió eso-mi identidad no es necesaria por ahora.

Akeno no se convenció con esa respuesta, cabe resaltar que mientras Sona asustaba la mierda a Saji está también estaba mirando muy seriamente al peinado de loco buena gente de Vegeta.

Rias volvió a centrarse en sus dos siervos, Goku por un lado no entendía ni una mierda y Koneko como pocas veces demostraba emociones pero esta era una de tristeza.

Pero de regreso con Sona por un momento Saji casi se orinaba encima por aterradora y seria que se veía su ama y su reina en estos momentos.

Saji-Sona era muy gélida-¿se te ocurrió hacer esto a mis espaldas?

Kaichou yo…-el pobre rubio no pudo continuar por la mirada de su ama.

EL CHANGO ME OBLIGO-Saji casi llorando le apunto a Goku y a Vegeta para que vieran que ellos 2 eran los únicos culpables.

Entonces ere cómplice-Tsubaki decidió hablar solo que no a favor del rubio.

Saji ponte en cuatro-Sona le ordeno eso a Saji.

El pobre muy temeroso hizo lo que le ordenaron, y cuando pensó que nada era pero recibió un golpe con un círculo mágico por parte de Sona en el culo.

AHHHHH-Saji comenzó a llorar-¡NO POR FAVOR KAICHOU!

PLAF PLAF PLAF-eso era todo lo que se oía en la bodega.

Tu castigo son 1000 nalgadas mágicas sopórtalo-Sona era muy sádica a veces (no al nivel de Akeno claro).

(¿Qué tal?, no mentía después de todo)-Vegeta sentía una milésima parte de lastima por Saji.

No te distraigas Goku-Rias se canso de que Goku la ignorara.

Lo siento-Goku solo sonreía como idiota.

Destruir las Excaliburs para ayudar a Kiba-Rias repetía lo que le dijo Koneko-Koneko ¿Por qué decidiste involucrarte?

Koneko por rara vez que parezca comenzó a llorar.

No quería que Yuuto-senpai se fuera-Koneko dijo eso casi quebrándose en llanto.

Rias parecía ser que se conmovió porque empezó a abrasar a él chango y a su Loli.

Par de niños tontos, mira que preocuparme de esa manera-las tetas carmesí se volvió de inmediato muy cariñosa-no vuelvan a preocuparme de esa manera.

Si-sus siervos le dijeron eso.

Después buscamos a Yuuto-Rias parecía más optimista.

Si-una vez más sus 2 siervos respondieron al unisonó.

Kaichou mire-Saji seguía sufriendo-ellos arreglaron sus problemas muy amorosamente.

Sona comenzó a mirar la escena pero le valió un pito.

Ellos tienen su modo, yo tengo el mío-la morena plana solo es tan mala como el gobierno en sí mismo.

Las ultimas nalgadas son con todo mi poder-Sona parecía estar advirtiendo a Saji que empezara a rezar.

(En mis fantasías era mucho mejor)-el rubio está enfermo.

PLAF PLAF.

Esa eran las nalgadas más poderosas de la historia.

(Pobre tío)-esos eran los pensamientos del príncipe.

Goku entonces noto como Rias se ponía de pie haciendo rebotara a las gemelas y rodeaba su mano con poder de la destrucción.

Goku muéstrame ese trasero-Rias comenzó a sonreír.

Ni Goku o Vegeta comprendían lo que le pedía Rias.

(¿Lo van a hacer aquí?, prro?-Vegeta a veces era tan despistado como Goku.

Es el deber de todo rey educar a sus sirvientes-Rias sonreía mas, mientras que Akeno parecía darle algo.

(Ojala sea yo su rey)-Akeno era una sádica hasta en sus pensamientos.

Goku lo dudo un momento para después mostrarle ese culo a Rias, cuando Rias lo golpeo por 1 vez sintió un enorme sensación.

Creo que ya entendiste-Rias se tomaba la mano con que azoto a Goku-Akeno ven.

Su reina se acerco a ella y Rias en susurro le dijo…

Su trasero es muy duro-Rias estaba muy apenada.

Ara Ara-en cambio Akeno se lo gozaba-tu ya lo violaste creo que es mi turno.

NI SE TE OCURRA-Rias grito alarmando a todos.

Ya vayámonos a casa-Rias le dijo que se votaran a la verga-Sona nos vemos después.

Si adiós Rias-Sona se despedía azotando a Saji.

Cuando los 5 llegaron a casa (si Goku invito a Akeno y a Loli a pasar la noche) se encontraron con que Asia, Videl y Rayanre vestían solamente unos dentales.

Buenas noches amor mío-Videl se acerco a Vegeta haciéndolo sonrojar.

Q Quítate tonta-Vegeta trataba de controlarse.

Goku/San-Raynare y Asia hablaban al mismo tiempo-¿Qué te parece esto?

Se ven bien-Goku estaba ligeramente sonrojado, pero noto como ni Rias o Akeno estaban ahí.

Goku/Kun-de la nada Rias y Akeno vestían delantales muy diminutos casi no cubrían nada-¿Qué tal?

Goku fue noqueado por la hermosura delante de él, mientras que Vegeta era mimado por su novia.

(Que día)-esos eran los pensamientos de Vegeta.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Un pequeño giro en el proyecto de la espada sagrada que espero que les guste.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	14. Guerra parte 2

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 14: Guerra parte 2.**

Después de una fantástica escena de impuros, Goku comenzaba a querer dormir y Rias quería con él, sin embargo tanto Akeno la belleza sádica como Asia la inocencia pura y por ultimo Raynare la chica loca querían dormir con él lo cual nos trae a la siguiente escena:

LARGENSE DE ESTE CUARTO AHORA-el grito de la pelirroja se escucho por toda la casa.

NO-Raynare se negó-POR QUE NO MEJOR USTEDER PAR DE TETAS MUTANTES VAYANSE A CHINGAR A SU MADRE.

Cabe decir que Goku no entendía que pasaba.

 **(Lo peor es que no sabes que se están peleando por saber quién te viola)-Draig opinaba sobre esta escena.**

Ara-ara-Akeno parecía divertida-ustedes viven con él, yo solo quiero mi dosis de cariño por parte de Goku-kun, y no se olviden que el ya me escogió a mí.

En una esquina se encontraba la rubia inocente, parecía querer entrar a la discusión pero al ver a las 3 chichonas pelear se asusto.

(Solo tengo que crecer un poco más)-esos eran los pensamientos de Asia.

Mientras que las bellezas se pelaban a chichonasos en otra parte de la casa más específicamente en el cuarto del príncipe y la princesa Sayayin se escuchaba toda la pelea.

Ojala y ya se callen-Vegeta parecía enfadado-desde que llegue todas las noches es lo mismo.

Pobre Goki-Videl sentía lastima por su familiar-pero es lo que se busca por querer tener un Harem.

¿Querer un Harem?-el príncipe no se lo creía-¿Eres pendeja?, tu sabes que tan retrasado es el.

Videl parecía no estar molesta por la forma en que el hombre le contesto.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tener un Harem no sería una mala idea-Vegeta se disparo solo en el pie.

De repente en la habitación se sintió una fuerza maligna que Vegeta sabia que vendría.

Videl cariño-el tonito de mandilón que uso Vegeta para llamar a su chica.

¿¡COMO COÑO QUIERES UN HAREM?!-Videl se enojo-¿Qué ES QUE YO NO SOY SUFICIENTE?

Vegeta en su mente se decía:

(Pendejaso, pero si quiero uno)-Vegeta simplemente pensó eso.

¡CONTESTA!-la pelinegra seguía encabronada.

Vegeta no dijo nada solo hizo algo sabio: Comenzó a apretar el pezón izquierdo de la chica haciendo que se calmara.

AH-Videl comenzó a sentirse bien-Vegi no pares.

(Recuerda que la única razón que lo haces es para que se calme)-Vegeta pensaba que excitarla la calmaría.

¡VEGI NO PARES!-Videl pensaba todo lo contrario ya que tomo la otra mano del sayayin y lo obligo a que le masajeara el otro pecho.

Lo que sucedió después es algo que no se veía venir, Videl se agacho y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a nuestro príncipe y a sacra a su amiguito.

Pero mira-Videl parecía feliz-Junior está feliz de verme.

En eso la chica comenzó a succionar el junior de nuestro querido príncipe asiendo que este se pusiera rojo y feliz.

(Debo resistir, no puedo dejar que me vea débil)-Así pensaba Vegeta.

Ara-Videl se detuvo un momento-¿Por qué pones esa cara?

Cabe decir que comenzó a masturbarlo.

N N No e es nada-Vegeta apenas podía hablar bien.

A ya se-en eso Videl comienza a desvestirse-¿Quieres todo el paquete?

No se sabe si era por la excitación o por el hecho de no bar chocheado hace mucho pero Vegeta se le lanzo a su novia.

Vegeta entonces introdujo su miembro en la vagina de Videl.

KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA-ese lindo sonido provoco mas a Vegeta.

Entonces simplemente con la intensidad de un animal Vegeta penetraba con mucha rapidez la pucha de su chica.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHNO PARES-los constantes gemidos y suplicas de Videl calentaban mas a el Sayayin.

En eso Vegeta comenzó a jugar con las tetas de videl, mordiéndole los pezones muy duros.

AHAHVEGI-Videl ya no podía mas y termino teniendo un orgasmo, mojando todo el pene de Vegeta.

¿Qué ya terminaste?-Vegeta parecía retador-entonces si necesito un Harem, tu sola no me satisfaces.

Eso parece que enfureció a Videl.

NADA DE ESO-la chica grito eso para después acostar al sayayin y ella comenzar a dominarlo.

Ya verás cariño que yo sola basto-Videl tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella comenzó dando de sentones con una velocidad increíble.

AHAH-Videl entonces sintió como Vegeta volvía a tomarla de los pechos y comenzar a jalarla de los pezones.

VEGI-la chica seguía dando los sentones de su vida.

Videl estas tremenda-Vegeta alaba a su chica mientras lo hacían sentir como nunca.

Luego de unos 6 minutos de sentones Videl comenzó a gritar algo.

VEGI ME VENGO OTRA VEZ-la chica o grito muy alto.

Videl yo también-Vegeta estaba en las mismas.

Juntos-los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y efectivamente los 2 se vinieron al mismo momento.

Ahhh-Videl como pudo se levanto de su novio-vaya tienes algo de lo nuestro encima.

Entonces con la boca Videl limpio los restos de su actividad del pito de su novio.

Videl eso fue…-Vegeta no pudo acabar de decir algo porque su novia se volvió a montar a él.

Entonces…-lentamente Videl comenzó a hablar-¿Qué es eso de querer un Harem?

Vegeta comenzó a sudar frio.

¿Aun con eso?-el peli negro estaba un poco preocupada.

SI-Videl sonaba molesta-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti para querer un Harem?

Cabe resaltar que la chica comenzó a llorar.

(MIERDA)-el chico comenzó a maldecirse por lo pendejo de su comentario.

Bueno…-Vegeta no sabía que decir.

¿Bueno que?-Videl lo interrumpió mientras seguía llorando.

Eso fue por…-Vegeta aun no sabía expresarse.

¿Por?-Videl parecía muy molesta.

Pendejo-Vegeta por fin termino su oración.

Videl se sorprendió.

Mira-Vegeta quería explicarle-lo de querer tener un Harem fue todo un chiste para poder provocarte y hacerlo mucho más emocionante, pero no tome en cuenta que eso te lastimaría, perdón.

Videl no dijo nada solo se acostó sobre su novio.

¿Videl?-Vegeta se preocupo por su chica.

No vuelvas a decir eso-Videl parecía calmarse un poco.

Vegeta abrazo a su novia.

Como tu digas-Vegeta tan mandilón.

Videl comenzó a sonreír para después besar a su novio.

Te amo-la chica solo dijo eso.

Vegeta iba a decir algo pero de la nada puso una cara de molestia.

¿Qué pasa?-su novia le pregunta.

Una presencia repugnante está afuera de la casa-eso fue lo que dijo.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del chango todo iba igual que siempre hasta que Goku puso la misma cara que Vegeta había puesto, eso lo noto Asia.

¿Goku-San?-Asia sonaba preocupada.

Hay alguien afuera de la casa-el chango lo dijo muy serio.

¿Sabe quién puede ser?-Asia sonaba preocupada.

YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU.

Ese grito hizo que todos los jóvenes se alarmaran.

Alguien muy malo-fue todo lo que dijo Goku.

Goku decidió salir por la ventana de su cuarto para aterrizar afuera de su casa, y cuando aterrizo se encontró con un ser despreciable.

Hola Goku-kun-era nadie más y menos que Freed el sacerdote psicótico.

Goku no estaba para nada feliz.

¿Qué sucede?-Freed parecía divertido-¿no me digas que te interrumpió mientras cogías? Perdón por eso leer los ambientes no es lo mío.

De la nada una bola blanca con toques turquesas ataco al impotente.

No sé si a él lo interrumpiste-de la nada Vegeta apareció-pero a mi si maldito insecto de clase de porquería.

Freed se recompuso como pudo y cuando vio a Vegeta se enojo.

¡TU MALDITO GREÑUDO 2!-Freed se enojo y mucho.

¿Qué haces aquí homosexual?-Vegeta le pregunto muy amigablemente.

Y antes de que dijera algo las chicas (ya vestidas) aparecieron al lado de los monos.

Culo sucio ¿Qué haces aquí?-la primera en hablar fue Raynare.

Sacerdote Freed-Rias comenzó a hablar-¿has venido a que te asesinemos?

Freed por fin decidió hablar.

Vaya ¿Cómo han estada perras cochinas?-Freed era muy vulgar-¿por fin dejaron de gemir como las putas baratas que son?, ara ahí una nueva perra que emoción.

¿Cómo osas llamarme perra?-Videl se enojo-cuando al único que le dan todos se ve que es a ti.

Ya, basta de insultarnos-el albino parecía aburrido-lo que les voy a decir es importante, por lo tanto presten mucha atención demonios de mierda.

Todos esperaban que hablara.

Mañana a las 6 de la tarde en el bosque mi jefecito precioso quiere hablar con ustedes y los esclavos de la tabal de planchar.

Eso agarro desprevenidos a todos.

¿De qué quiere hablar?-Goku fue el primero en hablar.

Algo en se-cre-to-Freed lo decía todo divertido-mal-di-to-i-di-o-ta.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara Freed se marcho a toda velocidad mientras gritaba:

BUENAS NOCHES ZORRAS Y CHANGOS.

Eso molesto a la mayoría (Goku y Vegeta le daban igual).

Esa no la veía venir-Rias hablo.

Ara-ara eso se oye muy problemático-Akeno fue la segunda en hablar.

Ese pendejo se está burlando de nosotros-Raynare se expreso.

Asia cabe decir que estaba todo el tiempo atrás de Goku por el miedo que le tiene a Freed.

Loco-fue todo lo que dijo Koneko.

¿Ese es un sacerdote?-Videl no salía de su asombro-pero si es un ojete de primera.

De hecho es un sacerdote exiliado-Rias decido corregir a Videl.

¿Exiliado?-Videl se confundió.

Es lo mismo que un demonio-Akeno decidió explicar-Cuando un sacerdote va en contra de las órdenes de la iglesia o sabe algo que no debe o incluso si es un malvado la iglesia lo bota de su mundo.

Por lo general la mayoría muere para no ser una escoria pero hay algunos que logran escapar-Raynare término la explicación.

Vaya, que mundo tan raro-Videl reacciono a la explicación-y yo que pensaba que pertenecer a una raza alienígena era lo suficientemente raro y difícil.

Luego de que las chicas platicaran del exorcista la Loli noto como los changos Alfa estaban muy pensativos (si Goku piensa), entonces decidió hablarles.

Goku-sempai ¿Qué sucede?-la Loli le pregunto.

Pero Goku no respondió, es mas se puso aun más serio, mientras tanto Vegeta estaba igual que su amigo.

(Kokabiel, más le vale tener respuestas)-esos eran los pensamientos del chango naranja.

(Si no me da respuesta simplemente lo asesino)-Vegeta ya tenía en claro sus metas en esta guerra.

Goku ¿Qué tienes?-Rias se acero a los chicos a revisarlos.

Sin embargo no respondió.

¿Goku-kun?-Akeno se acerco.

Oye Gordoku responde-Raynare muy amable.

Goku-san-Asia trato de llamarlo.

¿Goki? ¿Cariño?-Videl llamaba a su familia.

¿Qué?-Vegeta fue el primero en responder.

¿Qué les pasa?-Videl hablo.

Videl-Vegeta se acerco a su novia y la tomo por los hombros-esto se acaba de volver personal para nosotros.

¿Qué quieres decir con personal?-Videl se confundió.

Goku se acerco al grupo de chicas.

Creemos que la patrulla roja está ligada a todo este desastre desde la infancia de Kiba-la declaración de Goku sorprendió a Videl, Rias, Asia y a Raynare, mientras que a Akeno y a Koneko las confundió.

¿Patrulla roja?-Akeno pregunto confundida.

Después te lo explicamos-Vegeta no le respondió nada.

Mejor regresemos adentro-Goku casi casi parecía ser que se los estaba ordenando, así que comenzaron a regresar a la casa.

Lo que ninguno de los jóvenes sintió (o en el caso de Goku, Vegeta y Videl ignoraron) es que la dulce y tierna anciana Pan fue testigo de todo lo que sucedió afuera de su casa.

Tengo que salir-Pan se lo dijo a si misma antes de desaparecer.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el templo sagrado Piccolo y Dende estaban conversando sobre la situación en que se encontraba la ciudad de Kuoh.

Vaya dilemas en el que estamos señor Piccolo-Dende parecía preocupado.

¿Y para esto escape del infierno?-Piccolo parecía estar enojado.

Bueno no todo es malo-Dende trato de traer un poco de felicidad a la escena.

Ya se pero…-el verde mayor parcia un poco irritado-es un poco molesto tener que ver solamente.

Dende entendió que Piccolo al ser un guerrero por naturaleza y un veterano él necesitaba un poco de acción.

Entonces tengo algo para usted señor Piccolo-una voz femenina hizo los verdes voltearan y notaran que Pan estaba ahí.

¿Pan?-Dende hablo-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Bueno hace unos minutos tuvimos una visita de un tal freed-Pan hablo.

En eso Piccolo se levanto y se acerco a la anciana.

¿Qué sucedió?-Piccolo parecía un poquis preocupado-¿lastimo a alguien?

No, solo fue para avisar que el ángel caído Kokabiel estará mañana en el atardecer en los bosques de Kuoh-la explicación de Pan dejo a Dende confundido.

¿Para qué?-comento el Kamisama de la tierra.

No se-Pan comento-solo sé que quiere a los dos grupos de demonios en el bosque.

Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

Es una trampa-fue lo primero que dijo Piccolo.

Si-Dende le siguió-no puede ser que de la nada Kokabiel aparezca en Kuoh así como así.

Por eso estoy aquí-Pan comenzó a decir algo que interesaría a el guerrero verde.

¿Qué quieres en verdad Pan?-Piccolo la conocía muy bien.

Lo que quería saber señor Piccolo es si usted aun lo tiene-Pan parecía feliz.

Piccolo comenzó a sonreír al saber a lo que se refería Pan.

Y Dende también comenzó a sonreír.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Goku, Rias, Akeno, Raynare, Asia y Koneko se dirigían a la escuela para avisarle a Sona acerca de lo que Freed les dijo anoche.

Chicos-Rias comenzó a hablarles a los demás-Akeno y yo vamos a avisarle a Sona, ustedes entren a sus clases y actúen normal.

Entendido-eso fue lo que dijeron los demás.

Una vez dentro de la escuela Rias y Akeno fueron al consejo estudiantil, Koneko se fue a su clase y por ultimo Goku, Raynare y Asia también fueron a su salón.

Goku-Raynare hablo-y ¿el chango de azul con tu hermana changa?

Se quedaron en casa ideando un plan para hoy en la tarde-respondió muy serio Goku.

Cabe resaltar que a las chicas se les hacía muy rara la forma de actuar del Goku.

Goku-san-Asia trato de hablarle-¿Por qué esta tan serio desde anoche?, ¿es por lo de Freed-san?

Freed no importa Asia-Goku respondió muy frio-el que importa es Kokaibiel, pero creo que por primera vez en mi vida no me importa la pelea contra un oponente fuerte, si no la información que él tenga.

¿Sobre la patrulla roja?-Raynare parece ser que toco un tema muy delicado.

En eso Goku simplemente se marcho.

Raynare-onesama-Asia estaba preocupada.

Lo se-Raynare abrazo a Asia-la patrulla roja debieron ser unos completos imbéciles para que Goku y el principito se comporten de esta manera.

Pero aun así-la pequeña rubia no podía dejar de estar preocupada.

La única forma de recuperarlos es acabando con esto de una vez por todas-Raynare estaba muy decidida.

Goku parecía cada vez más molesto por lo que pudiera suceder en unas horas más adelante con el cadre.

(Aun si tengo que asesinarlo por la información lo hare)-a veces Goku tenía uno que otro pensamiento muy obscuro.

 **[Compañero no conocía ese lado tuyo]-Draig parecía preocupado.**

(Descuida amigo no me volverá malo, es solo que la patrulla roja me obliga a ir a esos extremos)-Goku le respondió a su amigo.

 **[No me preocupa que te vuelvas un villano socio]-Draig le contesto-[es solo que es muy raro que podías pensar de esa manera, pero de cualquier manera estoy aquí para ayudarte.]**

(Gracias amigo)-Goku y Draig parecían amigos de toda una vida.

Después de esa pequeña plática Goku fue a sus clases.

 **Consejo estudiantil.**

Vemos a Rias y a Akeno enfrente de la puerta del consejo, tocaron una vez para ver si les daban el pase.

Adelante-la voz de Sona se escucho dentro del salón.

Cuando las voluptuosas pasaron notaron como solo estaban Sona, Tsubaki y Saji.

Ohh Rias, Akeno ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-Sona parecía de buen humor.

Tenemos algo muy serio que notificarte-la voz de la pelirroja puso en alerta a los miembros del consejo.

 **5 minutos luego.**

¡DEBE DE SER UNA MALDITA BROMA!-ese fue el grito de la fría Sona.

¡¿KOKABIEL!?-Saji también grito.

¡¿HOY MISMO!?-la ultima que faltaba de gritar Tsubaki.

Cabe decir que las Gremorys estaban muy nerviosas por sus reacciones.

Créanme quisiera que fuese una broma pero no lo es-Rias sonaba muy preocupada.

Pero Rias-senpai-Saji hablaba-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

No lo sé-la pelirroja estaba preocupada.

En eso todos pero absolutamente todos sintieron como la tierra comenzaba a moverse bruscamente.

¡¿Qué chingados está sucediendo?!-ese fue el grito en general de todos en la academia.

Rias y los demás empezaron a preocuparse.

¿Sera Kokabiel?-Tsubaki.

Luego de la nada la tierra dejo de moverse.

Ese sujeto se está metiendo con nosotros-Sona hablo muy enojada.

¿PERO QUE CHINGADOS FUE ESA SENSACION?-el grito del único hombre no se hizo esperar.

Quizás una pequeñísima parte de su poder-Rias respondió preocupada.

¿Qué hacemos kaichou?-La reina Sitri preguntaba.

Sona se la estaba pensando.

Esto es lo que haremos-la plana hablaba-haremos como que nada ha pasado, tendremos un día normal y al final del día iremos a detener a este loco.

De acuerdo Sona-Rias estaba de acuerdo con el paln.

Mierda-fue todo lo que dijo Saji.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En una zona de construcción se hallaba ahí nuestro querido príncipe Sayayin muy molesto debido a que no estaba solo.

¿Por qué los insectos vienen a mi?-Vegeta sonaba enojado.

Lo decía debido a que el suelo se encontraban 3 ángeles caídos.

MUERETE BASTARDO-eso grito uno de los caídos con el intento inútil de atacar a Vegeta con una lanza de luz.

Mmm patético-el buena onda detuvo la lanza simplemente deteniéndole el brazo-ahora muere.

Dijo eso atacándolo a quemarropa con una esfera de energía directo al rostro.

Luego de la pequeña explosión el rostro del ángel caído ya no se encontraba (ni su cabeza, en fin el mundo sigue).

¿Alguien más?-Vegeta hizo esa pregunta a los otros dos.

Uno de ellos se levanto de golpe con la intención de golpear a el príncipe mientras que este simplemente esquivaba.

Vaya aun puedes-ese comentario enfureció al caído y uso dos lanzas de luz para usarlos como cuchillos.

¿PORQUE NO TE MUERES? ¿Qué CLASE DE MIERDA ESRE TU?-el caído gritaba eso muy candado y con mucho miedo.

Soy tu…-Vegeta hizo pausa dramática-fin.

Vegeta enseguida golpeo el rostro y pecho del ángel caído repetidas veces hasta dejarlo con el rostro casi desfigurada.

Muere insecto-Vegeta uso el dedo Garlick directo al corazón para acabar con su miseria.

Entonces el chido volteo a ver al único mal parido digo herido que quedaba con vida.

¿Quieres morir igual o peor?-eso sonó un poquis sádico.

¿Qu e qu ieres?-el herido hablaba muy despacito.

Empecemos con ¿Qué es lo que Kokabiel va a hacer esta noche?-el príncipe sonaba enojado.

El caído no respondió eso hizo que el chido se acercara y lo levantara para azotarlo en el piso.

AHHHHAHAHA-eran los gritos de dolor del caído para después ser silenciado con la bota del Vegeta en su rostro.

Escúchame mierda de cualquier manera vas a morir por mis manos-Vegeta sonaba sádico-pero de ti depende si es rápido y indoloro o ¿acaso quieres sentir el peor de los infiernos conmigo?

El ciado comenzó a temblar.

K Kokabiel-Sama va a unfi car las espadas para tener el autentico poder-el caído ya no podía.

¿Unificarlas para qué?-vegeta preguntaba aun más serio.

Después de decir eso Vegeta golpeo en la garganta al caído y este comenzó a escupir sangre.

El pobre infeliz apenas y podía respirar ya.

E l el va a…-el caído se estaba durmiendo pero Vegeta lo pateo en las costillas-AHH el quiere matar a los Maous y Serafines para poder desatar otra gran guerra.

Luego de escuchar eso Vegeta se quedo pensativo.

(Sería divertido pelear contra todos ellos en guerra, pero como se que a mama y a Videl no les gustara eso mejor no)-así es damas y caballeros Vegeta JR es un poquis mandilón.

Es todo lo que se-el caído rogaba por piedad.

No, no lo es-Vegeta sonaba molesto-pero tú solo eres u esclavo que no debe de saber lo que más quiero.

¿Q Que vas a hacer?-el caído pregunto asustado viendo como Vegeta lo levantaba.

Fuiste útil así que te lo daré rápido-Vegeta dijo eso muy sombrío.

En un rápido movimiento Vegeta lo tomo de la cabeza y le rompió el maldito cuello.

¿Una guerra ja?-el pelinegro parecía risueño-bueno malditos insectos prepárense para la fiesta.

 **Horas más tarde en la escuela.**

Las clases habían terminado y ambos sequitos de demonios fueron directamente al bosque en búsqueda de Kokabiel.

¿Dónde estará ese tal Kokabiel?-Saji parecía enfadado.

De repente Goku se tenso mucho y eso lo notaron todos.

¿Qué sucede Goku-kun?-la sádica le pregunto al idiota.

Alguien fuerte se acercara e unos segundos-la seriedad de Goku sorprendió a todos.

De la nada el cielo se torno obscuro y atrás de nuestros héroes apareció un horrible adefesio.

Buenas tardes-hablo muy sínico el adefesio.

Muy buenas tardes-Rias hablo con clase-supongo que usted es el señor Kokabiel.

En efecto, permítame decirles que ambas se parecen a sus hermanos mayores-Kokabiel parecía molesto-el mismo asqueroso parentesco, ara mira quien está aquí.

Dijo eso mientras miraba a Raynare.

Pero si es la pasiva de Azzazel la piruja Raynare-Kokabiel dijo eso con mucho veneno-¿dime que tal tu nueva esquina?

Raynare se encabrono.

Mira sigues igula de feo y pendejo por eso nunca fuiste nadie para mí-Raynare se defendía-por qué mejor no te vas a que te den por el culo sucio que tienes.

Kokabiel comenzó a reírse.

Nunca fuiste más que una piruja-el adefesio hablo-pero tengo una meta mayor, dentro de hora y media unificare las Excalibur y como todos sabemos ustedes malcriados no podrán conmigo les dejare que llamen a sus hermanos mayores para arreglar esto.

Eso sorprendió y ofendió a las reyes demonios.

¿Cómo es que…?-Sona no acabo de hablar porque vio como Goku se puso en frente de el adefesio.

¿Quién eres tu cucaracha?-Kokabiel sonaba superior.

De la nada Goku desapareció y apareció en la cara de Kokabiel y lo ataco con...

KAME HAME HA-Goku ataco un poderosos Kame hame ha y peor aun para Kokabiel lo hizo con el Boost Gear puesto.

¿PERO QUE CHINGADOS?-ese fue el grito del adefesio que termino por salir volando del bosque.

Goku ¿Qué diablos haces?-ese fue el grito de Rias.

Ustedes encárguense de la Excalibur yo lo hare de el-después de decir eso el chango desapareció.

Ese idiota-eso fue lo que dijo Rayanre-¿Dónde estarán esas espadas?

En eso la presencia de un extraño poder se apareció de la nada.

Viene de la academia-Akeno lo dijo.

Maldición-la plana Sitri se maldijo-tenemos que ir haya.

SI-ese fue el grito de los demás.

 **Cambio de escena.**

En el cielo de Kuoh Goku se encontraba dando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra contra el Adefesio quien también hacia lo mismo.

¿Qué ERS TU?-ese fue el grito del Kokabiel luego de darle u golpe que hizo que Goku aterrizara de forma violenta contra el piso.

DRAGON SHOOT-con ese grito Goku regreso a la pelea.

Sekiryuutei-eso fue lo único que dijo antes de cubrirse.

El ataque no tuvo mucho efecto ya que Kokabiel se cubrió todo el tiempo pero descuido al atacante.

Un segundo-Kokabiel reacciono tarde.

Dragón Shoot-el único grito de el chango que apareció detrás del adefesio y pero para el porqué se volteo.

AHHH-fue el grito de dolor del caído.

 **[Balance Breaker]-Draig dijo eso y la armadura apareció.**

Kokabiel-Goku le grito ya con la armadura puesta y el caído se levanto del suelo-ríndete y dime algo que quiero saber o si no sufrirás.

Kokabiel se levanto muy pero muy encabronado.

¡TE MATARE MALDITO INFELIZ!-luego de eso Kokabiel de inmediato se fue al ataque.

Trato de golpear a Goku pero este con su velocidad se movió muy rápido y volvió a intentar golpearlo pero era el mismo resultado, Goku sin embargo apareció y desapareció varias veces para engañar a Kokabiel, para simplemente aparecer y golpearle en la mandíbula al estilo cohete.

Kame Hame Ha-Goku volvió a usar su ataque.

 **[BOOST BOOST]-Y Draig lo mejoraba.**

El ataque fue directo al pecho de este y lo volvió a tumbar.

Goku decencia pero no conto con que…

TOMA ESTO-ese fue el grito de Kokabiel que le dio una patada que el Sayayin no pudo esquivar y lo mando volar otra vez.

STEEL FEATHERS-ese fue el grito de Kokabiel que de la nada varias de sus plumas de sus alas fueron proyectiles para atacar a Goku que no puedo esquivar.

Otra vez-el mismo ataque pero esta vez Goku lo esquivo y se coloco atrás del adefesio.

Por fin-Goku por fin se alegro de que esto fuera serio-toma esto.

Una esfera de Ki fue lanzada directamente contra Kokabiel y este se defendió con…

Immense durability-con eso el caído pudo resistir el ataque de Goku y incluso una ataque cohete otra vez.

No seré piadoso imbécil-Kokabiel creó una espada de luz tan grande como él.

Empezó a atacar con la espada que Goku apenas esquivaba debido a su tamaño, pero eso solo duro unos segundos debido a que Kokabiel creó otra y la tarea de esquivar se veía más difícil.

MUERE MUERE MUERE-Kokabiel estaba muy loco.

Goku se dio cuenta que una de las espada le dio un Golpe que lo volvió a mandar contra el suelo.

Muere-el adefesio con el puro filo trato de asesinar al chango que por puro instinto se movió haciendo que la espada se quedara clavada en el suelo.

Ahora-Goku se quito el casco y coloco sus manos al rostro con sus dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos y grito…

Taiyoken-luego de esto todo el lugar se volvió muy pero muy brilloso y de paso segó al adefesio.

MALDITO PENDEJO-ese fue el grito de Kokabiel quien soltó sus espadas para poder tapar sus ojos.

Ahora-Goku simplemente comenzó a masacrar al pendejo de Kokabiel a punta de chingadasos.

AHAHA maldito-Kokabiel no se podía defender por estar ciego.

Kame Hame Ha-Goku volvió a usar su más poderosa técnica.

 **[Dragón Shoot]-Draig copero con el ataque.**

Kokabiel no pudo protegerse y recibió todo el ataque terminado una vez más en el suelo, Goku descendió para hablar con él.

Tengo que hablar contigo-Goku sonaba serio.

Puedo notar que tu eres muy fuerte-Kokabiel sonreía-quizás el más fuerte con el que peleado en siglos.

Y me dirás todo lo que quiero saber-Goku comenzó a sonar más molesto.

Quizás más tarde porque aunque me venciste yo ya gane-las palabras de Kokabiel confundieron a Goku-no creíste que dejaría si alguna protección mi sueño y si tengo suerte ambas herederas morirán y la guerra empezara HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

La risa y lo que dijo hizo que el dragón saliera muy rápidamente de ahí en búsqueda de sus amigos.

TODOS MORIRAN-Kokabiel grito eso.

 **Academia Kuoh.**

¡ES CERBERUS!-Fue el grito de todos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Primero que nada gracias a todos por sus rewis y apoyo con esta historia.**

 **Fue difícil escribir porque toda mi atención estaba en la escuela y pues me costaba trabajo encontrar tiempo pero tratare de escribir lo más seguido posible.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y como siempre espero sus rewis, se despide NEW WOLF.**


	15. El fin de Kokabiel

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 15: El fin de Kokabiel.**

 **Academia Kuoh.**

Rias y su sequito junto con Rayare y los Sitris se encontraban frente de la academia.

Rias-Sona hablo-deberíamos llamar a tu onii-sama, de seguro el ayudara.

Entonces también llamemos a tu onee-sama-Rias tenía una cara picara-ella igualmente te ayudaría.

¿Mi onne…?-la plana apenas podía hablar-tu onii-sama te ama.

De hecho-Akeno hablo-ya llame a Sirzechs-Sama.

¡AKENO CARAJO!-ese fue el grito de molestia de Rias.

Rias-Akeno respondió-se que no quieres involucra a tu hermano mayor pero creo que esta situación es demasiado para nosotros, los refuerzos llegaran e una hora.

La pelirroja no podía discutir con esa lógica y si la situación se salía de las manos el único que podía ayudarlos era su hermano, pero el hecho de depender una vez más de su hermano la molestaba de sobremanera.

Solo tengo una hora para probar que no necesito de mi hermano-Rias estaba determinada a acabar con esto.

(La chichis locas está bastante enojada)-no hace falta explicar de quién es ese pensamiento.

Kaichou ¿Qué harán ustedes?-pregunto la sádica.

Mi sequito y yo crearemos una barrera que cubra la escuela mientras ustedes van a detenerlo-la plana respondió.

Gracias Sona-Rias hablo-muy bien mis queridos siervos y puta vamos a acabar con esta mierda ahora.

Hai buchou-respondieron las demás menos Raynare.

 **Dentro de la barrera.**

Las chicas solo habían caminado un par de metros cuando en el bosque cerca de su club se notaba un destello y unas siluetas en ellos.

¡POR FIN LO CONSEGUIREMOS PUTA MADRE!-con la voz dedujeron que era el puto de Freed.

Solo espera un poco-una voz desconocida para ellas apareció-y ustedes niñas estúpidas salga de una puta vez.

En eso las chicas se presentaron ante ellos.

Valper, Freed hemos venido aquí para detener sus planes-Rias hablo muy segura de sí misma.

Que puta mas pendeja-hablo el puto interno-mi querido amo sabia que ningún Maou de mierda aparecería y para provocarlos el decidió darles un poco de motivación.

Freed chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada apareció del piso: tres bestias que media por lo menos 10 metros, tenia 3 cabezas de perro cada uno, con ojo rojos y una patas con garras muy filosas.

¡ES CERBERUS!-Fue el grito de todos.

Los Guardianes del infiero-hablo el gordo pedófilo-Hades ni siquiera sabe dónde está sus pulgosos.

Cochinos-Freed les hablo a los perros-ASESINENLAS.

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Con ese aullido los perros saltaron sobre las chicas pero:

TOMA ESTO-después de ese grito una esfera blanca con azul ataco a los 3 perros.

¿Quién carajo…?-el pedófilo estaba confundido volteo y noto como un joven y una joven habían aparecido y eran muy parecidos al chango.

Llegamos a tiempo Vegi-Videl le hablo a su novio.

Solo acabemos con esto-Vegeta fastidiado se trasformo en Súper Sayayiny se fue directo contra uno de los Cerberus y comenzó a pelear al igual que Videl.

Rias y las demás atacaron al restante con esferas de poder de la destrucción, rayos, lanzas de luz, golpes y patadas.

 **Con Vegeta.**

Vegeta atacaba en el aire a las 3 cabezas con esferas de KI, golpes y patadas.

¿Por qué es tan sencillo?-Vegeta se mofo pero de la nada las 3 cabezas escupieron fuego de sus hocicos, lastimando levemente a Vegeta, una de las cabezas tomo al Sayayin de una mordida y parecía que se iba a comer al chango azul.

No es suficiente-Vegeta se confió pero con su poder se libero de la mordedura y con su velocidad le dio una patada a la cabeza del medio justo en el ojo.

AUUUUU-fue un ladrido de dolor, pero eso no detuvo a Vegeta ya que el ataco con una esfera de Ki a la cabeza de la izquierda justo en la cara y a la ultima le dio un puñetazo en el hocico.

Es hora-el príncipe Sayayin con su velocidad ataco todos el cuerpo del perro, este apenas se defendía debido al dolor pero no se rindió volvió a atrapar a Vegeta y esta vez utilizo lanzallamas con Vegeta en su boca.

Maldito-Vegeta grito y como pudo escapo-me las pagaras.

Vegeta escapo de otra mordida se coloco detrás del perro y grito:

 **Punto Fatal-** y con ese ataque que recibió de lleno Cerberus ya había forma de que se pudiera oler a levantar.

Mierda-Vegeta noto que sangraba mucho del torso y con varias quemaduras-solo espero que Videl aun no haya usado las semillas.

 **Con Videl.**

Videl peleaba con ese enorme perro con patadas a todas las cabezas y el perro respondía con cabezazos y lanzallamas hacia la chica.

Maldito-Videl decido utilizar disparos de ki como u cañón directo a las cabezas, para después desaparecer y aparecer en el resto del cuerpo y atacarlo con un:

Kame Hame Ha-fue el grito de la chica.

El perro de algún modo logro escapar del ataque y darle un cabezazo a Videl que la mando a estrellarse contra el club del ocultismo.

AUUUUUU-fue el aullido del perro que comenzó a lanzar fuego de sus hocicos directamente al hoyo que hizo la chica al estrellarse, pero debido a la intensidad del ataque Cerberus no se percato que Videl ya no estaba en ese lugar si no:

¡KAME HAME HA!-Videl se encontraba atrás del perro y este esta vez no pudo escapar del ataque.

Esta vez la princesa Sayayin masacraba a puta de golpes y patadas todo el cuerpo del pinche monstruo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

AH-Videl no estaba tan cansada-ese perro era demasiado rabioso.

¿Estás bien?-Vegeta se acerco a ver si su novia estaba bien.

Si-respondió Videl.

¿Aun tienes semillas del ermitaño?-el chango azul pregunto.

Si-respondía la chica-pero mejor vamos a ayudarlas a ellas.

Videl señalo al último Cerberus.

 **Con Rias y las demás.**

A diferencia de los Sayayines las chicas estaban batallando con el último monstruo, Rias lanzaba esferas de destrucción, Akeo vestida de sacerdotisa desde el aire lanzaba rayos, Raynare también desde el cielo lanzaba lanzas de luz a las cabezas, Koneko golpeaba el obeso cuerpo del perro y Asia se escondía por seguridad.

Chicas acabemos con esto-Rias hablo.

Cuando todas se disponían a atacar el perro uso sus garras y las lastimo a todas, luego comenzó a girar y a escupir fuego creando una barrera.

Maldición-Raynare hablo- no lo veo.

Las chicas no distinguía nada hasta que:

KYYYAAAAA-ese fue el grito de Asia.

Cerberus uso la barrera de fuego para distraer a las chicas para poder asesinar a la rubia.

¡ASIA!-fue el grito desesperado de Rayare, parecía que no llegaría a tiempo cuando:

ZAS.

Una de las cabezas del monstruo fue cortada por:

Hola a todos-lo dijo un rubio confundido.

KIBA/SEMPAI/YUUTO/PENDEJO-fueron los saludos de las chicas.

Lo siento por tardarme-se disculpo Kiba.

AUUU-aun quedaba 2 cabezas hasta que:

ZAS, ZAS.

Las 2 cabezas restantes fueron cortada por:

Hola demonios-una alegre castaña y una seria Peli verde.

¿Dónde habían estado?-cuestiono Akeno.

Por ahí-dijo divertida la castaña, cuando noto que Vegeta y Videl se acercaba no pudo evitar sonreír.

VIDEL-CHAN-fue el grito de Irina que salió corriendo a abrazar a la joven Sayayin.

Hola Irina-respondió igual de alegre Videl.

ESTA LISTA-fue el grito del gordo asqueroso.

Cuando todos notaron que Freed sostenía una espada que emanaba un poder increíble.

¿Cómo es que obtuvieron sus espadas?-Cuestiono Vegeta a la exorcistas.

Freed nos noqueo y las robo-respondió Xenovia.

HAHAHAHAHAH-Freed reía como lo que es-ahora si demonios de mierda ¿en qué nos quedamos?

De la nada Kiba fue a toda velocidad con una espada en dirección del gordo pedófilo.

BALBA-ese fue el grito del rubio-ESTOY PARA ASESINARTE EN NOMRE DE MIS AMIGOS QUE MATASTE EN ESE ASQUEROSO EXPERIMENTO.

Kiba por poco logra cortarlo de no ser porque Freed lo agarro y se movió muy rápido de lugar con él.

¿Qué no lo entienden nada podrá derrotarnos?-Balba comenzó a reír pero no se percato de que una esfera de ki iba hacia él.

Mierda-Freed una vez más salvo a Balba.

¿Quién carajo…?-grito el puto y cuando se dio cuenta de que era:

GOKU-fue el grito de todos al verlo lastimado.

Hola chicos-a pesar de estar lastimado Goku sonreía.

¿Qué te paso Goki?-pregunto Videl preocupada mientras Asia curaba a él chango.

Digamos que Kokabiel es fuerte-el chango decía eso mientras lo curaban.

¿Peleaste con él?-Vegeta pregunto enojado.

Y le gane-decía orgulloso.

Mierda-grito Vegeta-yo le quería ganar.

Oigan mierderos-grito Freed-¿Qué están muy orinados como para pelear contra mí?

No peles-el pedófilo hablo-solo mátalos sobre todo a esa aberración de hombre en el rubio.

Goku y Vegeta querían pelear pero notaron como Kiba estaba callado.

(¿Yo merezco vivir?)-esos eran sus pensamientos-(yo vivo debido a su sacrificio.)

De la nada unas especies de fantasmas de niños comenzaron a rodear a Kiba.

A Amigos-decía Kiba entre lágrimas-¿Pueden perdonarme por vivir?

De repente los fantasmas comenzaron a sonreír y le dijeron:

Nunca estuvimos molestos-de la nada los fantasmas entraron al cuerpo de Kiba-Recuerda que nuestros corazones siempre serán…uno.

(Draig ¿qué le pasa a Kiba?)-pregunto el chango debido a la manera de ver a su amigo.

 **(Socio, el ya alcanzo el Balance Breaker)-fue la respuesta del dragón.**

(Por fin lo supero)-pensó feliz Rias.

Kiba miro directamente a Freed.

Yo…-Kiba se veía decidido-Yo acabare con el mal que esta frente a mí.

Vamos Yuuto demuestra porque eres un caballero Gremory-ese fue el grito de ánimo de Rias.

Todos excepto Vegeta y Raynare apoyaban a Kiba.

Freed mátalo-grito desesperado Balba.

Por mis amigos TE DESTRUIRE-fue el grito del rubio.

Kiba invoco su nueva espada con poder demoniaco y sagrado.

No es posible-fue lo que dijo el pedófilo.

De la nada las 2 exorcistas se acercaron a Kiba.

Caballero Gremory te ayudaremos-dijo Xenovia.

Pero por supuesto-Irina recalco muy alegre.

Xenovia empezó a decir una oración y del suelo salió una espada muy grande, azul y encadenada, el segundo que Xenovia la tomo las cadenas se rompieron.

Otórgame tu poder Duranl-fue el grito de Xenovia.

¿Cómo chingados?-el grito del pedófilo sonó muy alto-la iglesia a un no crea una portadora para Duranl.

Eso es porque soy la portadora natural-Xenovia sonreía muy felizmente.

Imposible-Balba se negaba a creerlo para luego mirar a Irina-¿y esa vieja espada?

¿Esta?-Irina sonreía feliz-alguien que considero mi abuela me la regalo, dijo algo que le pertenecía a su primer amor.

(¿Sera?)-fue el pensamiento de Vegeta.

En eso Freed salto con la intención de atacar pero los 3 espadachines esquivaron, Kiba comenzó a atacar con su espada obligando a Freed a cubrirse pero no noto que Irina estaba detrás y en eso con la oxidada espada se la clavo (la espada) en la espada y luego en la pierna.

¡MALDITA PUTA!-fue el grito del suprimido sexual.

La venganza nunca es buena mata el alma y la envenena-Irina hizo cita textual de un sabio-pero a ti Dios te odia y por eso me perdonara.

En eso KIba con el aura de su nueva espada lastimo a Freed cortándolo en el pecho y cara.

Puta madre-el loco ya no quería jugar.

Kiba e Irina le clavaron sus espadas en la espalda.

AHHHHH-fue el grito de dolor.

Ves-Kiba parecía superior-la mescla de el poder sagrado y demoniaco me hizo superior a ti.

Freed de lagua manera escapo de la tortura y una vez más los amenazo con Excalibur.

MUERAN RETRASADOS-fue el grito de Freed pero lo que no vio venir fue a Xenovia bloqueando el ataque con Duranl, con tan solo bloquear el ataque Excaliur se hizo añicos.

Toma esto hereje-Xeovia corto a Freed dejándolo casi muerto para la sorpresa de Balba.

Imposible, imposible, E Excaliur destruida por un solo ataque de Duranl-Balba estaba muy molesto-ME NIEGO A CREERLO Y TAMBIEN NIEGO QUE ESA BASURA QUE ESCAPO SEA SUPERIOR A MI.

Sin que nadie se diera cuneta Vegeta tomo a Balba de cuello y lo arrojo donde se encontraba Goku.

¿Qué carajo?-fue la expresión de muchos.

Goku, Vegeta y Videl estaban muy serios.

¿Me recuerdas?-Vegetase acerco y piso en el estomago a Balba haciéndolo escupir sangre.

COF COF-el pedófilo tosía sangre-si, tu y él me dijeron que tenían preguntas para mí.

Y aun las tenemos-Goku pateo la mandíbula del gordo-responde esto ¿la patrulla roja fue la que tedio los recursos para tu investigación?

Eso sorprendió a Balba.

¿Cómo saben de ellos?-Balba quería escapar pero Videl le pisaba una pierna-está bien ellos me lo dieron todo.

¿Entonces conoces a su nuevo líder?-Videl estaba seria.

Antes de que el gordo pudiera responder una lanza de luz le atravesó el maldito y horrible rostro.

En eso notaron como la barrera que había puesto el sequito Sitri se rompía.

Hola Sekiryuutei-una voz conocida por Goku y algunos de los presente apareció.

Kokabiel-Goku sonreía-¿aun sigues lastimado?

Kokabiel se mantenía en el cielo pero con una expresión de enojo.

Te dije que habías ganado el primer round pero-Kokabiel meditaba su respuesta-yo ganare la guerra.

¿Y eso porque maldito insecto?-Vegeta se unió a la conversación.

Porque yo sé quién es el nuevo líder de la patrulla roja-Kokabiel reía como loco mientras que los tres changos lo miraban con un odio bastante profundo-y déjenme decirles que incluso yo le tengo un poquito de miedo.

Eso sorprendió a todos ¿Kokabiel asustado por alguien?

E eso voltio a ver a las exorcistas.

Me sorprende que ustedes aun pelean por algo-Kokabiel parecía burlarse.

¿De qué hablas basura?-Xenovia se notaba agresiva.

Pobre de ustedes hoy sin duda alguna serán más perras si sobreviven-Kokaiel seguía burlándose.

Habla ya-Irina se estaba hartando.

¿Quiere saber porque las oraciones y bendiciones de Dios significan absolutamente nada?-Kokabielse reía.

CLARO QUE SIGNIFICAN ALGO-Irina estaba molesta.

Quizás sea porque Miguel, Gabriel y los demás han hecho un trabajo decente en encubrirlo-Kokabiel ya no aguantaba.

¿Encubrir qué?-Rias se metió en la conversación.

El hecho de que…-Kokabiel tomaba aire-DIOS ESTA MUERTO HAHAHAHA.

Nadie absolutamente nadie hablaba pero se puso peor cuando Asia e Irina se desmallaron.

ASIA, IRINA-Goku fue preocupado a checar a sus amigas.

¿Dios muerto?-Xenovia se preguntaba eso.

No es verdad-Rias lo negaba.

Raynare meditaba lo que dijo esa asura.

(¿Por eso no querías hablar de la guerra Penume-Sama, Azzazel-Sama?)

Si no me cree me vale una mierda-Kokaiel reía antes de esquivar un rayo-¿en serio?

Resulta ser que Akeno ataco por su cuenta a ese horrible bicho con una serie de rayos.

¿Por qué escorias como tu existen?-Akeno pregunto de manera asqueada.

Kokabiel solo bloqueaba los ataques con una mano.

Comparado con lo que el Sekiryuutei me hizo esto es de niños-Kokabiel estaba aburrido-Aunque siempre fuiste la niña mimada de Azzazel y…

NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESE NOMBRE-Akeno grito.

Tu padre Bariquiel-lo dijo de manera venenosa.

Mientras que Rias y Raynare sabían quién era el último los otros se confundieron.

(¿Cómo se atreve?)-Rias estaba molesta.

(Bariquiel-Sama ¿es padre de esta vaca?)-Raynare estaba confundida.

Akeno se encabrono en serio.

Nunca, nunca, NUNCA DIGAS QUE ESA EXCUSA DE HOMBRE ES MI PADRE-Akeno estaba tan enojada que no noto cuando Kokabiel estaba a punto de golpearla con una lanza de luz.

Adore ver a Bariquiel llorar por la muerte de esa puta ahora lo volveré a gozar debido a tu muerte estúpida perra-Kokabiel estaba a punto de lastimar a Akeno cuando…

KAME HAME HAAAAAAA.

Fue el grito de Goku que ataco con su mejor ataque el rostro de el engendro salvando rápidamente a Akeno y poniéndola a salvo junto con los demás.

Maldito miserable-fue todo lo que dijo Goku a Kokabiel-a mi no me importa si Dios está muerto ya que nunca dependí de ese Dios, además de que las demás personas aun viven sus vidas sin ese Dios y lo seguirán haciendo , pero no te perdonare lo que les hiciste a ellas por eso te destruiré, además de que te obligare a decirme el nombre del nuevo líder.

Kokabiel se volvió a levantar y miro con una sonrisa a Goku.

¿Quieres el segundo round?-Kokabiel insistió a que Goku lo atacara.

Cuando Goku se iba a trasformar una voz lo detuvo.

Espera Goku-la voz provenía del cielo y todos notaron que se trata de…

Señor Piccolo-fue Videl la que lo identifico.

Piccolo descendió hasta estar con los jóvenes.

¿Qué hace aquí?-Vegeta pregunto.

Ustedes ya tuvieron su diversión-Piccolo se quito su gorro y capa y los arrojo al suelo-me toca a mi jugar.

Kokabiel miraba a ese nuevo enemigo frente a él.

(Piccolo me suena muy familiar9-fueron sus únicos pensamientos debido a que muy rápidamente Piccolole dio una patada al rostro, para continuar comenzó a golpearle esa horrible cara con sus puños.

De la nada Piccolo desapareció y apareció detrás del cuervo para golpearle la espalda y después la nuca con otra patada mandándolo a comer tierra.

¿Qué sucede Kokabiel?-ahora el marciano se burlaba-pensé que los Cadres era más fuertes.

Kokabiel se levanto muy molesto le arrojo dos lanzas de luz que Piccolo sencillamente detuvo con sus manos para nomas regresárselas.

Toma no me gustaron-Piccolo es muy cómico mientras que el feo apenas y pudo esquivar su propio ataque solo para darse cuenta que Piccolo ya estaba frente a él y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago obligándolo a escupir sangre y le dio un rodillazo en su nariz haciéndolo sangrar para rematarlo le dio un puñetazo en su cuello.

MALDITO-eso grito el cuervo mientras se iba a estrellar contra una pared.

En eso Piccolo le lanzo una esfera de color dorado con destellos morados.

Toma-y se lo lanzo con todo el cuidado del mudo haciendo que la pared explotara obligando a Kokaiel a salir y cuando salía Piccolo le dio un codazo en las costillas.

AHAAAHHHH-fue el grito de dolo de Kokabiel siendo silenciado por u puñetazo a la boca, dejo que se levantara para poder golpearlo otra vez en la mandíbula para mandarlo a volar y una vez mas apareció y desapareció y se coloco arriba de Kokabiel para rematarlo con otro puñetazo que lo mando contra el suelo otra vez.

¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre la patrulla roja?-Piccolo también quería saber quién es el nuevo líder.

De la nada Kokaiel salió volando del piso para tratar de golpear y patear a Piccolo pero este simplemente esquiaba de una manera sencilla.

MALDITO ¿QUE ERES TU?-fue la pregunta de Kokabiel mientras intentaba sin mucho éxito atacar al Namekusein.

Tu fin-Piccolo volvió a atacar a Kokabiel con un rodillazo al estomago, Kokaiel intento golpearle el rostro pero Piccolo le sujeto el brazo izquierdo y en un nanosegundo se lo rompió.

AHH MI BRAZO-fue el grito de dolor del cuervo.

Piccolo parecía desilusionado.

No pensé que esto sería muy fácil-el Namekusein estaba muy confiado-¿quieres saber algo? Ni siquiera estoy usando el 50% de mi poder, además no estoy en la mejor condición de mi larga vida.

Kokabiel estaba encabronado.

STEEL FEATHERS-fue un grito desesperado del cuervo, de la nada igual que con Goku las plumas de sus alas se convirtieron en lanzas que iban en dirección hacia el verde.

Patético-Piccolo simplemente desapareció y apareció atrás de Kokabiel golpeándole la espalda obligando a Kokabiel a detener el ataque y le remato pateándole la cara otra vez.

Pero antes de que callera al piso Kokabiel logro de alguna manera clavarle una lanza de luz en su brazo derecho.

HAHAHAHA-Kokabiel reía como loco-te toque.

Piccolo sangraba un poco del brazo pero simplemente se saco esa lanza del brazo y se la arrojo a Kokabiel.

AHH-Kokabiel se quejo ya que la lanza se le clavo en el brazo roto.

Ha ¿y esto era la amenaza de provocar una guerra?-Piccolo estaba molesto-Azzazel es más fuerte que esto.

Kokabiel se levanto molesto pero fue recibido con un cabezazo.

Mientras que los jóvenes no podían creer a lo que sus ojos veían (bueno excepto los Sayayines).

Ese tal Piccolo esta humillando a Kokabiel-Xenovia no podía creerlo.

Y lo peor es que dijo que no está peleando en serio-Kiba estaba asustado debido a que recordó los días de entrenamiento.

Pero ¿Cómo es que conoce a Azzazel-Sama?-Raynare estaba confundida.

Mientras que todos prestaban atención a la batalla los Sayayines miraban muy concentrados la actuación de Piccolo.

¿Cómo creen que acabe?-Videl pregunto.

Muerto-fue lo que dijo Vegeta.

A menos de que nos diga el nombre del nuevo líder-Goku compartió su opinión.

De regreso en la batalla Kokaiel ya estaba medio muerto.

Eres un estúpido-Kokabiel aun hablaba.

Solo tienes que decirme el nombre del líder y todo acabara-Piccolo está listo por si Kokabiel quería seguir con la golpiza.

PREFIERO MORIR QUE VOLVER A CEDER-fue el grito del cuero que intento golpear a Piccolo pero este le golpeo las costillas rompiéndoselas.

Quizás en verdad te estás esforzando pero estas muy lastimado debido a la paliza que Goku te dio-Piccolo estaba cómico-te pido mil disculpas no quería ofenderte.

Kokabiel sentía como la chingada se lo llevaba.

Te voy a matar maldito-Kokaiel ya no pensaba-TE MATARE NO IMPORTA QUE ESLO QUE ME CUESTE.

Kokabiel le arrojo quizás su último ataque que fue una lanza de luz pero Piccolo la tomo y la destruyo.

Ya me aburrí-Piccolo estaba dispuesto a terminar pero de la nada alguien del cielo apareció…

 **{Lamento interrumpir esta paliza pero este es mío}-** resulta ser que el que descendía tenia puesta una armadura muy similar a la de Goku pero en blanco y azul.

El…-Rias reconoció a ese sujeto-Hakuryuukou.

Y en Balance Breaker-Akeno hablo sorprendida.

Goku se sorprendió.

(Entonces la presencia que sentía era el)-Goku reacciono.

 **(Así es Socio-Draig hablo-creo que por eso estabas más salvaje).**

De la nada el equipo Sitri apareció y se notaban muy sorprendidos.

RIAS ¿Qué ESTA PASANDO?-Sona hablo alterada-primero ellos dos aparecen, después Goku-Kun, luego Kokabiel destruyo el escudo muy fácilmente, después llega ese sujeto verde y para colmo el otro Dragón esta aquí.

Mientras que Rias y los demás veían a Sona muy alterada, Piccolo veía molesto al blanco.

Disculpa-Piccolo está molesto-pero él sabe algo que quiero y lo quiero ahora.

 **{Lamento saber eso pero no me importa lo que el sepa de usted-el blanco no estaba intimidado-el pertenece a los ángeles caídos y Azzazel me pidió que lo recogiera}.**

Piccolo lo iba a golpear pero el blanco se movió muy rápido al punto de que apenas se dio cuenta, cuando se voltio miro como el blanco ya estaba el aire con Kokabiel y Freed noqueados.

 **{Por más que me gustaría pelear con usted este encargo es u poco mas importante}-** cuando estaba por abandonar el lugar Goku se coloco delante de él con el Boost Gear activado.

Te lo llevaras hasta que el responda a mis preguntas-Goku estaba muy serio.

 **{Mi rival}-fue todo lo que dijo el Hakuryuukou.**

 **[¿En serio no quieres pelear blanco? Que aburrido]-de la nada Draig hablo en voz alta.**

 **{No es eso rojo, aunque ustedes destrozaron a este se nota que están un poco cansados)-el dragón blanco respondió.**

 **[Lo que viste hoy no es nada mi socio tiene más cartas que jugar]-Draig hablo.**

 **{El mío igual}-el blanco respondió simplemente.**

 **[Adiós Albion espero pelear contigo muy pronto]-Draig hablo feliz.**

 **{Yo también Draig}-ahora el llamado Albio hablo feliz.**

Aun Goku y el Hakuryuukou se miraban muy serios hasta que…

Déjalo aquí-Goku sonaba muy serio.

 **{Oblígame}-el Hakuryuukou provocaba a Goku.**

De la nada tonto Goku como el blanco salieron disparados en el aire en una persecución muy acelerada en el cielo.

Son muy rápidos-fue lo único que dijeron los demás, mientras que los dragones aun se estaban persiguiendo hasta que Goku se puso delante del Hakuryuukou y grito…

DRAGON SHOOT-y el ataque salió disparado pero el blanco también ataco…

 **{Dragón shot} el lanco ataco con el mismo ataque pero en azul.**

Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron se creó una capa de humo que cegó a Goku u momento, cuando desapareció todo ese humo noto como el Hakuryuukou ya o estaba ahí, tampoco Kokabiel.

PUTA MADRE-fue el grito de Goku mientras descendía.

 **[Tranquilo socio, ya descubriremos quien es y derrotaremos al blanco]-fueron las palabras de consuelo de Draig.**

(Gracias socio)-agradeció el chango.

Cuando descendió Goku rápidamente se reunió con los demás con una sonrisa.

Felicidades Kiba obtuviste el Balance Breaker-Goku felicitaba a su compañero.

Goku-kun-Kia no lo creía.

MMM-Vegeta estaba pensativo-con que eso es una espada sacro-demoníaca.

Se ve linda-Videl actuaba como una niñita.

Bueno creo que tu búsqueda esta completa-Goku seguía sonriendo.

Si-Kiba sonaba más calmado.

En eso una Asia ya más o menos calmada se acerco a Kiba.

Kiba-san-Asia sonaba tímida-¿volverá al club con nosotros?

Antes de que Kiba respondiera Raynare le dio un zape.

Hiciste llorar por mucho tiempo a mi hermanita-Raynare estaba molesta-lo mínimo que puedes hacer es volver.

Claro que volveré-Kiba ya estaba regresando a ser Kiba.

En eso notaron como Irina se levanto y comenzó a caminar lejos de ellos.

Irina-grito Videl-¿adónde vas?

Irina la volteo a ver con mala cara.

Al único lugar donde encontrare las respuestas que quiero-luego de decir eso tomo la espada oxidada y desapareció.

Pobre chica-Piccolo sentía lastima.

En eso Xenovia se acerca a Rias.

Rias Gremory-Xenovia le hablo.

¿Sí?-Rias hablo.

Me gustaría unirme a su séquito-lo que dijo Xenovia sorprendió a todos.

¿Por qué?-Rias aun no salía de su asombro.

Con el hecho de saber que Dios está muerto desde hace mucho todo por lo que creí vivir ha dejado de tener sentido-Xenovia lucia triste.

¿Y quieres un nuevo inicio?-Rias pregunto.

Cuando la peli azul iba a hablar Raynare se acerco junto con Asia.

Antes que nada pídele disculpas a Asia por actuar como semejante perra con ella-Raynare nuca olvidara como Asia casi es asesinada por ella.

Xenovia sorprendió a todos al arrodillarse frente a Asia.

Asia te pido que me perdones por haberte tratado como lo hice-Xenovia parecía sincera-sé que eso fue horrible, además de que te dije hereje cuando Dios ni siquiera está al mando, si deseas lastimarme hazlo.

No-Asia movía tímidamente sus manos-acepto su disculpa Xeovia-san, me conformo con ser su amiga.

Xenovia comenzó a sonreír al saber que buena chica es Asia.

Pero aun te mantendré vigilada-Raynare aun no la perdonaba tan fácil.

De la nada todos estaban riendo hasta que Rias se acerco a Kiba.

Yuuto estoy tan feliz de que lo hicieras-Rias hablo muy feliz.

Buchou-Kiba hablo triste-yo los abandone no sé cómo me puede perdonar.

El simple hecho de que regresaras e es más que suficiente razón-Rias hablo con una sonrisa.

Buchou-Kiba se arrodillo-le prometo ser la espada de Rias Gremory por el resto de mi vida.

Gracias-Rias sonreía-ahora tu castigo por huir 1000 nalgada mágicas.

Kiba se puso azul mientras que todos los demás reían, una buena manera de terminar una pesadilla de no ser porque alguien los espiaba sin que se dieran cuenta.

Muy pronto los veré Gokuuy pronto-dijo este extraño personaje.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias por apoyar esta historia y dejar sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	16. Día extraño

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 16: Día extraño.**

Luego de lo sucedió en la academia Kuoh la noche de ayer, los refuerzos del Maou llegaron y vieron como la academia estaba algo destruida y se dedicaron a repararla, Kiba logro su desquite, Kokabiel y Freed fueron tomados por el dragón blanco el rival de Goku, Xenovia se unió al equipo de Rias, Irina desapareció, se descubrió que Dios está muerto y por ultimo Vegeta y Videl revelaron quienes eran, con ese último cae decir que los que no los conocían se impactaron.

Luego de esa explicación nos encontraos ahora en u cuarto de hotel donde Goku y un señor estaban jugado FIFA 17.

¿Por qué elegí a la Juve?-Goku se preguntaba un poco molesto ya que iba perdiendo ante el Barcelona (un poco obvio).

No lo sé-el adulto respondía muy tranquilo-lamento mucho haberlo llamado tan tarde joven demonio.

Descuide-el Sayayin no le tomaba importancia-la verdad es que convivir con un usted es muy divertido (¿Qué será este poder que siento?).

Por cierto joven demonio-el adulto tomo la palara-¿o estas más cómodo si me dirijo a ti como Sayayin? o ¿quizás Sekiryuutei?

Eso hizo que Goku se le quedara viendo distrayéndose del partido haciendo que lo perdiera 2-1.

Vaya-el adulto miro la pantalla-parece ser que gane.

Goku se levanto con cautela y activo la Boost Gear.

Por favor señor ¿me podría decir quién es usted?-Goku a pesar de todo no perdía la compostura (increíblemente).

A eso muy es fácil muchacho-de la nada del adulto salieron 12 pares de alas que tenían plumas negras como la noche-me llamo…

 **[Azzazel]-respondió por el Draig-[¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora maldito flojo?]**

(Hipócrita eso ultimo.)-recalco Goku.

Nada grave-Azzazel ahora sonaba más tranquilo.

Esperen-Goku hizo una pausa-perdí el partido.

Mientras nuestro protagonista lloraba cómicamente Azzazel solo reía por lo divertido que era esa escena y Draig bueno ya está acostumbrado.

Esperen-Goku volvió a hacer pausa dramática-¿apague el boiler?

Ahora si se la rifo nuestro protagonista.

 **[¿No vas a preguntar quién es el socio?]-Draig a veces era el niñero de este equipo.**

A si-Goku por fin volvió en sí-¿usted el gobernador de los caídos?

Si-Azzazel dejo de reírse-pero descuida yo no soy como ese lame culo de Kokabiel.

Si lo sé-Goku parecía tranquilo y amigable-Ray dice cosas muy agradables de usted.

¿En serio?-Azzazel no lo creía.

Pero el señor Piccolo dice unas cuantas muy…-Goku no quiso ni decirlas.

No me extraña-Azzazel se lo tomo a la ligera-ese maldito verde y yo muy rara vez hablamos sin la necesidad compulsiva de arrancarnos los huevos.

Pero hay algo que no me cayó bien de usted-Goku se puso serio-y es que usted mando al Hakuryuukou a llevarse a Kokaiel cuando íbamos a descubrir quién era el…

Nuevo líder de la patrulla roja-Azzazel interrumpió al joven-al igual que ustedes yo también los he estado buscando.

¿Por qué?-Goku no lo creía.

Digamos que viejas heridas nunca sanan del todo-Azzazel mostraba una cara seria por primera vez.

(¿Qué le habrán hecho eso miserables?)-se preguntaba Goku.

Bueno eso es tema para otro capítulo-decía Azzazel.

(¿Capitulo?)-Goku no entendió.

Son GokuJR-Azzazel hablo-quisiera que le entregaras un mensaje a tu ama Rias Gremory y otro a Rayare.

Si por supuesto-Goku era muy amable-¿Cuáles son?

 **Club del ocultismo 20 minutos después.**

¡COMO SE ATREVE!-ese fue el grito de la sexy peli roja.

¿ PENUME-SAMA QUE?-fue el grito de Raynare.

¡Qué despidan a Osorio!-fuel el grito de Goku (y el mío).

No se trata de futbol-Vegeta cayó a su amigo-pero tienes razón y de paso a los lamehuevos que lo trajeron.

Como es que ese cuervo se atreve a entrar a mi territorio, burlarse de mi y lo peor…-Rias hizo una pausa-y lo peor tratar de ponerle las manos encima a mi novio,¡EL PRECIO ES LA MUERTE!

¿COMO QUE PENUME-SAMA ME VA A COLGARDE MIS GEMELAS POR NO APROAR INGLES?-Raynare estaba espantada-y ¿Cómo que tu novio?

Todos estaban muy shokeados.

Buchou-Koneko le hablo a su líder-¿es verdad que va a ver tratado de paz?

Si-Rias se calmo un poco-Onii-Sama me aviso el día de hoy lo de la conferencia de paz, pero aun no perdono a ese Azzazel.

Rias cálmate-Goku trato de tranquilizara-el no me hizo nada malo de hecho es alguien bastante simpático.

Pero Goku-Rias aun no lo creía-el podría haberte secuestrado por tu Boost Gear.

Oye-Raynare interino-Azzazel-Sama no es esa clase de persona, el solo es un completo flojonazo, friki de las Sacred Gears y un poco muchísimo pervertido con todas.

A todos se les bajo una gota estilo anime por la cabeza.

Pero solo es eso-Raynare defendió muy bien a su líder-Penume-Sama es…

Goku-kun-Kia llamo la atención de todos-te protegeré.

A todos les pareció que eso o era algo para decir (menos Xenovia por burra).

¿Por qué dices eso?-Goku se sintió nervioso.

¿Cómo que por qué?-Kiba parecía ofendido-es natural debido a que somos compañeros, si no puedo regresarte el favor por cómo me ayudaste no puedo considerarme un caballero Gremory.

Goku no sabía porque se puso nervioso.

 **[Ese tipo tiene que aprender a pensar bien lo que dice]-la opinión de Draig era válida.**

Kiba descuida yo ya se defenderme yo solito-Goku hizo lo que pudo para alejarse de ese posible malentendido.

Pero ¿porque Azzazel se comunico de esa manera?-Rias seguía pensativa.

Azzazel siempre ha sido de esa manera-una voz extra apareció en la sala, de un ore con traje elegante, cabello rojo como el de Rias y una expresión de tranquilidad y junto a él la Maid mas sexi de todas Grayfia.

¡OOONNI-SAMA!-fue el grito de Rias que obligo a casi todos (menos a Goku, Rayare, Veeta y Videl arrodillarse).

Espera-Raynare interrumpió-este sujeto es el Maou más poderoso Lucifer.

Lo poderoso intereso a los Sayayines masculinos.

Así es jovencita-el maou sonaba muy feliz-mi nombre es Sirzechs Lucifer, mucho gusto a todos.

Todos se alegraban que este sujeto fuera muy calmado.

Oigan esto parece una escena de asesinato ¿Por qué todos están tan serios?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

No se-fue lo que respondió Goku.

Bueno eso no importa- Sirzechs hablo-vine por dos cosas.

La primera es que muy pronto va a ser las visitas a las aulas- Sirzechs estaba emocionadísimo para desgracia de alguien-ya quiero ver a mi querida hermanita esforzándose.

¿Visitas de aula?-Vegeta hablo-que bueno que mi madre está en otra ciudad.

Siempre se puede viajar-Videl le dijo eso a Vegeta como una broma pero este en verdad parecía creérsela.

Rias estaba muy roja.

Grayfia ¿tu le avisaste a mi onni-Sama verdad?-Rias intentaba interrogar a la reina más poderosa.

Por su puesto-pero esta estaba relajada-todos los avisos de esta escuela me llegan a mi por la confianza de la casa Gremory, y también soy la reina de Sirzechs-Sama por eso le dije a mi señor.

Incluso si mis deberes como maou son difíciles no está mal tomarme un tiempo libre-el pelirrojo estaba emocionado- siempre he querido participar en este tipo de eventos para verte Rias-tan.

No es cierto-Rias estaba desesperada-ningún demonio debe recibir trato especial de el maou aun si es familia, no deberías dejar tu trabajo por esta payasada.

Todos miraban a Rias con algo de compasión, hasta Rayare.

(No me puede reír por lo de Penume-Sama)-Ray aun tenía miedo por lo que le mandaron de parte de su superior.

(Qué bueno que no tengo a nadie aquí cerca)-el príncipe Sayayin agradecía al Dios muerto por ese milagro.

(Tengo hambre)-fue todo le que pensó nuestro protagonista.

Y la segunda razón por la que estoy aquí es porque los líderes hemos decidido hacer la reunión de paz e esta escuela- Sirzechs aun sonreía.

Eso sorprendió a todos incluso a los sayayines.

¿Aquí? ¿Por qué?-Rias alo muy confundida.

Porque esta escuela de alguna manera ha sido participe de nuestras grandes aventuras-Sirzechs hablo-mi pequeña hermanita, su mejor amiga, el Sekiryuutei además este último es heredero del Son Goku original, el heredero de el príncipe Sayayin Vegeta, una de las pocas Sayayines mujeres que quedan, el portador de la espada Sacro-demoniaca, la portadora de Durandal, digo estas cosas no se escriben en piedra.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la explicación pero notaron como Xenovia se acerca al maou.

¿Eres el maou Lucifer? Me presento soy Xenovia-la peli azul se presento ante su nuevo superior.

Buenas noches Xenovia-Sirzechs hablo-soy Sirzechs Lucifer, la primera vez que me dijeron que la portadora de Durandal se unió al grupo de i hermana o lo creí.

Aun no sé porque me porque me convertí en demonio ¿quizás fue la desesperación? No entiendo el porqué e siento bien y a la vez mal, puede ser porque no sé nada-Xenovia se confundía y a los demás por su increíblemente alta densidad consigo misma.

JaJaJa-el maou se reía-eres alguien interésate, me alegra que estés e el equipo de mi hermana por favor apoya a la casa Gremory y al inframundo de ahora en adelante y te aseguro que encontraras la razón de ser un demonio.

Si el legendario maou me lo pide no me puedo negar-Xenovia obedecía.

Gracias-Sirzechs agradecía el gesto.

Todos estaban un poco más relajados.

Ahora e gustaría descasar en algún lugar ¿saben de alguno?-Sirzechs pregunto amablemente.

De hecho-Goku hablo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en casa de Goku donde el maou y su reina estaba con la abuela Pan.

Ya veo con que debes en cuando mi hermanita se porta mal-Sirzechs estaba muy ateto a lo que decía Pan.

Bueno espero que no le moleste que debes en cuando la tenga que regañar o castigar-Pan era honesta-pero no es una mala niña, no como otra.

Decía eso ultimo mientras miraba a Raynare.

No haga lo que deba hacer después de todo su casa sus reglas-Sirzechs apoyaba a Pan.

Rias se avergonzaba de la conversación.

¿Por qué a mí?-Rias se preguntaba.

Para hacer memoria Goku sugirió a Sirzechs quedarse esa noche en su casa como huésped a lo que el pelirrojo ni cortó ni perezoso acepto de inmediatamente aun en contra de los gritos de en contra de la sexy pelirroja.

Cuando llegaron Pan los espera con una mala cara, la razón Goku no apago el boiler.

 **[¿Solo por no apagar ese aparato nos regaño?]-Draig se negaba a creerlo que el recibió un regaño de parte de una anciana.**

(Bueno es malo desperdiciar las cosas a lo pendejo)-fue el pensamiento de respuesta a su amigo.

 **[Aun así ¿por qué te amenazo con prohibirte ver los Simpson?]-fue la pregunta del dragón.**

(Porque es lo único que veo en la televisión, a pesar de sus malas temporadas recientes)-fue la respuesta del Sayayin.

 **[Da igual, para mi sigues siendo ese panzón calvo]-fue lo que Draig dijo.**

(Gracias)-Goku se sitio honrado.

Oiga señor ¿le puedo preguntar algo?-Pan hablo.

Claro-Sirzechs respondió amablemente.

La jovencita de ahí…-Pan fue interrumpida.

Su nombre es Grayfia, es la mejor Maid que se puede tener-el maou hablo de ella y dijo algo extra.

Ella en realidad es mi esposa-Sirzechs estaba feliz en decir que ella es su esposa (¿quién no?).

¿QQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?-fue el grito de todos, en eso la pali plateada se acerca a Sirzechs y comienza a pellizcar la mejilla del sonriente.

Yo soy la criada Grayfia, e disculpo por los malos chistes de mi amo-fue lo ella dijo mientras continuaba lastimado a su esposo.

DWWEELELELE-era las palabras llenas de dolor de Sirzechs.

Rias miraba todo con vergüenza.

Más humillante no puede ser-Rias se maldecía de tener ese tipo de familia.

Mira son igualitos que Bills-Sama y su nueva esposa-Videl opinaba.

No me recuerdes a ese payaso morado-era lo que decía Vegeta.

Cierto aun recuerdo la boda-Goku parecía muy pensador-como si hubiera sido hace 1 año.

Cabron-Vegeta hablo-fue hace un año.

¿En serio?-Goku no lo creía.

Si-fue la respuesta de Videl.

De regreso con los adultos.

Vaya o me esperaba eso-Pa hablo.

Entonces usted va a ir a las clases abiertas-Pan pregunto.

Si-Sirzechs Ya un poco menos adolorido-me tome un día libre para poder observar las clases de mi Rias-tan y observar la escuela, a y también mi padre vendrá a ver las clases.

¿Qué?-fue el grito de Rias.

Créalo o no mi padre ayuda a la escuela y en teoría es como el dueño- Sirzechs hablaba-pero solo vendrá para ver la cara de su princesa.

Bueno admito que ver la cara de un hijo avergonzado vale mucho más que el oro-Pa comenzó a reír-Asi que chicos prepárese.

Solamente Goku no entendía pero los demás (Asia, Raynare, Videl y Vegeta) comenzaron a sudar frio.

(Pensé que me abría lirado de esta mierda)-fueron los pensamientos del Sayayin azul.

(Esto es peor que el entrenamiento de Wiss-Sama)-Videl comenzó la comparación.

(Hambre)-no creo que tenga que decir de quien so estos pensamientos.

En eso Pan saca una especie de líquido raro de una botella.

Maou-san se que quizás usted este acostumbrado a mejores cosas pero este el mejor alcohol que tengo-Pan fiestera.

Eso es grandioso-el pelirrojo estaba deseoso-hay que beber por todos los medios posibles esta belleza de bebida.

 **[Había pasado u tiempo desde que veía a un Maou en persona-Draig no lo creía].**

(Bueno aunque sea chido espero algún día pelear contra el)-Goku expresaba sus deseos de pelea.

 **[Oye socio]-Draig hablo.**

(Dime)-Goku respondió.

 **[¿Cómo crees que Rias Gremory se vería con ese disfraz de Maid?-fue una pregunta rápida y valida].**

(No lo sé)-fue la respuesta de Goku.

 **[Entonces imagínatelo]-el dragón decía-[es mas imagínate a todas las chicas del club como se verían].**

(Dragón caliente)-pensamiento del gran NEW WOLF.

En eso Goku como buen niño comenzó a imaginarse como se verían todas las chicas del club vestidas como Grayfia, cosa que Rias y Raynare notaron y fueron a pellizcarlo.

No nos imagines con ese vestido-fueron lo que las dos bellezas le dijeron a Goku.

(Pendejo)-pasamiento del gran y amable Vegeta JR.

Lo peor es que Goku no sabía porque sus "amigas" lo trataban de esa manera.

Escuchaste Goku-fue lo que dijeron Rias y Raynare.

Si-Goku lo dijo como todo un macho o sea llorando.

(Draig ¿Por qué me atacaron así?)-Goku tan confundido.

 **[Pues no se pensé que les gustaría la idea]-el cabron dragón se hizo el niño bueno.**

(¿Seguro?)-insistía Goku.

 **[Totalmente]-una vez más Draig encubría su travesura.**

(Okey)-Goku tan inocente.

Todos veían como Pan y Sirzechs estaban festejando.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

¿Por qué no?-era lo que decía Rias vestida con una clase de pijama trasparente a su hermano que estaba en el cuarto de Goku.

Quería hablar con él antes de dormir por esa razón te lo pido prestado solo esta noche-Sirzechs le explicaba a su hermanita lo que pasaba.

Goku entendía pura verga de lo que decían.

(Seguirá ebrio)-Goku inocente.

 **[80% seguro a que si]-Draig apoyaba a Goku.**

¿Pero por que él y no Vegeta o Videl?-Rias reclamaba.

No los encuentro-el maou dijo su más sensible respuesta.

En otra parte de las casa se escuchaban ruidos extraños.

MÁS VEGI MAS-ruidos extraños.

Estos niños de ahora-era lo que decía Pan antes de entrar a esa habitación.

¿Qué CHINGADOS?-fue el grito de un hombre.

De regreso al cuarto de Goku, este aun no entendía porque Rias estaba tan triste, si ya habían dormido juntos y mas pero no era para tanto ¿o sí?

(De hecho Akeno-san me dijo que Rias tenía una enfermedad de que si no dormía conmigo ella moriría)-Goku recordó eso.

 **[Muy cursi]-Draig opino.**

(¿Por qué cursi? Se trata de una enfermedad en la que yo soy el culpable)-Goku pensó.

 **[En cierto sentido lo eres]-Draig dijo.**

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era que Rias corriera para abrazar a Goku.

Goku-Rias le hablaba muy triste-¿vas a poder dormir sin que yo esté a tu lado? ¿Crees poder resistir? Porque yo o si no estoy a tu lado me muero.

(¿Ves? Esta grave)-era lo que Goku decía a su socio.

 **[No tienes idea]-el dragón sabia de estas cosas.**

Buchou yo se que usted puede aguantar eso y más-Goku trataba de calmar a su ama.

Si tu lo dices tratare de aguantar por nuestro amor-Rias merecía un óscar por esta actuación.

Ojou-Sama es hora de dormir-Grayfia apareció para llevarse a Rias a dormir.

Lo sé-Rias entonces beso a Goku en los labios-hasta mañana Goku.

Adiós-Goku se despedía mientras veía a Rias irse con la maid.

En eso Asia apareció en escena.

Um Goku-san yo también me iré a dormir a mi cuarto así que buenas noches-Asia sonaba triste.

No estés triste Asia-Goku trato de animarla.

Si Goku-san me lo pide entonces lo hare-Asia sonaba un poco más feliz después de escuchar a nuestro tonto protagonista.

En eso Asia desapareció y entro Raynare un poco cabreada.

Parece ser que hoy no se podrá-la caído no estaba feliz.

Quizás mañana-Goku parecía ser que no entendió la directa.

Si tú lo dices-en eso Raynare beso a Goku justo como Rias.

No podía permitir que la vaca lechera me ganara sin ofender-Rayare le decía lo primero a Goku y lo segundo a Sirzechs.

En eso Grayfia aparece y carga a la mala hablada caído.

¿QUE MIERDA HACES?- le reclamo a la maid.

Al igual que la Ojou-Sama usted está muy mimada-Grayfia fue directa y se llevo como pudo a la caído que comenzó a gritar.

SUELTAME MALDITA GOKU-fue lo último de Raynare.

Luego de ese circo los hombres entraron.

¿Quiere dormir?-Goku pregunto.

Claro-Sirzechs respondió.

Goku seguía imaginándose la posible batalla que ellos podrían tener.

(Sería algo digno de ver)-pensó el Sayayin.

 **[A lo mejor le podrías ganar]-Draig animaba a su socio.**

En eso el maou hablo.

¿Conociste a Azzazel?-le pregunto a Goku.

Si-Goku respondió-es buena gente.

¿Te dijo algo más?-el maou intentaba saber todo lo que podía.

No-Goku respondió-solamente lo de la reunión de paz.

Ya veo-Sirzechs.

¿Te preocupa algo?-Goku pregunto.

No-el pelirrojo-quitando el hecho de que es un gran aficionado a las Sacred Gears el en verdad no es alguien malo, y ahora más que u Sayayin pose una categoría Longuinus como lo es tu Boost Gear.

Algo he oído-Goku lo decía gracioso.

Pero no te preocupes porque yo garantizo tu seguridad-Sirzechs hablaba feliz-pero pensándolo bien tu solo puedes defenderte sin el respaldo de alguien, apuesto que son pocos los que pueden derrotarte.

(Solamente Vegeta, Bills-Sama, Wiss-san, Zen-chan y el señor Piccolo son los únicos que me han vencido)-fue el pensamiento de Goku-si la verdad es que gente poderosa me ha vencido pero me siento feliz al saber que también les he ganado.

Me alegro-Sirzechs sonreía-bueno creo que es tiempo de que me vaya a dormir.

¿No prefiere dormir en una cama?-Goku pregunto al ver que el cuñado dormía en una especie de cama improvisada en el piso.

Descuida-Sirzechs no le tomaba importancia-para serte honesto prefiero dormir en una cama como esta que en una lujosa habitación.

(¿Me dijo pobre?)-pensó el Sayayin.

 **[De alguna manera también me lo dijo a mi]-Draig se molesto quien sabe por qué chingados.**

Son Goku JR-el maou le hablo al chico.

¿Sí?-Goku respondió.

Quiero agradecerte por haber cuidado he hecho feliz a mi Rias-tan como nunca la había visto, yo se que tu eres la razón principal de su nueva felicidad-Sirzechs lo dijo conmovido.

Gracias por sus palabras-Goku sonaba feliz-pero yo no soy el que tiene que llevarse todo el crédito.

Quizás algún día lo veas como ella lo ve-el pelirrojo sabia de estas cosas.

Goku parecía no entender (LOL).

¿De ahora en adelante te puedo llamar Goku-kun?-Sirzechs pregunto con esperanza.

Claro-Goku no parecía importarle.

¿Entonces tu por mi nombre?-Sirzechs pregunto-aunque si prefieren también puedes llamar Onni-Sama o hermano.

(¿Por qué siento nervios de la nada?)-Goku se pregunto.

 **[Por conocer al cuñado en acción]-Draig hablo.**

(¿Cuñado?)-Goku pregunto.

 **[Cuando tú y tu amigo necesiten dinero para la fianza o las chelas ya entenderás]-Draig parecía hablar por experiencia.**

(¿Fianza? ¿Chelas?-Goku tan inocente.

Quizás algún día también entenderás eso-Sirzechs hablo.

(No entiendo)-o creo que tenga que explicar de quien es este pensamiento o ¿sí?

Vamos a dormir, Goku-kun buenas noches-Sirzechs se puso a dormir como diputado en sesión.

Buenas noches-Goku para no seguir quemándose el cerebro decidió seguir el ejemplo del cuñado y dormir como árbitro de futbol en partido del Barcelona.

(Que día)-pensó Goku.

 **[No tienes ni idea]-Draig parecía divertirse con su socio.**

 **A la mañana síguete.**

Los jóvenes se despertaron y fueron en rumbo a la academia.

¿Por qué Videl-san y Vegeta-san no nos acompañaron?-pregunto la rubia inocente.

La abuelita Pan dijo que los iba a llevar a los bomberos-dijo Goku.

¿Bomberos?-Raynare pregunto.

Dijo algo de quitarles lo calientes-Goku lo dijo con una sonrisa.

A las dos más proporcionadas se les puso la carita roja.

¿Calientes?-pregunto Asia.

Hermanita-Raynare la hablo-algún día te explicare eso pero por ahora sigue siendo la misma.

Okey-alabada sea la inocencia.

Rias-Goku le hablo-¿tú sabes de qué hablan?

Si-Rias estaba avergonzada.

¿Me lo podrías decir?-Goku tan Goku.

¿Crees entenderlo?-Rias respondió.

No-fue la respuesta del único chico.

¿Entonces?-Rias parecía estar molesta.

Estoy aburrido-Goku hablo.

¿Y eso qué?-Rias respondió.

¿Qué si me podrías prestar tus montañas?-Goku la confundió.

¿Mis qué?-Rias está confundida.

Es que tú me dijiste que cada vez que quisiera me podrías dejar jugar con tus montañas de punta rosada-Rias se puso roja por lo que dijo el tonto- y también algo de un palo y una cueva dulce.

Rias recordó todo lo que le dijo y lo peor es que estaban siendo escuchados por una caído muy mala hablada.

¿Qué dijeron?-pregunto Raynare.

Ah Ray-Goku le hablo-entonces tu también me dejaras comer.

¿Comer?-Ray estaba confundida.

Si me dijiste que tu siempre cargabas un par de albóndigas rellenas que podía disfrutar cuando quiera-Ray le dio un golpe para que Goku se callara.

 **[Socio no sé si eres muy noble e inocente o un idiota sin moral]-Draig se cuestionaba-[eres lo primero].**

(Gracias)-Goku agradecía el halago.

Así continuaron unos cuantos metros hasta que se encontraron con Xenovia.

Buenos días-dijo Xenovia.

Buenos días-respondieron todos excepto Ray.

Hola maldita-ray hablo.

Hola caído-Xenovia respondió.

Desde el día que se conocieron Xenovia y Raynare han tenido una especie de rivalidad por que la primera trato de lastimar a Asia y la segunda autoproclamada hermana mayor de la rubia la defendió, y desde que Xenovia se unió al sequito de Rias está a tratado de acercarse a Asia pero Rayare no se lo perite aleando que no confía en ella y Asia solas.

Se puede sentir la tensión-Goku trata de sonar gracioso.

Asia se acerco a las 2 rivales por ella.

Hola Xenovia-san-Asia trataba de sonar tranquila.

Hola Asia-Xeovia respondió tratando de acercarse a ella-¿me dejas pasar?

No-Ray estaba fría.

¿Por qué?-Xenoia se molesto.

Porque no te mereces hablar con ella-Ray era muy protectora.

Ambas perras locas estaban a punto de desgreñarse hasta que la sexy pelirroja intervino en la posible masacre.

Ya basta las dos ahora-Rias recalco muy seria.

¿Por qué?-pregunto la peli azul.

Porque ahora soy tu ama y tienes que obedecerme-Rias le dijo eso muy seria.

¿Y yo porque chichis asesinas?-Rayanre igual que vegeta amable hasta la muerte.

La razón mi querida callejera de mercado-Rias sabía que decir-es porque si no lo haces te pateare ese culo que cargas.

Ahora la pelea era entre dos de las tres principales.

Quisiera verte intentándolo maldita consentida de cirugías-Raynare la seguía en el juego.

Cuando parecía que ambas iban a pelear otra vez Goku intervino.

Oigan chicas-Goku le hablo-entonces ¿me van a dar de comer albóndigas y escalar montañas de punta rosa?

Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas de tan solo pesar en eso, además de que el hecho de que el emperador rojo lo dijera todo mientras sonreía no lo hacía más fácil.

Goku-Rias hablo.

¿Sí?-Goku pregunto.

Aprende a pensar lo que dices en público-fue lo que le dijo la pelirroja.

Goku no entendió.

(Gracias a Dios aww porque se detuvo esta pelea)-Asia pensaba de esa manera.

(¿Por qué de la nada me siento ignorada?)-pensó eso la peli azul.

(Goku tan pendejo)-no hace falta decir quien pensó eso.

(Lo bueno es que yo le quite la otra inocencia)-adivinen quien pensó eso.

(¿Por qué presiento que este día se pondrá aun más extraño y peligroso para mí?)-pensó Goku.

 **[Porque así está escrito en piedra socio]-Draig intervino.**

(Pensé que esto estaba escrito en Word)-Goku estaba confundido.

 **[Si pero…-Draig no sabía que decir-solo diré que una de las escenas mas zukulentas y divertidas será para el otro capítulo].**

(Oye ¿apoco ya se acabo este capítulo?)-Goku se puso triste.

 **[Nuestra participación si socio]-Draig le daba igual.**

Oye Goku ya nos vamos-Rias saco de sus pensamientos a Goku para decirle que ya se iban.

Vámonos guapo-Raynare apresuro a Goku.

Goku-san vayámonos-Asia también.

Xenovia dijo nada.

Allá voy chicas-Goku se apresuro-no sin antes recordarles que esperen el siguiente capítulo, adiós.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el templo sagrado se encontraban Piccolo y Dende.

Entonces ¿quieres ser parte de la reunión de paz?-pregunto Piccolo a su amigo.

Si-Dende respondió muy simple.

¿Por qué?-el adulto pregunto.

Porque…-Dende no sabía cómo explicarlo-no lo sé, quizás porque es un evento histórico que ni siquiera yo pude haber predicho.

Nadie podía-Piccolo secundaba esa idea.

¿Entonces aceptas acompañarme?-Dende pregunto.

Si-Piccolo respondió-ya que tú no sabes cuidarte tu solito a pesar de tus años.

Dende hizo una especie de puchero.

Malo-fue todo lo que dijo el Dios de la tierra.

Piccolo hizo palmface.

 **Otro lugar lejano.**

Se podía escuchar en un callejón obscuro la voz de un hombre hablando con alguien.

Espero que estés preparado para lo que viene-la voz sonaba como similar al de conocido.

Siempre-fue la respuesta de la otra voz antes de desaparecer.

Si quieren respuestas yo se las daré-la vos sonaba que se estaba riendo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco el apoyo a esta y a mis demás historias, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	17. Día en la piscina y algo mas

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 17: Día en la piscina y algo mas.**

El sequito de Rias y Raynare habían llegado a la piscina de la escuela, y cuando la vieron cierta personita grito:

QUE MIERDAS ES LO QUE ES ESTO-no tengo que especificar quien es ¿o sí?

Ara Ara-Akeno comenzó a reírse-lo que sucede sucia es que no ha sido usada desde el año pasado.

EL AÑO PASADO-Raynare estaba en shock-eso quiere decir que la tabla de planchar es mas puerca que tu Akeno.

Ambas chicas se miraron como si estuvieran a punto de matarse (de nuevo) hasta que la pequeña Asia las detuvo.

Akeno-San, Ray-OnneSama por favor no pelen-dijo la inocente Asia.

Solo porque tú lo pides Asia-la caído solo le hacía caso a Asia y a Goku (a Pan por miedo).

Ara si Asia-Chan me lo pide como Akeno-OnneSama lo hare con gusto-la reina le gustaba provocar a la gente.

Asia se puso un poco nerviosa pero la que estaba echando humo por el enojo era Ray.

Akeno sabía que la caído se enojaba muchísimo si alguien más insinuaba que era la hermana mayor de la inocente rubia.

Oye putita-la caído hablo-la única Onne-Sama de Asia soy yo ¿te quedo claro o te tengo que reventar el culo para que lo entiendas?

Akeno sonreía feliz de la vida.

Oblígame a entender-Akeno retaba.

Ambas ya estaban a punto de volverse a matar cuando una sexi pelirroja entro a la escena.

Ustedes dos déjense de estupideces-Rias lo último que quería limpiar era la sangre derramada de estas dos.

Oblíganos-dijeron ambas.

Rias lo último que quería era caer en la tentación de pelear otra vez con las dos pelinegras pero simplemente no se podía evitar hasta que noto como era que Goku estaba completamente serio.

(¿Quién diablos será ese tal Hakuryuukou? Aparte ¿Por qué Azzazel también odia a la patrulla roja? Y lo más importante ¿el señor Bills ya se habrá dado cuenta de lo de su cama?)-pensamientos profundos de Goku JR damas y caballeros.

 **[Lo de la cama aun me parece una pendejada pero…]-Draig sabio-[Por cierto la chica Gremory se te acerca].**

Goku noto como Rias se le acercaba.

Goku-Rias le hablo-¿te sientes bien?

Si-respondió sonriente-¿Por qué la pregunta?

Estabas serio y pensante-Rias respondió-y por lo general no eres de esa manera.

(¿Me dijo inmaduro?)-pensó disque ofendió el Sayayain.

 **[De hecho esa es la manera más linda de llamarte pendejo]-respondió el dragón rojo.**

(¿Lo soy?)-pregunto inocente.

Draig decidió no responder eso.

Goku-Rias volvió a llamar-mejor prepárate porque hoy veras mi traje de baño en vivo como el de la foto.

Eso llamo la atención de las pelinegras.

Ara Ara Rias entonces tu también lo hiciste-ese comentario picaron de Akeno molesto a Rias y a Raynare.

Pensé que yo fui la única-la caído mostro su rostro enfadado.

De la nada las tres bellezas se le quedaron viendo a nuestro querido protagonista.

Goku-Ray hablo-tu teléfono.

Goku sin ningún problema le dio el teléfono a Ray y a esta se lo arrebato Rias.

Yo se la clave-Rias respondió segura.

(Acosadora tirana maldita, pero la contraseña es súper por alguna extraña razón).

Rias abrió la galería y fue cuando las tres chicas vieron que Goku tenía sus fotos en bikini, para después mirarse entre sí.

Como las obtuvo Goku, fue más o menos así:

 **FlashBack.**

Rias, Akeno y Raynare se encontraban en el centro comercial luego de esa batalla contra Kokabiel donde descubrieron verdades inesperadas.

No puedo creer que ese cuervo de mierda haya revelado eso enfrente de Asia-Raynare se mostro molesta.

¿Y qué hay de Irina y Xenovia?-Rias pregunto.

Esas putas angelicales me valen tres hectáreas de verga-la caído tan educada.

Ara-Akeno comenzó a reírse-veo que casi casi te quieres tirar a nuestra dulce Asia-Chan.

Ese comentario no le agrado ni a Rias ni a Raynare.

Akeno-Rias trato de regañarla.

Admítelo Rias lo único que le tendrías que tener a celosa esta perra es que Asia la ve como su hermana menor-Akeno lo dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando la pelirroja iba a decir algo Raynare la detuvo.

Asia es mi hermanita y eso es lo único que importa-Ray estaba orgullosa de decir eso-así como dentro de poco Goku será solamente mío.

Eso molesto a las demonios.

Ara eso es mierda y lo sabes-Akeno se notaba molesta-Goku será únicamente mío

Rias entonces hablo orgullosa.

Goku ya es mío-Rias inflo su pecho orgullosa-no solamente él es mi guapo peón, sino que también yo tome su primer beso, y lo mejor la primera vez.

Eso no significa nada-las dos pelinegras de inmediato gritaron.

Yo creo que si-Rias seguía sonriendo-en cuanto lo de Asia ella también es mi hermana menor.

Cuando iban a seguir discutiendo notaron que se encontraban enfrente de una tienda de lencería.

Yo me veo más sexi en traje de lencería-gritaron lastres y de inmediato entraron a la tienda.

Asi las jovencitas entraron, tomaron cuanta cosa pudieron llevarse y ya en los probadores las 3 se pusieron unos sexis bikinis.

 **(En este dialogo les diría que visten lo mismo que en el anime, pero creo que por puro morbo se los describo).**

Rias visite un bikini rojo con detalles en morado muy sutiles pero hermosos, Akeno uno completamente blanco como la pureza de su mente y corazón **(esto último no)** y por ultimo Raynare usa un bikini azul con toques simples pero vistosos de negro.

Y lo peor es que las tres tuvieron los mismos pensamientos.

Creo que emocionare Goku antes de tiempo.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Goku noto un aire tenso.

(Creo que están molestas)-sabia deducción Sherlock.

 **(Y más cuando sepan que ni siquiera viste las fotos)-Draig trajo un buen punto.**

(¿Tú crees que se molesten por eso?)-hay Goku.

 **(¿Ustedes que creen?-pregunto rompiendo la cuarta pared a los aficionados de esta historia).**

Bueno luego discutimos eso-Rias trataba de sonar seria-por ahora limpiemos esta piscina para después divertidnos.

Hai Buchou-fue lo que gritaron Kiba y Koneko, ya que los demás ni en cuenta.

 **Vestidor de mujeres.**

Rias, Akeno y Raynare se cambiaban de ropa mientras del otro lado Asia y Xenovia conversaban de manera amigable, claro bajo la vigilancia de la hermana mayor de Asia.

Entonces Asia-Xenovia hablaba-¿terminaste toda la tarea?

Si-Asia sonaba amigable-lo único malo es que a pesar de tener la habilidad de entender los idiomas humanos aun el japonés y me es muy difícil.

Lo es también para-la peli azul hablo-me asusta pensar cómo es que los japoneses se les ocurrió inventar este sistema de símbolos, bueno por algo so una gran potencia económica.

Cabe decir que a pesar de que su comienzo fue quizás uno de los peores inicios de amistad jamás presenciados, y que en todas sus pláticas de reconciliación está presente la caído está presente no cabe duda de que estas dos son grandes amigas.

No importa ya que Videl-San me ayuda muchísimo al igual que Pan-Sama y también Raynare-Onnesama-Asia hablo-estoy segura de que ellas también te ayudarían.

Xenovia voltio a ver a Ray solo paraqué esta le sacara el dedo del medio.

(Púdrete perra)-adivinen de quien son estos pensamientos.

Claro-Xenovia increíblemente entendió el mensaje.

Si-Asia sonaba emocionada-esta debe ser la orientación del señor.

Si la orientación del señor-Xenovia estuvo de acuerdo.

Gracias señor Amen-eso dijeron las dos pero-AUCH.

Cabe resaltar que las demás se les quedaron viendo divertidas.

Oigan ustedes dos dejen de jugar y vístanse-fue lo que dijo la pechugona pelirroja sonriendo.

Hai-dijeron las religiosas.

Cabe resaltar que Koneko no dijo nada.

Raro-bueno hasta ahora.

Cuando todas las chicas se cambiaron salieron del vestidor para reunirse con los hombres (uno aun en duda su sexualidad por cierto, lamento si alguien se ofendió) entonces Rias noto que faltaban las cosas para poder limpiar.

Goku ¿podrías traer los baldes y los limpiadores?-pregunto muy ámbleme Rias.

Claro-respondió alegre el Sayayin.

Ara Ara-Akeno comenzó a hablar-creo que debería acompañar a Goku-kun por las cosas.

Eso alerto a 3 de las 5 chicas restantes.

No es necesario Akeno-San yo puedo solo-Goku trato de sonar amable.

Descuida Goku-Kun, insisto-Akeno quería ir si o si.

Bueno-Goku al fin acepto.

Bueno, en algún momento regresaos-Akeno lo dijo con una sonrisa picarona mientras ella y Goku se iban.

(Tengo un mal pensamiento)-Rias.

(Maldita callejera, me vale un pito si es hija de uno de mis superiores)-Ray.

(MOU Goku-san)-Asia.

(Raro sentimiento de enojo)-Koneko.

(MMM con que eso es el truco)-Xenovia aprendiendo.

(:) :) :) :()-con el rubio no importa lo que piense de esta situación.

 **Con Goku y Akeno.**

En un almacén donde se encontraba lo que los jóvenes fueron buscar, se metieron dentro y comenzaron a recoger (el significado de agarrar mal pensados).

Bueno ya tenemos lo que necesitamos-Goku hablo-hay que regresar.

Ara Ara ¿tan pronto?-Akeno dijo eso con una voz seductora-¿acaso es que no te gusta estar a solas conmigo?

Eso hizo que Goku se sintiera frio.

Ammm-Goku no sabía que decir-¿Qué quiere decir con eso Akeno-San?

Ara-Akeno comenzó a acercarse a Goku-ahora que me pongo a pensar tu y yo hemos estado solos solamente la vez que me dijiste que te cogiste a Rias.

¿Qué?-Goku se confundió.

Quiero lo mismo-Akeno le susurro al oído a Goku.

Lo mismo ¿de qué?-Goku ni cómo ayudarte.

Akeno arrincona a Goku a una pared y comienza a besarlo intensamente mientras el confundido Sayayin le responde, Akeno entonces toma una de las manos de Goku y la coloca en su bien formado, firme y redondito culito.

¿Qué tal?-Akeno sonríe mientras e a Goku todo confundido.

En eso por puro instinto Goku aprieta con algo de dureza el culito de Akeno que se sorprende pero comienza a gemir, entonces hace que Goku la sujete esta vez de sus enormes y perfectas tetas.

Son tan perfectas como las de Rias-Akeno se sintió bien cuando una vez mas Goku por puro instinto las comenzó a apretar pero no solo de las montañas sino también de la punta.

AHHHHHHGOKU-Akeo estaba excitada y Goku confundido.

(Siento un deja vu)-pensó este.

 **[Bien ahora hazle masajes con delicadeza en sus pechos]-Así es damas y caballeros Draig el temible drago rojo que junto a él blanco destruyeron lo que les dio la gana, al punto de que las tres facciones tuvieron que detener su guerra para asesinarlos, le estaba dando consejos sexuales a su portador.**

AHHHH-Akeno se estaba emocionándose al punto de que…

¡ME CORRO!-si pensaron eso felicidades, son adictos al LEMON.

Goku aun con lo que paso ahorita y incluso cuando lo hizo con Rias no comprendía ni mierda.

(¿Por qué las chicas son tan raras?)-Goku no se qué decirte sobre eso.

Ahhh-Akeno estaba jadiando.

Akeno-San-Goku le hablo-¿está bien?

Nunca me había sentido mejor-Akeno se estaba gozando esto-pero Goku-Kun creo que es un poco injusto.

¿Injusto?-Goku no entendió.

Si-Akeno hablo muy pervertida mente-yo disfrute todo, si bien tu eres el único al que le permito que me haga lo que quiera con mi cuerpo creo que tú te mereces un castigo.

Akeno comienza a bajar hasta quedar a la altura de la entre pierna de Goku.

Veo que hace tiempo que Rias no te atiende-Akeo comenzó a bajarle los pantalones a Goku-no te preocupes, tu amada Akeno te atenderá.

Akeno se metió el pene de Goku e la boca y comenzó a succionarlo, haciendo que el chico se sintiera bien, luego de unos 2 minutos se lo saco para comenzar a masturbarlo con su mano.

Ah-ese leve gemido de Goku prendió mas a Akeno que no perdió ningún segundo en aumentar la velocidad.

¿Te gusta?-pregunto Akeno con un tono sádico, durante el momento de masturbarlo Goku se vino encima del rostro de la cica quien no le molesto, al contrario le encanto.

Ara-Akeno decidió probar un poco-es un poco salado pero está muy rico Goku.

Goku o sabia que decir en esta situación.

 **[Pregúntale si está dispuesta a esto-dijo Draig-o mejor aun si le gustaría ser atrapada por esas igual de perras que ella].**

Gracias Draig-Goku inocente-Akeno-San…

Akeno, solo Akeno-interrumpió la chica.

Akeno-Goku se sintió nervioso-estas dispuesta a esto, o incluso ser atrapada por las igual de perras que tu.

Akeno se sorprendió por lo que dijo el chico pero hizo algo para demostrarlo:

Goku quítame la ropa-fue casi una orden de la chica.

Goku nervioso le quito muy lentamente la ropa, primero la camisa, luego el bra, después los shorts y por último las patines quedando en pelotas (pero que hermosas pelotas de básquet).

Goku trago saliva debido a que esta era la primera vez que veía con sus propios ojos a Akeno de esta forma.

(¿Por qué siento que es igual que voy a hacer eso llamado sexo con Akeno justo como con Rias?)-pensó Goku.

(Porque el mundo ya está cansado de los princesos)-respondió el gran NEW WOLF.

Akeno de la nada se acostó en el piso y dijo…

Hazme lo mismo que le hiciste a Rias antes de lo de Kokabiel-fue todo lo que dijo Akeno.

Goku hizo memoria para recordar cómo era que hizo eso, Goku lentamente metía su pene en la vagina de Akeno que esta daba gritos de dolor por su primera vez, cuando el sayayin se topo con esa barrera de nuevo de un brusco movimiento la metió todita haciendo gritara a la chica.

AHHHH-fue el grito de la demonio que hizo a Goku preocuparse.

¿ESTAS BIEN AKENO-SAN?-grito Goku desesperado solo para recibir un ligero golpe en la nariz.

Te dije que es Akeno-esta respondió con una sonrisa pero que tenía lágrimas-solo dame un momento.

Akeno lentamente dejo que Goku se moviera dentro, al principio fue muy doloroso pero con el pasar de los segundos comenzó a sentir un placer que ni en sus más húmedas fantasías podían igualar.

Mas rápido-pidió muy dulcemente la belleza, Gok hizo caso y con una velocidad moderada comenzó a embestir a la chica que no paraba de gritar el nombre del joven que la estaba cogiendo.

DURO DURO-fueron los gritos de Akeno-DALE MAS DURO A ESTA PERRA SUCIA.

Goku se seguía sorprendiendo de que Akeno se llamara de esa manera pero decidió que solo hacía falta un poco de más de velocidad, así siguieron hasta que las chicas se volvió a venir y rastro de ello quedaron en el suelo.

Goku voy a volver a venirme-aclaro Akeno.

Creo que tengo cosquillas-dijo Goku, de esa sutil manera dijo que estaba a punto de venirse.

Juntos-fue lo único que dijo Akeno.

Al final en el piso quedo la maraca de lo que hicieron.

Eso fue hermoso-dijo Akeno.

Siento que hice algo malo-dijo Goku.

Akeno entonces abrazo al chico.

Para mí fue hermoso-dijo Akeno.

Goku noto la sonrisa de la chica, pero luego sintió un aura obscura.

(¿Qué Kokabiel volvió?)-se pregunto Goku.

 **[Se compara pero esto es por celos]-dijo Draig.**

(¿Celos?)-Goku no entendió pero eso no es nuevo, pero de la puerta salió una encabronada Rias con aura de la destrucción rodeándola de pies a cabeza.

Ara-Akeno sonreía-hola Rias, ves que solo necesitaba un poco de valor para hacerlo.

Rias sorprendió a los chicos cuando deshizo su poder de la destrucción y se quito su short junto con sus bragas y para mayor sorpresa se puso en la posición más famosa de perrito.

Goku has lo mismo de nuevo conmigo-fue casi una orden.

Goku no sé si por morbo o por presión de parte de su ama se coloco detrás de Rias y la empezó a embestir justo como lo hizo con Akeno y lo peor frente a la misma Akeno estando presente.

AHHHH SE AHHSIENTE TAN RICO-fueron los gritos de Rias mientras era cogida por Goku.

(Esto cansa)-pensó Goku.

Rias seguía estando con Goku todo frente a una Akeno que quería matar a todos los que se encontrara empezando por la pelirroja, y de ahí quizás Rayare y se podía a Azzazel, porque no sé.

OHOOHOHME VENGO-fue el grito de la pelirroja que una vez más empapo el pito de Goku con sus fluidlos, cuando Goku saco su pene de ahí este lanzo leche que por una cuestión de segundos aterrizo en la boca de Rias cuando esta volteo y estaba a punto de decir algo.

Rias lo saborio.

Esta muy delicioso Goku-sonó sensual-¿me podrías dejar probar otra vez?

No-se interpuso Akeno-mejor dámela a mi esa probada.

Rias por mala metió sin que nadie se diera cuenta cuatro de sus cinco dedos en al panocha de Akeno que seguía muy mojada

Así-Akeno respondió haciendo exactamente lo mismo pero ella le rompió la camisa a Rias revelando que esta no tenía ningún sostén puesto.

Pues las perras en celo comenzaron a pelear dejando a Goku aun mas confundido de lo que estaba.

(Algo me dice que es prudente salir corriendo)-fueron los pensamientos de Goku, pero antes de siquiera poder pararse una chica salto encima de el aterrizando en su pene.

AHHHHHHH-ese grito de dolor llamo la atención de Rias y Akeno y notaron que…

¡RAYNARE!-no solo está sobre Goku, sino que estaba desnuda y lo peor es que notaron que Goku tenía su pene dentro de la vagina de ella y en ella estaba saliendo sangre justo como en la de Akeno.

Goku cógeme como lo hiciste con esas dos pirujas-Raynare créanlo o no lo pidió de una manera muy políticamente correcta.

Y como si Goku siguiera órdenes de un militar comenzó a tener sexo con Raynare haciéndola gemir durante todo el acto frente a unas súper encabronadísimas Rias y Akeno.

Asi fue durante unos 3 minutos hasta que Raynare dijo…

ME VENGO-ella y Goku se vinieron al mismo tiempo haciéndola igual de especial que las dos primeras chicas.

Otra vez Goku tuvo que tener sexo pero ahora con tres chicas que no solo están locas por el si no que son muy deseosas sexualmente hablando (si así fuera la realidad).

¿PORQUE HICIERON ESTO MALDITAS?-la primera en hablar fue Rias.

LO MISMO TE PODRIA PREGUNTAR RIAS-Akeno sonaba molesta-ES MAS ¿TU QUE HACES AQUI PUTA?

¿CREISTE QUEME ENGAÑARIAS QUE QUERIAS AYUDARA GOKU CON LOS MATERIALES?-Ray sonaba enojada-MIS SOSPECHA AUNMERNTO CUANDO VI A ESATA PERRA ESPIANDO ESTE CUARTO.

Sin que ninguna se diera cuenta Goku escapo de la escena del crimen.

 **Tiempo después.**

Luego del festín de belleza natural que ocurrió en el almacén, todos de alguna u otra manera lograron terminar de limpiar la alberca y ahora podía ser utilizada por los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

Goku se encontraba parado junto a la alberca, tenia puesto unos short verde bastante comunes y una camisa blanca.

Vaya hace tiempo que no nadaba-Goku se ponía a pensar cuando fue la última vez que jugó en una piscina.

Oh Goku…-Goku se voltio para ver quien lo llamaba y cuando se fijo bien vio que erarias con el mismo bikini que el de la foto, cabe resaltar que en vivo se veía muchísimo más hermosa.

Sé que te encanta verme cuando estoy desnuda pero ¿Qué opinas de mi bikini?-pregunto Rias haciendo una pose y con una voz de tentación.

 **[Dile que se ve sensual]-Draig el mejor consejero.**

Te ves sensual-lo peor de todo no es lo que dijo si no que lo decía con una inocencia que te hacia preguntar como carajo este tiene a muchas a sus pies.

Cabe recalcar que Rias tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción (como cuando lo cogió).

Gracias por tu opinión Goku-Rias comenzó a acercarse- ya que lo escogí especialmente para ti ¿quieres verlo en acción de nuevo?

Antes de que cualquier otra cosa pasara alguien abrazo a Goku por la espalda, por la sensación suave podía decir que era…

Akeno-fue todo lo que dijo Goku cuando vio que Akeno también usaba el mismo bikini de la foto que le envió.

Ara Ara-Akeno comenzó a reírse-veo que Buchou no pierde tiempo sabiendo que yo en cualquier momento puedo ganar, por cierto Goku ¿Qué opinas de mi bikini? Yo también lo elegí pensando en ti.

Goku recibió el mismo consejo de Draig.

Te ves sensual-cuando Gou dijo eso tanto Akeno como Rias lo abrazaron de los brazos por que se acerco Raynare usando el mismo bikini.

No te preocupes Goku no pensó preguntarte si me veo sensual-Ray hablo-yo se que con o sin esto me veo más sensual que esas perras.

Entonces una nueva pelease desato por saber quién era la más perra (las 3) entonces Goku noto como Asia se acercaba tímidamente a él, cabe decir que Asia usaba el traje de baño de la escuela.

Goku-San ¿Cómo me veo?-pregunto con mucho esfuerzo Asia, Goku simplemente le puso la mano en la cabeza.

Te ves muy bien Asia-fueron sinceras las palabras del Sayayin.

Me alero que Goku-San diga eso de mi-Asia no perdió tiempo en abrazar al Sayayin.

Entonces Goku noto que Xenovia no estaba.

Oye Asia-Goku le hablo-¿sabes dónde está Xenovia?

Ahh-la rubia hizo memoria-me dijo en los vestidores que luego venia ya que necesitaba ponerse su traje de baño.

Tiene sentido-Goku y Asia comenzaron a reírse, luego de un momento Goku sintió que alguien le jalaba de la camisa se fijo bien que era la pequeña Koneko que vestía igual que Asia solo que con el gorro blanco puesto además de que se notaba nerviosa.

Goku-senpai-Koneko hablo muy tímidamente.

¿Sí?-Goku respondió-¿Qué es lo que ocurres Koneko-Chan?

Tengo un favor que le quiero pedir-Koneko en verdad estaba nerviosa.

¿Cuál es?-Goku se puso curioso.

 **Tiempo después.**

Resulta que la LOLI no sabía cómo se tenía que nadar y le pido al buenazo de Goku que le enseñara lo cual nos lleva a la siguiente escena…

Puaw…senpai perdona por hacerte hacer esto-esa era Koeko mientras nadaba con Goku como su couch.

No te disculpes Koneko-Chan-Goku hablaba mientras sujetaba a Koneko de los brazos mientras ella pataleaba recorriendo la piscina-es muy divertido ayudarte nadar.

Vamos Koneko-Chan-era Asia que alentaba a la pequeña a hacerlo ya que ella también estaba esperando su turno para aprender.

Ves-hablo el chico muy alegre-hasta traes porra.

Pero se les acabo el espacio para poder entrenar haciendo que Goku chocara con la pared de la alberca y que Koneko lo abrazara inesperadamente.

¿Koneko-Chan?-el Sayayin hablo preocupado-¿no te golpeaste nada?

Koneko al notar que sus pies no tocaban el suelo debido a que estaban en una parte más profunda de la piscina haciendo que la LOLI no solo abrazara a Goku sino que puso sus brazos en su cuello, esto causo que Goku se riera muy quedito.

Tranquila-Goku trato de sonar como alguien responsable (QUE)-no pasa nada, puedes salir si ya tuviste suficiente.

Koneko no sabía porque motivo, causa, razón o circunstancia (gracias maestro longaniza digo Jirafales por tan graciosa frase) estaba sonrojada.

Creo que es el turno de Asia-senpai de aprender-dijo Koneko muy pero muy avergonzada antes de salir.

Okey-Goku no entendió el comportamiento de su Kohai-bueno Asia creo que es tu tur…

No pudo decir nada mas ya que de u clavado Asia aterrizo frente de Goku lista para aprender a nadar.

Luego de enseñarles a nadara ambas niñas, que por cierto estaban muy cansadas al punto de en cuanto se acostaron se durmieron, Goku estaba sentado en la orilla de la alberca

Fue divertido-Goku se expreso feliz.

De repente escucho que alguien decía su nombre pero ¿entre gemidos? Después de mirar alrededor vio que la que lo "llamaba" era la sexy pelirroja, así que se acerco a ella.

Rias-Goku le hablo haciendo que la pelirroja se sentara de la impresión-¿me llamaste?

Cabe decir que Rias por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento tenía su hermoso rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

De hecho si Goku-Rias trato de salvarla-quería pedirte queme pusieras bloqueador solar en todo el cuerpo.

Goku se sorprendió.

¿Todo el cuerpo?-Goku pregunto extrañamente nervioso.

Si-esta vez Rias estaba tranquila y además de tratar de sonar sexy-todo el cuerpo, especialmente estas nenas.

Cuando acabo de decir eso su brasier desapareció dejando al aire sus hermosos y perfectos pechos, Rias entonces tomo las manos de Goku y las coloco sobre sus nenas.

Puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras con estas-Rias era demasiado paraun idiotacomo Goku pero como si el destino quisiera que Goku tuviera mucha descendencia apareció Akeno y abrazo por la espalda a Goku y algo que el chico noto fue…

Akeno-Goku casi tartamudea-no tienes nada puesto ¿o sí?

Akeno entonces soplo la oreja de Goku haciendo que este tuviera escalofríos instantáneos.

Ara entonces me reconoces por la sensación de mis tetas-Akeno se estaba divirtiendo-eso es pervertido Goku.

(¿Pervertido?)-Ahí Goku.

Akeno-Rias se molesto con la presencia de su amiga/rival-¿Qué carajos haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con la caído de sexta?

Porque quiero que mi Goku me mime-Akeno solo sonreía-después de todo soy suya.

Pero como si una fuerza maligna estuviera dictando que pasa en este mundo una muy enojada Raynare aparece al lado de todo el show y ella es una participante más.

Vaya parece ser que ustedes vacas no entienden-Raynare de sus manos saca dos lanzas de luz-que Goku es mío y de nadie más malditas vacas estúpidas.

Tanto Rias y Akeno se levantaron del suelo para confrontar a la caído.

Akeno, Raynare-Rias hablaba molesta mientras salían de sus manos poder de la destrucción muy inestable-creo que no comprenden lo pendejas que se ven tratando de robarme a mi hombre, y peor aun enfrente de mí.

Ara-Akeno sacaba electricidad de sus manos-creo que la única manera de hacerlas entender es castigándolas, ¡Qué emoción!

Entonces las tres se lanzaron los ataques haciendo una fuerte explosión en el lugar tanto que cuando Asia y Koneko se despertaron por el movimiento estaban muy asustadas por lo que vieron, unas pechugonas encabronadísimas por su hombre.

JAMAS LES ENTREGARE A GOKU VULGARES-fue lo que la pelirroja al lanzar otro ataque.

YO LO CONOCI PRIMERO MALDITAS-fue lo que la caído les grito antes de lanzar más ataques.

ARA CREO QUE USTEDES SON MAS PUTAS QUEYO AL TRATAR DE PRESUIRME ESAS COSAS-fue lo que dijo Akeno.

Tú no tienes derecho de hablar-exclamo Rias-después de todo tu odiabas a los hombres.

Ara que me lo diga la que no tenía ningún interés en ellos es muy hipócrita-respondió la reina.

Ja-Raynare se rio-entonces son feministas, que mayor cagada que he escuchado en mi vida.

Todos los ataques hacían que el lugar donde peleaban explotara, esta es por mucho su mayor pela por celos (bien hecho Goku).

Cabe recalcar que Goku por primera vez desde ya hace siete años no sintiera ganas de pelear decidió que era mejor salir de ahí (no es tan tonto como yo a veces lo describo), y el caso de Kiba, el estaba buseando.

Gua-Goku estaba sorprendido-tienen un poder que iguala al de Videl y mi abuelita Pan cuando están enojadas.

¿Qué haces aquí?-Goku voltio a ver qué la que lo llamaba era Xenovia pero ya tenía puesto su bikini, este era verde muy brilloso pero la apariencia a primera mirada lasciva era que todo el bikini fue hecho con hojas.

Xenovia-Goku no esperaba verla-te tardaste mucho en salir, ¿no podías ponerte tu traje de baño?

Como nunca me importaron estas actividades sociales nunca le vi la necesidad-respondió pero se le quedo mirando al chico por un tiempo bastante considerable-Son Goku JR necesito pedirte un favor.

Con Goku está bien-respondió este-¿Qué necesitas de mí?

Entonces Goku-Xenovia se acerco a su rostro-lo que necesito de ti es que me des un hijo.

¿Perdón?-Goku no entendía.

Debido a que la presidenta me hizo entender que ya no podía seguir viviendo bajo el régimen de la iglesia me puse una meta-aclaro la chica-ella dijo que los demonios viven por y para la codicia, entonces mi codicia es ser una verdadera mujer, y que mejor que tener un hijo pero no cualquier hijo si no del que salga de la semilla del que es heredero de los genes del guerrero más poderoso jamás nacido, además de ser el Sekiryuutei.

Goku no entendía ni madres (y en lo personal yo a veces tampoco la entendió).

Entonces cuando Xenovia si quiera pudiera toar a Goku para hacer el futuro todas las chicas que estaban en la piscina estaban cerca de ellos.

Goku-San-Asia estaba llorando-si usted me lo pide yo le doy hijos.

Raro y molesto-Koneko hablo-pero senpai necesita una lección.

Goku-Rias dijo.

Tienes-Akeno secundo.

Mucho-Ray continúo.

QUE EXPLICAR-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Luego de una muy pero muy acalorada regañada por parte de las tres principales (y constantes pucheros de Asia) Goku se sentía muy bien caminando hacia la escuela hasta que sintió una presencia que le resultaba muy familiar y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

No será posible-fue lo que dijo cuando vio en la entrada de la escuela a un joven chico muy bien parecido, de cabello plateado, ojos azules, expresión relajada, viste una chaqueta negra, camisa verde, pantalones negro con purpura y una cadena colgando.

Es una buena escuela-dijo el peli platino.

Lo es-respondió Goku-y no quisiera que se derrumbara hoy Hakuryuukou.

El platino solo sonrió.

Hola rival-dijo esta.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

 **Como siempre gracias por su apoyo y seguimiento a esta historia y a las demás.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	18. Presentaciones

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 18: Presentaciones.**

Es una buena escuela-hablo el peli platino.

Lo es-respondió Goku-y no quisiera que se derrumbara hoy Hakuryuukou.

El ahora identificado Hakuryuukou solo sonreía.

Hola mi rival-respondió el platino.

¿Quién en verdad eres?-pregunto Goku lo más serio posible-(tengo ganas de destrozar todo de la nada por tan solo verlo).

JaJaJa-el platino solo se reía-creo que si yo sé todo sobre ti es justo que tú al menos merezcas saber el nombre de tu asesino, me llamo Vail el Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragón.

Soy Goku JR-hablo el Sayayin muy serio (ha pero cuando hay comida y sexo)-soy el Sekiryuutei, Welsh Dragón.

Los dos se miraban de manera retadora.

¿Qué haces aquí Vail?-Goku seguía serio-¿acaso has venido a molestarme como esa noche?

Creo que ya a este punto tienes que saber que Azzazel también les tiene rencor a la patrulla roja-hablo Vail-a mí en lo personal no me interesan, respondiendo a tu otra pregunta estoy aquí porque soy la escolta de Azzazel en la reunión de paz, además de que quería saludar a mi rival destinado.

Goku no apartaba la vista de Vail en caso de que este hiciera un movimiento en falso.

(Sin la necesidad de activar el poder de Draig le ganaría pero hay algo en el que no me deja tranquilo)-pensó el Sayayin.

Vail comenzó a hablar.

Dime ¿Qué pasaría si yo quisiera usar mi magia contra ti en este momento? –pregunto Vail mientras le apuntaba con sus dedos en medio de los ojos.

Desperdicio-Goku muy rápidamente se coloco detrás de Vail y tenía una esfera de que apuntando exclusivamente a su cráneo-en cambio yo si quisiera podría matarte.

Vail no dejaba de sonreír.

No esperaba menos de ti-Vail dijo, pero Goku no dejaba de apuntarle con ese poder.

Te diré algo-Goku comenzó a hablar-sé que me estas ocultando algo y cuando descubra que es te arrepentirás si me molestas con eso.

Hazme arrepentirme ahora-Vail lo reto.

CLANK CLANK.

Se escucho un sonido metálico, dos espadas fueron colocadas en el cuello de Vail con la intención de acabarlo. Después se fijaron que las espadas eran la Sacro espada y Durandal.

¿No crees que tu broma llego demasiado lejos?-dijo Kiba.

No puedo permitir que el Welsh y Vanishing dragons empiecen su pelea aquí-dijo Xenovia.

Vail iba a decir algo hasta…

Chicos no estorben-el tono de Goku dejo sorprendidos a los caballeros-esto es entre nosotros.

El tiene razón-Vail lo apoyo-ni siquiera pudieron con Kokabiel, el líder más débil ¿en verdad creen que tienen oportunidad contra mí?

Sintiéndose como la chingada los dos caballeros se alejaron de ellos dos.

(Goku-kun)-pensó Kiba sorprendido.

(Ni cuando los amenace sonaba tan serio)-pensó Xenovia.

Ya que las lacras se fueron quiero preguntarte algo muy serio-dijo Vail.

¿Qué?-dijo Goku.

Son Goku JR-Vail hablo-en este universo ¿en qué rango de poder crees encontrarte?

(¿El sabe de los demás universos?)-Goku estaba sorprendido.

 **[Esa no la vi venir]-incluso Draig se sorprendió.**

¿Qué quieres decir?-Goku trato de sonar inocente.

En los 12 universos hay 12 dioses en cada uno-Vail hablo-los únicos constantes son los de la destrucción, incluso yo admito que no podría con ellos con mi actual poder, sin embargo eso va a cambiar.

(¿Va tras de Bills? O acaso ¿va en contra de Zen-Chan?)-pensó Goku preocupado.

 **[Incluso para mí los dioses son muy temibles]-hablo Draig.**

Kiba y Xenovia no creían lo que Vail decía ¿12 universos? ¿12 dioses?

Eres alguien valioso-Vail hablo-tu comprendes eso ¿verdad Rias Gremory?

Goku voltio y ahí se encontraban las tres chicas que se lo cogieron y Asia con Koneko.

Hakuryuukou ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?-hablo Rias-si esto un ataque de los caídos…

Solo vine a hablar-corto Vail a Rias-pero esto es interesante, los dos dragones celestiales por primera vez están apoyados por una de las facciones, en el pasado todo era destrucción ¿me pregunto siesta insignificante ciudad lo resistirá o será destruida?

Eso asusto a todos.

Hasta la reunión-se despedía Vail.

Aun cuando ya se fue todos los demonios seguían muy pero muy asustados por sus palabras sobretodo Kiba y Xenovia.

(Goku-kun ¿tu si sabes de que hablaba no es así?)-pensó Kiba.

Buchou-Kiba le hablo a su ama-hay algo que tengo que decirle.

Goku sabía que era y se acerco al rubio y le dijo en un susurro le dijo muy claro…

Aun es muy pronto para decirle-dijo Goku a Kiba muy quedito, obligando a Kiba a quedarse callado.

Goku se fue de ahí sin esperar a sus compañeros que salieran del shock de Vail.

Goku espera-Rias se dio cuenta de que Goku ya se había largado de ahí-tu sabes algo más.

Yuuto-kun-Akeno hablo-¿Qué más dijo el Hakuryuukou antes de que llegáramos?

Nada-respondió Xenovia-nada.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

Luego de esa visita de Vail los demás estaban listos para lo peor, la visita de los padres.

Aun no puedo creer que mi padre y hermano vengan el día de hoy-Rias estaba muy avergonzada y ni si quiera había pasado nada aun-será un día horrible.

Me burlaría de ti pero tengo a Penume-Sama esta tras de mí, bueno de mis tetas-Raynare si que estaba asustada.

Pan-Obasama nos dijo que también vendría hoy acompañada de Vegeta-San y Videl-San-dijo Asia.

Bueno-Akeno hablo-cada quien a su tortura, porque si el papa de Rias y Maou-Sama vienen yo también se que terminare avergonzada.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Hasta luego-se despidieron Rias, Akeno, Kiba y Koneko esta ultima sabia que va a ser avergonzada por el Maou pelirrojo Siscon.

Maldición-hablo Raynare-¿Por qué vine?

Porque hoy toca ingles y necesita asistencia para el extraordinario Ray-OnneSama-dijo Asia.

Ah es por eso-recordó la caída-todo menos de mis niñas.

Pero Goku seguía muy serio.

(Tengo que viajar con Bills y Wiss para que me digan cómo es que él sabe de eso)-fueron los pensamientos del Sayayin hasta que…

Goku-cuando el joven se fijo que habían llegado Pan, Vegeta y Videl-¿es verdad que te encontraste con el dragón blanco?

Goku se le quedo viendo a su abuela antes de responderle cosa muy rara conociendo la personalidad de Goku.

Si-fue muy simple la respuesta.

¿Y qué tal?-Vegeta hablo-¿crees que valga la pena luchar contra él?

A Goku se le complico responderle a su mejor amigo, a su prima y a su abuelita.

Luego te doy los detalles-Goku trato de poner su sonrisa-y ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber-Vegeta hablo molesto-yo ni estudio en esta escuela insectos.

Yo también quisiera saber eso-Videl hablo muy confundida-abuelita Pan yo ni siquiera estudio, recuerde que no quede.

¿Ustedes realmente creen que los dejare solos en casa después de lo que vi?-hablo Pan muy seria-¿sabes Videl? Aun no quiero ser bisabuela, y eso va para ti también muchachito caliente.

(Y ¿eso qué significa?)-Goku es sabio.

(No es como que yo quiera cuidar insectos de clase baja aun)-eso fue lo que pensó el siempre genial de Vegeta.

(MOU-Videl en sus pensamientos hacia pucheros-pero yo si quiero ser madre, no me importa qué edad o cuantos tenga.)

Después de pensar eso se le quedo viendo de forma picara Vegeta.

(Mal presagio)-el príncipe de los Sayayins empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

(Los tendremos si o si)-Videl a veces era la dominante, y por a veces me refiero a siempre.

Luego de ese pequeño espectáculo los que si estudian (solamente Asia ya que Goku y Raynare bueno…) se dirigieron a su clase, cuando llegaron notaron como había un chingo de gente adulta en el salón (como si hubiera descuento en el table), los alumnos tomaron sus lugares y Pan junto con los calenturientos se unieron a los demás padres.

Oye Goku-Xenovia se acerco al Sayayin.

¿Qué sucede Xenovia?-Goku pregunto muy amablemente.

Siento mucho lo de ayer en la piscina-eso puso en alerta a Raynare y a Asia ya que los otros tres Sayayines no sabían nada.

(Siento que fue algo sexual)-Vegeta no estás para nada equivocado.

Ah-Goku hizo memoria-no te preocupes no paso nada realmente (no, solo cogiste con tres bellezas tetonas locas por ti y casi lo lograbas con la cuarta, nada grave.)

Por eso debemos practicar con esto primero-del bolsillo de su falda saco unos paquetes que alarmaron a todos menos a Goku obviamente.

¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

(Si fue sexual)-ya te había dicho que si cabron.

ESTUPIDA PENDEJA-digo quien dijo eso-¿PORQUE VERGAS TRAJISTE ESO A LA ESCUELA, ESO ES DE SECUNDARIA?

(Quien lo vivió lo vivió porque yo no).

Me dijeron que con esto se inicia esas cosas-Xenovia no se si eres inocente o pendeja.

¡ESO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!-gritaron todas las chicas enfrente de sus padres y madres, que vergüenza les dio después.

¡MALDITO NIÑO BONITO!-el resto de chicos gritaron su declaración de guerra por las tetas a Goku.

Goku seguía de la verga de confundido.

 **[Para que explico]-declaro nuestro amigo rojo.**

Asia tú también deberías intentarlo con esto primero-Xenovia le dio un condón a Asia y esta se sonrojo, y no ayudo que la castaña pervertida se acercara.

Ara Asia no querrás quedarte atrás ¿o es que te gusta por…?-Kiryuu es muy pervertida pero fue callada por Asia.

KIRYUU-SAAANN-Asia grito-NO HABLE.

Pero si yo te lo dije Asia si no haces algo pronto serás olvidada-la castaña es muy pero muy…-tienes muchas rivales por Son, si combates ahora perderás.

(Es oficial, Kiryuu te alejaras de Asia-Ray sobre protectora-no permitiré que la inocencia de mi hermanita se manche por ti.)

Goku haznos un favor y lárgate ahora-Raynare lo dijo de una manera muy tétrica.

Okey-Goku hizo algo sabio-(siento lo mismo que el día de ayer, que coincidencia.)

 **Bastante lejos de ahí.**

Nunca creí que la escuela tuviera tanto bosque después de mi empate con Vegeta-Goku hablo.

(Es verdad, necesito el desempátate-pensó este ultimo).

Ara Goku-Goku volteo para ver quien lo llamo y se fijo que era Rias, Akeno, Sona y Tsubaki.

Ah hola Rias, Akeno, Kaichou, Fukukaichou-saludo muy feliz Goku.

¿Ya estas más tranquilo después delo de hoy temprano?-pregunto Rias muy preocupada.

Ya-respondió Goku.

¿Entonces es verdad que te encontraste con el Vanishing dragón?-pregunto Sona muy interesada.

Si-Goku respondió sonriendo-pero solo vino a hablar de la reunión de paz.

Ya veo-hablo Tsubaki-lo último que necesitamos Kaichou es más problemas en esta escuela.

Es verdad-Sona hablo muy seria-bueno Rias me retiro mucha suerte con tu problema.

Suerte con el tuyo-Rias también respondió muy seria.

Cuando las Sitris se fueron Rias suspiro de cansancio y Goku lo noto y le pregunto a su puta COF digo Sempai.

¿Qué tienen Rias y Kaichou?-pregunto Goku.

Ambas están preocupadas por el día de la visita familiar-respondió una sonriente Akeno.

¿En serio?-Goku se sorprendió-entiendo que Rias este nerviosa pero ¿Kaichou también?

De la nada Akeno coloco el brazo del chico en sus tetas.

Ara-Akeno sonreía con lujuria-¿te gusto lo que tú y yo hicimos en ese almacén Goku?

Este-Goku estaba nervioso-si.

Me alegro-Akeno no paraba de sonreír-sabes algo.

Akeno se acerco a su oído.

Si tú me lo pides me quito la ropa y me pongo en cuatro solo para ti-si en la vida real hubiera esa clase de amor sin que haya dinero en juego.

MMMM-Goku seguía nervioso.

Akeno-Rias los interrumpió.

Ara-Akeno solo reía.

No puedo descuidarme ni un segundo contigo-Rias estaba muy seria.

Ara yo solo quiero darle amor a Goku-Akeno se defendió.

El mismo que el ya recibe de mi-Rias sonreía después de decir eso.

Que no es suficiente-Akeno insulto.

Lo sería si ciertas abre patas de primera no aparecieran-Rias mentó la madre.

(Mejor me regreso)-sabia elección Goku.

Cuando Goku regreso a su salón todo estaba más tranquilo y relajado hasta que llego el profe.

Atención aquí al frente-cabe decir que la clase era de ingles-en la clase de hoy en vez de estudiar el capitulo 12 vamos a hacer algo distinto.

Nadie sabía que era.

Recordaremos su época del kínder haciendo figuritas de plastilina-cuando el profesor acabo de decir eso hubo un revuelo.

(¿Qué clase de ingles es esta?)-pensó Videl.

Puede ser un animal, persona o lo que sea que puedan hacer-el profe no tenía mucha fe-oh what the hell le´s try.

Todos los alumnos hacían algo básico como un cuadrado y esas cosas, además de que eran avergonzados por las fotos que tomaban sus padres.

Goku noto como pedazo de plastilina era un poco más grande que el resto.

Profe ya acabe-dijo Goku.

Son-el profe estaba molesto-ni siquiera has modificado la plastilina sigue igual a como te la entregue.

Pero es un rectángulo-se defendió Goku.

Son-el profe se calmo-solo has una figura con la maldita plastilina que no sea un rectángulo.

Ahh-Goku se deprimió.

(Pendejo)-pensó Vegeta.

(Ahí Goki)-Videl.

(Igual al otro)-Pan.

Teacher-Ray le hablo al profe-esto ¿tiene algún valor en puntos?

No-el profe mato a la caído-tu vas a ir al extra de todos modos.

(Penume-Sama tenga piedad de mi-pensaba asustada Raynare-¿y si le digo como puede conquistar a Azzazel-Sama?)

Bueno Le´s do it-el profe motivaba.

Todos seguían haciendo sus cosas pero Asia estaba siendo avergonzada porque Pan no dejaba de animarla.

(Es divertido avergonzar a los jóvenes-pensó la anciana-así que esto sintieron conmigo papa y mama.)

Pan de la nada soltó una lágrima traicionera pero su nieta le puso una mano a su hombro.

Sé que ellos se sienten orgullosos de nosotros-hablo Videl con una sonrisa.

Cuando las dos Sayaynines volvieron a poner su atención a la clase notaron como Goku aun seguía con su cuadrado de plastilina intacto.

(¿Qué se supone que pueda hacer con esto?)-seguía pensando Goku cuando de la nada…

OH Goku-la voz parecía ser de Rias pero ella no estaba en ese salón pero quien sabe porque comenzó a imaginársela desnuda solo para él, no solo eso ella empezaba a modelar para el sujetándose los pechos incluso dándose de nalgadas ella sola (pervertido).

(Tengo que admitir que Rias es bonita)-¿solo eso?, ella deja que tú te la cojas sin que haya una camioneta o dinero en juego.

S So Son-kun-el teacher estaba muy tartamudo.

¿Sí?-cuando Goku lo que estaba en sus manos se sorprendió así como alarmo a los oros estudiantes.

¿ESA ES RIAS-SENPAI?-grito uno.

¿Y COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA?-grito otro cabron caliente.

PERO MIRA SE ESTA AGARANDO LAS TETAS-ya este último se vino.

(Draig ¿sabes cómo hice esto?)-pregunto Goku.

 **[No se-el rojo dijo-solo permíteme felicitarte por tus manos tan artísticas, ahora no solo sabes destruir.]**

Increíble-el profe hablo-no sabía que tenías habilidades de esculpir, eres alguien con talentos ocultos Son-kun.

Bueno…-Goku sonreía avergonzado.

Maldito chango-hablo un estudiante enojado-¿tu como veras sabes cómo es desnuda Rias-Senpai?

Olvida eso ahora-grito otro-¿Por cuánto estas dispuesta a venderla cabron?

¿Venderla?-Gokuno entendía.

Te doy 1000 yenes ahora mismo si me la das-dijo el cavo pervertido.

Manada a la mierda a este ojete-dijo el de lentes pervertido-yo te doy 7000 yenes ahora.

Y con las chicas bueno todas ella decían que querían ser las modelos para la próxima obra del artista de renombre llamado Goku de Miguel Ángel (quizás exagere el nombre).

Y con los padres todos estaban estupefactos por lo que estaban presenciando en esta clase.

¿No se supone que esta academia es de las mejores y más serias?-pregunto una madre.

Los tiempos cambian-dijo un hombre.

Y con los Sayayines ni ellos se lo esperaban.

Vaya ahora resulta ser que mi primo es artista-dijo Videl sorprendida.

Vegeta sabia porque Goku había hecho tal obra.

Te la imaginaste cabron-adivino.

Esta generación no esta tan perdida-dijo Pan, (Bueno no sé qué decirte a eso).

 **Tiempo después.**

Esta muy bien hecha-decía una Rias que sujetaba su estatua con una sonrisa de admiración, y más porque era solamente ella.

(Con esto se que soy la primera)-pensó esta.

Después del relajito el profe les dio un receso para descansar ahí fue cuando Goku, Asia, Raynare y Xenovia se encontraron a Rias y Akeno hablando.

Ara Ara realmente está bien hecha-lo decía Akeno con una sonrisa traviesa-sin embargo Goku sabes yo también quiero la mía, ¿acaso Goku quiere que me desnude y le pose aquí mismo?

Eso alerto a tres de las chicas (para que les digo quienes si ya saben.)

Bueno…-Goku respondió nervioso.

No me molesta-Akeno lo dijo muy lujuriosa.

Oye puta cálmate-Raynare hablo.

Ara-Akeno respondió-déjame decirte algo piruja, a mi me molesta que no solo me vio si no que lo hicimos y aun así no me ve igual, tendría que ser igual contigo y Asia-Chan ¿no crees?

Ray no necesitaba decir que estaba de acuerdo pero ella no le molestaba una simple estatua, eso a sus ojos no significaba nada.

En cambio Asia se puso a llorar, si bien aun no cogía con Goku pero si se había desnudado para él, al pensar eso lloraba y veía con una linda cara de molestia a Goku quien no entendía porque tanto pedo.

De repente Goku se puso serio.

¿Qué sucede Goku?-pregunto Rias.

Siento un poder gigantesco-dijo ese.

Debe ser de Sizerchs-Sama-dijo Akeno.

No-respondió Goku-aunque es poderoso es un poco débil comparándolo con el de él.

Buchou-Kiba se acerco al grupo.

Yuuto-Rias le hablo-y ¿mi hermano y padre?

Fueron al baño-respondió-pero vine porque hay rumores de que hay una chica mágica en el gimnasio haciendo una sesión de fotos.

(¿Chica mágica?)-pensó Rias alarmada.

(Que divertido lo va a tener Sona)-pensó Akeno.

Ya los demonios decidieron ir al gimnasio, cuando entraron vieron literalmente una bola de cachondos con un chingo de cámaras.

(El ki poderoso proviene de delante de ellos)-pensó Goku, pero cuando Goku y Kiba querían pasar los cachondos los bloquearon.

SON LOS NIÑOS BONITOS-grito uno.

PUDRANSE-gritaron todos tratando de bloquearles el paso, obviamente fallaron.

Cuando Goku por fin llego al frente noto que el ki poderoso provenía de una chica hermosa, de baja estatura pero eso no le impedía tener unas tetas grandes, curvas de infarto, su rostro aunque infantil era muy hermoso, ojos morados, cabello negro, pero lo más destacado era su disfraz rosado de chica mágica.

(Se parece al de Magical girl, aun recuerdo cuando Videl me obliga a verlo-pensó Goku).

La chica estaba posando para las cámaras con poses lindas que resaltaban su belleza, pero su falda era muy corta que a veces los cachondos le veían la ropa interior emocionándose mas.

Rias y las demás llegaron al frente y solo ella y Akeno la reconocieron.

(Me lo imaginaba)-Rias no estaba sorprendida.

Pero no paso mucho paraqué el consejo estudiantil llegara liderado por Saji para sacar a los precoces, estos de mala gana se largaron haciendo que estuvieran los demonios y la chica mágica.

Disculpe señorita pero no puede usar esto-le dijo Saji.

Pero es mi uniforme-le dijo muy lindamente la chica.

Saji no se creyó la forma tan linda que le respondieron, pero noto como Rias estaba ahí.

Ah Rias-Senpai gracias que está aquí necesito ayuda-le suplico el rubio.

Pero para desgracia de aun no sé quien Sona entro al gimnasio.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Que hubo una sesión fotográfica?-Sona entro levemente molesta-Saji siempre te digo que resuelvas las cosas de forma consistente.

Pero cuando Kaichou noto a la chica mágica se puso muy pero muy nerviosa al punto de mostrar una desesperación nunca antes vista en ella.

¡SONA-CHAN! Te encontré-fue lo que grito la chica mágica antes de saltarle encima a Sona para poder abrazarla.

Te extrañe Sona-Tan-fue lo que dijo la mujer de rosa.

Ni Goku, ni Saji o el resto de los demonios novatos junto con Raynare sabían que decir, en cambio Rias, Akeno y Kiba tenían una sonrisa amarga.

Goku apenas noto que el ki de Sona y la nueva belleza eran bastante similares, pero también noto la similitud de sus rostros.

Oh Serafall eres tu-el que dijo eso fue Sirzechs acompañado de un hombre pelirrojo bastante parecido solo que se notaba que era un poco más viejo y esa barba pelirroja.

¿Serafall?-Goku pensó que conocía ese nombre.

Goku-Rias le hablo-esa mujer de rosa es Leviatan-Sama, la única Maou mujer que hay, y para rematar es la hermana mayor de Sona.

Goku no se lo creyó.

(Pues lo que es parecido es la cara-pensó la caído-me pregunto si su mama es una plancha seria o una melonera chida).

(Tiene un gran poder-pensó adivinen los reto.)

Serafall-Sama, hace mucho que no la veo-dijo Rias.

Serafall dejo de abrazar a Sona para poder saludar a Rias.

Vaya Rias-Chan has crecido mucho-hablo la Maou-dime como te ha ido en tu vida de no estar casada.

Muy bien de hecho-Rias lo dijo con una sonrisa-gracias por preguntar, ¿vino por las visitas de clase?

SI, Sona-Chan es muy mala hermanita, ¡POR NO HABERME DICHO ONEE-CHAN CASI DESTRUYE EL CIELO!-cabe decir que mientras hacia esa declaración movía una especie de bastón mágico.

(Lo peor es que le creo-pensó Raynare).

Rias hizo un movimiento para que Goku se acercara a ella.

Goku preséntate-dijo Rias.

Claro-dijo el Sayayin-mucho en conocerla, me llamo Son Goku JR, peón de Rias y el actual Sekiryuutei.

Serafall se emociono mucho por el chico (no en ese sentido mis hermanos y hermanas, por lo menos aun no).

TU…-Serafall hizo una pausa-tu eres el tátara nieto del Son Goku original ¿verdad?

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Si-Goku no salía de su trance-¿usted conoció a mi tata cuantos eran?

No en vida-respondió ella-pero cuando fui al otro mundo ahí lo conocí, me emocione porque también me presento al Vegeta original quería convertirlos en mis siervos pero me dijeron que no.

Sorprendidos estaba todos.

Me puedes llamar Levi-tan-dijo esta-ya se Rias-Chan ¿Qué tal si me intercambias a Goku-Chan JR?

Eso espanto a Rias, Akeno, Ray y Asia, ¿otra más?

Lo lamento Serafall-Sama pero no lo hare-dijo muy firme la pelirroja.

BUUU-hizo un puchero Serafall-PERO LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO.

Serafall-Chan cálmate querida-el otro pelirrojo intervino.

Pero tío Gremory-Serafall seguía haciendo berrinches, pero esperen ¿le dijo tío Gremory?-lo quiero, lo quiero, yo conocí al original.

Pero recuerda que ya es el nuevo noviecito de mi hija-dijo el señor con una sonrisa-aparte que es muy berrinchuda.

Rias se puso roja.

PAPA NO DIGAS ESO-el reclamo sorprendió a Goku, Ray a los nuevos demonios.

(¿PADRE?)-fue el pensamiento de los novatos.

Está bien, solo porque es verdad lo que dijo tío-respondió más calmada Serafall.

Por cierto ¿y esa vestimenta?-pregunto el papa de Rias.

Ara no sabes-Serafall respondía feliz de la vida-esto es la moda en este país.

Ha no sabía-dijo el pelirrojo-supongo que es por cosas de mi edad.

HAHA-se reía Sirzechs-estoy igual padre, creo que ya estamos muy viejos.

Rias se voltio con todos y dijo con cara de vergüenza…

Lo siento.

Las risas de su hermano y padre solo hacían que se avergonzara más.

¡ONEE-SAMA!-Sona hablo-no puedes estar en la escuela vistiendo de esa manera, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil aun que seas mi familiar no puedo permitírtelo.

Eso puso triste a Serafall.

NO SONA-CHAN-se puso muy sentimental-SI LE DICES ESO A TU ONEE-SAMA ELLA SE PONDRA MUY TRISTE.

Sona lucia muy avergonzada.

Ara-la Maou estaba mirando divertida a su hermanita-estas muy roja Sona-Tan, pensé que al ser la esperada reunión con tu Onee-Sama podría ser un poco más feliz como ¡Onee-Sama! ¡Sona-Tan! Llamarnos así y después abrazarnos de forma yuri, eso estaría bien para mí.

Mientras Serafall fantaseaba agitaba muy fuerte su bastón cosa alarmo a Sona.

Onee-Sama se prudente-lo dijo preocupada-si sigues agitando tu bastón este pequeño país será destruido.

Cabe decir que la Maou la ignoro haciendo que Sona se molestara.

¡ME HARTE!-dijo eso y se estaba yendo.

¡ESPERA SONA-TAN NO ME DEJES!-grito la Maou.

¡NO ME SIGAS!-grito encabronada Sona.

¡NO ME DEJES SONA-TAN!-lloro Serafall.

¡NO PONGAS EL TAN DESPUES DE MI NOMBRE!-dijo Sona antes de desaparecer junto con su hermana y su sequito.

Vaya-el que hablo fue Sirzechs-la familia Sitri no cambia, ¿no lo crees Rias-Tan?

Onii-Sama ya te he dicho que no pongas el Tan después de mi nombre-dijo Rias avergonzada.

No puede ser-el Maou se mostro dolido-incluso cuando en el pasado me seguías todos lados llamándome ¨Onni-Sama Onii-Sama¨ supongo que estas en la etapa rebelde.

¿Por qué me recuerdas mi niñez en público?-Rias estaba avergonzada y más cuando su papa le tomo una foto con esa carita avergonzada.

Un buen padre siempre debe estar en los momentos más vergonzosos de su hija-dijo el papa-supliré el entusiasmo de mi esposa que no pudo venir.

Entonces Akeno aclaro algo.

Todos los Maous en el inframundo son muy chistosos en privado y una que otra vez en público-dijo Akeno.

Pero si la hermana de la tabla de planchar es una Maou-dijo Ray-¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda en lo de Kokabiel?

Uno porque la avergonzaría como ahora-dijo Akeno-y dos ¿para qué? Si tenemos a Goku, Vegeta-San y Videl junto con Pan-Sama y Piccolo-Sama.

Todos asintieron a eso

Entonces Goku se acerco al papa de Rias.

Mucho gusto señor papa de Rias, me llamo Son Goku JR el único peón de Rias.

Mucho gusto Goku-kun, soy el papa de Rias, espero llevarnos bien a partir de ahora.

Rias y las demás chicas vieron como Goku se presento ante su suegro, ósea punto para Rias.

GOKI-ese grito hizo que todos voltearan y vieran que al gimnasio ingresaron los otros 3 Sayayines.

Goku-kun-Lord Gremory hablo-¿ellos son tu familia?

Si-Goku lo dijo feliz-ella es mi abuela pan, mi prima Videl y me mejor amigo casi hermano Vegeta JR.

Sabes que me caga el JR-dijo Vegeta.

Goku-Pan hablo-¿me puedes decir que eran esos kis bastante elevados que estaban aquí?

Uno creo que sería yo señora Pan-dijo el Lord-otro seria mi hijo y la ultima era Serafall la otra Maou.

Oh ya veo-Pan dijo-por cierto gusto en conocerlo ¿señor…?

Zeoticus Gremory-dijo el pelirrojo-soy el padre de Sirzechs y Rias.

Vaya que joven-dijo Videl.

Gracias pequeña-agradeció Zeoticus-Kiba-kun.

¿SI?-respondió Kiba.

¿Nos podrías llevar a un sitio más tranquilo para hablar?-pregunto el Lord-¿le parece bien?

Claro-Pan respondió feliz-siempre es bueno conocer mejor, digo muy pronto vamos a ser familia en lo que mi nieto se le quite lo pendenjo.

(Puta madre no pidan mucho a este pobre novato).

Yo también voy-dijo el Maou, y los tres adultos se fueron.

Siento que muy pronto vamos a valer verga-dijo Vegeta.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En un edificio remotamente alejado de la escuela se encontraba Vail muy sonriente hablando por teléfono.

¿El plan sigue en marcha?-pregunto Vail.

Si-respondieron al otro lado del teléfono-solo te recuerdo que si tu equipo se mete con el mío te arrepentirás.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias a todos los que siguen, apoyan y leen mis historias.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	19. Vampiro raro

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

Capitulo 19: Vampiro raro.

Nos encontramos en el planeta del Kaio del norte, este no podía estar más feliz debido a que:

¡POR FIN TENGO EL PORCHE!-con ese grito sus acompañantes también se alegraron-pero espero que ninguno de esos chicos se les ocurra traer una de sus peleas aquí de nuevo.

El chango y el grillo asintieron pero estos dos últimos se asustaron de a madre cuando cierto gato morado junto con alguien extravagante apareció en su planeta.

Kaio-el gato egipcio le hablo casi amistoso a nuestro gordito favorito medio vivo y medio muerto.

¡S S SEÑOR BILLS!-Kaio casi se cagaba encima-¿Qué hace en mi planeta? Ohh perdón por no saludarte Wiss.

OHHHH-la verdad no sé cómo se ríe Wiss-perdón por asustarlos de esta manera y llegar sin avisar pero es que Bills-Sama y yo queremos saber qué es lo que ha pasado con Goku JR.

Eso sorprendió al Kaio, ¿Cómo que no sabían? ¿Nadie les dijo nada de los últimos 3 meses?

Perdonen mi metichismo pero ¿no saben nada en verdad?-pregunto el azul solo paras ser espantado por Bills.

Perdón pero es que estábamos en una junta con los demás universo si teníamos que volver a destruir el noveno-Wiss dijo porque no estaban.

¿Otra vez?-Kaio no se sorprendió

Queremos saber cómo es que su Ki drásticamente bajo-dijo el Dios de la destrucción.

Cuando iba a decir algo Bills lo detuvo.

La verdad-aclaro el Dios-o si no…

Se acerco al Porche del Kaio y amenazo con rayarlo.

Está bien-no lo quedo de otra, es decir se trata de su Porche-siéntense.

Sus superiores se sentaron.

Creo que a este punto todos sabemos la existencia de los demonios, ángeles, caídos, lo que está escrito la biblia-Kaio empezó.

Si-Bills dijo-te recuerdo que hace siglos conozco a Odin y demás, espera no me digas que…

Hace tres meses Goku se encontró con una caído que trato de matarlo pero no sucedió, durante esa pelea conoció a un grupo de demonios, sucedió algo que hizo que Goku activara la Boost Gear…

¿El la tiene?-Wiss se sorprendió por eso-eso explicaría porque siempre sentía dos presencias en el.

Bueno después de activarla y derrotar a un grupo de caídos que secuestraron y trataron de matar a una amiga de Goku el los venció y por voluntad propia decidió unirse al sequito Gremory-dijo el Kaio.

Los Gremory-Bills hizo memoria-son la familia del actual Maou.

Si-respondió el del norte.

¿Lo revivió el Maou?-pregunto el gato egipcio.

No-respondió el Kaio-lo revivo su hermana menor Rias Gremory.

Interesante-respondió Wiss-y por lo que deduzco con tu mirada ella no están fuerte como su hermano y por ende a Goku.

Correcto, de hecho ella ni se acerca a su estado más débil-respondió el Kaio-pero lo revivió como su peón, de hecho consumió los ocho peones de ella.

A ver-Bills comenzó a pensar-por lo que recuerdo uno no puede revivir a alguien con la Evil Pieces si este es más poderoso que el dueño de las piezas, tiene que ser de igual o menor poder que él/ella, ¿Cómo le hizo ella para obtenerlo si apenas su hermano podría?

El Kaio suspiro antes de responderles.

¿Kaio-San?-Wiss se preocupo un poco por la respuesta.

¿Qué fue lo que paso?-Bills dijo.

Durante la pelea Goku se confió y fue herido de muerte por un ángel caído muy pero muy débil-dijo el Kai.

Ese maldito niño igual que su tátara abuelo-dijo el Dios nada sorprendido-fue ahí donde activo el Longuinus ¿verdad?

Si-Kai respondió-pero antes de esa pelea Goku le dijo a la chica demonio que si lo ayudaban a rescatar a su amiga él se uniría por voluntad propia a su equipo.

MMM-el ángel ya sabía por dónde iba el pedo-si lo adivinara diría que la herida mas el hecho de que apenas y el poder del dragón rojo se alineaba con el suyo y creo que el mismo decidido que para cumplir con su parte del trato el bajo lo mas que pudo su Ki.

Eso es verdad en parte-Kaio iba a decir algo-creo que Goku JR está empezando a tener esos sentimientos con la chica y otras mas además.

Eso sorprendió al dúo.

Vaya-Bills hablo-entonces no es tan pendejo.

No si loes-dijo Kaio-me atrevería a decir que hasta mas.

¿Eso se puede?-Bills no es que no se lo creyera pero no pensó que fuera para tanto-bueno eso no importa lo que importa ahora es que diablos va a pasar cuando su poder no pueda ser contenido por esas piezas por mucho más tiempo.

Supongo que terminara eventualmente o destruyéndolas, absorberlas o quizás hasta expulsarlas de su cuerpo y alma-dijo Wiss.

Es lo que va a pasar-dijo el Kaio.

Bills se levanto y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

Por fin tiene sentido-dijo el gato.

¿Bills-Sama?-pregunto el Kaio-¿Qué es lo que está pensando ahora?

Si debería obligar a Goku a desaparecer esas cosas o que la naturaleza tome su curso normal-dijo el Dios.

Wiss se paro y hablo.

Es mejor no forzar nada Bills-Sama-dijo Wiss-solo otra cosa, ¿Qué ha pasado desde que Goku se unió a los demonios y se volvió el emperador rojo?

Bueno el derroto a un Phenex para evitar que la hermana del Maou se casara, unifico el Balance Breaker con el Súper Sayayin 2, se enfrento a Vegeta que ya también vive con él y también su prima, 3 chicas viven con él, se unificaron las Excaliburs, Piccolo derroto a Kokabiel, el blanco apareció, la patrulla roja volvió y próximamente las 3 facciones harán un tratado de paz-el hecho de que dijo todo eso de corrido y sin trabarse sorprende.

Vaya-hablo el Dios de la destrucción-o sea nada importante.

Bills-Sama quizás deberíamos visitarlos ya que estamos de regreso-dijo el siempre raro Wiss.

No-hablo serio el Dios-porque aun recuerdo lo de mi cama.

Sigo pensando que es una enorme pendejada lo de su cama Bills-Sama-dijo honesto el Kaio.

Bueno ya-Bills supo demasiado-Wiss vámonos.

De acuerdo-dijo Wiss-nos vemos y gracias por informarnos Kaio-San-dijo el ángel.

Gracias por no destruir mi Porche-agradeció el Kaio.

Wiss y Bills desaparecieron muy rápidamente.

Vaya y pensar que todo esta ha pasado y falta más por pasar-dijo el gordito-oigan ustedes dos salgan de mi Porche.

Rápidamente el chango y el grillo salieron del auto.

Cobardes deberían aprender de mi-Kaio dijo eso muy orgulloso-ahora si no me necesitan debo ir al baño.

Luego luego de que el Kaio entrara a la casa los animales pensaron:

(Si hemos aprendido de ti).

Cambio de escenario.

Nos encontramos en la casa de Goku donde todos estaban en la sala cenando pero lo curioso es que estaban viendo la tele y ahí se encontraba Goku.

Vaya debo admitir que eres todo un caso Goku-Kun-dijo eso Lord Gremoy luego deber la grabación de la clase de ingles de Goku.

Cabe recalcar que tanto Sirzechs como su padre tenían una lata de corona edición limitada

Gracias señor-Goku le agradeció por decirle sutilmente pendejo-pero ¿porque su hija se está cubriendo la cara?

Cuando volteo vio como Rias y Raynare se cubrían la cara de vergüenza, una por su familia y la otra porque ya estaba en la tele.

Raynare ya comprendo porque estas en extraordinario-la que dijo eso fue Pan-como tu tutora ¿tengo que pagar por el examen?

Si-Ray estaba apenada.

Bueno-Pan no estaba enojada-porque Vegeta pagara.

¿Qué?-el buen Vegeta fue tomado desprevenido.

Ahora hay que poner el video de Rias-Tan-dijo ya un poco borracho y poco deplorable Maou.

¿Por qué a mí?-preguntaba desesperada Rias.

(No me rio porque yo también salgo)-pensó Akeno.

(Pobrecitas)-pensó Videl.

(¿Por qué mierdas tengo que pagar el extraordinario de esta pendeja?-está pensando Vegeta-es como pagar toda la cuenta en las alitas).

(¿No les ha pasado? O ¿ustedes son de esos?)

Miren que linda se ven Rias-Tan y Akeno-Tan contestando las preguntas del sensei-dijo Sirzechs.

Peor que el infierno-dijeron Rias y Akeno.

Ya luego de varios minutos Rias exploto:

¡YA NO LO SOPORTO!-Rias grito molesta y avergonzada-¡ONNI-SAMA BAKA!

Luego de eso la pelirroja salió corriendo y Grayfia que se encontraba ahí tomo a su esposo de la mejilla.

DWUELE DWELE-el Maou se quejaba de dolor.

Usted-Grayfia apunto a Goku-vaya con la señorita ahora.

¿Yo?-Goku no sabía por qué el-pero si yo la voy a cagar.

Vaya-la mujer insistía.

Bueno-Goku fue a buscar a Rias.

Oiga joven Lord-Pan le hablaba a el papa de Rias-no cree que sería mejor ver todo esto luego.

No-respondió Lord Gremory-aquí se siente un increíble ambiente familiar, aparte todo esto es muy gracioso.

Lord Gremory-Grayfia lo llamo-si sigue comportándose así le diré a la señora.

La cara del pelirrojo se puso azul.

Mejor veamos las noticias-Lord Gremory de inmediato se empezó a comportar mejor-ohh ya bajo un poco el precio de la carne, eso es bueno.

¿En serio?-Pan no se lo creía, el cambio de actitud y lo del precio.

Vaya-Vegeta hablo-no pensé que los Gremorys fueran así de mandilones, pero que se le va a ser.

Pero Vegi-Videl le hablo-eres igual de mandilón que ellos.

No es cierto-Vegeta se hizo el desentendido-bueno quizás una vez pero…

Akeno luego de ser torturada se fue a buscar a sus "compañeros" pero fue detenida por un Sirzechs ya liberado.

Akeno-el tono serio la dejo helada-hay que hablar de él.

Eso dejo helada a la chica.

Mientras que en otra parte de la casa Goku se encontraba buscando a su "amiga" cuando se detuvo a platicar con su amigo rojo.

(Draig ¿estás despierto?-pregunto Goku.)

[Si socio-el dragón respondió-¿Qué sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con una de tus hembras?]

(Si-Goku respondió sin entender-pero sigo insistiendo que yo no debería decir nada en estas cosas de familia).

[Bueno ya razonas mas es algo-Draig dijo la verdad-pero si puedes decir algo porque eres como de la familia].

(Pero ¿Qué le digo?)-Goku increíblemente estaba pensando fuera de las peleas y comida.

Cuando su amigo dragón iba a decir algo se escucho como un sollozo muy cerca de Goku.

Hablamos luego amigo-Goku se despidió.

[AH los jóvenes de hoy en día]-Draig hablaba como un abuelo viendo a sus nietos.

Luego de caminar un poco Goku encontró a Rias sentada en la puerta del cuarto del Sayayin.

¿Rias?-Goku llamo la atención de la chica que cuando levanto la cara se podía notar como estaba llorando un poco.

¿Quieres entrar?-el Sayayin le ofreció entrar.

Ya dentro de su cuarto lo primero que hizo la chica fue acostarse boca abajo y no decir ni una palabra.

Creo que es bueno que mi abuelita Pan se lleve muy bien con tu familia-Goku trato de calmar las cosas.

Eso ya lo sé-respondió la chica.

(¿Qué más digo?)-pobre de Goku.

Oye Goku-Rias lo interrumpió-¿Estas feliz de haberme conocido?

Goku no comprendió porque salió esa pregunta.

Yo si estoy feliz-Rias seguía hablando mientras estaba boca abajo-sabes estaba pasando por un horrible momento en mi vida hasta que tú me resacaste de eso.

Una vida sin ti no tiene sentido vivirla-Rias decía cosas que para Goku eran muy extremas-tu ocupas demasiado, no me corrijo tu ocupas todo mi corazón.

Goku creyó que ya tenía que decir algo.

Rias-Goku se puso a sonreír-claro que estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, gracias a ti pude conocer que hay más cosas de las que yo sabía que existían, claro que va a ver retos pero estoy dispuesto a aceptarlos y superarlos contigo.

Goku-Rias levanto su rostro para darle a Goku una hermosa sonrisa que y unas pocas lagrimas que solo hacían verla más hermosa, de un momento a otro Rias se sentó y se acerco a Goku y sin que nadie dijera nada lo beso de manera tierna.

Goku fue tomado con la guardia baja pero acepto la muestra de cariño de la chica.

Cuando se separaron se podía ver una sonrisa más grande en Rias y un rostro confundido en Goku.

Te vuelvo a decir-Rias fue la primera en hablar-una vida sin ti en ella no vale la pena y dolor vivirla.

No creo que sea para tanto-Goku aun no se creía eso.

MMM aun no lo entiendes-Rias no estaba sorprendida en lo absoluto-no importa eventualmente lo entenderás y lo sentirías igual que yo.

Goku no creía nada.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en el matrimonio?-esa pregunta tomo a Goku desprevenido-yo he tenido esos pensamientos y tu desde que te conocí tu estas involucrado en ellos.

¿Cómo?-a Goku le entro la curiosidad.

Bueno…-cuando Rias iba a explicar la puerta se abrió de golpe y se prendió la luz revelando que Asia había entrado.

Buchou eso es ser injusta-la rubia comenzaba a llorar.

Hola Asia-Rias no le tomaba tanta importancia-tener que estar peleando con Akeno y Raynare me ha dejado en claro que es mejor disparar primero.

Vaya con que aquí estaban-Raynare entro a la habitación y se veía muy molesta-eres demasiado predecible.

Pero con esto he dejado en claro una cosa-Rias sonreía muy orgullosa-que yo soy la primera.

Raynare iba a reclamar cuando Sirzechs y Grayfia entraron a la habitación.

Ustedes tres dejen de pelear-la Maid hablaba muy seria-discutir esto frente a Goku-Sama es completamente innecesario.

(¿Qué me habrá querido decir?)-se pregunto Goku.

Sirzechs decidió hablar.

Es verdad que se pongan a discutir por eso no es necesario-entro el hermano mayor al rescate-Rias le he comentado a Akeno-Tan que está abajo que creo que ya es momento de liberar al otro Afil.

Eso sorprendió a Rias y dejo confundido a los demás.

¿Estás seguro Onni-Sama?-la pelirroja no se lo creía.

Si pudiste convertir a un Sayayin a tu peón creo que ya puedes-su hermano le dio palabras de aliento pero hizo que Goku se pusiera pensativo.

(Espero que nunca se den cuenta)-Goku sabía la razón por la que Rias pudo reencarnarlo.

[Desgraciadamente lo sabrán socio]-Draig dijo la verdad.

Cambio de escenario.

Luego de todo un día de escuela el sequito Gremory junto con Raynare y Vegeta con Videl se encontraban en la parte más baja del edificio del club en frente del "Aula Sellada".

Buchou-Xenovia hablo-¿Por qué hasta ahora libera a su otro Afil?

Veras Xenovia-Rias comenzó a explicar-hace años esta persona no podía controlar su poder y en consecuencia yo tampoco por lo que mi hermano dijo que sería mejor encerrarlo aquí hasta que pudiera controlarlo, supongo que los eventos recientes hicieron que todos me dieran permiso de liberarlo.

La persona está aquí todo el día-Akeno continuo la explicación-pero durante la noche el sello se debilita permitiéndole salir pero la persona se niega a salir.

Los nuevos estaban muy curiosos.

¿Qué están esperando?-Videl mostraba su emoción-libérenlo ya.

Kiba quitaba la cinta pero mientras lo hacia se podía notar su cara de que carajos va a pasar.

Créanlo o no la persona dentro de este cuarto es la mayor fuente de ingresos de este equipo-la explicación de Akeno sorprendió a todos-atreves de la computadora hace los contratos, francamente la persona no quiere saber nada de nadie ni siquiera de nosotros.

Hacer tratos por internet no es nada nuevo-dijo Vegeta.

Bien-Rias hablo-voy a abrir la puerta.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Con ese grito solo Asia, Xenovia y Goku se sorprendieron.

Es bueno ver que estas despierto-Rias trato de sonar amable.

¿POR QUE?-ese exclamo sonó muy fuerte y molesto, pero lo curioso es que la voz sonaba a una de niña.

Ara el sello fue eliminado-Akeno sonaba cariñosa-ya puedes salir, vamos a salir todos juntos.

¡NO EL EXTERIOR ES MALO PARA MI!-chillo la voz-AQUÍ ADENTRO ESTOY BIEN.

Ya me aburrí-exclamo la caído mientras entraba al cuarto junto con los demás.

Cuando entraron al cuarto notaron que estaba decorado gótico pero a la vez linda, apenas, con temática obscura, apenas y entraba luz, había un chingo de peluches y en el centro del cuarto se encontraba una especie de ataúd.

Goku noto que había una presencia detrás del ataúd, este le pidió amablemente que saliera y con mucha timidez lo que salió fue una "chica" de cabellera rubia, ojos rojos y algo destacado eran sus orejas puntiagudas.

Vegeta fue el primero en decir algo…

UMM-Vegeta decía-¿tanto pedo por esta cosa frágil de allá?

Vaya es una chica muy linda-dijo Videl pero noto como Rias y Akeno comenzaban a reír nerviosas.

Parece chica ¿Verdad?-dijo la pelirroja.

Espera-Ray interrumpió-no me vengas con la cagada de que es…

Aun con su apariencia de chica linda en realidad es un niño-dijo Rias haciendo que los nuevos se sorprendieran.

 **[Mira tú-hablo Draig-hoy en estos tiempos cualquiera puede ser cualquier cosa].**

Goku aun no entendía al igual que Raynare y Xenovia.

Eso quiere decir que es un…-Vegeta por primera vez no se atrevía a decir algo, y eso es difícil.

Es un travesti-completo un poco complicada Akeno.

¿Se puede saber porque usas ropa de chica?-Pregunto Videl.

La ropa de chica es muy linda-respondió el "NIÑO"-por cierto ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

El es Goku JR mi único peón, ella es Asia mi nueva Afil, ella es Xenovia mi nueva caballero, ella es puta digo Rayanre una aliada caído, y él es Vegeta JR junto con la prima de Goku Videl-respondió la pelirroja muy honesta en casi todo.

EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK-grito el de ojos rojos-¡los miembros aun aumentado mucho!

Rias trato de acercarse al chico.

Por favor ¿podemos salir? Ahora todo está bien ya que no está puesto el sello ¿sí?-Rias lo dijo muy suavemente pero el chico rápidamente se alejo de ella y en general a todos.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-grito el joven-EL MUNDO EXTERIOR ES MALO PARA MI, TENGO MUCHO MIEDO, MIEDO, AUN SI SALGO SOLO SERE UN PROBLEMA.

Raynare se canso de él.

¡HABER HIJO DE TU PUTA MADRE!-Raynare siempre amable-ME TIENES YA HARTA DE TUS MARICONADAS, VAS A SALIR Y PUNTO FINAL.

Cuando Raynare estaba por tocarlo algo paso, Los Sayayines notaron como todo se volvía blanco y de la nada el chico ya no estaba.

¿Qué paso?-pregunto Asia confundida.

No se-respondió Xenovia.

Solo la vida se quedo en blanco-dijo Videl.

¿Dónde está ese puñetas?-pregunto Ray.

Pero Rias y sus originales suspiraron al notar como el chico en cuestión ahora lloraba en una esquina.

¡NO SE ENOJEN, POR FAVOR NO ME GOLPEN!-grito desesperado el rubio.

Goku sentía pena por él.

Se detuvo el tiempo ¿verdad?-dijo Vegeta a Rias.

Si-respondió ella.

Otro más que controla el tiempo-dijo el príncipe-¿Cuál es su técnica o método?

Debido a que no puede controlar su Sacred Gear por órdenes del archiduque y el Mauo Sirzechs-Sama fue sellado en este cuarto-hablo Kiba-Creo que es más que entendible porque todos llegaron a esa conclusión de sellarlo, el tiempo es un arma muy peligrosa.

Lo curioso para los Sayaines es que esas eran las mismas palabras que alguna vez les dijo Wiss y Bills.

Rias se acerco al detiene tiempo y lo abrazo.

El nombre de este muchacho es Gasper Vladi-dijo Rias-el es mi primer Afil, el es de primer año de esta escuela junto con Koneko-Chan, pero lo más curioso es que antes de reencarnarlo en demonio él era mitad humano y mitad vampiro.

¿Qué?-dijeron los Sayayines y Raynare.

Luego de que alguna manera convencieron a Gasper de salir de su cuarto Rias les dijo el nombre de su poder.

¿Forbbiden Balor View?-dijo Raynare muy curiosa-Azzazel-Sama siempre me dijo que esa Sacred Gear era de las más peligrosas para cualquiera por lo poderosa que es.

Vaya es literalmente el control del tiempo y el espacio es de gran alcance-dijo Goku-según recuerdo rompen la realidad para su ventaja en cualquier escenario.

Creo que la última persona que tiene el derecho de decir eso eres tu Goku-dijo Rias-es decir el heredero de él Son Goku original ahora convertido en mitad demonio y mitad Sayayin, mas el hecho de que pose el Boost Gear.

Pero la diferencia es que yo lo puedo manejar de mejor manera-dijo Goku haciendo que su ama supiere en resignación.

Es cierto-Rias hablo-el no puede manejar su situación, el siempre activa inconscientemente su poder.

Espera-Raynare hablo-si el marica tiene ese poder como es posible que un solo Afil lo soporte, digo apenas ocho peones pueden con el poder de Goku y el dragón rojo.

(Si supiera)-pensó trise Goku por el futuro inminente.

 **[Recuerda socio ellos eventualmente lo descubrirán-dijo Draig-solo espero que no sea en una situación de vida o muerte].**

Es porque Buchou utilizo una pieza de mutación-dijo Akeno.

¿Pieza de mutación?-pregunto Asia-¿Qué es eso?

Es muy distinta a las Evil Pieces originales-dijo Kiba-Algunos organismos requieren más de una pieza como Goku-Kun pero esa pieza permite que con solo esta tenga el doble de poder para reencarnar.

1 de cada 10 demonios de clase alta pose esa pieza-dijo Akeno-es una irregularidad del sistema.

Pero el problema es que Gasper no puede controlar su propio poder-dijo Rias-por eso estaba encerrado.

Pero hay más ¿verdad?-pregunto Goku.

La inestabilidad de Gasper puede llegar a ser tan poderosa que incluso puede que en un futuro no muy lejano alcance el Balance Breaker-dijo una pelirroja muy triste.

Pero se suponía que para eso se necesitaban fueres emociones o deseos de obtenerlo o con los avances de tu vida-dijo Goku, aunque este no tardo casi en despertarlo.

Por eso la situación crítica-dijo Rias-pero parece ser que los del consejo, mi padre y los Maous creen que puedo controlar a Gasper ahora que ha sucedido lo que ha sucedido.

Gasper se veía incomodo.

No me gusta que hablen de mí-dijo muy tímidamente.

Cabe decir que Gasper se encontraba dentro de una caja atrás del sillón donde estaba sentada Rias y Goku.

Además el proviene de una familia de vampiros de sangre pura de buen linaje-decía Rias-además de su Sacred Gear el pose un gran talento con la magia de casi todos los tipos y si algún día lo quiere puede explotar mejor su lado vampiro.

Los demás veían a una caja temblorosa.

Aun así es insecto cobarde-dijo el buen Vegeta.

Pero-Goku intervino-los vampiros se supone que deberían de morir cuando se exponen a la luz ¿no?

Debe de ser de la clase de el Camínate del Día-dijo Videl y todos se le quedaron viendo porque le atino-¿Qué? Les recuerdo que Dende tiene conocimiento de esto.

¡ODIO LA LUZ DEL SOL!-grito el medio vampiro-¡ES MEJOR SI DESAPARECE!

Parece ser que odia el sol-dijo una nerviosa Asia.

Eso lo hace un poquito vampiro-dijo Videl.

Espera un momento-dijo Raynare-¿si quiera este maldito afeminado asiste a clases?

¡NO ESTOY BIEN DENTRO DE ESTA CAJA!-dijo el-POR FAVOR DEJENME SEGUIR SIENDO UN NIÑO DE CARTON.

O sea que yo repruebo aun llendo a clases y este imbécil me dice que no va por sus huevos-decía Raynare-ven acá te voy hacer niña para que ya no haya duda.

Eso asusto a casi todos.

No es para tanto Raynare-OnneSama-decía una asustada Asia tratando de evitar una masacre.

Tienes suerte-decía la caído mientras abrazaba a Asia muy cariñosamente.

La caja se calmo un poco.

Otra cosa-hablo Xenovia-¿no bebe sangre?

Como es mitad vampiro su necesidad de sangre no es tanta-dijo Rias-si cada 10 días consume el estará bien pero…

¡ODIO LA SANGRE! ¡ODIO EL PESCADO! ¡ODIO EL HIGADO!-fueron los gritos de Gasper.

Vaya-todos se sorprendieron.

Gya-Kun siempre ha sido bueno para nada-lo primero sin emociones Koneko fue insultarlo.

Estúpida-dijo Vegeta-ya sé que se va a venir.

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Gasper comenzó a llorar-Koneko-Chan siempre ha sido mala.

Rias cada vez más se cansaba.

Bueno-comenzó a hablar Rias-Tengo que hacer algo por lo tanto me voy, Goku, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko,Raynare y Videl les encargo el entrenamiento de Gasper.

Si-dijeron los nombrados.

Oye-Videl le hablo-¿Por qué no mi novio?

Porque ya se fue-dijo Rias apuntando a la nada donde se supone estaba Vegeta JR.

Maldito-dijo Ray.

Akeno tu y yo tenemos que ir al lugar de encuentro de los jefes de las 3 facciones-decía Rias-Yuuto parece ser que mi Onni-Sama quiere saber más sobre tu Balance Breaker por lo que nos acompañaras.

Si Buchou-dijo el niño bonito.

Creo que es porque Kiba hizo algo que el sistema establecía que era imposible de lograr-dijo Videl-no me extrañaría que fuera por eso.

Es cierto-Goku hablo-hasta donde se este evento es único en su clase, y más si fue dado en las circunstancia que pasaron.

Entonces Kiba se acerco a Goku.

Lo siento Goku-Kun pero dejo a Gasper en tus manos-decía un Kiba ya muy raro.

Pues ya que-trataba de sonar gracioso el Sayayin-trataremos de lograr algo pero, solo tengan cuidado ¿quieren?

Por supuesto-dijo Kiba.

Entonces Akeno se acerco al medio vampiro bueno más bien a la caja.

Gasper-Kun tienes que acostumbrarte al exterior un poco mejor sabes-decía con tono dulce.

¡AKENO-ONEESAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grito la caja-POR FAVOR NO DIGA COSAS COMO ESA.

Akeno solo suspiro en resignación.

Ara Ara-dijo ella-esto será muy complicado para ti Goku, buena suerte con él.

Haremos lo mejor posible-dijo Videl.

¿Entonces lo vamos a entrenar a fondo? ¿Verdad?-preguntaba una sonriente Xenovia-un hombre débil nunca es bueno, y quizás lo más importante siempre des de que era niña siempre he querido enfrentarme a un vampiro, yo me encargo de su entrenamiento.

Xenovia-Videl la detuvo-estamos aquí para entrenarlo no traumarlo más de lo que ya está el pobre.

¡ME NIEGO!-fue el grito a este punto de ya saben quién-DE NINGUAN MANERA PELEARE CONTRA LA USUARIO DE DURANDAL, SERE DESTRUIDO.

No grites-decía Xenovia-si tu lo prefieres voy a prepararme con una cruz con agua bendita y un poco de ajo.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-grito el travesti.

La tenemos difícil Goki-decía Videl.

Pero es un amigo-dijo muy sonriente Goku.

 **10 minutos después.**

Corre, corre-era lo que decía Xenovia mientras perseguía a Gasper afuera del edificio con su espada-al poseer esa sangre de caminante del día puedes caminar de día.

¡NO ME PERSIGAS CON DURANDAL!-grito el medio vampiro.

Sabes-hablo Videl-esa estúpida de Xenovia ni se molesto en escuchar nuestro plan de entrenamiento.

Correcto-respondió Goku mientras se oía un espíritu saludable comienza a partir de un cuerpo sano.

Voy llamando a Rias para decirle de la muere de Gasper-dijo Videl mientras veía con lastima al chico.

Gya-Kun si comes ajo te sentirás más saludable-dijo Koneko mostrándole el ajo haciendo que Gasper saliera corriendo de ahí.

No tienes que ser exigente con la comida-dijo la Loli.

Es la primera vez que veo a esa enana plana hacerse el trol con alguien-dijo Raynare.

Es un gusto conocer al otro Afil pero…-decía con lastima Asia.

De repente Saji salió de la nada vistiendo un mandil (y eso que no tiene novia).

Oye Son-Saji saludo-Asia-San, Ray-sam ¿y?

Videl-respondió la desconocida para él.

¿Qué hacen aquí afuera?-pregunto Saji.

Estamos entrenado a…-Goku no pudo continuar porque Saji lo interrumpió cuando noto a Gasper.

HOW-Saji estaba impresionado-¿Quién es esa belleza detrás del árbol?

Para empezar pendejo es un el-respondió Ray-segundo es el primer Afil de la Vaca y…

Saji cayó al piso.

¿Por qué el mundo es cruel?-se pregunto filosofando.

Saji-le hablo Goku-¿Por qué estas usando un mandil?

Kaichou me dijo que arreglara el jardín para la reunión de paz-dijo el rubio levantándose.

Bueno eso es-cuando Goku iba a decir algo de lo de las flores comenzó a sonreír aun mas.

Goki-Videl iba a decir algo pero ella también sintió la presencia.

Hola Son Goku JR, hola Raynare-de la nada una persona salió de un árbol y fue reconocida por los dos mencionado.

Azzazel/Sama-dijeron los dos.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Vail se encontraba increíblemente cerca del templo sagrado.

Creo que hare una visita-comenzó a subir.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre gracias a todos los que leen y siguen mis historias.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	20. Preparativos

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 20: Preparativos.**

Afuera del templo sagrado se encontraban platicando Dende y MR Popo.

Kamisama-hablo MR Popo-¿usted cree en serio que las facciones le hagan caso a su sugerencia?

¿Hablas del tratado de paz?-pregunto Dende-si hubiera tratado de los Maous originales y la época de su guerra jamás me hubieran hecho caso, pero los tiempos han cambiado MR Popo.

Pero la patrulla roja…-el amigo no dijo porque sintió algo.

Veo que usted también los sintió-Dende se preocupo un poco.

De la nada Vail apareció en el centro de la plataforma para encararlos, cabe mencionar que Dende a pesar de su experiencia nunca pelo.

Buenas noches Kamisama-dijo Vail feliz-permítame presentarme soy el Hakuryuukou Vail.

MR Popo instintivamente trato de agarrar a Dende para lanzarlo de ahí (como en la saga Majin Buu).

Buenas noches joven portador de Albion-hablo Dende muy amablemente pero desconfiado-tengo algo que preguntarle, ¿Qué es lo que pretende estando en mi casa.

Solo quería venir a verlo-el modo de hablar del peli platino era bastante inquietante-pero al parecer mi presencia en su casa no le agrada en lo absoluto.

Vail se estaba acercando mucho a Dende.

¿Sabes algo?-pregunto este-cuando Azzazel me explico sobre usted realmente creí que se trataba del ser más poderoso del planeta, veo que estaba equivocado.

Vail quería provocarlo pero Dende le respondió.

Te voy a decir algo joven-Dende hablo-yo he estado en situaciones que los de mi clase no deberían sufrir y he conocido a seres más peligrosos y más fuertes que tu, así que no me intimidas.

Vail bufo.

Me hubiera gustado vivir en su época dorada-Vail decía muy sonriente-ahí habría retos más poderosos que los que hay hoy en día, y los que hay se esconden.

Con el debido respeto que te mereces-Dende estaba muy serio-esos seres de antes, durante, y después de mi época te habrían hecho pedazos sin ningún problema.

Algo en Vail no le gusto lo que dijo Dende.

Bueno-Vail dejo de sonreír-¿Qué te parece si yo decido desasearme de ti para no te preocupes mas por mi? Y tú mismo lo dijiste no podrías evitarlo aunque quisieras.

Cuando Vail siquiera iba a levantar un brazo una voz intervino.

Entonces atrévete a hacerlo conmigo.

Cuando Vail volteo se dio cuenta que Piccolo no solamente estaba atrás de el si no que ya tenía un ataque listo.

Haz lo que le ibas a hacer y te arrepentirás-dijo muy serio.

Vail quería pelear pero recordó que desgraciadamente aun era demasiado pronto para ello.

No se preocupe-dijo este-de todos modos aun no es el momento.

Cuando estaba por irse de ahí Piccolo se puso delante de él.

Te llevaste a Kokabiel cuando estaba por decirme algo-dijo Piccolo muy serio-¿te dijo algo a ti?

Aun si me lo hubiera dicho jamás te lo diría-Vail uso su velocidad para estar en la orilla de la plataforma.

Sabes que Goku, Vegeta o yo te mataremos si te sigues metiendo en nuestros asuntos-dijo el adulto.

JA-serio el Vanishin Dragón-realmente quiero verlos hacerlo, ohh antes de que vaya hay algo que deben saber.

Eso intrigo a los Namekuseins.

Habrá una reunión de paz en la escuela Kuoh en unos días-dijo el joven-y están invitados a asistir.

Luego de decir eso Vail desapareció.

Vaya-hablo MR Popo-parece ser que si le hicieron caso Kamisama.

Eso es bueno-dijo Kamisama sonriente-pero hay algo en ese joven que no me termino de convencer.

El sabe algo de la patrulla roja-hablo muy serio Piccolo-por eso se llevo al idiota de Kokabiel, no quería que supiéramos nada aun, ese maldito de Azzazel lo tiene como su pupilo que idiota es.

A lo mejor Azzazel no sabe o no comprende lo que él quiere en realidad-opino Dende-pero dejando eso a un lado ¿Qué opina de la reunión de paz? ¿Deberíamos ir?

No debemos-hablo Piccolo-tengo que ir, tú te quedas aquí.

Pero-Dende iba a preguntar porque pero Piccolo le leyó la mente.

Tu mismo lo dijiste has visto y sufrido cosas horribles como tu muerte a manos de Freezer-dijo el guerrero-quizás ya no hay enemigos de ese nivel pero aun así es peligroso que vayas.

Entonces-Dende hablo-aun después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en estos años como es posible que aun no confié en mí para defenderme.

Tengo una duda-hablo Piccolo serio-¿Qué hubieras hecho contra el Hakuryuukou si yo no estuviera aquí?

Eso no se lo espera el Kamisama.

Justo como lo pensé-hablo Piccolo.

Dende se notaba molesto y triste.

¿Sabe algo señor Piccolo?-hablo el-la razón por la que lo saque del infierno no fue para que me cuidara.

Eso lo sé-respondió Piccolo.

Entonces ¿sabe porque lo saque de ahí?

Piccolo no respondió, tenía que admitir que anqué ya paso más de una década de que salió del infierno y regreso a la vida realmente no supo porque Dende lo hizo.

Sabes que tienes razón seria un estorbo en la reunión de paz por lo que vaya-hablo dolido Dende-pero por favor siga pensando el porqué lo saque de ahí.

Dende se fue dejando a un Piccolo confundido.

MR Popo-hablo este-¿tú sabes porque fui revivido?

Honestamente no se-dijo el gordito-pero quizás por primera vez un su vida el Kamisama quiso ser egoísta.

Eso dejo mas confundido a Piccolo.

(¿Egoísta?)-pensó este.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Goku y los demás se encontraban en frente del gobernador del los caídos.

SON-grito Saji-por Azzazel ¿te refieres a…?

Si-respondió Raynare-el es mi jefe.

Hola Goku, Ray-dijo Azzazel muy relajado teniendo en cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por los demás, bueno Gasper estaba detrás de un árbol temblando y Asia estaba detrás de Videl, los únicos que parecían querer matarlo eran Goku y Raynare.

Hola Azzazel-Goku estaba feliz-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Antes de decirte podrías decirles a tus amigos que los únicos que podrían lastimarme son tú y tu prima-dijo Azzazel aburrido por la actitud de los demás.

El tiene razón-la que dijo eso fue Videl, a los demás no les quedo de otra que esperar a que nada malo pasara.

¿No quieres pelear?-pregunto Goku emocionado.

Azzazel no se sorprendió.

Realmente no me gusta pelear-dijo este rompiendo las ilusiones de Goku-la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es para hablar con el chico que obtuvo la espada santo demoniaca.

Kiba tuvo que salir, fue con el hermano de Rias-respondió muy simple Goku.

Ahh ya veo-dijo Azzazel muy decepcionado-es una lástima realmente quería hablar con él, supongo que ya me tengo que ir.

Cuando se iba comenzó a hablar.

Tu el vampiro detrás del árbol-eso apañico a Gasper-eres el usuario de Forbbiden Valor View ¿verdad?, déjame decirte que eres una vergüenza si no sabes controlar tu propio poder, eres un peligro ambulante.

Eso entristeció a Gasper.

Afortunadamente para tienes como apoyo la Absorption Line para que te ayude-dijo Azzazel-dile a ese chico virgen de ahí que te conecte una línea para absorber su exceso de energía.

Saji se sorprendió.

¿Mi Sacred Gear puede hacer eso?-pregunto sorprendido.

En serio no sé porque esta generación no se pone a aprender de sus Sacred Gear-hablo Azzazel decepcionado-para tu fortuna una reciente investigación revelo que tu Sacred Gear pose un fragmento del alma de uno de los cinco reyes dragones, el dragón de la prisión Vitra, eso se conecta a cualquier objeto o ser vivo y lo drena de su energía si es por corto tiempo.

Saji se sorprendió.

De hecho mientras poder obtengas más líneas podrás usar-termino Azzazel.

Nadie dijo nada.

Pero la forma más rápida para ayudar al vampiro es si el bebiese la sangre del Sekiryuutei-dijo Azzazel sorprendiendo a todos haciendo que Gasper se asustara.

Bueno ya me voy-dijo Azzazel-por cierto Goku.

¿Sí?-pregunto este.

¿Qué se siente haberte cogido a Raynare?-pregunto Azzazel muy sonriente.

AZZAZEL-SAMA CALLESE-grito avergonzada Ray haciendo que el adulto sonriera.

Pero algo más serio Vail estará en la reunión de paz Goku-dijo Azzazel haciendo que Goku prestara atención-supongo que crees saber cómo acabara las cosas ¿verdad?

Mejor para mí si es así-dijo Goku muy sonriente.

Bueno ahora si me marcho-dijo el adulto muy relajado-espero verlos a todos ustedes en unos días.

 **En el gimnasio.**

Luego de que Azzazel les diera las opciones para que Gasper controlara mejor sus poderes, la opción de la sangre de Goku hizo que Gasper se desmayara mientras que la otra decidieron intentarla para que también Saji mejorara en su control.

En el gimnasio Saji tenía conectada una línea en la cabeza del travesti mientras que Goku le lanzaba pelotas de Voleibol, cada vez que Gasper está por recibir la pelota este desaparece pero Videl lo regresa cargando con el gritando lo siento.

Hay que seguir con esto por un buen rato-dijo un poco sorprendido Goku.

Gya-Kun es un bueno para nada-decia muy venenosa Koneko.

BUUA-Gasper comenzó a llorar.

Koneko-Videl hablo-mejor no digas nada.

Esto es muy castrante-decía Saji- **(castrante es una forma de decir que es molesto o aburrido no el verdadero significado).**

Esto es algo…-Asia no sabía que decir.

¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?-la que dijo eso fue Rias que entro al Gym con una bandeja de sándwiches-volví un poco temprano, puedo notar que alguien ya estaba hambriento.

 **(¿Realmente digo quién es?)**

MMMMMM-Goku ya iba por su quinto sándwich-esto esta delicioso Rias.

Fufufufu me alegro que te gusten Goku-decía ella muy sonrojada por el elogio-los ingredientes no son muchos por eso están muy simples.

A Goku le valía verga todo estaba muy rico e incluso escucho como Saji que había tomado uno comenzó a gemir delicioso.

Luego de un rato Saji se marcho para continuar con su jardín dejando a los Gremory y a Raynare solos en el gimnasio para que continuaran con el entrenamiento.

Bueno-hablo Xenovia-¿continuamos el entrenamiento? ¿Igual a como empezamos?

El travesti se quería ir pero fue detenido por el abrazo de Rias.

No te preocupes ya que ya puedo ayudarte ahora que Saji-Kun elimino mucho exceso de tu poder para estar a un mejor nivel-decía Rias con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿todavía quieres seguir entrenando?

¡Si es por Buchou yo seguiré dando mi máximo esfuerzo!-decía un tembloroso pero decido Gasper.

 **Tiempo después.**

Poco a poco las cosas estaban mejorando para Gasper tanto en términos de su poder como socialmente cada vez era un poco mejores, pero Rias creyó que era momento para que el pobre hiciera su primer contrato en persona, esta idea incluso para Goku era muy apresurada, no es de extrañar que cuando Gasper regreso a su habitación se volvió a encerrar gritando PORQUE cosa que alarmo a Rias.

Gasper-Rias hablaba temerosa-por favor sal todo lo que paso fue mi culpa creí que ya estabas listo después de entrenar con los demás.

Solo escuchaban lloriqueos.

Pensé en serio que…-Rias no supo ya que decir.

NO VOY A VOLVER A SALIR NUNCA-dijo el chico/chica.

Goku entendía como se sentía Gasper luego de escuchar su triste historia por Rias.

Su padre es miembro de una de las mayores familias de nobles en la facción de los vampiros, pero su madre que es de hecho la amante de su padre es una humana común y corriente es decir el nació hibrido, los vampiros discrimina más que incluso que los propios demonios a los que no son pura sangre no importa si es tu familiar. Gasper fue intimidado por sus hermanos mayores desde que era un niño, su propia madre lo trataba como la peor mierda de todas cada vez que la veía, y ni que decir del resto de los humanos nunca tuvo un verdadero hogar. Pero ironías de la vida el pose las habilidades de los vampiros con el potencial de superarlos y al ser mitad humano el nació con una poderosa Sacred Gear y algo que lo ayudaba era que todas sus habilidades mejoraban con forme el paso de los años.

Goku no podía dejar de sentir lástima por el pobre vampiro, el no quería nada de esto así como él no quería saber nada de sus ancestros.

(Cualquiera estaría traumado)-pensó el.

Oye Goku-Rias le hablo-si tu tuvieras la habilidad de Gasper ¿Cómo te sentirías?

Yo personalmente no sé qué decir-respondió este muy sincero-quizás estaría muy asustado.

¡YO NO QUIERO ESTE PODER!-grito Gasper-¡SOLO ME HA TRAIDO DOLOR Y TRISTEZA, NO TENGO NI UN SOLO RECUERDO FELIZ!, SOLO ASUSTO A LA GENTE, HAGO QUE ME ODIEN MAS PERO SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS NO QUIERO CONGELAR A NADIE.

Goku escuchaba todo en silencio con toda la tristeza del mundo.

(Pobre)-pensó Goku-(espero encontrarme a todos esos verdaderos fenómenos).

Rias quería llorar, nunca vio a Gasper de esa manera.

También se entero por Rias que solo porque se les hincharon los huevos Gasper fue expulsado de su casa y como no podía vivir con los humanos porque lo odiaban sin razón alguna se perdió en un bosque. Ahí fue asesinado por cazadores que simplemente querían matarlo, luego de su muerte fue descubierto por Rias pero desgraciadamente el pasado y sus miedos dominaron a Gasper haciéndolo inestable y como Rias no podía controlarlo fue sellado por varios años.

En vez de ayudarlo solamente lo empeoro cada vez mas-Rias comenzaba a llorar por la impotencia de la situación-soy un total fracaso como rey.

Goku simplemente no sabía que decir para aliviar un poco la situación tan tensa.

A veces creo que sería mejor si solamente renunciara a todo-dijo algo muy drástico Rias-creo que todo sería mejor.

Rias tienes que calmarte un poco-Goku ya hablo-creo que sería mejor para ti si vas ahora con Sirzechs para cambiar de aires.

Sé que tengo esa junta con él en unos minutos pero no puedo dejar a Gasper como esta-dijo ella-creo que la cancelare ya que esto es mi culpa Goku.

¿Sabes qué?-dijo el-déjame toda esta situación de Gasper para que la resuelva por ti.

Rias se sorprendió.

Creo que alguien que sufrió maltrato puede encontrar la solución-dijo Goku.

Goku-dijo ella sorprendida pero no tenía más opciones-está bien creo que tienes toda la razón pero ¿crees poder manejar la situación?

Claro que si Rias-dijo él con una sonrisa llena de confianza-puedo manejarlo bien

Rias le beso la mejilla y con una última mirada a la puerta del cuarto ella desapareció.

Goku se sentó en el suelo.

Gasper escucha esto no me pienso mover de este lugar hasta que salgas de tu cuarto-dijo con mucha determinación Goku-comprendo que llevara algo de tiempo pero te repito no me moveré de aquí.

Al cabo de unos momentos Goku decidió hablar para tratar de convencerlo.

¿A que le tienes miedo?-pregunto Goku-¿A tu Sacred Gear? ¿El mundo? ¿A nosotros? ¿A tu pasado?

El silencio respondió las preguntas.

Te diré algo-hablo el Sayayin-cuando era niño yo sufría de mucho abuso por lo demás, con una mano te podía contar a los que me querían, además de que mi abuelita Pan siempre me entrenaba para superarme pero yo no quería porque para mí era una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Por qué me dice eso Goku-Sempai?-pregunto del otro lado de la puerta Gasper.

Quizás si lo comparamos con tu pasado es insignificante pero te diré que gracias a los entrenamientos de mi abuelita pude obtener un poder que no solamente me hizo más fuerte si no que me ayudo a salvarla a ella y a otras personas-dijo Goku.

En eso Gasper salió de la habitación para ver a Goku.

Pero ¿no tienes miedo de ese poder?-pregunto él/ella-además supe que eres el emperador rojo es decir ¿no tienes miedo de tu poder? Su poder puede hacerlo perder lo que usted mas ama Sempai

Goku sonrió.

Por eso entreno mucho para hacerme más fuerte y no perder a nadie que ame-Goku hablo-a veces me pregunto cómo sería mi vida sin esos poderes, sería muy aburrida.

Gaper escuchaba.

En mi vida he conocido seres mucho más fuertes que yo eso también me impulsa a superarme cada día-decía feliz Goku-un día lo lograre, al igual que vas a hacerte más fuerte.

¿Yo?-pregunto Gasper.

Si-Goku le contesto feliz-tú tienes la capacidad de superarte para poder tener una mejor vida.

Goku-Sempai yo solo causo problemas tras problemas-dijo el medio vampiro muy triste-solo soy una pérdida de tiempo ya soy un hikikomori y soy muy tímido además de que no controlo ningún poder.

No eres ninguna pérdida de tiempo Gasper nadie de aquí lo piensa de esa manera de hecho todos te quieren-dijo Goku tratando de animar a su Kohai-no importa si eres lo que dijiste que eras, no importa si eres tímido y si no puedes con tu poder para eso estoy aquí tu amigo.

¿Amigo?-Gasper se enterneció.

Claro-respondió Goku-después de todo yo soy un chango dragón demoniaco, o sea la última persona que te juzgara.

Eso hizo reír al niño.

Gasper unamos nuestros poderes para ayudar a nuestros amigos-hablo Goku sereno-si por alguna razón tienes miedo yo me encargo de eso, como tu Sempai es mi deber ayudarte a superarte a ti mismo.

¿Quieres beber mi sangre?-pregunto Goku haciendo que Gasper se sorprendiera-si lo que nos dijo Azzazel es cierto entonces beber mi sangre te ayudara a controlar tu Sacred Gear.

Tengo miedo de beber sangre directamente de un ser vivo-hablo Gasper-no sé es que simplemente no me gusta.

Te dije que llevaría su tiempo esto así que voy a ser muy paciente contigo-dijo Goku-además creo que controlar el tiempo es una habilidad sorpréndete en una batalla, salvaría a más personas, tendría más retos poderosos, haría casi cualquier cosa.

Goku-sempai es una gran persona-dijo feliz Gasper-es la primera vez que escucho que alguien quisiera tener mi poder para cualquier cosa, además de que en verdad usted se está esforzando por mí eres realmente una gran persona Goku-sempai.

Goku comenzó a reír.

Gracias Gasper-dijo Goku-por cierto ¿sabes todo lo que ha pasado?

¿Habla del Rating Games con el Phenex?-pregunto Gasper mientras Goku asentía-yo estaba al tanto de la situación de Buchou con ese tipo pero no podía hacer nada yo…

No te preocupes por eso ya que yo lo derrote de hecho muy fácil a todo su equipo-dijo Goku acordándose.

¿En serio?-Gasper estaba sorprendido-pero su factor de inmortalidad era…

No era nada complicado de hecho-respondió Goku-lo que paso en esa pelea fue que…

Y cuando Goku iba a contar como masacro a ese pendejo llego Kiba muy sorprendido.

Vaya ni siquiera pensé que tú podrías hacer a Gasper salir y hablar contigo Goku-Kun-dijo Kiba muy shockeado.

Ah Kiba ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunto Goku.

Bien fue de hecho una conversación muy tranquila-dijo ese-pero ínsisto ¿Cómo hiciste para que…?

Nada en realidad-respondió muy simple el Sayayin.

H H Hola Kiba-sempai-dijo temeroso Gasper.

Hola Gasper-dijo Kiba muy sonriente-parece ser que por fin podremos ser un verdadero equipo ahora.

Creo que más que un equipo-dijo Goku-somos casi una familia.

Gasper casi empezaba a llorar por lo que dijo Goku.

Es la primera vez que alguien me acepta en su familia-lloraba el hikikomori.

Bueno creo que hasta los más chidos lloran-dijo gracioso Goku.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Luego de que Goku lograra ayudar un poco el junto con Ray y Asia iban a la escuela como cualquier día.

No puedo creer todos los problemas que causo ese puñetas ayer-decía molesta Ray-y lo peor es que no tenía nada que ver con ello y para rematar Azzazel-Sama se sigue burlando de mi.

Ray-OnneSama no creo que ayudar a Gasper haya sido nada malo-dijo Asia-además Goku-San logro que sea un poco más abierto.

Si pero cada vez que me veía salía corriendo el puto-decía molesta Raynare.

Bueno eso es cierto-dijo un poco complicada Asia.

Luego de un rato antes de subir por las escaleras se encontraron con las Onne-Samas de la escuela.

Ah Goku te estábamos buscando-dijo Rias.

Si es para cogérselo no se los permitiré perras-dijo muy desconfiada Raynare.

Ara mira quién es la que habla-Akeno sonó venenosa-la que duro menos haciéndolo como perra urgida.

Otro concurso de saber quién mata a quien empezó.

Pero no es para eso si no es por otra cosa-Rias decidió que otra vez esta rutina era innecesaria ahora.

¿Entonces?-pregunto desconfiada Raynare.

Goku-Kun-hablo Akeno-necesito que después de clases me acompañes a un lugar especial.

¿EHH?-Goku se confundió.

 **En un santuario.**

Resulta ser que después de clases Goku se encontraba en un santuario abandonado y era acompañada de Akeno quien iba vestida de sacerdotisa.

Akeno-San-hablo Goku-¿Es verdad que usted vive aquí?

¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Akeno.

Bueno Rias me explico que el lugar especial era su casa pero este lugar luce abandonado-hablo Goku.

Es porque el ultimo sacerdote que vivía aquí murió-explico Akeno-Rias consiguió este lugar paraqué yo viviera a raíz que nadie más lo quería.

Y bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Goku.

Ahí una persona especial que quiere conocerte-hablo Akeno hasta que Goku sintió una presencia fuerte.

¿Es el Sekiryuutei?-esa voz hizo que Goku mirara de donde provenía hasta que una luz salió del cielo como un teletrasportador.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba vio en frente suyo 12 alas color dorado que brillaban a madres, alguien con apariencia joven apuesto, el tenia puesto una túnica blanca muy llamativa y para rematar el tenia arriba de su cabeza un halo dorado.

(¿Esta persona viene del otro mundo?)-fue su primer pensamiento-(espera parece un ángel del cielo).

El ángel sonrió muy amigablemente para luego extender la mano haciendo que Goku se la diera.

Encantado de conocerte Sekiryuuei Son Goku-hablo muy tranquilo en de las alas-mi nombre es Michael el líder de los ángeles.

 **[Hace tiempo que no sabía nada de él]-le dijo Draig a su socio.**

 **En el santuario principal.**

Los tres se encontraban dentro del santuario hablando muy tranquilamente.

La razón del porque pedí verte joven Sekiryuutei fue para darte un obsequio-dijo Michael porque de la nada una espada salió y estaba en sus manos.

(¿Por qué me siento así con la espada?)-pensó el Sayayin.

Esta es una espada sagrada DragonSlayer llamada Ascalon-dijo el líder-esta espada le perteneció a San Jorge, se usa para asesinar dragones.

(¿Mata dragones?)-pensó Goku-(¿Draig?)

 **[Desde que los dragones existen ha habido distintos modos de matarnos socio]-dijo el rojo.**

No lo entiendo-dijo Goku-¿Por qué me da esta espada?

Es un regalo de parte del cielo para ti-hablo Michael-considéralo como una oferta de paz ya que todas las facciones perdieron a sus líderes no queremos repetir la historia, incluso los que tienen poder de dragón como tu pueden manejarla, ¿crees poder asimilarla con el Boost Gear?

Bueno yo no soy mucho de espadas o armas pero como es un regarlo de usted lo intentare-dijo Goku-Draig ¿podemos hacer eso?

 **[Depende de ti socio-contesto Draig a todos-recuerda que los Sacred Gears responden a los sentimientos de los usuarios así que si realmente lo quieres debería pasar].**

No te preocupes en este santuario se hicieron las modificaciones para que se pueda llevar a cabo-aclaro Michael-y por si te queda dudas puedes preguntarle a tu amiga Akeno.

Goku se le quedo viendo a Akeno la cual sonreía.

Es verdad Goku-dijo Akeno-el Maou-Sama, Michael-Sama y Azzazel participaron en los arreglos de Ascalon.

Si lo dice Akeno entonces es verdad-dijo Goku.

Goku entonces activo su Boost Gear y agarro la espada.

 **[Socio enfoca tu poder en el Boost Gear-dijo Draig-yo me encargo del resto solo visualiza tu objetivo].**

Goku hizo lo que su socio le dijo cerro sus ojos y se concentro en su visión de la espada unida con su Sacred Gear.

De la nada un destello muy brilloso invadió la habitación dejando ciegos a los tres momentáneamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos vieron como la hoja de la espada estaba unida al Boost Gear (Como en el anime).

Se unifico-dijo Goku sorprendido-quizás si pueda entrenar algo con esta espada.

Bueno mi momento de marcharme se acerca-dijo Michael.

Espere Michael-Sama-hablo Goku-tengo algo que quiero pedirle si no es mucha molestia.

No te preocupes después de que la reunión termine definitivamente te escuchare-dijo el líder-por ahora me retiro.

De repente su cuerpo comenzó a desaparecer cuando fue rodeado por una luz dorada.

 **Más tarde.**

Luego de que Michael se fuera a chingar a su madre (no es cierto) Akeno comenzó a servirle te a Goku que seguía ahí como wey o mejor aun baquetón.

Toma un poco de te Goku-Akeno le servía una tazad de té.

Gracias Akeno-agradeció Goku-¿entonces trabajaste en Ascalon para ayudarme a obtenerla?

Así es-respondió Akeno-como en este santuario se hizo el trabajo termine ayudándolos después de todo se trataba de ti por lo que no dude ni un segundo.

Entonces el silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que Goku decidió romperlo.

Akeno-hablo Goku-¿puede preguntare algo?

Claro-dijo esta.

¿Eres hija de un ángel caído?-dijo nervioso Goku al ver que la chica se puso seria.

¿Quién te dijo eso?-pregunto sombría Akeno.

Lo menciono Kokabiel en la batalla-dijo Goku viendo como la chica suspiraba.

Es cierto-dijo ella-pero no de cualquier caído si no de un líder.

Yo soy el fruto de la relación entre un líder de los caídos Bariquiel y una humana-hablaba Akeno mientras casi casi lloraba-tengo entendido que mi madre que era hija de un santuario de Japón se encontró medio muerto a Bariquiel y decidió atenderlo.

Se detuvo porque comenzó a quitarse su kimono para que Goku viera su espalda y notara que salía de ella una ala caído y la otra era una de demonio.

Son alas sucia, poseo las dos-hablo Akeno muy triste-durante mi odio por los caídos conocí a Rias y me convirtió en demonio pero lo que nació de ello fue un monstruo que es hibrida demonio-caído pero que es apropiado ya que soy un monstruo con sangre sucia que corre por mis venas.

Entonces volteo a ver a Goku con tristeza.

¿Qué piensas ahora Goku?-hablo Akeno-tu odias a los ángeles caídos, trataron de matarte a ti y a Asia-Chan su líder trato de destruir esta ciudad además de que lastimo a tu amiga Irina, debes de odiarlos.

Goku increíblemente sonó tranquilo.

Akeno-Goku hizo que ella le pusiera atención-yo aprendí que no se puede generalizar una raza por las acciones de ciertas personas, yo nunca la odiaría.

Akeno se sorprendió por la madurez de Goku.

Veo que hablar de su origen es muy doloroso así que no le voy a pedir más detalles-sigo sorprendiendo Goku-creo que al preguntarte eso te hice daño en verdad lo siento.

No te disculpes ¿Sabes? creo que yo quería ser odiada por el solo hecho de poseer esta sangre, soy la peor clase de mujer que ahí-Akeno se odiaba.

Akeno no digas esas cosas de ti porque no lo son-Goku trato de animarla-eres de las personas más amables y caritativas que conozco, siempre preocupada por los demás y sonriendo, tu eres Akeno no importa si eres caída o demonio me gustas como eres.

Parece ser que las palabras de Goku en verdad le llegaron a Akeno.

Has dicho unas palabras que matan-Akeno sonreía y lloraba-después de escucharlas es imposible no ponerme seria.

De la nada se lanzo sobre Goku derribándolo.

¿Akeno?-pregunto Goku confundido.

Lo he decidido Goku-hablo ella muy feliz-seré la segunda.

¿Segunda?-el babas está confundido.

Si después de todo es una buena posición la sensación de infidelidad me prende-Akeno estaba feliz-a partir de ahora seré mucho más feliz gracias a ti Goku.

Entonces Akeno coloco al chico en su regazo.

Le robe algo preciado a la primera-hablo ella muy sonriente-siento que he hecho algo malo ¿se siente bien mi regazo Goku?

Si-hablo sincero-pero ¿Por qué siento que si Rias ve esto va a…?

¿Si Rias ve que Goku?-de la nada Rias apareció en el santuario con un aura muy encabronada, mientras Akeno reía Rias tomo a Goku de la mejilla izquierda.

¿Ascalon?-preguntaba molesta.

La tengo-respondió con dolor.

¿Y Michael?-pregunto Rias.

Se fue-dijo Goku-¿Quiere dejarle un mensaje?

Entonces vámonos-dijo Rias molesta.

Siento celos de la primera-dijo Akeno con una sonrisa.

Rias no dijo nada y comenzó a irse seguida por Goku que se despidió de Akeno.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Vail se encontraba muy cerca del santuario esperando atacar.

Aun no es tiempo-le dijo alguien desde las sombras.

¿Y cuándo será?-pregunto Vail.

Cuando yo diga socio.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que escribe.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y apoyan mis historias y a los que no también.**

 **Con respecto a mi ex historia del mundo después del nuestro creo que ahora le pertenece al autor se que hará una gran historia.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	21. El tratado de paz parte 1

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 21: El tratado de paz parte 1.**

Nos encontramos en el club del ocultismo donde todo el sequito de Rias, Vegeta, Videl y Piccolo se encuentran preparándose para la famosa reunión de paz de las facciones.

Gasper se buen niño y cuida del club mientras no estamos-dijo muy cariñosamente Rias.

S S SI buchou-dijo muy tímidamente Gasper dentro de su caja.

Gasper-hablo Goku mientras le daba un celular con todo tipo de Apps-toma esto para que te calmes.

Gracias Goku-Senpai-agradeció el gesto.

Koneko se quedara contigo por si algo ocurre-hablo Rias-gracias Koneko.

No hay problema buchou-dijo ella mientras comía unos dulces que de donde salieron ni yo lose.

Bueno nos vemos enanos-dijo el gran Vegeta.

No confió en dejar a Gasper con ella-hablo Videl-después de todo le ha hecho bullying.

Ya vámonos-hablo Piccolo-Dende no va a dejar de molestarme si no le digo como termino toda esta mierda.

Pues él quería venir ¿no?-pregunto Goku-aun no entiendo cómo es que no lo dejo venir.

Sabes que esto de una u otra forma se va a ir a la mierda-explico Piccolo-lo último que quiero es que Dende esté siendo el blanco de alguien.

Siempre ha tenido razón-hablo Goku-bueno es hora de irnos ¿no les parece chicos?

Si es hora de irnos-hablo Akeno-ya el morbo me está consumiendo.

Bueno adiós niños-se despidió Rias de los de primero.

Cuídense-hablo Goku.

 **Lugar de la junta.**

Bueno aquí es-decía Rias mientras procedía a tocar la puerta-¿listos?

Siempre-decían los guerreros Z.

Se escucho un adelante y cuando Rias abrió la puerta todos pudieron notar que estaba muy elegante, en el centro de la habitación había una gran mesa en donde los líderes de las 3 facciones estaban sentados con unos rostros muy serios, (Hasta Azzazel estaba serio).

Los Sayayines y el namekusein estaban muy relajados a pesar de la atmosfera, pero Asia no lo estaba por lo agarro la mano de Goku para calmarse.

Por los demonios se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall que esta última no dejaba de mirar a los Sayayines sobre todo a Goku, con ellos estaba Grayfia quien estaba junto al juego de té.

Azzazel por los caidos quien no dejaba de estar un poco más relajado, este venía acompañado por Vail quien no dejaba de sonreír para la mala espina de todos y estaba Raynare quien estaba igual de estresada que Rias.

(Maldito estúpido Azzazel-pensó Piccolo-a menos que un plan contra el eres un pendejo).

Por los ángeles se encontraba Michael y detrás de el estaba Irina quien no dejaba de desviar la mirada cada vez que los demonios la miraban.

(Irina...) pensó triste Xenovia.

Ella es mi hermana junto con su sequito y unos invitados-dijo feliz Sirzechs al ver a su hermanita bebe.

Exceptuando a los Sayayines y Piccolo los demás hicieron una reverencia.

Los Sayayines Goku peón de mi hermana, Vegeta, Videl y el namekusein Piccolo derrotaron a Kokabiel hace unas noches-dijo Serafall.

Lo he escuchado-hablo el líder de los ángeles-les estoy eternamente agradecido.

Lo de el besa culos de Kokabiel fue mi culpa, perdón-Azzazel se disculpo a su modo.

(Maldito estúpido insecto)-adivinen a quien se le ocurrió ese lindo pensamiento.

Les pido por favor que se sienten al lado de la nobleza de Sona Sitri-dijo Grayfia.

Sona y su nobleza estaban muy cerca de la pared, Sona ya estaba sentada con su nobleza atrás de ella y Rias se sentó a su lado con todas sus piezas y los invitados detrás de ella.

Bien déjeme explicarles la razón de su presencia-hablo el Maou peli rojo-todos en esta sala están enterados del tema prohibido pero al mismo tiempo el evento más importante, es decir la muerte de Dios.

Asia, Xenovia y Irina asintieron con pesar.

Una vez aclarado eso hay que seguir con la reunión-dijo el Maou con pose neutral.

La reunión prosiguió de forma natural.

Nuestra red de información se está fortaleciendo cada vez más para poder prevenir situaciones como las de Kokabiel-dijo Michael-pero estoy seguro que si todos nosotros colaboramos sería mucho más fácil y rápido.

Concuerdo contigo-hablo Sirzechs-porque si seguimos como estamos ahora es muy probable que se desate una guerra innecesaria.

Yo apoyo a Sirezchs-Chan-dijo la Maou Serafall.

Bueno por parte de los ángeles caídos no tenemos ningún motivo para quejarnos-dijo Azzazel muy tranquilo.

Azzazel por un carajo compórtate como el disque gobernador de pacotilla que eres-dijo Piccolo enfadado con Azzazel-¿Por qué mejor no vino Penume o Bariquiel?

Ese último nombre puso tensión en Akeno y el primero le dio miedo a Raynare.

Y dime mi querido alíen ¿Dónde está el Dios de la tierra?-esa pregunta de Azzazel tenía malicia.

Ya los dos se querían matar por fortuna intervino Grayfia.

Señores les pido de la manera más amable posible que se comporten para esta reunión de suma importancia-dijo la Maid.

Los dos apenas aceptaron.

El resto de las pláticas estaban un poco más relajadas debido a que todos estaban llegando a un común denominador: La paz, Goku no podía estar más que de acuerdo porque si bien a él y a sus amigos les gustaba pelear con gente fuerte ellos peleaban por la paz y tranquilidad, en eso noto como Rias estaba muy nerviosa.

¿Estás bien Rias?-pregunto preocupado.

Rias lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Si-confeso-veras lo que sucede es que voy a tener que dar un informe en frente de todos ellos y eso me da un poco de vergüenza.

Solo piensa como si estuvieras exponiendo en una clase común-dijo Goku eso con una sonrisa calmando a Rias.

Gracias cariño-dijo muy feliz Rias confundiendo a Goku y molestando a Akeno y a Raynare.

Ara Ara-hablo en voz baja Akeno-buchou está tomando valor y fuerzas de Goku-Kun.

(Maldita ubres rojas)-adivinen quien pensó eso.

Es algo totalmente normal Akeno-dijo Rias sonriente-tu misma lo dijiste soy la número uno.

Eso molesto a las dos pelinegras.

Pero recuerda que tu también expones conmigo-dijo Rias haciendo que Akeno se pusiera nerviosa pero se calmo cuando Goku le coloco su mano en su hombro sonriéndole calmándola.

El Maou tomo la palabra.

Rias ¿podrías darnos tu informe del incidente?

Si Lucifer-Sama-respondió esta.

Tanto Rias como Akeno y también Sona y Tsubaki se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la mesa. Ellas comenzaron a decir todo, desde que Irina y Xenovia aparecieron, la conducta de Kiba, la llegada de los dos Sayayines, Freed, el pedófilo, las batallas. Dijeron absolutamente todo con lujo de detalle.

Goku recordó como le gano a Kokabiel, Piccolo igual, Vegeta estaba celoso de haberle roto la madre y Videl feliz de que todo acabara para bien.

Los lideres en general estaban felices pero también sorprendidos y con el ceño fruncido.

Ese es todo el reporte que yo Rias Gremory y mis acompañantes junto con la caído Raynare experimentamos-Rias termino de decir eso y se sentó.

Yo Sona Sitri y mis demonios de mi Sequito también terminamos de decir nuestra versión-Sona se sentó.

Muy buen trabajo-dijo Sierzchs.

Gracias Rias-Chan, Sona-Chan-dijo Serafall feliz.

Azzazel-hablo Michael-después de oír a las jovencitas con su versión, ¿Cuál es la del gobernador del los Caídos?

Azzazel se coloco serio para sorpresa de todos.

Con respecto a los eventos ocurridos hace unos días debo decir que Koakbiel, alguien que pertenecía a mi facción, alguien orgulloso de ser un ángel caído, un líder de Grigori, guardo silencio con respecto a sus acciones, en pocas palabras fue independiente-hablo Azzazel serio-debido a su captura a manos de Vail fue sentenciado al eterno congelamiento en Cocito.

Eso alegro a todos.

Nunca más saldrá-dijo Raynare apoyando a su líder-lo demás está en esos archivos que les enviamos.

Eso respalda lo dicho por las jovencitas que contuvieron a Kokabiel-hablo Michael-personalmente no quiero hacer algo grande que pueda herirnos ¿saben?

¿Cuántas veces tengo que dejar en claro que a mí la guerra me vale verga?-Azzazel se mostraba molesto-eso viene en los archivos que les enviamos.

Piccolo decidió intervenir.

No es que no te creamos que no quieras la paz Azzazel-hablo serio-pero quiero que pienses que hubiera pasado si ni Goku está con Rias Gremory, oh si el Kamisama no hubiera puesto atención o si hubiéramos ayudado, con el debido respeto que estos jóvenes se merecen Kokabiel los hubiera asesinado sin problema. De ser así esta junta no seria para la paz, seria por tu cabezota.

El tiene razón.

Esa voz le pertenecía a la Maou Serafall.

Si ese bastardo de Kokabiel si quiera tocaba a mi hermanita todo Grigori hubiera sido destruido-dijo ella.

Eso no sorprendió a nadie debido al gran amor casi yuri/incestuoso de Serafall hacia su hermana, lo que sorprendió fue con la seriedad con la que lo dijo.

(Nunca hacerla enojar)-pensó Azzazel.

(Ora perra loca)-el gran Vegeta lo pensó.

Sirezchs para fortuna y des fortuna cambio de tema.

Azzazel dinos-el Maou aumento la tensión-¿Por qué has estado reuniendo a poseedores de Sacred Gears en las ultimas décadas? Primero pensé que estabas aumentando tu potencial en batallas, siempre pensé que declararías una guerra contra nosotros o el cielo pero…

Es verdad-hablo el Ángel mayor-siempre espere esa guerra y más cuando descubrí que tenias al Vanishing Dragón bajo tu tutela.

Azzazel ya estaba encabronado.

Fue por el bien de las investigaciones e evolución de las Sacred Gears-hablo Azzazel-¿tengo que enviarles parte de mi investigación? ¿Materiales? Aun si mi investigación se revela nunca comenzaría una guerra contra ninguno de ustedes.

Nadie lo creía.

A mí me satisface el mundo humano-continuo-incluso les he pedido todo el tiempo a mis súbditos que no intervengan en el mundo de nadie si no es necesario. CON UNA MIERDA ¿ACASO SOY DEL QUE MAS DESCONFIAN?

Claro que si-dijo Sirzechs.

Naturalmente-dijo Michael.

Es un poco obvio ¿no?-ahora lo dice Serafall tiernamente.

Te lo mereces-dijo serio Piccolo.

Es verdad Azzazel-Sama-respondió muy sumisa Ray.

Tengo hambre-sin comentarios.

¿Por qué desconfían de mi?-pregunto este.

Tu pinche actitud despreocupada –hablo Piccolo-la razón por la que todos desconfían de ti e incluso uno que otro ángel caído te menosprecia es por ser un perezoso y liberal de mierda. Siempre parece ser que vas a ser algo malo que arruinara a todos.

MMM-se lo pensó Azzazel-y yo que pensaba que los únicos cabezas duras eran el Lucifer y Dios originales pero ustedes también traen los mismos problemas, si están llorando porque hago todo a escondidas entonces firmemos la pinche paz, ¿Qué no es por eso que todos estamos aquí?

Y dale con la misma actitud-hablo Piccolo.

Por parte del cielo también propongo la paz-hablo el líder del cielo-todos hemos perdido demasiado debido a esta mala relación.

Por parte de los demonios también deseamos la paz-hablo el Maou-los demonios aun se recuperan, otra guerra nos extinguiría.

Además de que el mundo humano estaría en el medio-hablo Serafall-lo último que quiero es que inocentes estén involucrados.

Les quiero comentar algo que es desde el fondo de mi corazón-hablo Azzazel serio-¿creen que un mundo sin Dios es malo? ¿Qué el mundo no sobrevira? Lamento ser yo el que lo diga pero no sucederá, el mundo sin Dios sigue y seguirá girando.

Ese último comentario era más para los representantes del cielo e incluso Asia y Xenovia que la chingada.

Goku noto como Michael lo veía con ojos de duda pero también noto que veía a Asia.

Después de que todos estuvieran de acuerdo en la paz sería lo mejor para todos Grayfia comenzó a servir el té.

Bueno luego de haber conversado y llegar a la conclusión de aceptar la paz-hablo el ángel mayor-quisiera escuchar lo que el primer Sayayin/Sekiryuutei, Goku-kun ¿Qué quería preguntarme?

Goku miro a Asia primero y esta con temor y duda asintió con su cabeza.

Solamente quería saber una cosa-Goku se puso serio cosa más rara caballero y además fue secundado por los otros Sayayines y Piccolo.

¿Qué cosa?-Michael se puso serio.

¿Por qué alguien tan fiel como Asia fue expulsada de la iglesia?-pregunto Vegeta.

Y por favor le suplico Michael-Sama-hablo Videl enfadada-no nos salga con la mierda que es porque salvo a un demonio.

Michael su puso deprimido.

Yo personalmente llegue a detestarlos no me corrijo a aborrecerlos-hablo Goku enojado-¿Cómo se pueden decir que son los buenos si le dieron la espalda a alguien de tan buen corazón como lo es Asia?

Goku-San-lo dijo una sorprendida pero conmovida Asia.

Cabe resalar que Raynare quería saltarle a Michael y golpearlo por haber abandonado a Asia en esos momentos.

(Dependiendo de su respuesta decidiré que tanta mierda le sacare a golpes)-Rayanre será muchas cosas pero si hay algo que moriría por proteger es Asia.

Cuando Michael estaba por hablar Piccolo lo detuvo.

Ellos por tener una relación con ella no lo descifraron pero el Kamisama y yo si-hablo Piccolo-sin la existencia de "DIOS" los que tengan algo que ver con las tres facciones sufrirán extraños eventos, alguien que puede unificar una espada demoniaca con una sagrada, una monja que puede curar demonios, es un "error" del sistema que Dios dejo…

En pocas palabras deshacerse de la evidencia-continua Vegeta-Kokabiel se moría de la risa con eso, tienes sentido los buenos se deshacen de todo lo que apunte su error, clásico. Por eso Xenovia se convirtió en demonio tan fácilmente.

Raynare ya había sacado una lanza de luz pero fue detenida por Azzazel.

Cálmate-le dijo serio.

¿Cómo quiere que me calme?-Ray estaba muy encabronada-si este cabron hizo pasar a Asia por lo que paso por ser un castrado niño de papi.

Entiendo tu enojo pero cálmate-Azzazel demostrando porque es un líder de una facción tan importante.

Pero todo se callo cuando Michael hizo una reverencia.

Tienen razón-hablo el-me disculpo por todo, después de la muerte de Dios el sistema de las Sacred Gear dejo de funcionar como debía y debes en cuando el sistema de los milagros, misericordia y la protección divina servían.

Goku hablo.

La persona con la que tiene que disculparse esta aquí-dijo señalando a Asia.

Es verdad-hablo Michael-Asia Xenovia perderlas dejo una herida demasiado profunda para nosotros, pero departe de los Serafines, los Ángeles de todos los rangos, de parte de todos los creyentes y por el miedo de que si se entraban del error todo desaparecería para nosotros me disculpo.

Después de hablar agacho la cabeza.

No Michael-Sama no tiene que hacer esto-hablo Asia nerviosa-no tiene que disculparse.

Asia tiene razón-hablo Xenovia.

El hecho de que ustedes dos sean demonios es por nuestra culpa-seguía disculpándose Michale.

Está bien…-seguía Xenovia-admito que me arrepienta un poco pero he estado haciendo las cosas que la iglesia me prohibió son las que iluminan mi vida, voy a hacer a muchos creyentes pero mi vida actual me es satisfactoria.

Michael-Sama yo estoy muy feliz con mi vida actual-hablo feliz Asia-gracias a ello tengo muchos amigos y gente importante en mi vida, además pude hablar con usted que siempre lo he admirado.

De la nada Raynare llego a abrazar a Asia sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran.

(Vivir con Son Goku la cambio)-pensó Azzazel.

Michael se mostro feliz luego de escuchar a las dos chicas y Irina también se mostro con sentimientos.

Estoy muy feliz que puedan perdonarnos-dijo el ángel muy feliz.

Ahora Azzazel miraba a Asia haciendo que Goku se pusiera alerta con él.

(No creo que haga algo malo pero…)-Goku desconfiaba de Azzazel.

Yo también tengo que pedir disculpas de parte de mi Facción para Asia Argento-hablo muy relajado Azzazel-tu Ray-OnneSama me informaba de tu situación y yo la verdad no le vi necesidad de ayudarte, me equivoque muy cabron.

(Este es un hijo de su putisima madre)-pensó Vegeta.

Pero debido a mi falta de interés casi pierdes la vida-sonaba sereno Azzazel-me disculpo por eso Asia.

Nadie se creía que Azzazel se estuviera disculpando.

Y en tú caso Son Goku yo de verdad quería que estuvieras con nosotros-dijo sonriente Azzazel.

Afortunadamente Goku-Chan está con nosotros los demonios-dijo eso Serafall bastante feliz.

 **[La pregunta es por cuánto tiempo-le dijo mentalmente Draig a Goku-¿no es así socio?]**

Eso puso triste a Goku.

(¿Cómo se los podre decir?

Creo que con Son Goku hare algo que solamente yo puedo lograr-eso que dijo Azzazel le dio mala espina a todas las féminas (salvo por Grayfia y Videl).

Ahora me gustaría escuchar la opinión de los que tienen el poder de cambiar el mundo a su antojo-Azzazel hablo-me refiero al Sekiryuutei y al Hakuryuukou, ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Me da absolutamente lo mismo-dijo Vail sonriente-mi único objetivo en vida es pelear contra sujetos poderosos, como por ejemplo un tal Bills.

Ese último nombre provoco una ligera sorpresa en los nuevos guerreros Z.

Goku, Vegeta, Videl y Piccolo no dejaban de mirar a Vail como un desquiciado.

(Acabare con él)-pensó Goku.

(No me importa si es enemigo por herencia-pensaba Vegeta-yo le quitare esa pinche actitud a chingadasos).

(Que no me provoque)-era todo lo que quería Videl.

(Yo lo matare)-pensó Piccolo.

Goku decidió hablar.

Si bien a mi me encanta pelear contra todo tipo de ponentes-los dejo en suspenso-yo siempre peleo seguiré peleando por la paz en cualquier lado. Y sobre todo contra todo aquel le la amenaza, como por ejemplo…

La patrulla roja-le siguió Vail feliz-he escuchado mucho acerca de ellos, según recuerdo la razón por la que querías a Kokabiel era para interrogarlo, que lastima verdad.

Ya Vail se estaba ganado los putazos.

El ambiente era muy pesado por ese motivo el Maou pelirrojo decidió intervenir.

Entonces los dos quieren la paz-aclaro-¿Qué hay de ustedes?

Eso se lo dijo a Vegeta y a Videl.

Al igual que Goki nosotros queremos la paz y aunque suene contradictorio pelearíamos por ella-dijo Videl muy decidida.

Yo los apoyo-se ahorro un gran discurso el gran Vegeta.

Supongo que el Kamisama…-iba a decir algo Sirzechs pero fue interrumpido por Piccolo.

El tuvo la idea-ni más ni menos.

Bueno entonces…-Sirzechs no pudo continuar debido a que algo sucedió: Goku solo pudo agarrar a Rias y a Akeno, Vegeta toco a Ray, cuando Rias estaba por preguntar qué carajos pasaba noto la seriedad en el rostro de Goku y que estaba viendo por la ventana.

Proviene del campo futbol señor Piccolo-dijo este serio.

Por fin lo noto-dijo este serio.

Tardo mucho-hablo Vegeta.

Para algo tan predecible-finalizo Videl.

Goku-Akeno hablo-¿Qué esta…?

No acabo de hablar al notar como los líderes se levantaron.

Como esperaba de los nuevos Guerreros Z-dijo Azzazel feliz.

Rias, Akeno y Raynare notaron como toda la nobleza de Sona y Asia estaban completamente inmóviles, mientras que Xenovia, Irina y Kiba tenían sus espadas activadas, y Vail estaba bien y sonriente.

(¿Por qué sonríes puñetas?)-pensó Raynare.

El tiempo se detuvo-Akeno estaba sorprendida.

Gasper-hablo triste Videl.

¿Pero cómo?-Rias estaba confundida.

Tú y tu reina están bien porque Son Goku las está tocando-hablo Azzazel-Ray porque Vegeta la tiene Piccolo, Videl por su poder, Vail por ser el Hakuryuukou y los espadachines por sus espadas.

Esto no puede ser obra solamente de ese maldito afeminado-hablo Raynare.

Pero es más que obvio-hablo Piccolo-esto es un…

Ataque terrorista-lo finalizo Vail sonriente.

(Si quiera disimula imbécil)-pensaba Vegeta.

Si definitivamente estamos bajo ataque-dijo Azzazel-en increíble que a pesar de ser otros tiempos aun haya estúpidos que crean que la guerra es mejor.

Además para rematar empezaban a oírse explosiones.

Esto es sin duda obra de Gasper-dijo Rias-pero ¿Quiénes son los que lo controlan?

Lo más probable es que sean magos-dijo Serafall-siempre los terroristas encuentran como seguir fastidiando.

Pero lo más curioso es que siento kis de humanos-dijo Vegeta-para ser honesto los humanos son muy cabrones.

Los humanos han perfeccionando su magia para poder rivalizar con las nuestra-dijo Azzazel.

Parece Rias que tu pobre sirviente está siendo forzado estar en Balance Breaker con magia-hablo serio el hermano de Rias-si esto sigue de esta manera será cuestión de tiempo para que también nos afecte a nosotros.

Gasper no podía congelar lo que no veía-hablo Videl-¿les están transfiriendo energía?

¿Se puede hacer eso?-pregunto Goku.

Tu Boost Gear es el ejemplo prefecto-hablo Azzazel-puede duplicar casi hasta el infinito el poder y también pude transferirlo, claro que hay técnicas y Sacred Gears que pueden hacer esas cosas por separado, Sacred Gears o sea Longuinus son el ejemplo perfecto del error del sistema de Dios.

Si se puede-a Goku le quedo claro.

Casi todos sentían asco en el hecho de que unos pendejos usen a un niño traumado para sus enfermos planes.

El hecho de que hayan convertido a Gasper en un arma terrorista y que lo tengan en mi club-Rias estaba muy encabronada-¿de dónde obtuvieron esa información sobre Gasper? Y QUE LO USEN EN MEDIO DE ESTA REUNION, JAMAS ME HABIAN INSULTADO DE ESA MANERA.

Piccolo medio calmo a Rias.

Lo único que nos queda es salvarlo-dijo él.

Primero tenemos que pensar cómo salir-aclaro Sirzechs-parece ser que incluso nuestras tropas están detenidas.

Cabe decir que Vail estaba relajado y sonriente.

Goku no dejaba de mirarlo con mala cara.

(¿Qué estará pensando?)-le hablo a Draig.

 **[No lo sé socio-le respondió el Dragón Gales-ni Albion me dice algo].**

Mi Sona-Chan ¿estará bien?-pregunto temerosa y enojada Serafall.

Hay que salvar a Gasper-dijo Vegeta.

Concuerdo con Vegeta-hablo Piccolo-de esa forma el resto estará libre para ayudarnos.

¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allá?-dijo Videl-¿Qué no tienen una salida de emergencia?

Azzazel sonrió.

Toda la escuela está envuelta en una barrera, aun así el enemigo pudo entrar-decía el-debe de haber algún circulo de trasporte o alguien que esté en la puerta. Toda esta operación es de táctica militar

Los demás razonaban.

Por eso nosotros los líderes no podemos movernos y al mismo tiempo hacer los preparativos para salir-decía Sirzechs-pero hay que salvar a Gasper-Kun.

Rias se acerco a su hermano.

Yo voy por el-dijo muy decidía-Gasper es mi siervo por lo tanto es mi responsabilidad salvarlo.

El pelirrojo sonreía.

¿Cómo piensas llegar hasta allá?-pregunto este-todo el lugar está rodeado del enemigo y los círculos no están funcionando.

En la habitación de reuniones hay una de mis torres que no he usado aun-respondió Rias con esa opción.

Con que el Enroque-supo de que hablaba su hermana-ellos esperan que lleguemos con ataque directo, de esa forma estarán con la guardia baja.

Pero no te dejare ir sola-hablo serio el Maou-Grayfia ¿podemos trasferir a más de uno con el Enroque con mi sistema de magia?

Si es posible-respondió ella-solo tenemos que hacer una ceremonia muy simple.

Pero ¿Quién la acompañara?-cuestiono el Maou.

Yo-la que dijo eso fue Videl para sorpresa de todos.

Mi novio y Goki se enfrentaran a los enemigos para abrirnos el paso para poder escapar-dijo como una estratega.

Es verdad-secundo Vegeta-una vez adentro del edificio serán detectados, necesitan un respaldo para sacárselos de encima.

Rias parecía gustarle el plan.

Cuento contigo-hablo Rias.

Oye Azzazel-hablo Sirzechs-¿es verdad que has estado manejando una investigación para usar libremente los Sacred Gears por un periodo de tiempo?

Si pero ¿para qué lo quieres saber?-Azzazel se puso curioso pero capto la idea-Oigan niñas.

Rias atrapo algo que le arrojo Azzzel y era un brazalete.

Ese brazalete sirve para poder controlar los Sacred Gears hasta cierto grado-explico para que serbia-dáselo y con eso lo ayudara a controlarlo.

Valla por fin haces algo bueno que no sea rascarte los huevos que cada vez son más pequeños-se burlo Piccolo.

CALLATE-Azzazel se emputo.

Mientras Rias Y Videl estaban listas para irse Azzazel miraba a Vail.

Vail ¿Por qué no sales a jugar junto con Vegeta y Son Goku en la parte delantera para sacudirlo un poco?-dijo Azzazel.

Ellos también notarían mi presencia ¿no?-pregunto Vail

Claro-respondió Azzazel.

¿No es más fácil y rápido si tan solo destruimos a ese tal Gasper junto con los terroristas?

Eso dicho por Vail hizo que todos lo voltearan a ver con ojos malos.

(Okey ya me harto)-Vegeta

(¿Cómo se atreve?)-Videl.

(Azzazel eres un pendejo)-Piccolo.

No me provoques Vail-dijo serio Goku.

¿OH?-Vail estaba feliz de la vida-¿Qué harás al respecto mi rival?

El ambiente se volvió a poner tenso y parecía que el Dragon/Sayayin estaba por empezar la masacre cuando Azzazel los detuvo.

Vail no digas eso-Azzazel se mostraba serio-ahora estamos en paz y lo último que queremos es romperla.

Como quieras-decía designado Vail quien no perdió tiempo y saco unas alas de su espalda y…

Balance Breaker

Activo su armadura y salió por la ventana como Kevin en licorería pero antes de que desapareciera dijo…

¿No van a venir?-dijo refiriéndose a los Sayayines-¿o es que son muy lentos para seguirme el paso?

Vegeta ya estaba a punto de convertirse en Súper Sayayin y romperle la madre.

Vegeta cálmate-dijo Piccolo para evitar una pelea innecesaria-créeme cuando te digo que yo también quiero partirle la madre pero ahora no es el momento.

Vail por fin se largo.

Goku vamos-dijo Vegeta muy molesto.

Goku no dijo nada y solo salió con mucha rapidez y Vegeta lo siguió.

Azzazel-Piccolo lo llamo-créeme cuando te digo esto si no controlas a tu estudiante yo mismo lo mandare al otro mundo a que se pudra con todos a los que yo conocí.

Azzazel se le quedo mirando.

Sirzechs apareció en la plática.

Azzazel-le hablo-en cuanto a nuestra previa charla…

¿Qué hay de ello?-pregunto curioso.

¿Qué es lo que pretendes con la recopilación de Sacred Gears?-pregunto curioso el Maou-has estado reuniendo Longinus, ¿planeas matar a Dios anqué el ya no existe?

Es para prepararse-respondió este.

¿Para qué?-pregunto Michael-esa respuesta no me deja tranquilo.

No es contra ustedes-dijo Azzazel-es contra la brigada del caos y la patrulla roja.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Lo mismo que le dije a Son Goku JR te lo diré a ti Piccolo, yo tengo mi propia historia con ellos así que ni bien descubrí que Kokabiel sabia quien era su nuevo líder lo iba a interrogar pero todos los demás Cadres habían decidido congelarlo.

Eso nadie se la esperaba.

En cuanto a los otros, son renegados de las tres facciones, junto con humanos magos y con Sacred Gears de todo tipo-lo decía muy serio Azzazel.

¿Cuál es su objetivo?-pregunto Serafall.

¿Qué no es hasta cliché?-dijo Azzazel sonriente-la destrucción y el caos, no quieren la paz, son terroristas y extremistas.

Tanto se concentraron que el medio para rescatar a Gasper estaba activado.

Listo Ojou-Sama-hablo Grayfia.

Rápidamente Rias y Videl se colocaron en el círculo.

Bien Videl-San le encargo a mi hermanita-dijo preocupado el Maou.

Pierda cuidado-respondió Videl antes de desaparecer.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Vail se encontraba volando a gran velocidad pero de repente se detuvo.

¿Me copias?-Vail hablaba con alguien.

{¿Qué sucede?}-respondió la voz.

Ya están aquí-dijo Vail feliz.

{Perfecto-la voz sonaba feliz-la destrucción de los guerreros Z esta por empezar}.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Me disculpo por haberme demorado no me llegaban bien las ideas y además el tiempo.**

 **El próximo capítulo es la batalla de Goku contra Vail de una vez les digo me va a tomar tiempo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y siguen mis historias.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	22. El tratado de paz parte 2

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

 **Capitulo 22: El tratado de paz parte 2.**

Goku y Vegeta estaban destrozando a los terroristas invasores de una manera muy fácil hasta que los dos sintieron un ki extremadamente familiar.

Vegeta-Goku hablo serio-el está aquí.

Lo sé-Vegeta estaba muy serio.

Parece ser que no voy a ser el único con una batalla difícil esta noche-hablo Goku-ve yo me encargo del resto.

¿En serio?-su amigo estaba incrédulo.

Normalmente pelearía contigo para pelear contra él pero…-Goku estaba muy serio-hoy voy a hacer algo drástico que requiere toda mi atención, por lo tanto encárgate de exterminarlo.

Vegeta solo sonrió de manera sutil antes de desaparecer de ahí.

 **[Socio]-Draig hablo-[¿este completamente seguro de lo que piensas hacer?]**

Sé que esto va a lastimar a mis amigos pero-Goku describía su situación-no puedo permitir que esto lleve más de lo que debería tomar.

 **[Yo te apoyo]-Draig respaldaba a su amigo.**

Gracias Draig-agradecía el gesto el Sayayin.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Vegeta se encontraba muy adentro en el bosque de la academia buscando ese Ki poderoso hasta que molesto señalo detrás de un árbol a alguien.

¿M e crees estúpido?-dijo este-se que estas ahí así que sal de una maldita vez insecto.

De la nada una esfera de Ki fue lanzada hacia Vegeta pero él ni se molesto en moverse de ahí.

Me estas colmando la paciencia insecto bastardo-Vegeta ya se enojo-sal ya.

De repente una figura apareció enfrente de Vegeta de manera muy rápida que casi no lo ve.

¿Me extrañaste Sayayin de quinta?-hablo el desconocido que por fin se dejo ver, este usaba un traje de la patrulla roja pero eso no era lo relevante si no que su rostro era el mismo que el de Vegata JR, ojos cabello, cada detalle era el mismo.

Vegeta lanzo un golpe al rostro que el "desconocido" bloqueo apenas y esta estaba a punto de golpear a Vegeta pero este desapareció y apareció en el mismo lugar para darle una patada certera a la boca haciéndolo sangrar.

Pela en serio estúpido-Vegata comenzó a golpear el estomago de su oponente repetidas veces y este ni los bloqueaba, Vegeta se harto le lanzo una esfera de Ki al rosto de su oponente y este la recibió con gusto.

El enemigo del príncipe de los Sayayins estaba en el suelo sangrando de todos lados de su rostro y fue pero cuando Vegeta comenzó a pisotearlo en el rostro sin piedad, luego de dos minutos de tortura Vegeta tomo de las piernas a su adversario y comenzó a girar con él para luego lanzarlo hacia el cielo y rápidamente antes de que tocara la barrera lo recibió con un codazo en la espalda haciéndolo caer con todo hacia la tierra.

Vegeta descendió con todo para golpearlo con unas patadas en la espalda para luego retirarse a otro lado.

¿Ya acabaste de actuar imbécil?-pregunto Vegeta-porque si mal no recuerdo hace un año casi me asesinas, dime ¿te volviste un debilucho? o ¿es que algo más?

De la nada Vegeta fue golpeado en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre, cayó de rodillas para notar que su oponente fue el causante del golpe solo para golpearlo con un rodillazo en el rostro mandándolo hacia otro lado para después ir para haya, levantarlo y darle un cabezazo en la frente dejándolo caer.

¿Eso responda a tu pregunta…gemelo?-decía este oponente mientras trababa de darle un pisotón pero Vegeta le pateo la pierna haciéndolo perder el equilibrio para luego lanzarle una esfera de Ki que le dio con todo.

Me da asco que esos asquerosos de tus jefes se atrevieran a deshonrar mi nombre contigo-decía Vegeta mientras preparaba otra esfera de Ki pero ante fue impactado con otra obligándolo a bloquearla como fuera, después de destruirá fue recibido con otra en el rostro a quemarropa.

¿Yo denigro tu nombre? ¿Tu imagen?-hablaba el miembro de la patrulla roja-no mi querido chango eres tú con tu estupidez, tu falta de orgullo y sobre todas las cosas tu falta de poder quien denigra el nombre y la imagen no solo tuyas si no las de tu antepasado.

De la nada Vegeta arremetió con una patada al estomago para después darle un rodillazo en la boca para rematar con una patada en la cabeza, sin poder bloquearla el clon de Vegeta recibió todos los golpes pero el remato con un rodillazo en la pantorrilla doblando a Vegeta y darle una zapatazo en la nariz.

¿Ves?-hablaba muy bufón el enemigo-ni siquiera puedes mantener el dominio en una…

No pudo continuar de hablar ya que Vegeta regreso son un cabezazo, luego le dio una patada en la pantorrilla haciendo que su clon se arrodille para golpearlo en el pecho haciendo escupir sangre para después escupirle y darle una patada al rostro mandándolo a volar.

Vegeta creó una enorme esfera de Ki y la lanzo y esta si impacto contra su enemigo.

Este último se comenzaba a poner de pie cuando fue recibido con un rodillazo en las costillas obligándolo a recostarse en el suelo boca arriba y fue rematado con un pisotón en el estomago.

Dedo Garlick-fue lo que dijo Vegeta apuntando hacia una pierna obligando a su oponente a gritar y escapara como pudiera.

Luego de medio escapar el clon fue sometido a una paliza de un encabronado Vegeta, luego de terminar de golpearlo Vegeta se detuvo a decir algo.

¿Asi que yo soy la deshonra?-dijo este sarcásticamente-¿Por qué? ¿Es porque actuó diferente al original?

El clon se estaba levantando pero recibió una parada a la nariz.

Oh creo que porque soy mucho más débil a los Sayayines del pasado-seguía hablando Vegeta-¿o es porque no tengo "orgullo"?

El clon se trataba de poner de pie pero seguía siendo pateado por su enemigo.

News Flash-hablo Vegeta-Obviamente todo cambia, no porque no sea frio o tan serio como él no quiere decir que sea débil, pero si me comparas con el si lo voy a hacer pero eso cambiara, no quiero ser como él o ser superior a él pienso ser yo y yo nada más y con el orgullo yo tengo el mío propio distinto al de los demás.

De la nada Vegeta fue golpeado por su clon.

Eso estuvo muy bonito pero dime algo-el clon sonaba muy burlón-¿No te enfada que tu amigo tenga más poder? Quiero decir el Boost Gear tiene el poder de matar dioses además de que ha tenido más acción que tu, además creo que es injusto que tu no tengas ni un Sacred Gear o que estés protegido por alguna clan de las 3 facciones.

Pero Vegeta solamente se convirtió en Súper Sayayin y comenzó a golpear a su clon sin piedad alguna para tomarlo de una de sus piernas y rompérsela.

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHMMALLLLDITO!-grito de dolor el clon.

A mi-Vegeta hablo-me da exactamente lo mismo eso de las Sacred Gear o las facciones no me importa, te lo dije hace un momento clon insignificante yo soy yo y no me importa nada de eso, yo seré más poderoso, y en cuanto a Goku si al le gusta o no es su problema no el mío.

Vegeta comenzó a masacrar más a su clon.

Jamás debieron haber robado algo de mi sangre para crearte-hablo Vegeta molesto-otra razón para odiarlos malditos insectos pero descuida no tendrás que explicarles nada porque te matare.

Vegeta seguía masacrando a su clon a golpes y este por el daño no podía bloquear o contraatacar.

¿Y yo soy el debilucho?-dijo sarcástico este Vegeta.

Vegeta se elevo hacia el cielo para poder lanzar una enorme esfera de Ki y para ponerlo peor se puso en modo Súper Sayayin 2 para aumentar el poder.

El clon vio lo que le venía encima pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

ESTE ESTU FIN MALDITO INSECTO-vegeta estaba listo para acabar con esa farsa de Sayayin pero noto como alguien se colocaba al lado del clon.

Vegeta no conocía al Ki ni a la persona pero algo le decía que sería un error no eliminar a ambos.

La persona desconocida rápidamente saco un dispositivo que hizo que el clon de Vegeta desapareciera.

¿Qué DIABLOS?-exclamo Vegeta-¿Quién eres tú?

La persona desconocida solo sonrió.

Muy pronto lo descubrirás-hablo el-pero no te preocupes después podrás enfrentar nuevamente contra Devil Vegeta, hasta entonces adiosito Sayain.

Igual que con el ahora identificado Devil Vegeta este personaje misterioso desapareció, Vegeta descendió solo para ver el lugar donde su enemigo estaba y ese extraño sujeto.

Vegeta estaba pensante pero recordó en la situación que estaba así que decidió regresar con Goku para seguir con la fiesta.

(Muy pronto los acabare patrulla roja)-pensó Vegeta mientras volaba.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Rias y Videl se encontraban entrando al viejo edifico escolar en busca de Gasper y Koneko, cuando estaban por entrar por la puerta principal escucharon unos golpes.

¿Están lastimando a mis siervos?-Rias exclamo molesta-esos es la muerte segura.

Videl noto un gran cambio en Rias.

(Creo que maduro un poco)-pensó ella para luego destruir la puerta.

Al adentrarse al club notaron como lo que parecía ser unas 4 magas humanas sorprendidas porque la heredera Gremory estaba ahi y a una Koneko y aun Gasper amarrados.

MALDITA SEA.

¿COMO LLEGARON AQUÍ?

Eran los exclamaos de las magas.

Gasper entonces noto la presencia de su ama y su Senpai Sayayin.

B Buchou, Videl-Senpai-decía este muy cansado.

¡Gasper!-exclamo Rias feliz-estoy tan contenta de que estés vivo.

Yo también estoy feliz Gasper-Kun-dijo una muy feliz Videl pero entonces notaron como este se puso en modo triste.

Buchou, Videl-Senpai-hablo Gasper muy triste-es demasiado tarde para mi, se los suplico mátenme ahora, por estos ojos estoy condenado a estar solo sin amigos ni nada soy una molestia cobarde e inútil.

Rias no podía creer lo que escuchaba de su siervo, prácticamente le rogaba que acabara con su vida, quería llorar pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante el enemigo.

Videl se enojo debido a que en el poco tiempo que conocía al muchacho le agrado, aparte todo el trabajo de todos por animarlo se estaba yendo a la mierda.

(Estas estúpidas la pagaran muy caro)-pensó la Sayayin.

GASPER NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES-grito Rias-yo nunca te abandonare, tú lo sabes porque te lo dije cuando te volví parte de mi familia, no te abandonare ahora que tienes la oportunidad de vivir tu vida como mas te plazca.

A pesar de esas palabras que venían del corazón de Rias Gasper lo negó con la cabeza.

Yo no merezco vivir Buchou-dijo Gasper triste-yo solo causo problemas.

Tú eres más que mi siervo eres mi familia-exclamo Rias-¡y no te abandonare tan fácilmente! Y más porque por fin puedes vivir.

Escúchala Gaper-grito Videl haciendo que el travesti le pusiera atención- Rias, Goki, yo misma y el resto no te abandonaremos aunque no sepas usar tu Sacred Gear.

SLAP.

Frente a ellas una maga golpeo a Gasper para después tomarlo del cabello para después hablar.

Eres una estúpida por la forma en que tratas a este monstruo asqueroso-hablo esta perra-es tal y como lo dijeron la facción de los antiguos Maous ustedes son débiles.

Rias y Videl la escuchaban con odio.

¿Quizás si le hubieras lavado el cerebro antes y lo usaras como la herramienta que es tendría más valor?-seguía hablando esta perra-si su poder se salía de control y lanzabas a este niño al territorio de los ángeles caídos podrías haber eliminado a uno que otro líder, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste niña malcriada?

Rias se encabrono.

Porque yo atesoro a mi siervo como mi hermanito-aclaro ella provocando la ira de las magas.

Videl se sorprendió de la tranquilidad de Rias pero sabía que si hacia una estupidez por mas superior que ella fuera sobre las magas Gasper saldría lastimado.

QUE MENTIRA MAS GRANDE PERRA-dijo una maga-aparte tienes cara de niña mimada y eso lo odio.

Una maga se lanzo ataques sobre Rias, Videl la iba a defender pero…

Tu salva a Gasper-dijo Rias sorprendiendo a la Sayayin pero le hizo caso.

(¿Qué mosca le pico?)-pensó Videl pero noto como todos los ataque si le dieron a Rias haciendo que se levantara polvo del impacto.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

¿Y ella se creía fuerte?

Solo era una perra en pañales.

Espero y sufra.

Eso eran las exclamaciones de la victoria de las magas hasta que escucharon…

Ustedes son tan vulgares-del polvo del suelo se podía notar la silueta de Rias sin ningún rasguño.

¿Pero cómo...?

Imposible.

No hay forma que…

¡MALDITA!-exclamo una maga lanzando un hechizo más poderoso al hermoso rostro de Rias.

Pero por razones desconocidas ( **o sea yo)** la esfera de magia paso justo de lado de la cabeza de Rias, ella no se movió para nada.

Que puntería de mierda tienes-exclamo una maga.

Cállate si todas fallamos hace un momento-se definido ella.

Tanto Videl como Rias notaron que las magas tenían una pelea interna lo cual les convenía a ella pero las magas volvieron a lanzar los ataques contra Rias.

Esta vez ella los esquivo muy fácilmente para sorpresa de todos.

He estado entrenando mucho-dijo ella-y es exclusivamente para dejar de ser como ustedes, una inútil vergüenza.

Ninguna maga lo podía creer ya que ellas sabían que a los demonios de clase alta solo confiaban en su poder y ya ejemplo perfecto era Riser pero que ella una joven demonio entrenara era bastante sorprendente y hablando de sorpresas para ellas…

Te tengo Gasper-dijo feliz Videl quien aprovecho la distracción de Rias.

MALDITAS.

Las magas se lanzaron sobre Videl y Gasper pero ella con una velocidad digna de una Sayayin desapareció.

¿A DONDE SE FUE?

Las magas buscaban a Videl para según ellas matarla pero para su ya de por si mala suerte…

Atrás de ustedes-dijeron al mismo tiempo Rias y Videl divertidas.

Y vieron algo que las aterro y se dieron cuenta que la contarían, Rias liberando enormes cantidades de poder de la destrucción y Videl simplemente hizo una gran esfera de Ki.

¿Creen dejare por alto todo lo que le hicieron a mis siervos?-dijo una sádica Rias-no, lo hare, USTEDES MORIRAN AQUÍ Y AHORA.

Se le buscaron –dijo muy simple Videl.

Las dos lanzaron sus esferas y el resultado era obvio esas magas ni siquiera serán recordadas.

Rias le coloco el brazalete a Gasper y este sorprendido noto como su poder regresaba a la normalidad.

Buchou-Koneko apareció luego de todo el kaos pensaba en intervenir pero no era necesario-se ha vuelto un poco mas fuerte

Gracias-dijo Rias-¿estás bien? Lamento si no te preste atención…

Era necesario para eliminar a esas magas-Koneko no se sentía mal, sabía que era necesario.

Y en cuanto a ti Gasper…-Rias iba a decir algo pero el pequeño la interrumpió para sorpresa de todos.

Lo siento en verdad Buchou, Videl-Senpai, Koneko-Chan-hablaba entre lagrimas Gasper todo esto es mi culpa.

Pero Rias abrazo al pequeño.

No pasa nada Gasper-hablaba maternal-nunca te abandonare incluso si tú me lo pides.

Videl se acerco a Gasper y también lo abrazo.

No estás solo Gasper-dijo ella, todo ello era un hermoso momento.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Momentos después de que todos los jóvenes se fueran a hacer sus respectivas cosas aprecio un círculo en el medio del salón de la reunión de paz.

Un círculo mágico Leviatan-dijo Sirzechs.

No era el círculo de Serrafal y eso sorprendió a todos ¿Quién podría ser?

Es círculo Leviatan si pero-hablaba el Maou rojo-de la original.

Eso sorprendió a todos pero más al ver quien salía de ahí.

Muy buenas noches falso Maou-hablo una voz femenina quien se rebeló como una mujer alta de tez oscura, un vestido rosa muy escotado, de lentes y de cabello muy raro.

La descendiente sanguínea de la Maou Leviatan original-dijo Sirzechs-Cattleya Leviatan, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?

Es muy simple falso Maou-hablo Cattleya-casi todos en la facción de los Maous antiguos nos hemos unido a la Brigada del Caos.

Para todos era sorprendente pero para Piccolo esto solo era el principio de los problemas.

(Esto terminara muy mal)-eran los pensamientos del namekusein-(¿Por qué hay un Ki similar al de Vegeta?)

Que idiotas son los demonios-hablo chido Azzazel-una disputa entre los nuevos Maou escogidos por la ley y los viejos Maous, que gran noche.

¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-hablo el Maou pelirrojo.

Por supuesto Sirzechs-hablo ella-nosotros somos los principales organizadores de este ataque.

Con que un golpe de estado ¿ha?-dijo el ex Gremory.

Por supuesto-dijo la traidora-los viejos Maous declaran la rebelión sobre los nuevos Maous, ya que tanto Dios como los Maous originales están muertos es necesario un cambio en el mundo actual puesto que sus ideales no sirven.

Con que no piensas aprovechar la oportunidad que él te da para que te rindas-decía Piccolo.

Por supuesto-hablaba la traidora-prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodillada.

Conozco gente como tu niña-hablo el verde-y todos tienen algo en común, o están muertos o viven con la humillación.

Cattleya solo lo observo con odio pero más cuando miro a la linda Loli tetona.

Veo que todavía hay gente desagradable viviendo en el mundo-hablo ella-me dan asco sobre todo tu Serafall.

Serafall casi casi comenzó a llorar de tristeza.

Cattleya-Chan-dijo la Maou llorosa-¿Por qué haces esto?

Porque-comenzó a hablar la morena con rabia-tu maldita estúpida te quedaste con el puesto que era mío por derecho, ni me quiero imaginar cuanto dejaste que los viejos demonios te violaran para que te lo quedaras.

Esas palabras lastimaron a Serafall en su corazón.

E E Eso no es…-Serafall trababa de responder pero Cattleya la interrumpió.

Pero descuida-hablo ella muy sádica-una vez que te asesine proclamare mi lugar por derecho como Maou Leviatan. El sistema, las leyes y las doctrinas serán construidas por nosotros, por eso Sirzechs, Miguel y Azzazel gracias por su esfuerzo pero su era se acabo hoy.

Los lideres y Piccolo miraban serio a la mujer por excepción de…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Azzazel comenzó a reír hasta cagarse.

¿Qué es tan graciosos Azzazel?-pregunto el líder de los ángeles.

Solo la invasora lo veía con rabia.

¿Con que ustedes van a reformar el mundo?-pregunto sarcástico Azzazel-déjame adivinar ¿la desintegración es una opción? ¿Los humanos son estúpidos? ¿La tierra será destruida? ¿Ustedes gobiernan todo?

Es correcto-respondió con ira la traidora-¿Cuál es tu maldito punto Azzazel?

Azzazel solo se reía.

¿Sabes algo? Eres un estúpido-hablo la morena-con todo tu poder e influencia vives feliz y relajado con el mundo actual, eres una vergüenza.

Me rio porque su objetivo es demasiado cliché y predecible-dijo Azzazel-si no que te lo diga el.

Dijo eso mientras señalaba a Piccolo.

El junto con los originales y nuevos guerreros Z se enfrentaron a cantidad de enemigos con los mismos objetivo y todos se están pudriendo en el otro mundo.

Luego de que Azzazel acabara de hablar fue increpado por Cattleya.

AZZAZEL-grito ella-¿TE ESTAN BURLANDO DE NUESTRAS METAS?

Azzazel solo bufo.

Cattleya-le hablo Sirzechs-última oportunidad, rinde ahora y negociaremos tu estadía en la prisión del inframundo.

Esta ya se encabrono.

TE DIJE QUE NO MALDITO FALSO-grito ella-LOS MATARE A TODOS USTEDES UNO POR UNO.

Azzazel se fue acerando a una ventana y la destruyo para después sacar sus doce alas de caído.

Esa acción sorprendió a todos.

Con el desmadre de allá afuera nadie notara el nuestro-dijo el antes de salir del lugar-nadie interfiera con esta pelea.

Cattleya y Azzazel se elevaron al cielo.

Descendiente de la Maou Leviatan no eres una mala oponente-dijo sonriente Azzazel-¿Quisieras concederme esta pieza?

Cattleya solo sonrió igual.

Crei que nunca me lo pedirías-dijo ella-espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo.

En esos la pelea de estos dos comenzó, Sirzeches quien miraba todo con una cara de desilusión.

¿Por qué nunca me escucha?-se recrimino pero no por mucho ya que noto como llegaban mas magos para según ellos destruir a todos en la reunión.

Después miro a los jóvenes que no estaban congelados (Akeno, Raynare, Irina, Xenovia y Kiba) y luego volvió a mirar por la ventana.

Miguel y yo reforzaremos la barrera ya que esos dos piensan divertirse-hablo Sirzechs-como Grayfia aun no acaba de analizar la situación de los con los círculos que usan estos, ¿podrían encargase de los magos?

Eso sorprendió a los jóvenes pero rápidamente Akeno respondió por ellos…

Si Sirzechs-Sama lo pide no puedo negarme-hablo ella-claro que lo haremos.

Eso alegro no solo a los lideres si no también a Piccolo.

(Por fin están fortaleciéndose-pensó el-lento pero seguro).

Gracias Akeno-Chan-hablo el Maou feliz-me siento feliz de que tú seas la reina de mi Rias-Tan, por favor te lo encargo.

Claro-hablo Akeno-¿listos?

Claro que si-dijo emocionada Xenovia.

Siempre-dijo alegre Irina.

Sabes que si maldita zorra-respondió a su modo Raynare-pero aun te odio.

Por el orgullo y honor de ser el caballero de Rias Gremory lo hare-dijo muy emocionado Kiba.

De inmediato los jóvenes saltaron a la guerra, Akeno se visito de sacerdotisa y comenzó a lanzar poderosos rayos que mataban a los magos, los espadachines simplemente cortaban muy fácilmente a sus enemigos y Raynare simplemente atacaba con sus lanzas de luz todo mientras Piccolo miraba.

Creo que me uniré a ellos-decía este muy feliz-necesito un buen calentamiento.

Y así el salto a la acción.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Se encontraba Goku JR completamente solo como si estuviera esperando a alguien y este alguien no tardo en aparecer porque le lanzaron una esfera de energía azul y este la contraataco con un Dragón Shot.

Te tardaste Vail-dijo serio Goku-dime ¿Qué es esa energía que proviene de ti fuera del Diving Gear?

Al fin-decía Vail mientras salía de las sombras-creo que si yo sé sobre ti es justo que tu sepas de mi.

Vail comenzó a sonreír como un desquiciado antes de hablar.

Mi nombre completo es Vail Lucifer-hablo el-soy descendiente del Lucifer original que murió en la guerra pero desgraciadamente soy un mestizo por parte de mi madre humana y mi padre es nieto del hijo de Lucifer.

Dijo este antes de señalar su guante del dragón.

Creo que siendo el Hakuryukou y descendiente del Lucifer original me hacen un milagro ¿no crees?-dijo el algo orgulloso-pero claro como tú eres el Sekiryuutei y descendiente del guerrero más poderosos en Son Goku te crees superior a mi.

Eso último hizo que Goku le pusiera más atención.

(Sé que me va provocar pero no sabe que eso es lo que necesito para mi plan-pensó Goku-sigue hablando).

Pero eres la mayor desgracia para la historia rica de los Sayayines-dijo Vail como un psicópata.

(Como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado antes)-pensó Goku.

Y no sirves como Dragón-agregó el peli platino.

(Sigue)-pensó Goku.

En cambio yo-hablaba muy bien de si mismo Vail-un verdadero milagro que no solo es un digno heredero al nombre Lucifer más que mi pendejo y decrepito abuelo, soy el Hakuryukou más poderosos en la maldita historia.

Antes de seguir hablando mas mierda Goku rápidamente le dio un rodillazo en el estomago que lo hizo escupir sangre, para después darle un codazo en la nariz rompiéndosela para después tomarlo por la camisa y comenzar a usar su lindo rostro como pera de boxeo para finalmente lanzarlo al cielo y recibirlo con un leve y débil…

KAME HAME HA-dijo Goku lanzando el ataque que por puro instinto Vail logro esquivar pero poco le duro la alegría al ver a Goku darle una patada a la cara para mandarlo a comer tierra literalmente.

MALDITO…-Vail no podía hacer nada contra Goku ya que este le estaba partiendo el culo lenta y dolorosamente, Vail trato de darle un golpe al rostro pero Goku lo bloqueo con la mano para luego decirle lo siguiente…

Si yo soy el más débil-decía muy irónico-imagínate lo que te hubiera hecho mi tatarabuelo a ti y a tu mugrosa familia de retrasados ególatras.

Eso enfureció a Vail y este por orgulloso le escupió el rostro.

¿Qué te pareció eso pendejo?-sonreía Vail-anda atrévete a matarme aquí y ahora.

Goku acerco a Vail a su rostro para después darle un cabezazo y le dice…

Trasformate-eso dejo perplejo a Vail-ya quedo más que en claro que todo lo que dijiste es mentira aparte Goku JR vs Vail Lucifer gano yo, veamos Sekiriyuute vs Hakuryukou quien gana.

En eso Goku activo su Balance Breaker y Vail hizo lo mismo y los dos se empezaron a golpear.

Goku sin la necesidad de mucho empezó a golpear a Vail en todos lados sin que este pudiera evitarlo, Vail trato de usar su habilidad de dividir todo pero Goku uso perfectamente su habilidad de duplicar el poder contraataco muy rápido.

Dragón Shoot-dijo Goku lanzando su ataque pero Vail lanzo el mismo y cuando chocaron creó una gran explosión.

Vail aprovecho para tratar de atacar a Goku pero esto lo estaba esperando con una patada que lo mando varios metros para atrás, y para añadir más sal a la herida Goku lo empezó a masacrar ahí en el suelo sin piedad hasta que se aburrió.

¿Sabes?-Goku comenzó a hablar-ya me harte de que me digan que soy una vergüenza para mi raza, porque obviamente soy débil comparándome con mi tatarabuelo pero eso cambiara en el futuro a corto plazo, no pienso ser más fuerte que el si no ser solo yo y solamente yo.

Vail trato de arremete contra Goku con golpes muy rápidos pero este ni se movía de lugar ya al final los bloquea con la mano y le da un cabezazo que le rompe el casco que lo cubría.

¿Y tú eres un milagro?-se burlo Goku de el-cree que me obligarías a hacer esa movida en esta pelea pero como me das lastima te derrotare ahora, Draig.

 **[¿Si socio?-pregunto el dragón rojo aburrido por la manera en que se dio esta pelea].**

¿Cómo acabo con esto?-pregunto sin mucha emoción Goku.

 **[Mi opinión-Draig hablo-sobrecarga su poder de dividir el poder, pero no te garantizo que eso lo deje tirado en el piso.]**

Funciona para mí-dijo Goku.

Goku de inmediato golpeo la gema azul que estaba en el centro del pecho de Vail y comenzó a…

 **Boost Boost Boost Boost.**

Luego de tanto poder trasmitido a Vail este no pudo con tanta energía y su armadura exploto.

Goku noto que la gema que golpeo aun la tenía en la mano y se le ocurrió algo solo para molestar a Vail.

Oye Draig-Goku le hablo a su socio-¿Qué opinas de lo que estoy pensando?

 **[No sé porque piensas en eso porque vamos ganando pero-Draig comenzó a sonreír-si molesta a Albion HAGAMOSLO, pero te advierto será doloroso.]**

¿Dolor?-Goku volvió a sonreír-el dolor me tiene miedo a mí.

 **[JAJAJAJAJAJA-Draig comenzó a reír-me encanta tu entusiasmo socio, hagámoslo si tu resistes el dolor yo también lo hare, superemos esto SON GOKU JR, demuéstrales que no eres débil.]**

Vail por fin pudo ver que sucedía.

¿Qué piensas hacer pedazo de estúpido?-pregunto Vail desconcertado.

VANISHING DRAGON VAIL LUCIFER-grito Goku sonriente-TOMARE TU PODER.

Goku coloco la joya de la armadura de Vail en su guante izquierdo y por el contacto sintió un dolor de la verga ya que su misma armadura lo rechazaba.

DISMINUIRE EL POCO PODER QUE TE QUEDA Y ME LO QUE DARE-grito adolorido pero feliz Goku.

Vail no lo podía creer.

 **{Draig-hablo Albion después de tanto tiempo-¿Por qué haces esa idiotez? Sabes que somos seres totalmente distintos ¿piensas destruirte por una idiotez?}**

 **[JAJAJAJA-reía Draig-Albion eres un anticuado la misma pelea durante siglos y siglos le viene bien un ligero cambio].**

 **{Draig ese es el destino que nos toco-Albion no le importaba.}**

 **[Desde que me encontré con Son Goku aprendí una cosa-Draig hablo emocionado-todo pero absolutamente todo es posible de cambiar con esfuerzo y estupidez].**

Goku luego de eso grito…

RESPONDE A MIS EMOCIONES.

 **[¡Vanishing Dragón is Taken!].**

Luego de eso Vail y Albion presenciaron como el brazo izquierdo de Goku tenía la forma de la armadura de Vail.

Se siente bien-dijo Goku.

 **{IMPOSIBLE-exclamo sorprendido Albion-¿COMO HICICSTE ESO?}**

Veras-Goku hablo-mi amigo Kiba fusiono una espada sagrada con una demoniaca y creó una sola espada, si tomamos que Dios está muerto y que Miguel-Sama no lo ha notado es que…

 **{Tomaste las imperfecciones del sistema de Sacred Gears ¿no es así?-Albion por fin lo capto}.**

 **[Socio-Draig hablo cansado-lo logramos pero lo más seguro es que hayas acortado tu vida].**

Viviré lo que tenga que vivir-dijo Goku feliz-entonces Vail ¿ya te rendiste o quieres que te siga humillando?

Vail inmediatamente volvió a activar su armadura y salió disparado a los cielos.

 **{HALF DIMENSION}**

Luego de eso todo el lugar de la masacre se redujo a la mitad.

¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curioso mas no preocupado Goku.

Permíteme explicarte pendejo-hablo muy presumido Vail-con esta habilidad puedo reducir todo a la mitad y eso incluye tu poder, velocidad, absolutamente todo.

Luego de eso comenzó a reír pero para cuando vio a Goku desactivar su Balance Breaker.

Creo que después de todo-hablo el serio-si me obligaras a hacer eso.

Goku de la nada comenzó a expulsar Ki a lo loco haciendo que todo temblara.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Con ese grito Goku se convirtió en Súper Sayayin para después pasar a la fase dos pero no se detenía.

HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

En ese momento Vail sintió el verdadero terror.

Y de la nada un resplandor alumbro todo el lugar, unos segundos después se podía observar a Goku un poco más alto, más fornido, con un cabello dorado largamente extraño y sin cejas, pero lo que más destacaba era que estaba serio.

De la nada algo salió del pecho de Goku, eran sus ocho piezas de peón destruidas.

Luego se los explicare-hablo muy serio Goku-así que Vail.

Vail presto atención.

Prepárate para ser derrotado por…-Goku tomo aire y luego sonrió para decir-EL SUPER SAYAYIN FASE TRES GOKU JR.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre les doy las gracias a los que leen, siguen y comentan mis historias de verdad gracias.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	23. Aviso

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

AVISO.

No subiré un nuevo capitulo en un tiempo indefinido debido a que no se como continuar esta historia por lo cual les pido disculpas por tanta demora a los que les gustan mis historia y paciencia.

Les agradezco su atención y comprensión.


	24. Adios

El legado de Goku jr en Kuoh

By: NEW WOLF

AVISO.

Agradezco todo el apoyo que recibí en estos 2 años que estuve en fanfiction pero por cuestiones como que ya no encuentro la inspiración o las ganas de escribir estoy dejando fanfiction.

De verdad estoy agradecido con la personas que leyeron, les gusto, siguieron y apoyaron mis historias y a los que igual.

Gracias.

Se despide NEW WOLF


End file.
